The Yokaze Legacy
by bleachhead580
Summary: What if I were to tell you that there is a clan smarter than the Nara? What if I were to also tell you that this clan has been exiled due to their intelligence and power? This is the story of their descendants. Minato and Kushina are alive. Fem Sasuke. More Senju alive. There's definitely gore in this. Possible lemons. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So my name as you already know is Bleached Head or you can call me Eddie. I'm very new to fanfiction and this is my first story ever. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, it allows me to grow as a person and a writer. Grammar is not my forte and any comments on my grammar is always welcome. I'll try to upload new chapters as much as I can; I have terrible concentration (not ADD) so please forgive me if I take a while to upload. My last thought is if you're going to give me criticism make sure it's actually constructive and not full of hate. Without further ado sit back, grab yourself a cold one, relax and enjoy.**

There is a clan that is said to be one of the smartest clans in the shinobi world. They are said to be even smarter than the Nara clan. This is the Yokaze clan, a clan with unknown origins that suddenly became feared around the world. The reason for this being is that each generation wanted to become more powerful than the first. This eventually led to them stealing kekkei genkai from all over the world. Eventually the five great nations became irate and attempted to eradicate them. The Yokaze suspected this and thus they went into exile on an island in the farthest corner of the world. Now only a few Yokaze are left scattered around the world, trying to revive their clan back to their former glory. Now our story begins with a young woman expecting a child with the man she loves. And an impersonal man with an obsession of creating the perfect Yokaze that would take over the world.

"How are you doing, Kimiko?" asked the man.

"I couldn't be better Kagami-kun. I could feel the baby kicking, it's almost as if he knows it's time to come out" said Kimiko.

The man is Kagami Yokaze, otherwise known as the doctor of death. He is infamous for being completely emotionless ever since his birth. He would go on to have gruesomely cut up and kill his enemies and patients alike for years on end. It is stated that after all of his murders, there would be blood spilled all over the place, organs impaled with bone in the walls, brain matter everywhere and the body is cut wide open for all to peer inside. He is kage level in the six most known shinobi arts in the world with no preference for any art. His only goal in life is to make the perfect Yokaze that would conquer the world. He is a tall twenty six year old man (6'3) with dark brown bordering to black spiky hair with brown eyes that scream intelligence. He is a handsome man with a strong jawline, an angled face, medium sized nose, medium sized ears and narrow round eyes with black eyebrows. His skin tone is very pale.

The woman is Kimiko Yokaze. She too is infamous her gruesome murders, but this is a far cry compared to Kagami's. Unlike Kagami she still has emotion in her such as love toward her unborn child and Kagami. She is also kage level shinobi with kage level mastery in all six shinobi arts. Although she prefers genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as her preferred forms of combat. Her only goal in life is to produce strong Yokaze heirs and be with Kagami. She too is quite tall for a twenty four year old woman (5'9). She has long straight black hair and icy blue eyes. Her face is heart shaped and beautiful leading some to think she's a model of some kind along with a small nose, almond shaped eyes and small ears. Unlike Kagami, her skin tone has some color to it not too much, but just enough to look noticeable. She currently has a giant belly because of the baby. She is nine months due and ready to have the baby at any moment. She had D sized tits and medium sized butt.

"I'm glad you're doing good Kimiko. I'd best get back to work on preparing the room for our new member of the family".

"You're still not done yet!? That should have been done a while ago Kagami-kun!"

"You know how busy I've been with engineering the robots to be able to help birth the baby. Besides, I literally have one final touch to give before I'm done".

"And that's wh-"

"Books, so he can read when he is able to."

"Oh, that's smart. How many more books do you need to put in?"

"One more and I'm done."

"Good. Well, I'll best leave you to it. I love you."

"I love you too" said Kagami impersonally. The sad thing about this is that Kagami didn't mean it one bit while Kimiko completely meant it with all her heart.

With that said, Kagami left their bedroom and went into the library to get the final book and possible the most important book that his son needed. A book on how to read for advanced learners. The reason he isn't getting a beginners book is that all Yokaze are both with knowledge on how to read. That is why they are so smart, they are practically born with knowledge in English, math, and especially science. That is why most Yokaze become doctors or scientists, they are naturally born with it. He walked into the library which had at least thirty two book shelves that almost touched the ceiling. The room was very big being about twenty feet high, forty feet long and forty feet wide. The walls were all dirt (the base they're in is underground) because Kagami just didn't care if it looked unattractive. In his opinion all it needed has some barrier seal to keep the dirt from falling down on the books and it was good.

He managed to find the book relatively quickly so with the time he left he had decided to look at a seal that withheld a top view of every room and person inside the base. The base had about two bedrooms, three bathrooms, one library, four medical rooms, an indoor training ground, a small prison, a torture room, two big laboratories, an armory, a kitchen and six hallways. The hallways were all pure white like a hospital. The floors had white tiling, the walls are made of stone painted white to keep out the dirt. The roof of the hallways are made of wooden planks that have been painted white.

Down in the bottom most hallway lie the medical rooms and a bathroom. Each of the rooms had white door so you couldn't see from the hallway. Each medical room is also pure white with wooden walls and a wooden ceiling. Each medical room is fourteen by nine by fourteen feet. Each medical held a metal examiners table which is used to perform annual physicals to surgeries. Each room also held a weight scale, a sink, measuring tape about eight feet long, and cabinets containing medical supplies. The bathroom is decently sized with a toilet, sink, white walls and roof and mirror. Then the hallway splits to two small hall ways each containing a laboratory. The laboratories are big for a standard a laboratory. Each could be equivalent to two medium sized laboratories. Each held various microscopes, test tubes, beakers, chemicals, x-ray machines, a freezer, a cooler and a small morgue. They also held a sink used to get chemicals out of your eyes, a shower and a fire blanket. Each lab held a strong glass door that's able to resist most ninjutsu and a significant amount of force. The reason why the doors are see through is because if something went wrong, the person out in the hallway would see that and not go in.

In the left most hallway there lay the bedrooms, most of the bathrooms and the library. The bedrooms were across from one another and each bedroom held a bathroom in them. The first bedroom is pretty small being about eight by eight by eight feet. It held a crib, a twin sized bed, a dresser, a closet and a bookshelf filled with books but with one vacant spot. The walls are light blue so it looked bigger and because the baby is a boy. The room has a white door like all the other doors in the base and it wasn't see through. The bathroom is decently sized it has a sink, a toilet, a bath tub, a shower, a mirror and a cabinet. The other bedroom is the master where Kimiko is currently at. The walls are a light grey color and the room is ten by eight by ten feet. The room held a king sized bed, two him and her walk in closets, two dressers and two night stands with lamps. The bathroom held two sinks, a bath tub, a walk in shower, a couple of cabinets and a large mirror. Then at the end of that hallway is the library where Kagami currently is. Lastly as you are walking to the library, the kitchen appears to you left. The kitchen is possibly the most crammed room in the whole base. There is only an oven with a stove, a sink, a small cabinet, a microwave, a fridge/freezer and an island for storage cutting things on.

The next hallway is the top most hallway where two of the biggest rooms lay there. The training ground and the armory. The training ground is far the biggest and most natural looking room out of all the rooms thus far, it's about sixty by eighty by sixty feet. It held a fake sun that produced real light from, grass all over the floor, a natural looking fake blue sky with clouds, and stairs that go to the hallway. Then there is the armory which is about sixty by twelve by forty feet. It has all of shinobi weapons you could possibly imagine from katanas to war fans. It even holds shuriken, kunai, senbon, ink, parchment paper and small throwing axes.

The last hallway is by far the longest hallway and for good reason. This hallway leads to the torture room and the prison. The prison is about twenty by nine by twenty feet with black walls and very little light coming from a small bulb. It holds about twelve cells each and these cells each contain a small metal bed, a crude toilet, a sink and shackles. Currently there is no one in the prison except for the occasional rats that somehow found their way down there. The torture room is where people are sent to get information extracted from them. The room is surprisingly long and wide being about forty five by seven by forty five feet. It is a dark room with a blood red light in the middle to make the person think, this is hell. All the walls are black which added to the hell like scene. You could also see fresh blood on the walls and even some decaying organs. The room held a bed of spikes, a Judas cradle, an iron maiden, a Judas chair and table with straps in it where there is currently a man in it.

The man is Anakin Hikari. He is 6'1 with blond-brown hair, and blue eyes. He hails from a clan that is famous for their kekkei genkai the force. Not much is known about the force except that it is powered by organisms called midi-chlorians. Of course these midi-chlorians are found in all life, but you need a certain amount in order to obtain the force. It is also noted that only two clans have the force and that's the Hikaris and the Zeds. One clan to represent the good of the force and the other to represent the darkness of it. Anakin just so happens to have the highest midi-chlorian count of both clans. He is now currently withering in pain and screaming loudly. If he listen closely you could hear his screams from the intersection of the four main hallways. The reason for this being is that there is a seal on him that puts him into a powerful and realistic genjutsu. The genjutsu is supposed represent the person's absolute worst fear come to life. For Anakin that fear is being raped by shemales with sixteen inch cocks.

After viewing the whole base, Kagami decides to do a few things. The first thing he does is that he puts the book in the vacant spot on the bookshelf in his son's room. Then he goes down to the torture room to check on his current prisoner there. As he is making his way to the torture room, Anakin's screams are getting louder and louder and louder until it feels like his ear drums are being pierced. He finds Anakin still screaming, but that is slowly silenced and replaced with heavy gasps of relief.

"So, are you ready to tell me about your kekkei genkai?" asked Kagami.

"I'll never tell!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Very well, you have forced my hand to do this to you" said Kagami in a cold impersonal tone.

He takes out a seal with the kanji for obedience. Kagami goes closer to Anakin.

"What is that?" asked Anakin in fear.

"This will make you obey me".

"no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO- puts seal on him- NO PLEASE! N-

"Silence."

Anakin is immediately quiet, but he doesn't know why he listened.

"The seal I put on you is an obedience seal. You will obey every command I give you, even if it's against your will. Now then, tell me all about the force."

"The force is not a form of chakra, but a different power altogether. Although there is a limit to the force and it shouldn't be used precariously. Only those with a high midi-chlorian count can awaken the force. Which is why not everyone has the force because it is exceedingly rare to find someone with a high midi-chlorian count. And when you die, you became one with it because the force is an energy field that connects all life together even the dead".

"Good. Now tell me, what attributes do you attain from having the force. Also what can you do with the force?"

"You can become gifted with engineering, science, medicine and math. You can make bonds with animals that otherwise you wouldn't normally make…"

'So this would make a Yokaze more gifted and smarter. How interesting' thought Kagami.

"Go on"

"If you have the force you can use telekinesis, push or crush things with your mind, heal others or yourself, trick the weak willed to do your bidding, generate lighting just as potent as real lighting. You can also put others in an illusion, speed up or slow down particles, instill great fear in them and drain others of their life force."

"Thank you for your cooperation".

Kagami raises his hands and gets out a sword and then he-

SLICE

He beheads Anakin. Blood is being sprayed everywhere and its further painting all the walls with that fresh crimson liquid. The blood finally ceases after a solid minute of spraying. Kagami walks out of the hell like room into the all familiar hospital like walls of his home. You could see Anakin's head on the side of his body with his face looking like he is about a scream. Unfortunately his face has not relaxed one bit and it remains in that state. He would forever be screaming no even in death. Maybe being one with the force isn't so bad after all.

Kagami started walking to the-

"KAGAMI! MY WATER JUST BROKE! Bellowed Kimiko.

Kagami immediately shunshined to Kimiko then shunshined with Kimiko to one of the medical rooms. He summoned his medical droids who knew immediately what to do, they're programmed for this moment after all.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Breathe" said Kagami in his calming voice

After two hours of groaning, screaming, multiple breathes and pushes, yells of murder, oh it hurts, get it out of me and the medical droids chiming in to support their master (Kagami). Then came a breakthrough.

"I see the head!" Shouted the droid.

"Kimiko give me on final push and it'll all be over" said Kagami.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH"

The baby was born into this world. The umbilical cord was cut then he was wrapped up in a blanket and given to his mother. The baby immediately stopped crying as if he sensed his mother's hold. When Kimiko saw him see couldn't help but gasp. He had his father's face, her nose, her blue eyes, Kagami's narrow shaped eyes, her ears, Kagami's spiky dark hair, her eyebrows and Kagami's pale skin.

"I'll be right back, I'm just getting something" said Kagami.

"Okay".

Kagami shunshined into his lab. He went over to the cooler and picked up two white vials that looked like it had nothing in them. But in actuality it did have something in them. He shunshined back to his wife and she stared at the vials wearily.

"What are in those vials?" She asked in a protective tone.

"They are midi-chlorians they'll give our child the force".

"You want our child to be experimented on!?" she asked/exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. This is how we make the perfect Yokaze. You should have expected this from me. It is for the betterment for the Yokaze that he gets this" Kagami stated.

"Alright" she said with uncertainity

"Thank you".

He quickly made a **Kage Bunshin** who grabbed one of the vials and both of them got out a syringe. Then they put the vials in there, pushed a little out to get the air out and flicked it. The syringes were injected into his son's arms and the liquid was pushed in. He cried for a little bit, but he eventually settled down after a minute of crying.

"So what do you want to name him, Kimiko?"

"Keisuke"

"Keisuke Yokaze it is."

"Welcome to the family Keisuke". The both said in unison

Thus on July 31st, Keisuke Yokaze is born. And with it comes a new adventure to explore.

 **Alright guys. That's it so far; don't worry though there is more to come. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it for you guys. Like it if you think it's good, comment if there's something I'm doing totally wrong or I screwed up or something. You guys can I always PM if you want to talk about the story or if you want to say something but don't want to put it out to the public. Oh and sorry if I'm completely stupid and are saying things that you can't do on fanfiction. Take care guys and happy New Year (if you're reading this on New Year's Day)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I said I have concentration problems and it'll be hard for me to upload, but oh my I'm so happy from the support I'm getting! I'm so hyped right now and that's why I want to write this next chapter for you guys. So I want to thank all the viewers who took the time to read my story and to those who followed my story. I especially want to thank that one person who added me to their all-time favorite community list. That means the world to me more than you know; so thank you so much for adding the story on there. Now then, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Two years later**

If you were to look from the medical hall and peer into the left lab, you would see a toddler fiddling around with chemicals. You are all probably thinking, what is toddler doing with chemicals? Well, he is making a painkiller more advanced than morphine. He is a Yokaze, so it's only natural that the first thing to do is to make something. After all ever since he was able to communicate he was inventing things. He invented that little contraption he is currently standing on with the help of his father (he was one). This contraption is akin to an elevator where it can go up or down making the subject able to reach things that most adults can.

Keisuke is currently deep in thought on how to make his painkiller more powerful than morphine (although you can't see it because of his face mask). After some time of thinking and thinking and thi- Ah, he's got it. It just needs more numbing agent. So he lowered the contraption down so he could get to the floor. Then he walked a little bit to the chemical cabinet. Got on the contraption and raised himself up. It took a while but he eventually found the numbing agent. It's very heavy for him even someone with the strength of a fit eight year, but he eventually came out on top. The reason why he's so strong for his age is currently unknown. He's father thinks it's because of the force. His mother thinks it's because of those exercises Keisuke does. Keisuke thinks it's those drugs that his father injects in him periodically. He went back to his invention, he added in the numbing inject and he injected it into his sore muscle. It worked; Keisuke had jumped in happiness and shouted in success. He-

"What are you happy about sochi?" asked Kagami in an impersonal tone.

"I created my second invention tou-san".

"Oh? What might that be?"

"A painkiller more potent than morphine."

"I see. Very good, I'm proud of you (he really isn't)."

"Arigato tou-san. Is there a reason for your visit?"

"Why yes, I'm looking for your mother."

"She's in the next lab."

"Thank you, and keep up the good work."

"I will."

Keisuke took off his mask to reveal a very young face. He stands at thirty eight inches. His blue eyes screamed intelligence, his body screamed strength from countless push-ups, pull-ups, chin-ups, dips and squats. His dark hair spiked all over like his father. 'Well now, what should I do now? I already did my fifty of each body weight exercise. I guess I can practice hand seals.' So Keisuke left to go to the training ground to practice his hand seals.

 **With Kagami**

'That boy is still showing too much emotion for my taste. He must be getting it from his mother. I really want to abandon her and find another lover, but no other Yokaze would come with me. I just wish with this next child that she will straighten up' Kagami thought to himself.

Yes, our impersonal man wants to have another child. The reason is simply that Keisuke shows too much emotion. He is not emotionless and impersonal like him and that is all his mother's fault (although he'll never say that to her face). He walks into the other lab to find Kimiko working on a seal. This seal is meant for concentrating chakra into it then releasing it on to your opponent either to increase the speed or strength of the blow.

"Hello Kimiko, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Kimiko still looking at the seal

"I want to talk about having another kid."

She immediately stopped what she was doing and gave him a surprised stare. It's as if she already knew where the conversation was headed.

"Don't tell me you want to replace Keisuke."

"Yes I do."

"Why!?"

"Because he is not emotionless enough and I have a better idea to make our new child better than Keisuke."

"And that's what!?"

"Remember how we discovered that you have an adaptable body that passes on any traits you gain?"

"Yes we did. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"My idea is that we give you a kekkei genkai and we see if it'll pass on to our child."

"What kekkei genkai are you thinking of giving me?"

"The **Bakuton** (explosion release), **Mokuton** (wood release), **Byakugan** (white eye), **Shakuton** (scorch release) and **Ranton** (storm release)."

"Why so much kekkei genkai?"

"Because I want our child to be strong. I think this is the way to go."

"Okay, I'll go along with it, but Keisuke is staying. I have to at least teach him how to survive out there, especially with the Third Shinobi World War going on."

"I agree, let's at least give him a chance to survive out there. I'll transfuse the kekkei genkai into you immediately."

"Okay."

So Kagami went to the cooler to get the blood samples he got. He unsealed a syringe from the seal on his hand. He got the first of five blood samples and put the vial in the syringe. He stuck the syringe in her vein and squeezed the crimson liquid into her. He took out the empty vial and got the next one and did this four more times.

"The blood should have circulated through your system by tomorrow, so you should have those kekkei genkai."

"Alright I'll test it tomorrow."

 **The Next Day**

Kimiko had woken up feeling different. She felt powerful, more powerful than before. So she first went to the armory to get some chakra paper to see if she has all five affinities. She originally only had **Raiton** (lighting release) as her only affinity. While see has there she picked up a seal that could specifically tell what kekkei genkai she has. She made it to the training ground and first got the chakra paper out. She poured chakra into it and it crumpled on one end (lightning release). Then it split into four pieces (wind release). Those pieces then crumbled to earth (earth release), burned to ash (fire release) then got soaked (water release).

'It seems it has worked. But you know what, it doesn't hurt to completely know for sure' she thought to herself.

She got out the seal and had poured chakra into it. After ten minutes of calculating it is confirmed that she does have most of her kekkei genkai. Although it can't tell if you have a **dojustu** (eye techniques). So then only way for her to know is by putting chakra into her eyes. So she did that and the veins near her eyes popped out and she could see 359 degrees. She then left the training in order to go see Kagami and tell him the good news. She found him in the torture with Keisuke and a young child all tied up.

"Kagami, who's this and why is he here?"

"This is the boy Keisuke is going to kill."

"What!? NO! He's too young to be doing this!"

"Actually he is the perfect age to be doing this. Now Keisuke take out your sword."

Keisuke takes out his small child sized katana and holds it in his right hand. The katana has ruby red blade along with a black guard and a bit of red stitching in it. There's a cold look on his face as if he is completely serious of taking the life in front of him. The boy screams in anxiety and it looks like he's having a panic attack.

"No sochi don't do this! You don't have to d-

STAB!

Keisuke's sword plunges into the boy's heart. The boy's face is full of shock and fear and he is still moving, but eventually he stops with his face etched with anxiety and shock. The blade went all the way through the boy and it was coated with so much blood. He took out the blade from the boy and you can see blood on his white shirt and black pants. There was already a puddle of blood by his own bare feet.

"I'm going to the training ground if you need me".

He left the demonic room leaving behind a shocked Kimiko and a calm impersonal Kagami and went to the training ground to collect himself. For an hour straight there would be yelling in the torture room all of it done by Kimiko. She ended her one sided screaming match by saying-

"YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE MEDICAL ROOMS TONIGHT! BAKA! She hit him on the end which didn't really affect him much, but there was a little pain there. He left the torture room to go find Keisuke and try to talk to him. He also wanted to see him to see if he would become emotionless. He walked in the training ground to find him coated in a blue aura.

 **With Keisuke**

We find him in the training ground meditating and the stuff that has happened. Many thoughts were running in his head such as sadness for killing the boy. Regret for making his mother surprised like and for her screaming at his father. Confusion on if being a ninja is worth it if it involved killing innocents like that. Eventually after much thought he had come to a conclusion. He has decided that it needed to be done for the sake of protecting his loved ones and himself. But as he was about to end his meditation, he felt something in his stomach. It was something that just needed to be released. So he tried harder and harder to release it but nothing seemed to work. So he grabbed at using mind and tried to pull it out. The first try didn't go anywhere, the second try got closer, but still not there yet. He tried a third time and he had a firm grip over it than pulled it out. He started to feel it all over him. It's in his arms, his legs, chest, head it's literally everywhere.

"What did you do?" asked Kagami in disbelief.

"There was something inside my stomach so I decided to pull it out."

"That's chakra you had just released".

"So now I can use fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, genjustu, and medical ninjutsu."

"Yes you can. But not today you're tired now, I can see it in your eyes."

You really could see the exhaustion he had in his eyes. He looks like he is about to drop. Although what Kagami is that his reserves are about the size of a seasoned genin. It must have been those chakra pills that are meant to increase reserves that he accidentally ingested when he was six months old. It reserves will probably grow even bigger once he puts him through his training regime. But right now he has more important matters to deal with.

"So how are you feeling after killing your first person?"

"I have realized that if I didn't kill him, he would have hurt me and those I care about. I did it for our survival."

"I see." That was not what Kagami wanted to hear from him.

"Well then today, I just want you to rest and tomorrow we'll begin training"

"Ok-

CLAMP

He passes out on the floor.

 **One Year Later**

It's been a year now since that day has occurred. Now forty one inches tall with a slightly more muscled physique. But he isn't overly muscled, it actually is very lean giving him a very athletic and aesthetic look. This is from the increasing of the amount of exercises he does and the addition to gravity seals which increase his overall strength, speed, endurance and power. The seals are currently at fifteen pounds on his arms, legs, torso and both of his swords. He got another sword because he showed an interest in the Jar'kai variant of the Niman sword style.

Speaking of swords he's currently practicing the forms for Djem So which he just recently mastered. Djem So is a fighting style that uses a good defense and turn it into a crushing and aggressive offence that utilizes strength to make the transition from defense to offence. He is also master of Shii-Cho, Makashi, and Soresu. Shii-Cho is the most basic of the seven lightsaber combat forms and introduces hacks and slashes as the sides, head and back. It is good for multiple opponents and bad for single combat (it's also the oldest form of the all). Makashi is a fencing like form that relies on footwork and small cuts and jabs. It's meant to counter Shi-Cho's lack of mobility and simple strikes. Soresu is an all-defensive form which involves keeping your blade close to your body, not expelling too much energy and wearing down your opponent so that you may strike. He's right now currently trying to master Ataru an all-offensive form involving acrobatics. And Niman a form dedicated to those who don't show as much interest in fighting and show more interest in other matters. Overall he is a mid chunin in bukijutsu.

He's skills doesn't end yet in Taijutsu he is the form of a master, but his strength and speed are not up to par yet to be considered masterful. So he's only about a low chunin because of his strength and speed not being up to par. In ninjustu he has three affinities which are **Raiton** , **Doton** (earth release), and **Suiton** (water release). But he has some training in the other two elements. He also knows a lot of jutsu, but he can't use it because his reserves are only the size of a low chunin. His fuinjutsu skills have been coming along very nicely. He's so far only a low chunin like his other two skills, but he's only three years old. In medical ninjutsu and genjustu he's on the same level which is mid genin.

Our young Yokaze is currently deciding on what he'll be his new invention. He has already finished with his new drug called Strength X. This drug is designed to give you natural strength when you take it and the strength stays and becomes permanent. He just finished making it so now he'll be taking it so his strength and speed doesn't fall behind from his skills. After a while of thought he-

Wait! He has an idea of what to make; a cloning machine! The best part is that he has everything he needs to make it. All he needs to do is put it together.

So for one week straight he worked on this cloning machine. He ran diagnostics of every machine, a simulation to see if it'll work which it does. Now he just needs to test it on some one. His father would definitely say no to it because he would absolutely despise having a clone of himself. Not because he hates the idea of cloning, but because he would hate having someone being exactly like him. So he decided to go ask his mom. He found her coming out of the bathroom in the medical hall.

"Kaa-san."

His mother smiled. "Yes sochi, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be a part of a small experiment that I have."

"Yes, I would love to be part of your experiments! But first tell me what it is."

"It's a cloning machine."

"Oh I would love to be part of it! What do you need from me?"

"I only need hair, bone, muscle tissue and blood."

"I happen to have all of those already. They're over there on the table and all of them are fresh, so you don't need to worry about it being bad or old."

"Thank you, kaa-san."

"You're welcome sochi. Good luck!"

So Keisuke went back his cloning machine and put in all the required ingredients. The machine then blinked in response and proceeded to create a clone Kimiko. Now we wait.

 **Alright guys that's it! Don't forget to favorite if you like what you see, follow for more, or review/PM me if you think I'm doing something wrong or if my grammar is off. I also want to quickly thank this one individual who favorited my story. I really appreciate you doing that; it made my day seven times better than it was before. I will try to keep to a weekly schedule rather than be so sporadic (expect it to be a weekend). I may post a small chapter tomorrow than finally stick to a schedule. Take care guys and have a nice first night of 2016!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I know said that I was going to make a short chapter, but I decided to keep it the same size because REASONS! Or it could be longer, who knows. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now then, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **One year later**

Our young Yokaze is currently waiting for the eager moment of truth of whether his cloning machine is a success. There is only fifteen minute left before the process is complete. It took a long year to get to this moment. He is very antsy and just wants the process to move along already and finish.

Keisuke has grown quite a bit. He is now four inches off from being four feet tall, which is big for a four year old. He's chosen to wear a white long sleeve shirt with black pants and black ninja sandals. He has no pouch for his ninja tools because he keeps everything in seals. He would think he's a short six year old rather be four. His father walks in the room to find him staring at something.

"Keisuke, why are you staring at that machine?"

"This is my cloning machine tou-san."

"Cloning machine? Why didn't you tell me you were making a cloning machine?"

"Sorry, I thought kaa-chan told you."

"Well who are you cloning?"

"Kaa-chan."

Kagami had a grin that almost looks sociopathic. 'Finally, I have a way to get everything I want.'

"I even put in all of kaa-chan's new kekkei genkai that you gave her".

"I'm very proud of you Keisuke. Your ancestors would be proud of you for this. Now then I would like to speak to you about something."

"What is it tou-san?"

"It is time for you to go out and explore the world for yourself. It's time for you to find your own scientific method to life itself."

"Oh I see" said Keisuke a little hurt by what his father is telling him. He wants to stay, but he knows that he can't be circumscribed here forever. He just wished he had more time with his parents.

"When do I leave?" asked Keisuke.

"I would like for you to leave as soon as possible. You definitely have to leave by tomorrow though."

"Very well I'll leave in an hour."

"Goo-

BEEP BEEP

"Oh! It's finished!" exclaimed Keisuke

He pressed the button to open the door of the machine. Inside there is a woman that is a spitting image of Kimiko. One thing is different though, the clone is completely emotionless and stark naked.

"Hello master" the clone said to Keisuke.

"Hello Kimiko. Do you know who he is?" he asked as he pointed to Kagami

"Yes he is the lover to my original."

"That's right I am. Here's a towel to cover yourself with."

"Thank you."

"Now then, I'd best go pack now. I'll leave you two to talk."

Keisuke left the room for them to discuss with each other, not knowing that Kagami is secretly planning something behind his back and convincing the clone to join him. It didn't take Keisuke very long because he knew where everything is. He brought with him some pots and pans, his two swords, a large hunting knife, his inventions, and the chemicals required to make those inventions. He walked back to his father and told him he's ready to leave.

Kagami called for the original Kimiko to come. She came instantly already being informed that today is the day that she will see her first son off into the real world. She was also informed of her clone she was happy about.

"Good luck sochi! I love you so much and I wish you the best of luck with everything!" said Kimiko with tears in her eyes

"Thank you kaa-san and tou-san for everything. I promise to make both of you proud."

"Take this, it's a space time ninjustsu seal that should take you outside to fire country. And I know you'll make me proud, you've always made me proud."

He put the seal down on the floor and outcome a mirror that should a shining sun, trees, a blue sky, and some grass. He took one final look at his crying mother, the impersonal clone of his mother and his father and then he stepped through the mirror.

"So Kagami-kun, when do you want to sta-

STAB

A clawed hand had pierced her chest and you could clearly see a cut open lung. When she turned around she saw Kagami's face. He whispered one final thing that she would take with her in death.

"You were you never meant to bare the perfect Yokaze. You have too much emotion in you and thus that is why you will die today. Goodbye Kimiko."

With that said he snapped her neck, completely ending her life. Two lone tears managed to escape from her eyes as her body became lifeless and unmoving.

"Now then, let's get to work shall we, _Kimiko_."

"Yes, let us commence the breeding of a perfect Yokaze."

 **With Keisuke**

When Keisuke stepped out of the portal he came to face that very same green landscape he saw before. He looked up to see that it's a little before noon, so he decided that he would go exploring for a new home.

He has an excellent sensing ability that allows him to see anything and everything within two miles. His sensing ability is basically like the **Byakugan** except he has no blind spots. This sensing ability can even spot all the tenketsu points in any animal. He can also sense chakra signatures up to a ten mile radius. He obtained this ability by enhancing his already above average sensing abilities through countless perception enhancement drugs.

He started walking south because he can feel that it is more desolate of their and away from prying eyes. He walked about two miles before he found a wolf den. The den had about thirty adult wolves in it. Unfortunately Keisuke wanted that space so he decided he would fight them. The wolves could sense so five of had attempted to attack him at once. Keisuke then jumped up and threw five senbon at them. The senbon had somehow pierced through wolves' head and had severed the brain from the central nervous system, thus killing them instantly.

The wolves were furious saw they all attacked him at once hoping they would succeed and be able to eat him. Keisuke saw this coming and prepared one of his signature jutsu that he created. He didn't need any hand seals to preform it.

" **Raiton: nijū kaminari mashinpisutoru** (lightning release: double lightning machine pistol)"

He gunned down the twenty five remaining wolves with enough chakra to stop their hearts. He then took the time to skin and gut them of their meat so he can eat for the night. The meat won't taste good at all, but any food is better than no food.

He got to the cave and found that the cave was pretty spacious. He liked that because it would give him room to create a laboratory. So he did just that, he created his little home by first putting down barrier seals to keep everyone out aside from him. Then he put down a sleeping bag, a fire pit he prepared himself, a makeshift table, his chemicals, a freezer, cooler, a microscope, a chair and seal filled with the schematics of everything he made.

"Well then, I guess this is home for now on."

 **Fourteen months later**

Keisuke had adjust wonderfully to his new home. He also added a few things to his little home. He added a fridge and freezer for food only, a microwave, an oven with a stove, a washing machine, and a dryer. He put seals on each one of the appliances that's filled with lightning chakra. The lightning chakra then powers the machines for at least six months.

He had made quite the repertoire around the local towns. He became famous among them for providing medicine and care to the terminally ill. He even managed to find a cure for some specific cancers. He had done all of those good deeds without asking a single thing, but the townsman forced him to some money, food or even appliances. This has made him known by various names such as: the doctor, gold hearted scientist, the humanitarian doctor and his favorite title the scientist.

He goes outside to go check on his little garden. The garden is located behind the cave and it contains some of Keisuke's favorite vegetables. Such as: lettuce, zucchini, tomatoes, eggplant, potatoes, carrots, red, green and yellow bell peppers, broccoli and onion. These were the only things he could grow on his own, he has to trade with the local farmers in order to get fruit. He picked a head of lettuce, some peppers of all colors and zucchini.

A few hours later

He was preparing a nice vegetable stir fry with soba noodles that he boiled in the microwave. He put the noodles in with the stir fry and added some soy sauce. He later ate the food he made and put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow. He decided to pack it up early for tonight because felt that tomorrow was going to be an adventurous day.

Six hours later

Keisuke awoke to a large chakra signature further south of him. The chakra signature literally screamed danger. He quickly ran out of his home and went outside to see what was wrong. There with his enhanced vision he saw the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Kyuubi was just standing there for a little bit; Keisuke sensed he was under a powerful genjutsu that made him like this. After fifteen minutes of standing there, his form had started shrinking until it became nonexistent. Although he found that the Kyuubi is just sealed into a baby. He later went back to bed.

Six hours later

Keisuke was currently going for a run. He had just run seven and a quarter miles and is preparing to finish his last quarter of mile. But he sensed something up ahead that made him stop in his tracks. He saw several shinobi outside of his home. He didn't know why they were there, but he knew it wasn't good. He approached them cautiously asked-

"Excuse me, why are you people outside my home?"

"Are you the scientist?" asked a short block headed man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, do you need help with something?"

"We need you to come with us" said a tense looking teen with brown hair and a green eye and a hazel. He looked to be the leader.

"Go with you where?"

"To Iwagakure. Your skills would be best put to use under Iwa's care and guidance. We can turn into an excellent shinobi and provide with a way to restore the Yokaze clan." Replied teen.

"I'm guessing if I say no, you'll take me by force."

"Yes, we will."

Keisuke put his hands behind his back and formed a few hand signs eventually ending on the rat seal.

" **Vurado no tsukisashi: shiruaketibeto** (vlad's impalement seal: activate)

The men back up further away sensing chakra being gathered in his hands. Unfortunately for them they backed up into the spikes and were immediately impaled by them. Some died instantly, while others remained alive, but if they didn't get medical attention they would die. Keisuke hopped over them with some chakra and quickly sealed up everything into a giant scroll that he sealed into his hands. He sensed at least a hundred shinobi out there ranging from chunin to genin. He quickly did some handseal and prepared his next jutsu.

" **Doton: Gurando hitsugi** (earth release: ground coffin)"

The ground had suddenly split wide open catching at least half of the hundred man force, then it closed quickly crushing everyone inside to bits. The force had become much easier to deal with so he rushed towards them and got his swords out. He instantly beheaded two of them. Then he went deeper into the force and killed eight more by either stab wounds or fatal cuts. At this time they surrounded him in a small circle. They each came out one at time while the others that surrounded him had started stabbing him with swords, spears, kunai you name it.

By the time they all stopped the circle approach they had lost twenty men to those swords, but Keisuke is in a much worse condition. He has at least thirteen weapons sticking out of his back, two large cuts on his chest and abdomen and a small cut on his face. He had looks like a human pin cushion but that doesn't stop him. He puts a way his swords opting to test out his taijutsu skills. He started off by taking on four shinobi at once. He punched one in the face, then elbowed another one in the throat causing him to go into choking. He jumped on the choking man's traps snapped his neck, then he jumped to the other two and did a spin kick that knocked them both out. The first one had gotten back up and proceeded to throw wild punches at him. All of the punches were dodged, then Keisuke went to his left side, punched him hard enough to break three ribs. As his body went leaned to the left, Keisuke flipped him on his side and curb stomped his head turning it into a bloody brainy goo.

He sensed two shinobi behind him, he jumped up and snapped both of their necks with his arms. There was four left and the all ran south where the Kyuubi and his container are. Keisuke chased after them fueled by adrenaline and to make sure they didn't escape.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage had an eventful night last night. His second child Naruto was just born and following that came a series of events. First a masked man had sneaked through a powerful barrier seal, killed all of the medics on standby during Kushina's birth and had kidnapped Kushina by threatening to kill Naruto. Then he had released the Kyuubi which thankfully it didn't cause any damage. This is because of Kagami Uchiha who used the **Kotoamatsukami** (distinguished heavenly gods) to keep the Kyuubi from damaging the village. Then after he defeated the masked man by using a **Rasengan** (spiraling sphere), he vanished with that space time ninjutsu. Then just as he was about to prepare the **Shiki Fujin** (dead demon consuming seal) when some old man named Ben Kenobi arrived. Instead he used the **Shiki Fujin** but not before telling him something.

 _Flashback_

" _Two boys will come to your village. One with a heart of gold, but naïve and foolish. And another with the intellect of three geniuses, but leads a life of loneliness. They would both would unlock the force and before you ask, I have everything about the force in this scroll." He hands Minato the scroll containing information on the force. "One child will have the highest midi-chlorian count in the world, but have no will to use it. While the other possesses great raw power and variety, but no restraint. But be warned both of them will face a time of great pain. You can only save one of these boys from that pain. Choose wisely though because one will become the fool of darkness, anger, sadness and insanity. While the other will become the pillar of light. Although if you choose wrong, both of them will become the fool and the whole world will be doomed."_

 _He then prepares the_ _ **Shiki Fujin**_ _and uses it on the Kyuubi. He ends up sealing both halves into Naruto and then he dies._

 _Flashback end_

He read over the contents of the scroll and he dare say that the force is not something to be used. He fell asleep for a little bit until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said tiredly. An anbu with a dog mask had appeared in the door way.

"Sensei, we have intruders coming towards the gate."

"What!? Who are they?"

"Four of them are Iwa shinobi while there's a fifth unmarked child chasing them."

"Let's give them a warm welcome by having a bunch of shinobi waiting to detain them."

"Even the child?"

"I don't know about the child yet. Let's wait and see."

 **With Keisuke**

He's been chasing the last four men for who knows how many miles. His body is ready to give up, but his mind is keen on ending the four of them for making him flee his nice little home. The shinobi had finally stopped just a hundred yards away. He also sensed about eight more shinobi ahead of him but the head bands are much more different. He added chakra into his feet for increased speed. Then he was just a few yards away, he jumped high in the air and took out his swords. He then pounced on the shinobi in front of him and cut him up into four pieces. He then bisected a shinobi and stabbed another one in the heart. The last one had seen him coming and took out his own sword to fight him.

The shinobi had engaged him in an Ataru style. He was jumping all over the place slashing at him with his sword, trying to get an angle of attack on him. Eventually he stopped jumping and tried to overpower Keisuke with his sword. But thanks to his enhanced strength, Keisuke had pushed his sword to the side and proceeded with his aggressive Djem So hybrid style. He had started by attempting to behead him, but the man quickly blocked the blow. He then proceeded to attack his abdomen, left shoulder, right eye and heart but all of those attacks were blocked by his Soresu. The man had managed to land a hit on his face. So Kagami decided to pull a feint by thinking he was affected by the hit which he wasn't really. The feint had worked and the man had tried to end his life, only for his jugular to be sliced open then beheaded so he would die quicker.

Keisuke sheathed his swords and proceeded to pull out some of the weapons in his back.

"Wait! You should wait for medic so they can heal you!" said a medium sized dark haired and eyed man.

"I got it don't worry" said Keisuke calmly. He had finally finished pulling out all of the weapons in his body. And because of his advanced healing factor his wound are healing nicely. He then took a drug that further produces more red blood cells to keep him from dying from blood loss.

"I did you come here to Konoha?" asked a dog masked anbu sliver gravity defying hair.

"I came to kill those men that is all?"

"Why?"

"They came to my home and asked me to go with them?"

"What would Iwa want with a small boy like you?"

"I've saved a lot of people and founded many medical breakthroughs."

"Wait, I know you, you're the scientist Keisuke Yokaze."

"Yes I am."

Minato decides to **Hirashin** (flying thunder god) to the gate and see what's going on. He then spots a young boy with dark hair, blue eyes in a torn up black shirt and bloody black pants.

"Dog, who is this child?" asked the Hokage

"This is Keisuke Yokaze otherwise known as the scientist."

"Ah, I see. So what brings you to my village Keisuke?" asked Minato.

"First off I want to say it's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama. I only came here to kill these men. The reason I killed them is because they came to my home trying to make me go with them to Iwa."

"I see. Do you need any medical attention?"

"No, I'm alright. My healing ability has taken care of it?"

"Healing ability?"

"Yes I gained it after taking some drugs that my father had given me and I guess it's permanent."

"You're father is Kagami Yokaze, right?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you still live with him?"

"No I don't, he told me that I had to find my own scientific way to life. I've been alone for fourteen months now. Well then, it was nice speaking to you Hokage-sama, but I'd best go back to my home."

Before Minato could say anything he remembered and the prophecy. It didn't take long to connect the dots that Keisuke is one of the children of prophecy. The child of great intelligence but is always lonely.

"Say, do you by any chance have the Force?"

"I have the midi-chlorians for it, but I haven't unlocked it yet."

"You know, Iwa will come back for you and possibly send even more skilled troops to bring you back. I know this seems crazy, but I want you to join Konoha. You won't be lonely anymore, you'll eventually gain people who he can call family and your skills will skyrocket even quicker from our shinobi."

Keisuke thought about it long and hard until he eventually came to a decision.

"It would be my honor to join your village"

All of the shinobi there had smiled knowing that they gained an incredible asset to their ranks.

"Good. Now come with me, let's talk more in my office about where to put you."

"Okay."

They walked to Minato's office to have a talk about Keisuke's future in Konoha.

 **Alright guys! That's it for my daily posts, for now on expect weekly uploads on either Saturday or Sunday. I'll be writing some stuff on my bio, so check that out if you want to learn more about me. Take care you guys and I'll see you all in a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter for you guys. This will most likely go up on Saturday or possibly Friday; I'm starting this on Sunday. This could take a few days before I finish and I hope this chapter is as up to par as the last one because you guys seemed to like chapter three more. Now then, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

Minato and Keisuke have arrived at Minato's office. It was a long room with pictures of all of the previous Hokage's and even Minato's picture was on there. Minato went over to a medium sized desk and sat in the chair behind it. Then he motioned for Keisuke to sit in a seat in front of the chair.

"Now then tell me a bit about yourself. Like your skills as a ninja, any miscellaneous skills, what your personality is like, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and what was your former living arrangements?"

"Well I lived in a cave that I modified to turn into a small home and lab. I got all the basic appliances that were given to me by the townsman in the nearby towns so that I could live comfortably. I have a very assertive, introverted but slightly extroverted, intuitive, thinking and judgmental personality. I'm a trained and very skilled doctor even though medical ninjutsu is my worst skill. I can also preform surgeries like any other surgeon could. Overall I'm a talented civilian doctor and surgeon, I'm just not good at the ninjutsu aspect of medical ninjutsu."

"I see, continue on Keisuke-kun."

"I have skills in the six basic forms of ninjutsu, this is the order of my skills from best to worst. Bukijutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu I-

"I'm just wondering, what level would you place yourself in all of those skills?"

"In my two best skills I would place myself as a low jonin, in ninjutsu and fuinjutsu I would be a mid chunin and in my last two skills I would be a low chunin."

"How is Bukijutsu and Taijutsu your best skills if you're only five?"

"I took some drugs that enhance my strength."

"You sure have some habit of taking drugs to enhance your abilities. What other drugs have you taken?"

"I took multiple perception enhancement drugs that gave me enhanced sight, smell, hearing and my sixth sense. I also took drugs that enhanced my already above average sensing ability. So much so that I can see anything and everything within a two mile radius and sense chakra signatures in a ten mile radius."

"What do you mean by you can sense anything and everything?"

"My sensing ability basically transcended into the **Byakugan,** except without the white eyes. I can see everything that it can see within two miles. I can even spot all of the tenketsu points in animals."

"That's amazing! Have you ever-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Your wife dattebane!"

"Can you come back lat-

The door opened to reveal a woman and a baby. The woman is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato and the red hot habanero of the leaf. She has long waist length red hair, violet eyes, a chubby face and a small nose. Her ears are covered by her hair, but Keisuke could tell that they are medium sized thanks to his sensing ability. She has a baby with her that has blond hair and blue eyes just like Minato but Kushina's chubby face.

"I just thought I'd show Naruto where his father worked" Kushina said to her husband. She walked up to Minato until she had noticed a young boy that looked familiar but she couldn't quite place.

"Who's the kid? Did he do something wrong? Did you do something dattebane!?"

Keisuke was quite intrigued with the person in front of him. Never had he seen such an impulsive turbulent person his whole life.

"My name is Keisuke Yokaze. I didn't do something wrong, I'm merely being interviewed so the Hokage and I could discuss my future here" said Keisuke in a very assertive tone.

"Oh okay" said Kushina in a surprised tone. Usually most kids become scared by her, but this kid seemed oddly calm which kind of scared her. But she would never admit this to anyone.

"Wait. So this is your new home?" asked Kushina.

"It is his new home" replied Minato.

"So where is he staying?"

"No Kushina, we aren't taking another kid, four kids is enough for me!"

"I never said we should adopt him dattebane! I just mean, I know a few families that would be willing to take him."

"You don't have to worry about putting me with a family. I can live independently on my own."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN LIVE ON YOUR OWN!? YOUR SO YOUNG DATTEBANE! Shouted Kushina with shock and a little bit of impulsiveness. Suprisingly Naruto didn't seemed to mind the intense yelling that she produced

"I've been living on my own for the past fourteen months. I think I can manage being on my own" said Keisuke in a calm tone.

"I don't care! You're not living on your own, no child as young as you should be alone! I'll force you to go stay with a family if I have to!" Exclaimed Kushina.

"You know what, originally I was wanted to put you in an apartment by yourself. Now I want you to stay with a family, you've been alone too long; it's time to build some bonds with people."

"Those are all valid points, but I can't accept my new so called parents. I just can't accept them into my life, my parents mean too much to me even if I knew them for four years of my life."

"It doesn't sound like your parents love you if you're in this predicament" said Kushina bluntly.

"They do love me. That's why they sent me away, is so that I can find my own scientific method to life and not be caged and sheltered" retorted Keisuke with some emotion.

"We're not having this discussion right now" said Minato in finality.

"Now I just realized I have an important meeting to attend to. I've decided to put you in the academy. The reason for this being I want you to make bonds with your fellow classmates. You'll start in a week from now until I find a suitable family. I'll put you in the orphanage for now until a family has been arranged for is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Kushina do you mind taking him to the orphanage?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Good, goodbye you two. I love you Kushina-chan."

"I love you Minato-kun."

Minato hurried out of the room and prepared to go who knows where.

"Well come on now, I'll take to the orphanage."

 **With Minato**

Minato had started heading to the conference where the meeting is being held. The meeting is for what happened at the last night when the Kyuubi hist in the early morning of October 8th. All of the clan heads and advisors had gathered around. You could see the Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Kurama, Inuzuka , Shimura and the Senju clan heads. The Senju had survived due to the mass amount of breeding that had occurred amongst the clan. That's possibly the only reason why there are at most twenty members left of the clan. You could also the civilian council along with the three advisors Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Danzo was thrown of the council after Minato found out about his ANBU root program. Unfortunately they couldn't throw him off the council completely because he was the only Shimura left.

"I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I was getting myself acquainted with our newest addition to the Konoha."

"You mean that poor farm boy Shinji?" asked Fugaku Uchiha

"He is not a poor farm boy anymore, he's my son now" replied Minato sternly.

Gasps of shock and small whispers started appearing. Some crying in outrage that the Hokage would adopt a poor farm boy orphan into his family. Some gave praise to the Hokage for his kindness.

"And to answer your question, I was talking to Keisuke Yokaze."

At first no one had any idea who he was. But then it clicked when an image of the impersonal Kagami crossed their minds. The civilian council would immediately go in an uproar as well as the Hyuga.

"Hokage-sama, that clan had stolen the Byakugan from us. We cannot trust them, we must kill him now before he steals it from us again!" shouted Hisashi Hyuga

"Yeah, kill that heartless demon!"

"They took everything from me!"

"That boy should have never been-

"ENOUGH!" shouted a furious Hiruzen.

"That man or child did not cause these atrocities. It's Kagami Yokaze that stole the Byakugan and caused all this devastation, not Keisuke."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama. Anyways, enough about Keisuke, I didn't bring you all here to talk about Keisuke or my new son. I came to talk to you about what happened last night, so listen up!"

So Minato had proceeded to talk about everything that's happened last night. From the masked man to the Kyuubi being released. Kagami Uchiha keeping a hold on the Kyuubi to Ben Kenobi, his prophecy and how he sealed up the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. What made all of the council gawk was not who the new Kyuubi jinchuriki is, but the prophecy itself. Tsume Inuzuka was thinking that those children could be the death of him. Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara were all thinking of ways to prevent the prophecy from happening. Danzo Shimura was thinking about recruiting those children into his new army once he takes control of Konoha. Inoichi Yamanaka and Choza Akimichi were thinking of ways to help the children on to the right path. Murakumo Kurama, the civilian council and most of the advisors were in fear of these children. While Hiruzen and the Senju clan head had exactly the same thoughts, they nodded to each other and the Senju clan head spoke.

"I know who one of the children are. It's Keisuke Yokaze" announced Jiraiya Senju. As it turns Jiraiya happens to be a full blooded Senju; he found this out through a DNA test. When this happened Tsunade Senju had immediately offered to date him and see if their relationship would blossom. And it did and the two got married. She was originally the clan head, but she retired due to some personal matters, so Jiraiya had taken up the position because why not? It's a good position to be in and you get more people to listen to what you have to say.

To this revelation everyone had gasped in disbelief, not believing that he would have it.

"Are you sure Jira-

"He's right. Keisuke is one of them. That's exactly why I brought him over here, so that I could guide him on the right path."

All of the shinobi clans had finally gotten it and nodded in agreement. They realized that the Yokaze are geniuses in their own right and the prophecy called for a genius. Also because of the alleged kekkei genkai experimentation they all assumed he had the force in him.

"I still don't get it" replied a civilian council member.

"It's simple, the Yokaze are noted for being a geniuses and the prophecy called for a genius with great loneliness. I don't know about you, but I'm willing to bet that Keisuke had been on his own for quite some time thus the lonely genius" replied Shikaku lazily.

"Oh I see now"

"Just quick question, how did Kushina-sama survive the removal of the Kyuubi?" asked another civilian member.

"Tsunade was able to heal her" replied Minato.

"Now, are there any more questions?" asked Minato.

No one had decided to ask any more questions.

"I'll conclude this meeting by making Naruto's new status an S class secret. I'll also publicly execute anyone that attacks Naruto or Keisuke. Is that understood?"

"Understood Hokage-sama" everyone else replied.

"Meeting is now adjourned."

"KAMI DAMMIT DATTEBANE! ANOTHER ORPHANAGE IS FULL! Bellowed Kushina. She had given Naruto to her shadow clone to take care of while she took Keisuke to be put in an orphanage. So far this is the second orphanage that couldn't take Keisuke due to all the orphans from the Third Shinobi World War. There is one final orphanage she could try, but she had a hunch that it's full too.

"Where am I going to put you no-

She suddenly had spotted a young woman about her age. She is known as the second most beautiful woman in the Senju clan. She stands at five seven, has mid back length light brown hair, golden round eyes, a small nose, thin eyebrows, small ears and a beauty mark on her left cheek. Her face is heart shaped, she had a bust rivaling Tsunade's and a nice round butt. Akane happened to be one of the people that have been hoping to adopt a child.

"Akane-chan!"

"Good morning Kushina" she said in a sweet voice.

"I need a favor from-

Akane looked down to see an adorably young boy at Kushina's side. Judging by his height she would have guessed he'd be around eight at most to five years old at least. He looked so mature for his age and she couldn't help but stare at him. Eventually he stared back at her with brilliant icy blue eyes with so much intellect in them

"Oi! Are you even listening to me Akane-chan."

"Hi there" she said to Keisuke

"Hello" he replied back.

"I'm Akane Senju, what's your name?"

"Keisuke Yokaze."

At this point Kushina had stopped trying to grab her attention and watched with a smile as her friend was completely transfixed on the boy in front of her. 'Maybe this'll be the one for her' Kushina had thought. Akane had been trying to get pregnant artificially for years, but all of the fetuses had died. She then found out that she can't bear children because her body automatically rejects the fetus. So she tried adopting kids, but all of them were so immature and nasty that she couldn't deal with it. Maybe she would get her chance to be a mother

"Keisuke, what a nice name."

"Thank you."

"So what are you doing out here with Kushina?"

"Kushina-sama and I are trying to find an orphanage for me to stay at."

"You mean you don't have a family?" she asked with hope.

"No, my father told me to leave when I was four so that I could find my own scientific method to life. I then lived in a cave for a year, then a hundred or so Iwa shinobi had found my home. So I fought and killed almost all of them and I chased the last remaining four to Konoha and killed them."

"That is some story you have there, were you scared?"

"No it didn't scare me because I knew that I had all the materials I needed to survive and live comfortably."

"I see. So how come you're still looking for an orphanage to take you in? Were you denied access or was there not enough room?"

"There wasn't enough room for them to give me space."

"Have you tried all of them?"

"There'-

"Yes, we've tried them all and they don't seem to have enough space" interrupted Kushina. She then gave Keisuke a firm glare telling him to keep quiet. Keisuke didn't know why she lied to her supposed friend, but he decided to go along with it. Completely unsure of what he'll get into.

At first, Akane was suspicious on why Kushina had interrupted him. But that was immediately replaced with an idea to get Keisuke to stay with her. To not only see if he's the son she's always wanted, but to also see how he had liked her house. And if things didn't turn out like she hoped then she would send him to another family or the orphanage.

"Would you like to maybe stay with me? I know it's kind of weird since we just meet, but I'm lonely too at my house and I would love some company."

Keisuke didn't have to think long. He had already deduced that Kushina would most likely force him to stay with her. She is very nice and seemed very eager to get to know Keisuke. Thus he had made his decision.

"I would be glad to stay with you, for now."

Akane had a huge smile on her face. On the inside she was internally thanking kami and Kushina for giving her the chance to be with a boy that could potentially be his son.

"I'm so glad you could stay with me" she replied in a happy tone.

"Can I take him off your hands now, Kushina? She asked.

"Of course, he's all yours now."

"Come on now Keisuke, I'll take you home."

So the two had started walking away towards Akane's home. Keisuke had sensed a wide smile on Kushina's face both in happiness and in a taunting way. He could only hope that the fiery woman had made a good decision on her part.

 **Alright guys! That's all for this chapter, I promise the next two possibly three chapter will have more action in it so stay tuned for that. I would like to thank all the new people who favorited and followed me, it really brightens up my day a lot to see people liking my stuff. I would also thank all the viewers and views I'm getting that also really makes my day to see that on their. I would like to warn all of you that there may be some intense stuff happening after the next one. I figured since this is going out on Friday and that the chapter I mean will go out on Sunday. The reason I'm posting on the everyday on the weekends and Friday is because I'm working on this story every day. This means I'm making a chapter once every day or two days. So I'll have a lot of build-up in chapters that aren't getting posted. So I'll post one chapter a day on the weekends and Friday. I know this is has been a long closing statement but I figured you guys had to know this and prepare for what's to come. Take care guys and have a good night/day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this'll be the next chapter with some meat into it. I won't make this too long because I want get right to the story. Oh and let me know what you guys think of the new format I put into the newer chapters. So grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

We find ourselves with Akane and Keisuke walking towards the Senju compound. The compound is big housing at least thirty houses if not more, but most of them are vacant.They're walking past most of the smaller houses and heading towards some of the larger houses. These houses belong to the famous icons of the Senju and their descendants. Icons such as Hashirama the Shodaie Hokage, Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage, Toka the genjutsu mistress and many more. They eventually stopped at the first house to their left that is the smallest of the eight big houses. The house is made mostly out of wood and its two stories tall. It has five windows two showing the living room and an unused room, another two showing the bedrooms and a window on the farthest top portion of the door.

They appeared in front of the wodden door and Akane opened it. She motioned for Keisuke to walk in with a smile on her face. Once inside, Keisuke had found a wooden staircase and floor, light grey walls and a small mirror on the second floor. You could also see a hallway that possible leads to the rest of the house. There's a wall of pictures hanging on the left wall of the hallway. Keisuke had sense they're family photos. To his right lay an open concept living room and the dining room.

The walls are also neutral light grey color that's clearly wooden but it had good insulation in it. The living room has a vintage black u shaped couch and a matching chair off to the side. There's a small coffee black coffee table in the middle of the couch. A small lightbulb had hung from the ceiling with a square opaque glass cover. The dining room had a glass table that looked to be rectangular, but Keisuke couldn't see it fully. All he could see at the moment was three light brown wooden chairs surrounding the table.

"Welcome to my home! It's not much, but it's all I have."

"It's a good place."

"Why thank you" she said with a smile.

"Come on! Let me show you the rest of the place."

She walked a down the hallway and walked straight through a wooden door. They walked in and Keisuke had found what looked to be the bathroom. It's quite big for a bathroom with a granite tile and white walls. There's a white bathtub, a shower, a white sink, a cabinet, a mirror, a toilet and a toilet paper holder.

"So this is the bathroom on this level. The next bathroom is kind of similar in design, but it has differences."

Keisuke only nodded to this. They had walked out and went into the room to their right. This room looked to be an office of some sorts. It also had light grey walls a white office chair, a wooden door, some cabinets and some papers.

"This is my personal study and where I do the bills. You really shouldn't be in here."

"Noted" Keisuke replied.

They walked out of that room and went to the room to their right. This is the vacant room that Keisuke saw from the front of the house through the window. The walls were the same color as the last room with a bed and an empty closet to the right of the bed. It also held a small dresser in the back of the room.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for now."

"It looks comfortable."

"Thank you. I designed this room myself"

They walked out of the room and went back to the entrance. From there, they went upstairs although Keisuke had wondered why they passed the other two rooms; he decided to put it aside for now. To the left is a bedroom with the same color walls. The room wasn't all that big and it held very little inside. It had a dresser, a closet, a queen sized bed, a small bathroom, a rocking chair and a full body mirror. The bathroom couldn't be seen but Keisuke sensed that it was the biggest bathroom. It has all the same things as the bottom bathroom, but it's a lot bigger.

"This is my room, you won't really have to come in here often."

"Okay."

"Let's go back downstairs."

"Isn't there one more room?"

Suddenly Akane got depressed.

"You don't need to worry about that room it's for my child."

"Oh, are you expecting? I can help deliver, I've done it before."

To this Akane laughed a little bit, but that still didn't cheer her up.

"I can't have kids; I'm currently adopting, but I can't seem to find the one for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, its fine, how could you know? Let's go back down stair I still have to show you a few more rooms."

"Okay."

They went back downstairs and through the hallway but went left into the kitchen. The walls were the same color as the rest of the house while the floor is tiled with marble. It held a huge L shaped counter with an oven, a dishwasher, a fridge/freezer, a microwave, a sink, some cabinets, a closet and a giant island. The rest of the dining room just showed two windows and the rest of the dining table, which it is rectangular.

"This is the kitchen and the dining room, where you can prepare food and eat it. Now to show you my favorite part of the house, the outside."

They walked outside and Keisuke had to agree with Akane. Outside there was fifty by fifty yards of land and even more land with the woods right next to the small training ground. The training had a few wooden logs, targets all over the place, dummies, three chairs, a small pond with koi fish and a giant rock that looked to be about a ton. The last thing to see, which isn't very visible is a sturdy metal frame about seven to eight feet tall and about as wide as a five nine man's shoulder width. It looked to be a makeshift pull-up and dip bar. Keisuke really liked the bar, unfortunately he's too small to do dips on the dip bar, however he could always just muscle up and keep doing dips on the pull-up bar.

"I see you like the outside too."

"Yea, it's nice out here."

"Let's sit in the chairs and talk. After all I'd like to know more about guest" she said. Although she really wanted to have this conversation to see if he's the son for her.

"Sure."

The conversation between the two had lasted for hours. It had lasted for so long that the two went out to Ichiraku's for ramen and still talked after that. They had talked about various things such as their likes, dislikes, hobbies, special attributes and their repertoires in ninjutsu. Keisuke had told her that he likes all kinds of science, exercise and helping people. His dislikes are that he hated kidnapping, losing people he cared about and rape. His hobbies are inventing new types of medicine and saving people. His special attributes were his sensing ability, his enhanced perception and that he has the second highest IQ of two hundred and forty nine. He talked about his skills in every basic ninjutsu and went over how he was at least a chunin in each of the six types of ninjutsu.

Akane had gone over that she likes the thrill of fighting someone strong, exercise and children. Her dislikes are selfish people, arrogance, rape, child molestation, child abandonment, child murderers and especially drugs of any kind. Her hobbies are exercising, practicing any type of ninjutsu and sparring. Her special attributes are that she has mastered all seven forms of sword combat when she was seven. She then mastered nine different taijutsus at when she was ten. She then went over that she can't bear children because her body targets the fetus and kills it. She then talked about how she is the best kenjutsu and taijutsu master out of the entire Senju clan. While her other skills except for ninjutsu are mediocre.

"Well thank you for having this talk with me, Keisuke."

"Anytime."

She looked to the sky and realized how dark it is. She then went inside with Keisuke in tow to look at the clock, it read ten past eleven.

"Oh my kami! That was a longer talk than it needed to be."

"No wonder I'm feeling tired."

"I'm so sorry I took up so much time" she apologized regretfully.

"It's ok Akane-san. We got lost in the conversation, it happens from time to time. I'd best go to bed now, Goodnight Akane-san."

"Goodnight Keisuke-kun."

He then went to his room for the night and went to sleep immediately. The last thought that had crossed his mind is how nice she is and that anyone would be lucky to be her child.

 **6 hours later**

It's five in the morning and Keisuke is already up and out of bed. He goes downstairs to quickly pee. While in there he puts on blue shorts, a child sized black sleeveless tank-top and black ninja sandals. He sneaks out of the house to go for a run around the village because it's his routine to run for ten miles every morning. He estimate that the entire village border is approximately two miles all around. He ran around the border five times until he went back to the house. He had finished the run in seventy eight minutes and three seconds.

Which then lead to the hardest part, doing a hundred chin-ups, pull-ups, dips, push-ups and squats. The reason this is hard because he has about five hundred and seventy five pounds of weight seals on him. He had five total weight seals each weighing one hundred and fifteen pounds and the same amount on his swords. Thankfully he choose to not carry the swords when he works out to make it easier on his body. Although his legs are used to the extra two hundred and thirty pounds, just not the rest of his body. He finished all of them at about seven in the morning and so he decided to do taijutsu and kenjustsu katas for the remaining hour of is morning workout.

 **With Akane**

Akane had suddenly woken up to hear the front door closing, she decided to ignore this and go back to sleep. She woke up at about six thirty in the morning and cooked herself some breakfast. She decided to check up on her guest to see if he was still asleep. She completely gasped in horror when she found his room empty without him in sight.

"Keisuke!" she called. She searched the whole house even outside and didn't find him. She then went outside and found him doing pull-ups. He was doing all sorts of pull-ups including: type writers, L sit pull-ups, close grips, archers, behind the necks, all around the worlds and tandem grip pull-ups. She then saw him preform dips and squats. She then saw him do anbu style push-ups which consisted of your hands being placed directly below your shoulders. After that she than saw him preform katas of some unknown taijutsu and almost all of the forms of sword combat excluding one and a variant of another. When he was done, she finally decided to-

"Morning Akane-san" he said while facing the fence

"How did you know I was here when you're looking over there?"

"I sensed you watching me since the very beginning, I just decided not to say anything until now."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to finish my workout."

"There was more to that?"

"Yeah, I ran ten miles, did chin-ups and some of my pull-ups by the time you came over."

"Whoa, you do all that in the morning?"

"Pretty much, I also include parkour but that's for night workouts or part of my taijutsu regime."

"Parkour? Oh, you mean that Uzumaki workout that taijutsu masters do?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That's hard. I mean I can't even do that, it takes so much energy, speed, power and it really tests your endurance and stamina."

"It was tough at first, but I eventually got the hang of it. My endurance and stamina are already naturally high because of my body's natural adaptiveness and my drug enhancements."

"I really don't approve of all these drugs you use."

"They're not harming me, they only make things better for me."

"I don't think so. Anyway enough about that; you gave me a heart attack this morning when you disappeared!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should have probably left a note for you."

"Yeah you should have!" she exclaimed.

"Well you know what, you're going to make it up to me."

"How?"

"By sparring."

"Sure I'll spar with you. What's the rules?"

"Anything goes. Although it's only taijutsu and bukijutsu battle, no chakra at all.

"Okay".

This is just the way Keisuke like's it. A person to person fight with only your swords or hands. The two sparrers moved out to the center of the field. They both thought of the same thing and didn't take out their swords just yet, they wanted to see who would win in a battle of fists and feet. A leaf had been drifting away towards the middle of the two. When the leaf touched the ground is when the spar had begun.

They both moved in, quickly closing the distance between them. They then punched into each other's fist. Akane winced and shook her hand while Keisuke had begun his taijutsu assault. His assault consisted of brutally hard punches aimed for the stomach, chest, eyes, nose, head and throat. Most of them were blocked by Akane's quick reflexes. A few did slip through hitting her in the stomach and one landing just above the middle of her chest; it made her winded when it hit.

She got a hold of herself quickly and grabbed his next punch and threw him away. He landed gracefully, but was attacked by an assault of hooks, palm strikes, tiger claws and knife hand strikes. Although unlike Keisuke's barrage which was somewhat successful, hers didn't hit him once. He dodged all of them like water, it's as if he changed his style completely. He even managed to throw some counter punches and even a spinning heel kick which nailed her in the face.

'This kid's good. He seems to know more than one style, who knows what else he's learned. This is one of my more difficult styles, but it's a far cry from my best style' she thought to herself.

She decided to amp it up with one of her even more difficult style. This one is the equivalent to the Hyūga's **Jūken** (gentle fist style) taijutsu, instead this targets a person's pressure points. It's a highly effective style that dishes out brutal punishment to those on the receiving end. She started her **Shokkā no ken** (shocker's fist) on him. She went to target the pressure points in his chest. He saw this coming and started meeting her strikes with his feet. He then got on his hands and gave her a barrage of kicks. She then changed tactics and went for the points in his legs. He blocked the first strike with his sandal, but the other two got him in the left calf. He did a flip and the two brawled it out. The slightly long, but devastating exchange had completely left the two brutalized. Keisuke had pressure points in his arms, chest, stomach, bicep and forearm hit. While Akane had shown some bruising on her face, redness on her neck and with her hand over her stomach in pain.

The battle had changed knowing that both combatants were skilled in taijutsu and their current styles had completely matched each other. Akane had this time taken the lead first. She started by doing a roundhouse kick and went to a doing a series of high and low kicks. Although Keisuke hadn't let his gone one to long and he started countering with a powerful tiger claw that pushed her back fifteen feet. He had engaged in his most brutal taijutsu style yet the **Sō ken bōizu** ( Djem So fist). This style was created so with the base being the Djem So sword variant of form V. This style is exactly like the sword style with brute force, turning a good defense into a crushing offense and the assaults being highly aggressive. He created this style to utilize his talent in Djem So and use it in his taijutsu. It can utilize any strike making it a highly unpredictable and not leaving any pattern.

He started his brutal assault with tiger claws, then switched to a few hooks, an elbow strike here and there and a hook right to the side of her face that wasn't bruised. Akane had decided to turn this into a duel of swords to prevent her face from getting damaged anymore. She took out her sword from the seals on her palms while Keisuke had unsheathed both of his swords on his back and left side. They both struck at the same time with neither really gaining a decisive edge over each other. Although Akane had started her assault with an unknown style. It was a highly aggressive style with zero defense and wild swings and strikes. Keisuke was scared he had never seen a style quite like that before. He had though it was Djem So, then he realized that it isn't countering his strikes, it's only striking him.

'What is this style!? It's so aggressive and powerful! Wait! Aggressive and powerful aggress- this is Juyo! Juyo is the one of the last lightsaber combat forms to be made and is by far the most demanding of them all. This is a style that most Zeds use because it directly correlates with dark side teachings. It's all about unleashing ones in inner power in a brutal offense that conquer Soresu. Although the only downside is that it has no offense what's over' he thought.

He figured out the style, now it was time to end it. He brought up both of his swords in a cross to defend against the strike then marched forward and pushed the sword away. He then began his Djem So, Niman and Makashi offensive style. He utilized Djem So's aggressiveness in his offense, Niman in his defense and Makashi in making light cuts and slashes while attempting to disarm her. This lasted for several minutes straight until Akane had made a deep cut on his right hand making him drop his sword. She then used a very Djem So like assault and managed to strong arm his left sword out of his hand. She then raised the sword to his neck symbolizing that she won. Clapping could be heard, but it wasn't one of them, it was Minato Namikaze and he looked in a sour mood.

 **With Minato**

Minato had woken up at five thirty in the morning to do his early morning workout. This consisted of: running a long distance, sprints, squats, push-ups and chin-ups. He went to his office at seven after having a nice breakfast of eggs and oatmeal. He had been doing work until eight when he realized he never asked Kushina which orphanage Keisuke is at. So he made a **Kage Bunshin** to do his paper work and left the office in search of his wife. He found his wife with his three older children; two girls and one boy. The first girl he saw looks like a carbon copy of Kushina except has his blue eyes. The other girl had blonde straight hair in a ponytail, tanned skin, violet eyes, and Minato's facial features. While the boy had brown hair, brown eyes, a less angled face, a slightly large nose, but not too large, medium sized ears and wide eyes.

This is Shinji Uzumaki Namikaze; Minato and Kushina's adopted son. He was found a day before the Kyuubi attack at the gates of the village. The poor boy was a victim of losing both of his parents who were farmers to a man called Darth Sidious. He had snuck in to the boy's farm and somehow conjured up a storm with some strange ability. Minato thinks it's the force because the man is a Zed. Shinji's parents in a last ditch effort hid him away from prying eyes. He came out of the spot he was forced under only to find them dying. With their dying breath, they told him to go to Konoha so that he'll be safe. So he ran towards here as fast as he could while crying all the way. When Minato was interviewing him, Kushina had barged in and had immediately liked the boy. She liked him so much that she wanted to adopt him into their family. Minato objected to this, but eventually gave in when he saw how nice and sweet the boy really is. The boy is really shy, so it is hard for him to come out of his shell and accept his new found family. His sisters are helping him a lot by always spending time with him and helping him when needed

"Morning Tou-chan! What brings you here?" said the mini Kushina.

"Good morning to you too Tsubaki-chan. I came to see your mother."

"What about Tou-san?" said the blonde girl.

"I'm glad you asked Kasumi. It's about a new member of the village."

"Who is it?" asked Tsubaki.

"His name is Keisuke Yokaze, he's about the same age as you guys."

"I can't to meet him dattebane!" Tsubaki shouted with excitement.

"You guys should get to the academy. You don't want to be late again now do you?" asked Kushina

"Kushina-sama's right, I'm leaving. I'll see you guys there" said Shinji.

"Wait for us/ give us a minute Shinji-kun!" said Kasumi and Tsubaki.

"Have a good day at the academy!" said Kushina

"We will!" Tsubaki and Kasumi shouted while Shinji just walked off without saying anything. That boy is going to take some work.

He walked over to his wife and they had a short discussion. Kushina had told Minato of a small plan she quickly concocted when she ran into Akane and how she had sent Keisuke with her. After a small argument the two had about her being impulsive, Minato had stormed off towards Akane's house. The reason he was angry is because Akane was not supposed to have Keisuke. The rules of adoption are that the child being adopted is not allowed to stay at a party trying to adopt the child. The reason ofr this being that the child would form an attachment to the party and not want to leave. This would be unfair to anyone else trying to adopt a child because they would have attachments to that party. That's why orphanages were made, so that the child doesn't become biased and chose the family they are staying at.

He had arrived at the house and had knocked on the door. He then heard sounds of fighting so he shunshined to the back of the house to find the two sparring, hard. They were in the middle of a kenjutsu duel clearly none of them noticing (or so he thought). They went out at if for a while until Keisuke had a cut on his hand dropped his sword. Then was disarmed by a power blow to his other hand, this then ended with a sword being raised to his throat. He clapped so they would hear him; Akane flinched while Keisuke didn't as if he knew he was there. He started to speak.

 **Now**

"Well well well, have you two had your fun? Because it's over."

"What, why is it over?"

"You know why it's over. You took him in when you weren't supposed to."

"There was no room in all of the orphanages."

"So Kushina didn't tell you that she didn't check all of the orphanages?"

"What!? Why did she lie to me like that!?"

"She thought you two would be a match, so she decided to play mother son matchmaker and help you and get what she wanted and that was a home for Keisuke."

"Well it worked. I had like to stay with Akane-san, Hokage-sama."

"What!?" they both said in shock.

"You'd want to stay with me, Keisuke-kun?"

"Yes Akane-san. It would take me a while to call you mother, but I can imagine you being my family."

Akane is about to break down. During their spar, her like for Keisuke had gone up tenfold and she knew during the fight that he is the one for her. She didn't like all his alleged drug use, but she could accept him into her family very easily. So when the Hokage had told her that Kushina had lied to her face, she knew that he was going to take him away. That also meant that she would never see him again because she would automatically be taken off the list for potential adopters because of her attachment to him. Then when Keisuke had said those words, it had truly made her happy and she wanted to be with him just as bad as he did.

"Hokage-sama, I want Keisuke as my son. I don't care about the rules, he's the one for me and I want him apart of my family" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do that Akane, I'm sorry. I have to take him away and put him in an orphanage. Unfortunately, you can't adopt anymore because he'll be biased towards you and chose you over everyone else. I'-

"Minato Namikaze!"

You could see Kushina behind Minato with her hair forming into nine red tails. She is irate that Minato would deny a mother and son their right to be together. Sure she broke some rules, but it should be on her not him them.

"You will not deny this family to be together dattebane!"

"Maybe you sho-

"DON'T BRING THE RULES INTO THIS MINATO! THESE TWO WANT TO BE A FAMILY AND YOU DARE DENY THEM THEIR RIGHT TO BE TOGETHER! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE AND I WILL NOT LET THEM BE PUNISHED FOR MY ACTIONS! NOW YOU WILL LET THEM BE TOGETHER AND YOU WILL ACCEPT IT!" Kushina ranted.

"I-

"'GGGGRRRRRR" she growled.

"Fine, I'll allow you two to be a family."

Akane had immediately cried tears of joy and hugged her new sochi for now on. She is so happy behind words, she also thanking every deity for blessing her with a son. Even though he'll never be blood, she'll love him just like blood if not more than that. Keisuke is happy that he is staying with Akane. He saw that she will take care of him and love him completely like her own blood. Kushina had some tears coming at the touching scene before them. She is also so happy that her friend finally found the child she's always wanted. Minato is happy that he decided to make keep them together, he knew Akane would be a great mother and Keisuke would be an equally great son to her. Besides, this touching scene only happens a few times in a person's life, and he's glad it happened in his.

"Alright you two, we have to sign somethings back at the office."

So after a long day of signing papers, interviews and psychologists examining Akane and Keisuke, they had decided to allow the Akane to be his new mother. Although Keisuke had to keep Yokaze as his last name because he was the last of that clan, he had Senju as his middle name. Akane didn't seem to care though, as long as she had him she didn't care. At the end of the day, the two were so tired that they went home and fell asleep with Akane in her bedroom and Keisuke in the other vacant bedroom upstairs.

 **Alright guys! That is it for now. Sorry this took so long; I just got in the zone so I just typed as much as I could. Thanks for all the views guys I really do appreciate people looking at my stuff. I would also like to thank the new follows and favorites; that will always bring a smile to my face. Those little things that you guys do are what keep me going strong. This'll go out Saturday morning; it's late Friday night right now. I didn't get as much time as I hoped over the week, but hopefully next week I'll bang out more chapters for you guys. Take care guys and have a good night/day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is the new next chapter it may be slightly shorter than the last one, but not too short. This chapter is being made on Saturday so it'll go up Sunday. The week coming- sorry, I should say this week is going to be midterms for me. Although I'm very smart for my age and I won't study simply because they'll be too easy for me, instead I'll write for you guys. I could do a chapter every day or every other day, either way a lot is going to get done this week. So without further ado grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Six days later**

Today, is a special day for Keisuke because today is when he starts the academy. He got up same time as always and did his morning routine. His new mother had woken up at six thirty and joined him for a little bit. Afterwards Keisuke had gotten in the shower while Akane made breakfast for the two. She had finished cooking. Keisuke had gotten changed into a white long sleeve shirt, black anbu pants, a blue rope tied around his waist to hold his sword and sheath on his back to hold his other sword. Akane had worn a fishnet shirt underneath blue tee shirt and skin tight black pants that showed off her hips. She also had her jonin vest on as well.

"Are you ready for your first day sochi?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're not excited?"

"It's going to be a breeze for me. I'm too smart for any kid or teacher there."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have the second highest IQ in the world."

"Well mister high and mighty, you may be a literal genius, but someone can still be better than you."

"Not if I can invent a drug for it that enhances my weakest skill."

"That's another thing I want to discuss with you. I don't want you using drugs to make yourself better."

"Why?"

"Because- you know what, no, I'm not having this conversation now. You'll be late for school by the time we're finished."

"Okay."

They had left the house together at twenty minutes before nine. They had to be at the school by fifteen minutes before nine, but both of them were fast walkers, so they made it in the nick of time. There was a young man waiting for them that looked to be in his late teens. He has black straight hair, green eyes, large ears, narrow eyes, a slightly large sized nose and a flat face. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, brown pants, a tan ninja pouch and blue ninja sandals. He smiled when he saw the two of them. He approached them with a smile on his face

"Hey, are you Keisuke?" he asked Keisuke.

"I am."

"It's nice to meet you Keisuke, I'm Rei and I'll be your academy instructor for now on."

"It's nice to meet you Rei, I'm Akane Senju; Keisuke's mom."

"Oh, wait! I'm supposed to have a Keisuke Yokaze."

"I am Keisuke Yokaze; Senju is my middle name."

"Oh okay; I got scared there that I had the wrong kid" he said as he chuckled a little.

"So any questions before I take him off your hands?"

"Yeah, when do you guys end nowadays?"

"We end at four o clock sharp."

"Okay. That's all."

"Good. Any last goodbyes for your mom?"

"Have good day Akane-san" Keisuke had said. This had caused Rei's eyebrows to raise at that, but he didn't say anything.

"Goodbye sochi, have a good day at school. I love you."

She then left but not before feeling hurt that he didn't see her as his mother yet. 'He just needs time is all' she thought to herself.

"Alright let's go" Rei motioned with his hands for him to come with him. They walked through the doors of the academy. They walked in and Rei had taken the time to talk to his new student to see what he's learned, his skills and why he didn't call his kaa-san by kaa-san.

"So why did you call your mom by her name?"

"It's difficult for me to except a new kaa-san because I had a kaa-san before and I love her. In time I think I'll call her kaa-san."

"I see. You're lucky to have a mother especially one that loves you as much as she does. I didn't have that luck of being adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No it's fine; you had no idea. So what have you learned so far?"

"I've learned all six of the shinobi arts up to at least chunin in all areas. I learned hunting, cooking, math up to calculus, science up to physics, trap setting and survival training with bare essentials."

"You learned quite a lot of stuff over the years" said Rei completely blown away by what he just heard. 'How the hell can this kid be so smart!? I'm hardly smart enough to learn physics let alone calculus!'

"Yeah, there's a reason why the Yokaze are the smartest clan in the world."

"So you're quite the genius then?"

"Yea I am."

"Did you learn anything about geography?"

"Just the general weather and geography of the five great nations."

"No offense, but why are you here if you already know so much?"

"Hokage-sama wants me to make friends with people."

"Oh! You'll make plenty of friends when you're in my class. I encourage a lot of team work exercises with everyone in the class. Alright here we are."

They walked in the room to find a bunch of five year olds talking amongst themselves. Only a few had heard the door open while the rest kept chatting away. They had heard from Tsubaki that a new student would be arriving, but they didn't know if he was coming to their class or the other class.

"Everyone be quiet and turn around!" Rei barked at the kids.

They all turned around to find a boy about their age with spiky black/brown hair and blue eyes staring back at them calmly. Some were irked how calm and mature the boy is. A lot of them expected him to be nervous, crying or excited; they didn't expect this.

"I want you all to welcome Keisuke Senju Yokaze. He'll be our new student, I expect you all to treat him good and with respect."

"Now then please take a seat Keisuke."

He looked around and found four empty seats. One was by an ocean blue eyed carbon copy of Kushina waving at him and motioning for him to come over. Another seat is dead in the middle between a brown haired girl with hearts in her eyes and a compassionate looking brown haired boy. The last two seat is all the way in the back next to possibly the most unique person he ever saw. He has green spiky hair, a feminine face making him look like a girl, a small nose, small ears and his eyes are by far the most interesting of them all. He has heterochromia, his left eye is half navy blue and half green and the other eye is half dark gold and a half grey. He was all the way to the wall and he looked really timid and gave him a look of anxiety.

Keisuke had looked to Tsubaki and gave her an apologetic look before he made his way to the back. She pouted and plotted to get to know him at lunch.

"Are any of these seats taken?" Keisuke asked.

"N-n-no" he said shyly

"Do you mind if I sit here with you."

"W-w-w-why would y-you want to sit w-w-w-w-

"Because you're the most unique person I've ever met" he interrupted calmly and with a gentle tone.

To this a lot of the classmates gasped in shock at what he just said. Most of them had thought he's a freak of nature with that abnormal green hair and those weird eyes of his. Not to mention his girly face. For the new kid to call him unique is surprising to say the least to their young ignorant minds. The green haired boy had a deep blush at being complimented by him.

"Y-y-you think I-I-I-I'm unique?"

"Yes I do and I mean it with all my heart."

To this he had a big smile on his face and with it some newfound confidence to go with it.

"I'm Takashi Hanako" Takashi said with his hand extended out to him. Keisuke took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Takashi" he said with a small smile on his face.

"You too Keisuke" he said with a big smile on his face.

Rei had smiled to this. Ever since Takashi had started the academy, he had been trying to get him to open up, but those damned brats and their ignorant thinking led him to shut down even more. The bullying he went through had caused him to be even more timid than he was before. Maybe Keisuke can get him out of his shell.

"Alright class! It's time to get started. Sit down Keisuke and let's begin."

 **A few hours later**

Basic studies are over now and it's time for lunch. For Keisuke, it was the easiest time in his life. He had answered most of the questions that Rei asked and even did all of the worksheets that were passed out in minutes. Right now, he's sitting on a branch of a small tree nearby the outside eating area. He's eating a spicy duck curry he made last night for himself and his mother to eat. He's just having some of the left overs. Takashi was currently trying to find the black/brown haired boy until he came upon a tree and looked up to find him eating curry.

"What are you doing up there? It's dangerous!"

"I like the view up here. You should come up here, it's nice here."

"I can-

"Get down here this instant dattebane! You'll die from a broken neck before you even get to be a genin!"

"Okay."

He put his curry away and hopped down with Takashi and Tsubaki yelling in surprise and fear and one of the other instructors trying to catch him before he landed. He forced some chakra out of the chakra release seals in his elbows to force himself down faster so he wouldn't be caught in the air. He landed with a small crater underneath him.

"What are you doing!? That was highly dangerous of you young man! Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Don't try that again or I won't allow you to go on that branch anymore."

"Okay."

The instructor left the three kids alone for now.

"You could have gotten seriously hurt dattebane! Just be grateful you came out unscathed."

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt because I enhanced my bone structure to not be broken by five thousand pounds of force."

The other two kids were completely confused on what he said but they decided to leave it alone.

"I don't know what that is. Anyways, I'm Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Tsubaki-sama."

"It's nice to meet you too, but don't call me that, call me Tsubaki."

"Alright Tsubaki-san."

"Better, but we'll work on that. You're very smart for your age."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How did you get that smart anyways?"

"I'm both naturally extremely smart and I read countless amount of books ever since I was two."

"How were you able to read at two years old?" asked Takashi.

"I'm Yokaze, I was born and gifted to be a genius at birth. My mind progresses faster than any other normal child."

"I bet you'll do horrible in the ninjutsu section then."

"On the contrary, I have trained up to chunin in all six of the basic shinobi arts."

"You won't be able to beat Shinji in taijutsu, he's the strongest kid I know. He'll beat you in no time dattebane!"

"We'll see about that Tsubaki."

"Alright kid's, lunch is over!" shouted Rei.

Everyone had left and followed Rei outside to the training ground and sparring mat. He stopped just in front of the sparring mat.

"Alright guys! It's time for sparring. Now for those of you that are new we always respect our opponents when we spar. We shake hands with our opponents and fight. The rules are simple land ten points of hits to your opponent, knock them out, knock them out of the ring or make them admit defeat. You could also win by forfeit if the other opponent chooses to forfeit the match. Now then, today we'll be doing a tournament to see the new standings of the class. Keisuke since you're new, you'll be facing off against our dead last in taijutsu. Your match will be the first to come. Now, does everybody understand what I just told them?"

The whole class either said "yes sensei" or nodded.

"Good, now will Keisuke and Dai please come to the mat?"

Keisuke and Dai approached the mat. Dai is a skinny bald headed kid with wild bright yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He looked like he hardly eats or brushes his teeth. He has a large nose, large ears that looked enormous with his bald head, bushy eyebrows and monolid eyes. He had an arrogant smile on his face that just screamed absolutely HIDEOUS.

"Are the fighters ready?"

They both nodded.

"Hajime."

"I'm gonna beat you to th-

He didn't get a chance to finish because Keisuke had blurred in front of him. He first started with a punch to the gut which made him cough up some blood and his lunch. He did an uppercut to the scrawny boy and proceeded to wail on his face, stomach and sides. By the end of it he turned into a bloody mess with teeth all over the floor. He cried silently while pleading for him to stop. He ended up forfeiting the match due to the pain. The rest of the class is in total shock at the brutality he just inflicted on him. All of them had made a note to not mess with him when he's angry.

"The winner is Keisuke Senju Yokaze" he said while glaring at the boy. Although Keisuke had brushed it off not really caring at the total carnage he just inflicted upon Dai.

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage's office**

Minato had just finished viewing Keisuke's match with the Sandaime. He is shocked that such a polite young boy can be so devastating towards a fellow classmate of his.

"He's the child with raw power, but no self-restraint" said Hiruzen.

"I agree with you, than again we have another boy coming to out village so maybe he's the one with the highest midi-chlorian account, but no will to use it."

"I doubt it, we must keep a close eye on that boy. I fear he'll become the fool of madness."

"Only time will tell Sandaime-sama."

"You're right on that Minato."

They proceeded to watch all of the matches that went on together. By the time they made it to the final four a lot of the children were sent to the nurse or the hospital. It was all boys who had to go to the hospital or the nurse while the girls were merely thrown out of the ring or forfeited out of fear. Right now all that remained are Keisuke, Shinji, Tsubaki and Takashi. Right now the match is between Takashi and Keisuke.

 **Back with Keisuke**

"Fighters ready?"

They both nodded, but Takashi is completely terrified of this more brutal Keisuke compared to the one who complimented him earlier.

"Hajime."

Keisuke had ran forward, cocked his hand back prepared to strike. Takashi is so scared that he froze up and couldn't say that he forfeits the match. Rei almost intervened to prevent Keisuke from completely traumatizing him, but one look from Keisuke stopped him. He didn't know what that look is, but he just knew he wasn't going to hurt him. Keisuke had continued to run until his hand touched Keisuke's stomach, then with an open palm he pushed him not too hard but enough to make skid past the line. Takashi had blinked in surprise then looked at himself to find not a scratch on him. He then looked to Keisuke who had a small smile face as if telling him he never meant to hurt him.

"Why didn't you beat me to the ground like the rest of the boys?" he asked with curiosity along with everyone else watching the two.

"Because I like you and I want to be your friend."

This had surprised everybody there. Especially the students because out of everyone he could have chosen to be friends with, he choose Takashi over all of them. All of the remaining academy students glared exploding tags at him, lots of exploding tags. Takashi is completely bright red in the face and was sputtering, although he managed to stutter out somethings.

"Y-y-y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to be m-my f-f-f-f-f-friend?"

"Yes, I do."

'Wow, this guy wants be my friend? I'll accept, anything to get rid of the bullies.' He had a stupid smile on his face along with his bright red face. He then got a hold of himself and had tears coming out of his eyes along with a big smile on his face.

"Alright then, you're my friend for now on."

"I'm glad we can be friends" Keisuke said with a smile on his face.

 **In the Hokage's office**

They had watched the entire scene play out. They are shocked beyond belief that Keisuke would so quickly befriend someone. Yet at the same time, they are happy because that boy could potentially keep him from becoming the fool. 'There's hope yet for Keisuke. Maybe the other child will fall into madness' thought Hiruzen. 'I really hope that boy could change Keisuke for the better' thought Minato.

 **Back with Keisuke**

"Alright, this is very touching and all, but we need to get on with the final match" said Rei.

Takashi had walked off with tears in his eyes and that still big smile on his face. The next match between Shinji and Tsubaki had gone by fast because of the fact Tsubaki forfeited. The reason for this, she wanted Shinji to save his strength so he could beat up Keisuke. Keisuke had a made mental note before the fight to not totally beat him to the ground. Because one, he wanted to see what he's made of and two, he wants to enjoy a nice match. Shinji had decided that he would show no mercy on him, he would take him out as brutally as he did towards his fellow classmates.

"Fighters ready?"

They both nodded calmly

"Hajime!"

They both rushed out towards each other. Shinji had lead the assault with eagle claws and strikes set out on him. Keisuke had blocked this as if he saw them coming a mile away. This went on for some time until Keisuke had made a counter attack with a palm strike to the throat. As he was choking, Keisuke charged him and proceeded to land three more brutal hits on him. One on each side of his face and one on his stomach. He made sure to his more power than on the others boys because he looked like he could take a hit better than they could.

Shinji then tried a new attack which was a spinning heel kick and a barrage of kicks, but eventually he got tossed to the side almost going over the boundary. He grew enraged that Keisuke is toying with him, so he went full power on him. His punches became blurs and Keisuke is having trouble fending them off. Eventually he got used to the new speed and had started getting prepared to counter him and finish the fight. Shinji saw a small opening on his face and he took it. So with all of his might, he put every ounce of force into his punch and punched him in the face.

The punch had managed to make Keisuke fly to the ground and make a few cracks in the ground and bounced a yard or two. The punch didn't hurt him at all, it just surprised him that there's a kid with a sizable amount of strength. He got off of the ground and dusted himself off. Everyone is currently terrified for Keisuke. They're all worried what might happen next.

"So, there's someone who can hit just as hard as me" he said calmly.

Suddenly a huge wave of killing intent came over the academy. Everyone in the nearby vicinity froze with absolute fear. Even Takashi came out of his happy stupor and became fearful of the large mass of death that seemed to hang over everyone. The remaining academy students fainted from fear except Takashi, Shinji, Rei and Tsubaki who are managing, but struggling to stay conscious. The remaining people could see a smiling demon standing behind Keisuke. Keisuke however looked impersonal as he portrayed this killing intent; that's the most horrifying bit of them all. He then rushed to Shinji who is still paralyzed with fear and punched him so hard it made a crater in the ground. He then jumped in the crater and wailed on him with punches. Each time a punch hit you could hear cracking and the crater getting deeper.

By the end of it there's an eight foot deep crater in the ground and with it is Shinji in a bloody mess. His bones weren't broken, but they looked cracked. He completely lost it and broke down right there in the crater. The rest of the students had awoken and are scared beyond belief at what Keisuke just did in the short amount of time they were out. Takashi was surprised, but this didn't change anything for him. He will still be his friend, from what he's shown so far he'll never hurt him like that. The anbu that are watching Shinji didn't know whether to arrest Keisuke or let him go. In fact they are more concerned on how the Hokage would react when he finds his son in the hospital. I mean they didn't like him being in Hoage's family,

Minato had immediately used **Hirashin** to get to the academy. He had an angry look on his face.

"Anbu watching Shinji!" he shouted. The two anbu had appeared in front of him in an instant.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I want you both to take my son to the hospital now. And I want you both to turn in your uniforms. You have failed me and you failed to protect my son. For that you both will become civilians for a year and you will both be brought down to chunin once that year is over."

Both of the anbu looked down depressed, took Shinji and left for the hospital. They would later drink themselves to near death. Minato then turned to Keisuke. Keisuke had looked regretful for attacking the Hokage's family. He wasn't sorry for doing it, he was just fighting. He just regretted hurting the man that gave him a new life to live in his village. Minato could see this so he softened up the punishment he was going to give him. This was to banish him from him ever being a shinobi, but he didn't lose a powerful asset and drive him into becoming the fool. So he came up with a new punishment.

"As for you Keisuke, you'll be working on getting some self-restraint or I'll banish you from ever being a shinobi. Is that clear?" Minato asked sternly

Keisuke had nodded to this.

"I'll also be telling your mother about what you've done today. Not only to my son, but all the other boys you harmed."

Keisuke had widened his eyes about the last sentence.

"Yeah, I've been watching your matches and I'm disappointed. I expected better from you than this barbaric behavior. You're a bright young boy and you ruin yourself by being brutal and uncaring to those around you. That's not the will of fire and that's certainly not what any of your parents would want you to do."

"Hokage-sama's right. You have disgraced the whole village with this brutality. I should have you punished, but I'm pretty sure your mother would find something suitable for you" said Rei.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell my wife her son is in the hospital." He then **Hirashined** to his wife to tell her the grim news.

"Alright, all of you go back to the classroom. Keisuke you stay."

The two then proceeded to go back in the building leaving Rei and Keisuke alone.

"Listen, I'm very proud of you for making friends with Takashi. He's needed a friend for the longest time and I'm sure you'll make a great friend to him" he said with a proud smile on his face.

"For that, I'll leave you to be punished by your mother. But if you ever hurt any of my other students that badly again, I'll make it so that you never graduate until you're in your teens. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go join the rest of your classmates. I'm going to the infirmary and the hospital to check on the students you sent there."

He left his sensei and went back to the classroom. Once there, he told everyone about where their sensei went to and that he won't back. He also told them that he isn't being punished. He then had a long conversation with Takashi. Takashi had berated him for not having any self-restraint in his actions towards the other students. This made Keisuke want to maybe find a way to control himself around others in a fight.

They then talked about their families, likes, dislikes and their goals. Takashi had said that he's an only child and he has both of his parents. He likes being in the forest, tending to his garden, training ninjutsu and cleaning. His dislikes are deforestation, eating meat, killing animals and the destruction of the environment. His goal is to be a powerful ninja while also saving the environment from total destruction. Keisuke's goal is to become the strongest shinobi both mentally, physically and emotionally.

School had started to end about now. So all of the remaining students had packed up their things and had gone to the entrance of the building. Keisuke and Takashi walked out together to find their moms. Keisuke had spotted Akane she looked pissed off. Everyone had given a lot of space for fear of them getting attacked. Keisuke had turned to Takashi for the last time of the day.

"Take care Takashi" he said calmly.

"You too Keisuke-kun" he said warmly.

He walked over to Akane who didn't say anything she just herded him over to their house. They walked in and she herded him into the living room and motioned him to sit. He sat on the side of the U shaped couch facing the window while she sat on the other end.

"Do you mind telling me why you hurt all of those boys?"

"I was only sparring with them."

"That was not sparring! That was pure brutality what you just did! Especially towards Shinji; the poor boy is permanently scarred by what you just did to him! Are you sorry for what you've done today!?"

"I'm not sorry for it, but-

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she asked completely irate.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I won't do it again because I want to be a ninja" he replied calmly.

She's glad that he said he won't do it again, but she still needed to punish him. She thought of the perfect punishment.

"I'm glad you won't do it again and that you made friends with the class outcast. But I'm still punishing you. You're not allowed to do any lab work for two months. No more inventing new things for four months. You can't work-out for a two weeks and no more drugs for as long as I live. You can't take any drugs that I don't approve of and you can't invent any new drug unless I say it's okay. Any questions?"

"Am I allowed to take the adaptation drug?"

"Yes you are. Simply because I don't you to break your bones when you're doing those workouts."

"I'm content with this (he really wasn't, but he has no say in this)."

She sensed no signs of him disagreeing with her, so she just left him there. Later Kushina would come along and have a screaming match at him which was completely one sided. She tear him several metaphorical holes in him, but he didn't seem to care. She then left with a new found dislike for him and would tell her kids to stay away from him. Tsubaki would completely disregard this because she wanted to get to know more of him despite what he just did to Shinji. Keisuke then ate dinner on his own because Akane was still furious at him for what he did. He then went to bed quietly. 'Tomorrow is going to be a better day' he thought.

 **Alright guys! Sorry this is another long one, but a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I won't promise anymore about short chapters or long chapters because it doesn't look like I'll keep them a hundred percent. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm currently typing up this chapter on Sunday, it could be out on Monday because of midterms and all. I would like to thank you guys for one thousand views. It means a lot to me to have this happen, I never expected a thousand people to give their time to reading this story. So thank you all so much for this. Alright guys so grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Two years later**

Keisuke is currently seven right now and he is on top of the world. After the day he was punished, he made an effort to get some self-restraint. He started by putting on strength limiting seals that would activate when in a spar. He then taught himself to not fully release himself in combat because if he does this in combat, he'll be guaranteed to do it in a spar. He completely stopped with making or take most of the drugs he was taking before. Although he still has his abnormal strength, it's just not as high as it would have been if he kept taking drugs. He also started work on trying to find a way to get his mother to conceive a child (with her permission), but so far, all of the attempts have failed.

As for his social life, he has very little friends, but it's a drastic improvement from before where he had none. His only two friends are Tsubaki and Takashi. Tsubaki and he had started becoming friends after she berated him for beating up her brother. They mostly became friends because Tsubaki had taken an interest in him. Why she became interested in him, is her knowing only. Not even Kushina can understand why she's friends with him. As for Takashi, the two are best friends. They've hung out, trained, played and studied together (but it was mostly Keisuke helping him with general studies). Takashi is still very anxious and shy around people, but his personality takes a complete turnaround when around Keisuke. As for the rest of the academy, he is feared and secretly hated by them, especially the boys. The girls could tolerate him and a select few like him. They went as far as to ask him to hang out, but he would always decline because he's content with the few friends he had.

Right now he, Tsubaki, Takashi and Shinji are taking the academy graduation exam. The Hokage and the Sandaime have seen the immense talent in them and five other kids. They both decided to give them the exam and see if they'll pass. It's only those four that are in the room because the other five are a part of a different class than them. They've currently finished with the exam and are now on their way outside to throw kunai and shuriken then to spar with an academy instructor. They all are throwing at the same time to speed things up. They get to little throwing stations set up for them.

"Are you all ready?" asked Rei.

The four of them nodded.

"Throw when ready."

Keisuke's the first one to throw and he threw all of them at once gaining a perfect ten out of ten in all of the weapons, even the senbon that's there in case any of them knew how to throw one. Shinji is next and he threw a ten in shuriken, a nine in kunai and a nine in senbon. Tsubaki is third and she threw an eight in shuriken, a nine in kunai and a seven in senbon. Takashi is last and he threw a perfect score in kunai and shuriken, but got a nine in senbon. Now it's time for sparring. They got over to the sparring mat and prepared the taijutsu part of the exam.

"Alright you all know the rules by now. Let me tell you how to pass the taijutsu portion of the exam. You either got to survive five minutes without getting more than ten points of hits on you. Or you get ten points of hits on the instructor. Now then, can Takashi please come up?"

Takashi stepped up and he looked nervous. Taijutsu wasn't his forte, but he's gotten better since he hangs out with the best taijutsu user in the academy. Rei started the fight and it turned out pretty good. He passed in the end by surviving five minutes, but he got six points of hits on him. It was Tsubaki's turn and she also passed by surviving and got four points of hits on her and got six points on the instructor. Its Shinji's turn and he got two points of hits on him and all ten hits on the instructor. It had taken him only two and a half minutes to get him.

Now it's Keisuke's turn. Everyone is nervous and that includes the instructors too, especially the one sparring him.

"Fighters ready?"

They both nodded, although the instructor looked nervous.

"Hajime!"

Keisuke went on him before he can react. He punched him in the face, landed two punches in his stomach, gave him an uppercut and kicked him in the chest. The match had ended in ten seconds. The instructor wasn't hurt like everyone thought he was, it just scared him how fast he it ended and how fast he is despite with the strength limiters. Rei took them inside to perform the genjustu exam where they had to get out of the genjutsu they were placed in. Keisuke and Takashi got out of it in two to three seconds, Shinji took fifteen while Tsubaki took forty five seconds, but she knew she was in it, she just couldn't get herself out of it fast enough.

For the final test they were brought to a room and they were taken out one by one. First it was Takashi, then Tsubaki and then Shinji leaving Keisuke all alone. He was still very calm because he had the utmost faith in himself that he could do anything they throw at him. Finally Rei came and motioned him to come. He then found everyone else with hand bands on with the Konoha symbol on it. Takashi had his around his neck, Shinji had his on his right arm and Tsubaki had hers on her head.

"Alright Keisuke preform for us the **Bunshin** (clone technique), **Kawarimi** (body replacement technique), **Henge** (transformation technique) and a jutsu from your own arsenal, if you know any. He performed the **Kawarimi** by replacing himself with Shinji twice. He used **Henge** himself into a goat, he then created a clone of the goat while still in a **Henge**. For his final technique he took out a large block of stone that almost reached the ceiling and the doorway. The instructors questioned this, but they were silenced in he started preforming hand signs.

" **Suiton: sūpā mizudeppō** (water style: super water gun)"

The bullet fired at a speed that broke the sound barrier. It destroyed the entire block of earth leaving a piece of it lef-

 **BOOM!**

Everyone's ears had gone deaf and most of theirs were ringing from the loud boom, except for Keisuke who looked like he was total immune to the sound. The instructors looked like gaping fish. 'Oh kami's child, how did he manage such a frightening jutsu like that!? He is not even a Hozuki' thought Rei and all the other instructors. They're hearing had returned after a few minutesand Keisuke was waiting patiently for him to be a ninja.

"You pass with a perfect score, excellent job Keisuke. But how did you manage to learn the water gun technique if you're not a Hozuki?"

"I simply gather a slight amount of blood and convert it to water. I could completely just do this with my own blood; no water conversion, but I only do it when I want to scare someone."

"That's very impressive. Now come get your hand band and join your fellow genin" said a dyed red headed instructor.

He collected his hand band, put it on his left shoulder and sat down besides Takashi who was smiling ear to ear on him and his friend's accomplishment.

"Congratulations you guys on your accomplishment of making genin!" said Rei as he started.

"But, just because you mad genin, doesn't mean you can always keep it. You can always lose your head band for disobeying the Hokage, allow your comrades to be killed or hurt them in any way such way."

At the last part of his sentence, he gave Keisuke a good long stare. He didn't give any reply back to his stare, but Rei knew he got the message.

"You're all so young, so talented and have great futures here in Konoha. Don't abuse this privilege of being a Shinobi, use it to defend, help, train or guide the next generation to come. My last point is to never abandon the will of fire. Especially for foolish negative things like greed, revenge, lust, wrath, desperation, fear, anxiety and the last and possibly the worst of them all, madness. Remember your loved ones, your friends and your future sensei's. Even if you are lost in any of those negative emotions, don't ever give in to them. Because once you give in to them, is when you are truly gone and it's when you can never be saved again. That is all I have to say; you'll walk in here tomorrow at noon and you'll be told which classroom to go to so that you can meet your teammates and sensei. I wish you all the best of luck with all of your lives and it's been a pleasure being your sensei."

The four seven year olds started to walk out with smiles on their faces excluding Keisuke who seemed very calm. Takashi was chatting with Keisuke about-

"Keisuke, can I just have a word in private with you?"

"Sure, take care Takashi."

"I hope I see you tomorrow Keisuke-kun."

Takashi along with the other instructors left the room, leaving both of them alone.

"So I asked you stay behind because I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it sensei?"

"I wanted to say that you have a lot of raw power and potential. I know someday you could outclass everyone in the shinobi world because of your vast potential and excellent raw power you have in the shinobi arts. But you have little self-restraint. You've been better since your first day here, but I can still see that it takes effort for you to hold back. And I fear that someday, you'll be the one that'll face these negative emotions. My worst fear is that you'll succumb to this negative emotions and you'll never come out of it. I think the other students will be fine, that speech was geared towards you. Even though I haven't known you your whole life; I just know that when negativity comes to you in a great magnitude, that will you not survive it and possibly be shattered by it. I just want you to remember EVERY single word of that speech. And if you do end up succumbing to it, I want you to try your hardest to come back from it no matter what it takes. Okay?"

"Okay."

Rei gave a true smile in his direction before he told him he could leave until he remembered something.

"Wait! One last thing. I want you to call your mother mom for me. She really does love you, she loves you more than anything in this world Keisuke. She cried hard for a long time when I told her what you did. She may have seemed angry, but she was hiding it because she was afraid she lost you to negativity and she wanted to help you. And I know she'll be so devastated if she lost you to those negative emotions. Just something to think about."

Keisuke is slightly stunned by this. It took him a full minute to process it.

"I'll think about it sensei. Take care of yourself sensei."

"You too, Keisuke."

He left the room and once he had left the building did someone **Hirashin** in to the room.

"That's some good advice you gave him Rei."

"Thank you Hokage-sama and I truly meant all of those words I said to him."

"Good, I hope he does right for the good of Konoha and he remembers those words."

"I hope so too, Hokage-sama."

 **With Keisuke**

He made it home safe and sound. He walked in the door to find his mother standing on the stairs with an incredibly eager grin on her face. She immediately looked crushed when he walked in the door, he wasn't sure why.

"Where's your head band? Did you not pass?"

"Yeah, I passed. Here it is."

He turned his body to the right to show off his head band. Her face literally got extremely bright and she had an excited grin on her face.

"HEHE! I'm so proud of you! My little sochi's turning into a grown up!" she said as she kissed him congratulations on his head and gave him a big hug. Although their moment was short lived by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Tsubaki and Kushina. Kushina looked completely displeasured to be their while Tsubaki had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Keisuke and Mrs. Senju. I wanted to know if you both wanted to come to my party I'm having for all the new genin and their parents."

"Sorry Tsubaki, tonight's parkour night."

Kushina had mentally cheered for this because she knew he has a strict schedule and that he always sticks by it, no matter what happens or comes up.

"But Keisuke, I want you to meet all my other friends, my sister and my little brother."

"I want to go to this. Besides you need to make more friends anyway, you're still too isolated most of the time" said Akane sternly.

"But you know I like to-

"I know you do, but it's always important to make some friends because you never know when you might need them someday."

She's right on a lot of points and Keisuke knew this all too well.

"Is Takashi going?"

"Everyone else is going except you and one other person, but that's because we didn't ask her yet."

"I'll come."

"Great! I'll see you at five thirty" she said as she gave him a hug much to the extreme displeasure of Kushina who tensed up ten times harder than Shinji when he looked at Keisuke.

They then left in a hurry eager to get to the last person because it's fifteen past four. Kushina gave Keisuke a hard look as if telling him not dare hurt her family; Akane gave her glare telling her it'll be fine.

"Alright sochi, get ready, we don't have time to dawdle around."

Keisuke got upstairs and changed out of his royal blue long sleeve shirt and put on a grey vest with a hood that had the ninja sports logo on it. It was a big X with an NS (ninja sports) under it. He decided to put a red muscle shirt that looked as bright as Kushina's hair. This showed off his muscles which were very abnormal for seven year old to have. Although, they do not look as overly muscular as people would think once they found out how much the kid can pull-up with. It is still enough to be abnormal though, just not big eighteen inch biceps or something like that.

 **A little over an hour later**

They arrived at the house a little bit late, but that's only because was struggling to make a plan with Keisuke so he can still do his parkour night and her special business she had to do. They eventually decided that she would leave at seven thirty, then he would leave a little bit later. So they would both get home at around the same time. They knocked on the door and waited to be greeted. The door opened to reveal Tsubaki and Kushina. Tsubaki looked excited for some reason while Kushina looked tense.

The house is the Hokage mansion in which all the Hokage's have lived in throughout their lives. It's a four story house (counting the basement) with a five bedrooms and five bathrooms. It's made entirely out of wood with six mirrors going parallel to each other. It's about five thousand square feet of land equipped with small trees created by the Shodaime himself.

They knocked on the door and waited to be greeted. The door opened to reveal Tsubaki and Kushina. Tsubaki looked excited for some reason while Kushina looked tense.

"You're finally here! What took you so long dattebane!?"

"Akane-san and I we're coming up with a plan on when to leave."

"It better not be too early. Anyways come in; let me take you to the backyard and introduce you to my friends."

They walked through the hallways and briefly saw the living room where there were at least four other adults waiting patiently for Kushina to come back. He didn't get a good look at them, but he knew Jiraiya and Tsunade were one of two faces he managed to see. They headed outside where they saw Shinji, Takashi and four other unidentified kids. They walked over, but the children except for Shinji and Takashi didn't notice them coming

"Everyone listen up!"

The four other kids stopped what they were doing and turned around only to find a tall black bordering brown haired boy with icy blue eyes looking at them impersonally. Half of them were creeped out, one looked on with curiosity, while the last looked interested in him.

"This is my friend that as some of you would say, I don't shut up about. His name is Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

Two of the kids immediately backed away. One of them is Kasumi while another had black hair and black eyes. He looked to be an Uchiha, but judging how he's not so self-confident and how Keisuke doesn't notice any chakra pathways in his eyes, he obviously didn't unlock the **sharingan** (copy eye wheel). He looked at Keisuke with envy, anger and loathing. One of the other girls had whie straight hair that reached her mid back. She has black eyes similar to Jiraiya, but with Tsunade's face, eye shape, eyebrows and ear shape. The last boy had a charismatic smile that could charm away the most depressing person yet. He had white spiky hair, honey brown eyes and his face is a mixture between Tsunade and Jiraiya, but he still had this unique handsome quality about him. He walked over to Keisuke with his hand extended. They started to shake hand with each

"So you're our newest clan member that I heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you Keisuke; the name's Tobirama Senju, but I prefer Tobi and the girl with white hair is my sister Mito. Say hi imouto" said the charismatic boy as he let go of his hand

"Hi" Mito said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Tobi-san and Mito-san."

"Oh no, don't call me that. Call me Tobi, you earned the right to call me that."

"How did I earn it?"

"You got perfect marks on the exam, you kicked a load of butt when you were five, you survived thirteen stab wounds and you managed to defeat Shinji relentlessly. Even I got defeated by him and I went full power against him. So in my book, who've earned my respect; that means you don't have to be formal with me."

"Okay, Tobi."

"I like you already" he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't" said the Uchiha boy.

"I agree with Koinu on this one" said Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, don't judge him just because he's brutalized Shinji-kun."

"Besides, he befriended me, the class outcast when no one else would and now we're best friends" said Takashi bravely.

Tobi's respect for Keisuke had soared to new heights when he heard about this. He didn't really care much for Shinji because they were never really friends anyway. He just didn't like Shinji, just something about him he just didn't like. He personally tried helping Takashi by beating up all the bullies who bullied him. This had caused the two to become friends immediately once they saw each other at the party. Mito had started taking a liking to Keisuke, after all she somehow knew he had a good heart when she first saw him.

"You know what Koinu, maybe you're just scared that he'll beat you to the ground like he did to Shinji."

"You're not scared of him."

"No I'm not scared of him, in fact I dare say that I want to be his friend."

"Me too" said Mito.

"Yeah, so why don't you piss off and go somewhere else you pathetic human being."

"You're calling me pathetic because I didn't unlock my **sharingan**."

" **Sharingan**? You have no **Sharingan**. You don't have chakra pathways connected to your eyes. That means in English you don't have it. Oh and no, I wasn't talking about your non-existent kekkei genkai, I was talking about how you're crap in every shinobi art, but smiling, nodding and being a goddamn yes man!" he said with a little bit of vigor.

"You sack of shit! HOW DARE YOU SAY WHAT I HAVE AND BELITTLE ME LIKE YOU'RE ABOVE ME!"

"He is right, you don't have the **sharingan**. You would have the pathways to your eyes if you had it" said Keisuke impersonally.

Koinu just about had it and he charged at the person who said that to him. He also took out a kunai on him he was ju-

"KOINU!" bellowed a voice.

Koinu had immediately froze in his tracks and had pulled back the kunai that almost stabbed Keisuke in the chest.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING HIM!?" asked the voice who revealed itself to be a woman in early twenties with black straight hair, black eyes, Koinu's flat face, a skinny small nose, medium sized ears and downturned eyes. She had walked up to Koinu who is trembling with slight fear.

"You know the Hokage just saw the whole thing, right?" she told him.

"I did see the whole thing and I'm deeply disappointed in you Koinu. Being angry is no excuse to attack people, especially people that had mostly done nothing wrong."

"I couldn't-

"Then maybe you should reconsider a new profession."

"No, it won't happen again. They just got to me is all."

"I saw the whole thing. You shouldn't be mocking your comrades, Tobi. We had a discussion about your little outbursts that you would have before. You need to contain yourself around those who mock your friends, otherwise you won't make many friends later in life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good" he said as he gave Keisuke a look that told him that he's doing well, but don't intervene like that again. Suddenly a small toddler came toddling over to the group of kids. He has blond spiky hair like his dad, round eyes like his mother, a chubby face and everything else looks like Minato.

"Naruto-chan! How's my baby boy doing!?"

"GA!" he said as if that's a real word.

"Come on Naruto-chan, you know you can do better."

"Tou-chan!" he said excitedly

"There you go. Now who'd you come see?"

"Shin-chan."

After he said those words, Naruto had started looking around the crowd for his Shin-chan. He couldn't find him and almost started to cry when he saw something. He saw a boy that's being hugged by his sister; the boy he's looking at is Keisuke. He doesn't why but he felt drawn to him, so he started toddling over to him and said-

"Ni-chan!" as he pointed towards Keisuke with his open hands.

"Ni-chan? Who's ni-chan, Naruto-chan?"

"Ni-chan" he said again as she finally figured out the pointing was towards Keisuke.

"Ni-chan?" she said pointing towards Keisuke.

He nodded his head rapidly.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Shinji now afraid that Naruto would get hurt.

"Stop being so jealous of Keisuke and deal with it. The kid thinks he's more like a brother to him than you."

"I'm not jealous, I'm scared."

"Stop being a baby. You know what Keisuke, go over there and give him a hug."

"Yeah, show Shinji that you wouldn't hurt Naruto-chan."

He walked towards Naruto who was more than happy to have his new found Ni-chan near him. He inched closer and Shinji started panicking. He started to hyper ventilate until a mysterious new energy had overflowed his body. It felt calming and he's filled with a sense of protecting Naruto from him. When Keisuke put his hand down on him and hugged him, he felt ready to use his new found power. He had every intent to use it on Keisuke. As if Minato and Keisuke knew they both jumped out of the way with Keisuke taking Naruto into his arms. A blast had suddenly tore up the ground and destroyed a tree a hundred yards away.

Everyone looked on in shock at what he did and didn't know what it was, except for Keisuke and Minato who knew exactly what it was that happened.

"Shinji, go to your room this instant! You do not attack family members like that!?"

"But tou-san, I was aim-

"I KNOW WHO YOU'RE AIMING FOR AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU JUST NEARLY HURT YOUR BROTHER AND MY SON WITH THAT STUNT! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DISOWN YOU!"

With that said, Shinji went to his room where he would cry for hours and then be grounded from hanging with friends and training for a month.

"Thank you for saving Naruto, Keisuke" he said in a still angry voice.

"Of course."

"I'm taking Naruto back to the house before Kushina flips out on Keisuke going near him."

With that he took Naruto back inside the house with him leaving the kids to themselves. Keisuke would then get to know Tobi and Mito. He learned that Tobi likes people, training, talking and nice people; Mito likes training, drawing, nice people and smart people. He learned that they both dislike mean people, bullies, anti-social people, rapists, and ironically perverts. Tobi's hobbies are only training and learning fuinjutsu and ninjutsu; Mito's are learning medical ninjutsu and genjutsu and helping others. Tobi's dream is to become an ambassador either Kumo, Iwa or Kiri simply because he enjoys meeting people and he wants to help maintain peace between the lands. Mito's dream is to help cure incurable diseases and settle down with someone so she can keep Hashirama's line alive. He told them his stuff and they all were in agreement that they could be good friends.

Akane came to tell him that she was going on her business and Keisuke followed suite fifteen minutes later. He said goodbye to everyone there and Takashi, Tobi, Mito and Tsubaki all whined and complained, but they knew that he had to do this no matter what.

He started his parkour trek, ready to take on the night

 **An hour and a half later**

Its nine fifteen and Keisuke has about fifteen to thirty more minutes left on his run. He's getting ready to do his next run when he heard muffled crying in the distance. He wasn't sure what it was so he ran towards the direction of the sound. He couldn't find it, so he used his sensing ability. Soon he enough he found nine people in front of him. Two jonin, six genin and one small child that's in a sack and ninja are from Kumo.

 **Alright guys! I know I said that I was going to post every day this week, but I derped completely. It turns out, I still have school despite having midterms. I don't know why that is; it just is what it is, there's nothing I could do about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I'm making this a bit too long; let me know if you prefer it shorter or longer down in the reviews. I'll always listen to you guys no matter what and if you want short, I'll make it short. If you want it to be long like the last few chapters, I can do that for you easily. Take care guys and have a good night/day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, a lot happened last chapter and I left you guys on a cliffhanger. I enjoy doing these dramatic cliffhangers, it's just a part of my personality. I enjoy suspense, I really do. Anyways guys, I'm a dive right into it because this chapter is going to be an awesome one. Then the next one will be awesome too. So grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **Earlier that day**

A group of Kumo shinobi have arrived in Konoha just now. They arrived with a mission, to trick the Hokage into thinking they were there for a treaty then capture Hinata Hyūga. The reason why they wanted to do this is so they can manipulate Hinata into being a shinobi of Kumo in her later years. They knew if they captured her later on that she would have ties to Konoha and want to come back. That, they just couldn't afford for her to run away. So they sent two jonins, one of them being the head ninja of Kumo and their genin squads to capture her.

The first man looked to be the leader because of how all of the shinobi in his team have looked to him whenever something happened. He has a small chin beard, bandages all over his head along with his headband tied around his eye. His sole black eye staring with determination and fake friendlessness, but most people fell for it. The other jonin is a young guy with dark skin, white hair, brown eyes and an oval shaped face along with upturned eyes and a small nose with small ears. All the genin are in in a **Henge** so to look like a bunch of civilians.

They approached the Hokage tower where their escort a Konoha anbu took them to the Hokage. The Hokage gave them a hard look as if trying to sense if they had any ill intention; fortunately for the Kumo shinobi they were trained to hide their true intentions. That includes the genin, they could basically lie to a kage and they wouldn't know. It not only shows how prepared they are, it shows how badly they want the **Byakugan.**

"So is it true? Do you really want a treaty with us?" asked the Hokage sternly.

"Yes we do, Hokage-sama. Kumo has changed and we admire Konoha's power and we wish to join you with the same prosperity and power you have" said the bandaged man.

"Why are you so interested in being friends now?"

"Because we want to apologize for our past actions."

"Such as?"

"Helping with the eradication of the Uzumaki, capturing your wife Kushina when she was a kid and for fighting against you in the Shinobi world wars. You have changed; if you accept our treaty, we'll give you some jonin instructors that are skilled in kenjutsu. Some kekkei genkai users who are discontent with being in Kumo, the secrets to the **Raiton Chakura Mōdo** , most of the debt we owe you for all of the wars and a future wife for your new son to marry who'd bear strong children for him. We also stop trying to take the **Byakugan** and **Sharingan**."

"What do we owe you?"

"Literally, nothing. We don't want to gain anything out of this, we only ask for your friendship."

Minato is so happy right now. We smiled greatly at this; he sensed no deceit in his voice, he's being told the honest truth.

"Very well, you have yourself a treaty" he said happily as he took the bandaged man's hand who also smiled.

"Glad to hear it."

"So where do I sign?"

The bandaged man took out a paper with words on it that looked like a treaty. It stated all the things that the bandaged man mentioned and how they have to do nothing in return. He signed the treaty happily.

"Can we stay the night?"

"Of course you can! Anbu!"

An anbu appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Take these men to a hotel so they can rest."

"Hai."

'Now the plan is set and ready to initiate' thought the bandaged man. 'Now all I have to do is wait for night to fall and hope that branch member we bought off pulls on through with us' he thought again. Yes, they are really desperate for the **Byakugan** that they would buy off some from the Hyūga clan in order to get what they want.

 **Nightfall**

Its night now and the branch member should be at the drop point. The drop point is right at the park where Hinata would go at nights for a walk. They found her immediately along with the branch member. They approached them, gagged Hinata, tied her up quickly, put her in a bag, paid the branch member who went off to who knows where and prepared to leave. The only problem they have in their so far perfect plan is, they're completely lost.

 **With Keisuke**

Keisuke had no clue what he should do. If he ran, he could get spotted and be chased after or worse, they could get away. The second option is to fight them which probably won't end well for him. The third option is to talk them down, then he realized he's not a good talker and it's much easier for him to get killed. The fourth option would be to do nothing about it which would cause him to get arrested for not doing anything to stop a crime. So he decided to fight them. He quickly took out both of his swords and charged up his legs with strength.

He pushed hard into the ground causing it to upturn. The Kumo shinobi noticed the noise but it was too late. Two of the genin on the young jonin's team were bisected because they were the closest to Keisuke when he struck. The other genin failed to notice in time before he had his head decapitated from his body. He intended to slash out the young jonin's throat, but the bandaged man blocked his blade with his own.

"Go! Your sense of direction is better than mine. Get her back to the village!"

"But-

"Don't back talk me now! That's an order!"

The young jonin left with the bandaged man's genin who followed him willingly. As for Keisuke he was trying to end it quickly, so he utilized more Ataru and Djem So to try and finish it as quickly as possible. The bandaged man intended to wait it out, but he knew he would be captured if he fought with this kid for long so he too intended to finish the fight quickly. They were both equally matched for thirty minutes. They used aggressive moves which ended up being blocked by their strong defenses.

Eventually though, Keisuke had started slowly breaking apart. The exhaustion from parkour was starting to hit him full blast. He wasn't sure if he can keep up with the taxing Ataru, Djem So, Soresu and Niman combo he was putting down. He then had his left sword shatter right in front of him. He knew it was cracked, but he assumed it would las longer. This just shows the hidden strength that this guy had on him. He's put on the defense where he's blocking blow after blow after blow. He's then kicked in the stomach with his blade kicked to the side. As he's flying in the air, the bandaged man forms hand signs.

" **Doton: Haritsuke** (crucifixion)"

A cross made out of earth appeared and he landed right into it. Suddenly, spikes came out and pierced through his hands and feet. The points then turned into giant hooks which pierced the earth within them. He didn't wince from the pain, he just felt helpless and unable to do anything.

"Now you can stare there and watch as we take the girl" he said cruelly.

Keisuke couldn't let that man get away, he just couldn't. With all of his might he tried to break the spikes that held him down. He tried and tried, but to no avail. He screamed in frustration something he would never do, but he didn't want her to be taken away. He didn't want her to have a lonely life like he had, he wanted her to be with her family. He wanted to protect her and he couldn't. He screamed one last thing.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN HER LIFE HERE!-

BOOM!

The cross is completely and utterly destroyed. Keisuke felt a new power surge within him and he just knew it's the force that did that. The bandaged man is completely baffled by what just happened. Keisuke then charges forward with enhanced speed, power and strength fueled by the force and he punched the bandaged man into a building.

The bandaged man came out and activated some seals on his body. It looked like enhancement seals judging by how his muscles bulged up a bit. They then proceeded to duke it out with fists and kicks with Keisuke landing most of them while the bandaged man only landed one on him. They ended up fighting in between two buildings where Keisuke saw two large tanks up above. He pulled them down using the force, the bandaged man looked up only to be force pushed into a wall.

Keisuke telekinetically called upon his sword and it landed in his hands and he charged after him, intent on ending the fight quickly. The bandaged man then got out his own sword. Keisuke started the exchange with a power strike, he decided to use Djem So as his base with elements of most styles except Juyo. The bandaged man kept to his own style since it beat him last time, so it'll work again. Keisuke had been the one leading the most assault on him and he looked he was winning. Until the bandaged man used a quick Makashi technique that disarmed him of his sword and now he had it in his left hand. The bandaged man decided to unfold some punishment on him, so he started cutting him up everywhere. On his chest, legs, face, arms he has cuts for days. He finally ended him by stabbing him in his chest with his own sword.

 **With the Kumo shinobi and Hinata**

They are still completely and utterly lost. They even been running around aimlessly for the whole fight that went on between the bandaged man and Keisuke. Even after all this time, they still didn't find a way out. They were about to giye up when he saw the bandaged man all bloody.

"Senpai, you're okay. Thank kami!"

"Don't worry about me you blundering idiot!" he said as he whacked over the head.

"Now did you find a way out of this village already?"

"No."

"Well it's a good thing I did, now let's go. I sense someone walking up on that child's body I left behind. No doubt about it, they'll either be a shinobi or call one to stop us."

 **With Akane**

Akane is currently walking down the side of a wall. She just came back from meeting with her dead parents and other family. She noticed that in front of her there's a lot of blood, a bloody sword and a child who's slowly dying from blood loss.

"Oh my kami, are you okay? Who-

She froze when she realized who the boy is.

"Sochi?" she said her voice cracking.

He looked at her before he went completely limp. She checked for a heartbeat to find none. She cried hard, but not loudly. She kept repeating Keisuke's name or sochi as if that would help bring him back to her very arms.

'I can't die' thought Keisuke who looked to be in a black void.

'I can't die. Not until I save her.'

'I can't die. I can't die. I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T DIE, I MUST SAVE HER AND KILL THEM' he screamed in his mind.

Suddenly he became engulfed in a white aura that screamed power. Akane backed away in a fright. Keisuke had slowly started to get up. His wounds healing even faster than before. His brain went haywire intent on finding Hinata. His sensing ability must have temporarily been enhanced because he saw everything in a eight mile diameter. He had found her.

"Sochi?" she said with a look of disbelief.

Suddenly he disappeared and Hinata took his place she-

BOOM!

A loud explosion sounded off near the gate to Konoha. This had alerted everyone in Konoha that something's going on and it isn't good.

 **With the Kumo ninja**

They are on their merry way out of Konoha until both jonin's senses screamed at them to get the hell away from the bag. The bandaged man listened to his instincts, while the young jonin and the genin were blown away by a force repulse. The bandaged man had no idea what's going on and why did the girl just- he froze when he saw the child that he swore he killed. The child now looked completely filled with raw power, anger and desperation within him. Instead of his icy blue eyes they started becoming partially yellow as if filled with wrath and desperation.

Keisuke struck him in the stomach faster than he could see. He then kicked him in the side, making him do roll overs in the air. An axe kick had stopped him from rolling where he plummeted to the ground below leaving a slightly larger than human sized crater. The bandaged man got up and started to put up an attack of his own, but he was still getting hit in his stomach, chest and face. The young jonin had finally gotten up and attempted to assassinate Keisuke with a kunai. This plan failed and caused him to be flipped over than have both of his knees broken apart. His legs were then raised up with his knees bended in an inhuman angle. You could see bone popping out behind his knee cap. At this point he was completely at his mercy; the bandaged man was punched so hard in the face that he got knocked out.

" **Corruption** " he said with a dark voice and his fist clenched. Immediately the three genin got up and stood in front of him as if waiting orders.

" **Torture him in the worst way possible** " he said.

The corrupted genin's had started by preparing an E rank fire jutsu by channeling a small ember into their hand. The then tore off all of his clothes leaving him naked. The sat one ligament each while one person sat on his legs. They then put the fire to somewhere on his skin; he's screaming in pain as the burned skin had turned into a black crisp. They then got out a knife and skinned the burned flesh off only to do it again. They repeated this on as much of his body as possibly until a group of Konoha anbu arrived and knocked them out. By the end of it, his entire front side of his right and left arm had skin burned and skinned to the bone. His right front side of the leg had the same treatment done to it as well. By the end of it, he's traumatized, a crying mess and he would give up being a shinobi for the rest of his life.

The Hokage came upon the scene to find an angry Keisuke, an unconscious jonin that he spoke to earlier today, three genins skinning one of their own to death. He got his anbu to get them off of him and then he got angry with the whole scene going on.

"What happened here?" asked the Hokage who looked ready for a fight

"These men were trying to kidnap a young girl, Hokage-sama."

"Is this true?" he asked the traumatized yound jonin.

"Yes. Yes it's true Hokage-sama. We…

"Go on" said Minato in a stern tone

"We tried to kidnap Hinata Hyūga for her **Byakugan**."

"But I thought-

"It was all a lie we orchestrated to get the girl. It just don't get that boy near me; he did this to me with that corruption of his."

"What is he talking about Keisuke?"

"I used an unidentified force power on the genins to torture him."

Minato knew that Keisuke would unlock the force, he just didn't expect it to be this gruesome and bloody.

"Why did you do this?"

"I don't know, I'm not myself; I feel like there's a never ending fire of desperation and wrath inside of me."

"You don't even look like yourself. Your irises are starting to look an angry yellow."

Minato had no idea what he's going through. He looked so angry and evil; Minato could feel it from his aura that he will do horrible things. An anbu had appeared kneeling in front of Minato.

"Hokage-sama. We found Hinata, she's with Akane-san and she's looking for Keisuke."

"Get Hinata back to her parents and bring Akane over here."

"Hai!" she said as she disappeared.

A few moments later Akane came running over and quickly swept up Keisuke in a hug.

"Oh my kami I'm so glad you're safe!" she said as she broke down again. It took her a few minutes to calm down before she took in a deep breath.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again, baka sochi!"

"Hai, kaa-san."

To this she cried again, but this time they were tears of joy. She got a hold of herself much quicker than before. She then noticed something about his eyes

"Your eyes?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Let me explain what happened to Keisuke" said Minato.

He then explained everything about how Keisuke has unlocked the force and how he saved Hinata from getting kidnapped from Kumo. Akane felt strong pride that he sochi would do this, but then that pride washed away when he told her about what he did to the jonin. She would have cried, but she was just too spent to shed anymore tears. So she just nodded with sadness and some degree of horror.

"I'm proud of you today sochi. But I can't let you torturing this man slide. You-

"I don't think you should punish him Akane" interjected the Hokage.

"Why shouldn't I?" she retorted back with sass

"Because he wasn't himself when he did this. If you had come a little earlier you would see the amount of anger he had in his system, which isn't like him to be angry about something."

"So you think he was controlled to do this?"

"No, I just think he got so absorbed in his desperation that he became a different person than who he was before. I think for now, he should let him slide; brutality is in his behavior, but not wrath or even any emotion is behind his brutality."

"I see. I won't punish you for now, but I hope you could control yourself better for now on."

"I will kaa-san."

She smiled at the mention of her newfound title. She then took Keisuke to be checked by a medical ninja, but it turns that he's completely healed by the force and his healing ability. Although the medical nin recommended not to die like that again, for he will die if that pressure is placed on his body like that again. The mother and son duo then went home where Keisuke had fallen asleep, completely exhausted by his death experience, the fight he had and the awakening of the force has taken its toll on him. The last thought in his mind is that he can't wait to see his team and practice the force.

 **With Minato**

He had to come back to the office in order to do some last minute paperwork that Keisuke caused. It was for property damages, ground repairs and medical compensation for the damage he caused to those unfortunate shinobi. He just finished reading over and signing stuff when the Sandaime walked in.

"I hear Keisuke has awakened the force tonight?" he said calmly.

"You're right Sandaime-sama, and I want to say something about the prophecy."

"What's that Minato-kun?"

"I think Shinji is a part of the prophecy."

"Why do you think he's a part of it?" he asked confused.

"I say that because he unlocked the force earlier today by nearly killing Naruto and Keisuke with a force push."

"Hmmm, interesting. Now that I think about it I think you're right about him being a part of the prophecy. He's a very kind soul and I've always sensed in him that he has no will to truly fight another human being, especially after the fight with Keisuke."

"I just can't believe he slipped through our fingers like that. I was starting to think that the prophecy is completely bogus."

"Don't beat yourself up about it; what happened with Shinji trying to kill Naruto?" he asked with general concern.

"Shinji got defensive over Keisuke touching Naruto and he just let it go. If it wasn't for Keisuke's quick thinking, Naruto would have been badly hurt or worse."

"I hope you talked to him and punished him."

"I did punish him and talked to him about using the force for good rather than harm. He absorbed every word of it and promised to use it for good."

"Good and what did you do about Keisuke and him torturing that poor jonin?" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

"I decided to let him go because he wasn't acting himself at all. He was full of wrath and desperation; he looked like he wanted to kill somebody again when I saw him. It just wasn't him."

"This could be the dark side of the force."

"The dark side?"

"It's all about a person unleashing a person's inner power. Its general characteristics are rage, pale skin, fear, desperation, yellow or red eyes and in some severe cases, insanity."

"Then it really wasn't him; his eyes were starting to turn yellow."

"We must definitely keep an eye out on him. I fear he'll become the fool with his current behaviors the past two years he's been here."

"He's been improving."

"I don't deny that, but this stunt that he did, just erased all of his current progress; dark side or not he should learn to control himself better."

"I hear you, which is why I kept him as a ninja. So that he could continue to forge bonds that would guide him to a better path. My hope is that we can save both Keisuke and Shinji from becoming the fool."

"What makes you think that?"

"The prophecy said that both of them could be fools; why can't they both be good then?"

"Maybe. Anyways, I need to go sleep now; I'm tired."

"Take care Sandaime-sama."

"Take care Minato-kun."

He left the office and Minato **hirashined** back to his family. He hoped he made the right choices in team placements for tomorrow.

 **Alright guys! A lot has happened today. I did this chapter all in one day; I hope you guys enjoyed the suspense and I hope you're all satisfied with what happened. I'm sorry if my torture scene was too gruesome. I'm a very vivid thinker and I come up with stuff so messed that you would think I'm psycho. I probably am psycho just from the thoughts that come into my head and I just don't know it. Take care guys and have a good night/day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So yea, that was a disturbing chapter. I just want to apologize if I had scared any of you, disturbed or made you think I'm crazy. That was not my intention to do so; you'll all see my intentions when we start getting into the later chapters of this. There will be more gore coming up in one of the next few chapters that I'm going to write. I won't say which, but you will all get a heads up again in the chapter before that. Now then, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **The next morning**

Keisuke had gotten up to do his morning routine. Akane woke up an hour and a half later to make breakfast and watch him workout. After that she ushered him inside so he could eat. They're eating bacon, eggs, sausage and each had a protein shake. Keisuke wasn't that into protein shakes at first, he eventually got used to it because it gave him more protein than any other supplement and food. Akane's protein shake has vanilla whey protein powder, milk, almonds, grounded coffee beans and some sugar. In Keisuke's shake he has chocolate whey protein, a men's formula powder, a chocolate hazelnut spread, bananas, milk and peanut butter.

"So, what time do you have to be at the academy?" asked Akane

"I have to be there at twelve sharp."

"You have plenty of time, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to train in the force; I sense that something is going to happen today."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like something is going to happen when I meet for teams."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I'm not sure what it is, I just know that something is going to happen and I need to get ready for it."

"Okay" she said clearly not understanding what Keisuke is saying.

"Just don't let those negative thoughts control you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be leaving to training ground zero; I'll probably go straight to the academy from there."

"I want you to tell me everything when you get back, especially about your team. I love you sochi!"

"I will; I love you too kaa-san

With that said, Keisuke left to go to training ground zero. Training ground zero is an abandoned training ground found in the outskirts of the village. It's been overgrown with wildlife, but it's still a good place to train simply because it's wide open, has many things to punch or kick. There could be aggressive wild life out there that attacks unexpectedly which really tests your five senses and your sixth sense. There are small streams to drink out of, wild edible fruits which are tasty and the wildlife keep out anyone but Keisuke so far. The reason for this it's because most of the defending animals like Keisuke for some reason. The animals on the inside of the training ground are not so nice to him. It's these qualities that made Keisuke want to keep training in this training ground.

"Alright let's get started" he said to himself.

 **Three hours later**

Keisuke has made a lot of progress in the force. He got down the force push, choke, crush, grip and he can make the force flow out through any part of his body; it's almost like an incomplete force repulse. He decided to train his other abilities for later because now he had to go to the academy. It's a far trek and if he didn't start now, he knew he'll be late. He put a little bit of pep in his step and he got there with ten minutes left to spare.

 **With Takashi**

Takashi had gotten up late that day. He walked out of his small apartment and went for a walk around the village. He decided not to train today because he Tobi told him last night that the new sensei's like to give little tests to see if they're worthy to be genin or not. He then thought about going to the market to by some food. He learned how to cook from Keisuke who spent countless hours with him and teaching him to be self-reliant. Through Keisuke he became good friends with the owner of the market he was going to. The market is called Heavens Deals, it's a very cheap market, but the quality of food is very good for a cheap place. He went inside the market.

"Hello Takashi-chan!" said a little old man with a round face, kind brown eyes, upturned nose and eyes, white hair and a pale complexion.

"Morning Daiki-san!"

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing very good; how are you?"

"I'm doing excellent today. Say did you hear what happened last night?"

"Something happened? What was it?"

"A group of cloud ninja tried to kidnap the Hyūga heiress Hinata."

"Really, what caused them to fail?"

"Keisuke-chan stopped them."

"Keisuke-kun stopped them. Is he okay?" he asked with pure concern in his voice.

"From what I hear he's fine now, but he had died and came back to life."

"He what!?" he said completely on the verge of breaking down, not hearing the last part of the sentence.

"No no no, he's not dead Takashi-chan."

"Then why did you say he died?"

"He did die, but he's alive again."

"Oh, thank kam-

He broke down sobbing in both happiness and the fact that he nearly lost his first and best friend. Daiki simply walked out from behind the counter and comforted him as best as he could. Takashi calmed down after five minutes of sobbing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Takashi-chan. Anyways, let's get your groceries; I bet you have somewhere to be later, right?"

"You're right, I have to get to the academy by twelve. What time is it now?"

"It's eleven fifteen."

"Oh crap! I have to get going. Thanks for telling me this."

"Of course, I know how much Keisuke-chan means to you."

Takashi then proceeded to get all the groceries that he needed, said goodbye to Daiki, rushed to the apartment, put everything where it belonged and ran to the academy. He arrived there with ten minutes to spare. He saw a mop of spiky brown/black hair, a sword on his back and left hip, a white long sleeve shirt, black anbu pants and black ninja sandals.

"Keisuke-kun!" he shouted

Keisuke turned around to find Takashi running towards him.

"Takashi, are-

"What did you get involved in last night?"

"What-

"Don't play dumb with me, Daiki-san told me how you saved the Hyūga heiress and nearly died" he said tears coming out of his eyes.

"Yea I saved her and nearly died, but I'm still alive and I'll always be alive until I say it's okay to die" he said with finality.

"Just don't die again!" he exclaimed now crying again and clinging to Keisuke.

"I don't want you to leave me, you're my best and first friend and I don't want to lose you" he said not caring if he sounded selfish.

"You're not going to lose me. I'll always attempt to survive whenever I nearly die; I promise."

"Good you better."

"Hey there he is!" said Tobi completely out of the blue. He had appeared right behind Keisuke, but he was noticed by him long before he got behind him. He also had Mito to his left, smiling shyly and nervously

"Good job on saving the Hinata and defeating those shinobi. You're really becoming a total badass now, but the torture you did on that jonin, is a little frightening. But I know you're not the sick type to do it all the time and enjoy it, so I'll let it slide for now."

"You tortured someone?" asked Takashi surprised.

"Yea, I made three genin burn and skin a jonin alive. It wasn't me that did that though, some negative emotions got out of hand inside of me and they took control of me."

"I think I understand now" said Takashi.

"We knew you're not the type to do such horrible things" said Mito shyly.

"Yeah, we just knew it wasn't really you that did those things. You have too good of a heart to do those things."

"I appreciate you guys for understanding and not look at me like a monster, but we should get going before we're all late."

"He's right we should go. Oh, I'm so excited! I hope on a team with you two guys" said Tobi.

"Let's see then" said Takashi.

They got to the academy front door where they found a shinobi waiting for them. He had lavender eyes, short brown hair and he looked like a Hyūga. He wore a jonin vest with Hyūga like robes underneath along with two ninja pouches on his side.

"Hello genin, my name is Hitoshi Hyūga, I'm one of the jonin instructors for three of the nine new genin. Now what are your names?" asked Hitoshi.

"I'm Tobirama Senju, but call me Tobi, the girl to my right his my sister Mito, the green haired boy is Takashi Hanako and the last boy is Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

He looked at a list that he had on him before looking up.

"I have Tobi and Takashi on my list. You two will go to the third classroom on your left and you two will go the first classroom on your left."

"Alright, I'll take to you two later; come on Takashi."

"Good luck Keisuke-kun and Mito-san!"

"I wish both of you the best of luck."

"Good luck Ni-chan and Takashi-san."

"Oh! Keisuke" said Hitoshi as he threw something at him. It's a scroll with the kanji for weapons.

"This is a token of gratitude for saving my niece last night."

"It was my pleasure to save Hinata-san."

Hitoshi smiled at his politeness and ushered them to their classrooms so he could get back to getting names and telling them where to go.

Mito and Keisuke walked in to find a girl. The girl looked a young female version of Madara Uchiha except he has very straight hair shoulder length hair that covered her left eye. He's glaring at Mito and when Keisuke turned to look at Mito, she's glaring at her with equal ferocity.

"I'm guessing you two don't like each other."

"I hate her!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"She's so stuck up and emo!" exclaimed Mito.

"And you're a fake wannabe bitch!" the girl spat back.

"Enough with the insults please" he said with a calm tone which both girls adhered to.

"Know then I don't care about why you two don't like each other, but you both must move on. If you hold on to pathetic feelings like these, it'll weigh you down and it'll kill you. Now something is going to happen today and I need-

A man had appeared looking into the classroom under a camouflage jutsu and sensor suppression seal, but with Keisuke's heightened alertness from the feelings he had, he noticed him immediately. He then used force grip to grab a hold of him by his neck. He then dragged him into the classroom while opening a window. The girls turned to see that he was doing and looking at only to find a man in completely black with a tiger mask and black jumpsuit underneath the clothing he wore. His gloved hands were grabbing at his throat.

"Tell me who you are and why you're spying on us" he demanded from him as he loosened his grip so that he may speak.

"I'm the person who's going to blow this village up, kill all your families and sell you off to be child slaves or as sex toys" he said in a dark voice.

Keisuke intensified the grip on his neck to where he really couldn't breathe. The man substituted for a chair which got crushed and thrown at him at such a high velocity that the chair had shattered to small pieces. The man had shunshined outside and ran.

"Come, we need to catch him before he goes through with his plan" said Keisuke with some desperation in his voice. He didn't wait for a reply so he just ran ahead leaving the two stupefied until they both got out of their stupor and ran after him. They ran for through the village with the girls being completely behind while Keisuke is right behind him. He then stopped chasing him and gripped him and threw him back to the girls.

He shunshined there and dropped kicked him just as he was about to make contact with the ground. He then proceeded to punch and kick him, but most of these were blocked skillfully. Two wooden dogs came out of the ground and latched themselves onto the man.

" **Mokuton: Kōgeki inu** (wood release: attack dogs)"

The dogs had been absorbing chakra from their mouths and planting seeds unbeknownst to the man. The man then coated his arms with fire chakra which set the dogs on fire, but didn't fully burn them to ash. The man then destroyed the weakened wooden dogs with just his fists. The Madara look alike appeared behind the man and started weaving hand signs. Keisuke had read her mind and knew exactly what she was going to do, so he weaved hand signs too.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū** (fire style: fireball)"

" **Fūton: Daitoppa** (wind style: great breakthrough)"

The two jutsu combined to form a massive superheated flamethrower. The man managed to get out alive, but the cloak he was wearing is brunt to ashes leaving his black clothes showing off.

"Let it looks like I won't hold back now that you burned my cloak."

He charged forward to Keisuke and punched him in the gut. The punch was enhanced so it made him cough up blood. The man proceeded to lay down a brutal assault on him. He punched, elbowed, kicked and palm struck him too many times to count. Keisuke is completely bloody and bruised all over, he's then kicked to the side where he lay awake, in a daze.

Keisuke is so angry right now, he feels the darkness ready to consume him again. He gives into it again to give him that same power he felt last night, but he stops and remembers Rei and his speech. He remembers the torture he inflicted on to that man, he remembers that it causes more pain than help. He knows though that he needs it in order to beat him. So he made a compromise, he would use aggression and tranquility to get out what he wants.

"You see this seal? This is the seal that will end the lives of almost everybody living in Konoha. I will plant the seal at the Hokage tower and blow him up."

He got up, his wounds already healed. He heard everything the man said and it only fueled the power of aggressiveness and tranquility. He then concentrated the force in his right hand and used a force push so powerful that made him fly over a hundred yards and into a lamp post. The man is suffering from a bad concussion to his head. He couldn't see, there's ringing in his ears and he felt blood coming down the side of his face. He noticed that the seal had dropped and the man saw this too. Keisuke took the seal and force gripped Mito and MLA (Madara look alike) with him.

"OI! Put me down right now!" said MLA

"Keisuke, what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I'm carrying you and Sayuri a training ground so we can arrange a full on assault from the cover of the trees."

"Oi, explain why you know my name if we never met before."

"I read your mind."

"Wh-

"Don't underestimate the power of the force. Enough talk we arrived at training ground two."

Training ground two is by far the most covered by trees. It had only a small clearing, the rest is all temperate jungle

"Alright, I have a plan and I need you guys to listen carefully."

The man had finally arrived and everyone is in position and prepared to attack. Keisuke is out in front of the clearing, waiting for him.

"Where are your teammates?"

"They went to be with their families, but I came to fight you instead."

"Good man; it's a shame that I have to kill you, you would have made a good slave. You can still live if you give me back the scroll."

"No, I won't abandon my home and let you destroy it without a fight."

"Then you will die with defiance."

They charged and punched each other in the face. They then proceeded to land all sorts of hits on each other, they are both matched equally in taijutsu. They back away and gave each other a hard look before they-

Suddenly large plants started growing out of his arm and they only intensified when Keisuke put a formula on it while the man was in shock. The plants then proceeded to grow at an even more aggressive rate, they took over his entire right arm and it the plants turned into a heavy miniature tree. It sucked out even more chakra from him. Then he was punched with the force and all of Keisuke's strength which definitely caused some things to break. He flew into a tree and the top side of it snapped from the force of the blow. An earth column came out of the ground and made him fly upward. Keisuke jumped up and drop kicked him back to the ground hard. A water dragon enhanced with wind and lightning came flying out of the ground and hit him dead center. Suddenly Mito and Sayuri came charging at him with their fists touching. They both formed hand signs with each other's hands.

" **Hi to kaze no panchi** (fire and wind punch)!" they both shouted.

The punch never hit, but it made quite a crater when it hit. The man used this opportunity to try and kill them if it wasn't for an unexpected force lightning. This came from Keisuke who managed to create it out of his new harmony between peace and aggressiveness. The lightning shocked him and paralyzed him, Mito used this opportunity to try and restrain him, but that failed miserably. The man managed a shunshin with his remaining chakra. Although he fell into Keisuke's trap which had two stone walls surrounding him and a roof. Keisuke appeared and used his incredible agility to jump all over the place. From the floor to the side to the rook. He used this incredible agility to cut the man up with his swords. By the end of it some skin is showing and a lot of blood. He was then pinned to the ground with two swords to his neck as Mito and Sayuri came over.

"Surrender or die" said Keisuke

"hehehehehehahahahahaha. You kids are talented for your age; I didn't exp-

"This is just a test" Keisuke interrupted surprising Sayuri and Mito.

"Yes it is, how did you know?"

"I read your mind."

"It's a force thing I'm guessing?"

"That's right."

"Can you get off of me, it's starting to hurt a little."

Keisuke got off of him and helped him up.

"That's better. So congratulations my little genin for I am your sensei for now on."

He took off his mask to reveal an incredibly young face. His face is round, with a roman nose, violet eyes, straight short red hair, small ears and round eyes. He looked like Kushina's brother.

"I'm Arashi Uzumaki. I'm Kushina's brother and the brother in law to Minato."

"So I'm guessing you already know who I am since Kushina hates me" said Keisuke

Arashi was caught off guard by the question, but he remembered how Kushina wouldn't shut up anout Keisuke after Shinji got beaten down by him

"You're Keisuke, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't hate you. I don't even know you; how can I hate you if I've never met you before?"

"Most people tend to judge by what they hear."

"Not me. So far you're a good kid and a damn good ninja. You have trouble with controlling your power, but you'd be a fine shinobi with the right hand guiding you" he said truthfully.

Keisuke only nodded towards him as an answer.

"Now then I want to learn a few things about you. I'll give you an example: My name is Arashi Uzumaki, my affinities are **suiton** , **katon** and **fūton** , but I know how to utilize all five elements. I have no kekkei genkai I know up to jonin experience in all six ninjutsu categories. My ninja categories go like this: fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. One thing you should know about me, is I hate cowards and slackers. As long as you work hard, we'll get along just fine. I like training. Lastly you could find me at the Uzumaki compound, the Hokage mansion or either of the previously mentiones area's training grounds. You're next Keisuke; after you're done, pick who's going to go next."

"My name is Keisuke Senju Yokaze. My affinities are **raiton** , **doton** and **suiton** but I can use all five elements. My kekkei genkai is the force, this allows me to use telekinesis, telepathy, illusions, healing myself or others, play tricks on the weak will, make others fear me, conjure lighting, drain a person's life force and the last and most deadly ability is corruption. This allows me to dominate any will that is weaker than my own, once their under my control I can make them do whatever I want."

This scared the girls, but Arashi is very calm even though Keisuke can hear his thoughts going hectic over what he just heard.

"Go on" said Arashi.

"I can utilize all six primary ninja arts up to high chunin. I mainly specialize in bukijutsu and taijutsu, with ninjutsu and fuinjutsu as my more mediocre skills and genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as my worst skills. One thing you should about me is that I'm a very smart individual and I can help you with any scientific needs. I like science, training and exercise of any kind. You could find me at my home in the Senju compound or find me at training ground zero. Mito's next."

"My name is Mito Senju. My affinities are **suiton** , **doton** and **katon** ; I have no training in the other elements. My kekkei genkai is the **Mokuton** this allows me to create wood which consists of earth and water chakra; I can also suppress and absorb chakra with my **Mokuton**. I only learned medical ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and that's arranged from best to worst. One thing you should know about me is that I'll always help a teammate in need no matter what's between us" she said as she looked to Sayuri who scoffed and looked away.

"I like helping people, healing others and learning new ways to save people with medical ninjutsu. You could find me in the hospital with my mother, at the Senju compound or at their training grounds. Sayuri's next.

"Hmmph. I'm Sayuri Uchiha. My affinities are **katon** and **futon** ; I have training in **ration** and **doton** , but I'm not good at utilizing any of them yet in combat. My kekkei genkai is the **sharingan** this allows me to copy another person's movements, jutsu, know what they're going to say next and cast genjutsu more easily. My-

"Sorry to interrupt, what stage are you currently on in the **sharingan**?"

"I reached two tomoe in each eye" she said with annoyance.

"Thank you, continue."

"Areas of ninjutsu I learned are genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu and medical ninjutsu. One thing you should know about me is I hate Senju, except for Keisuke because he's earned my respect."

"May I ask why you hate the Senju" asked Keisuke.

"They're a bunch of fake people like Mito who say they're happy peaceful people, but they're really not. They stole all of the fame from us ever since we joined Konoha."

"You know what Sayuri, I had enough of you and your negative attitude. I tried being your friend, but you always seemed to force everyone away no matter what people do for you!"

"Maybe I never wanted to be your friend because of your fake happy attitude, you bitch!"

"Take that back you emo skank!"

"I'm going-

"ENOUGH DATTEBAYO! You're both teammates, you have to get along now! Sayuri everyone has different emotions even Senju's do too. Not every Senju is a happy peace loving person like Hashirama. Look at Tobirama, he was a lot like an Uchiha; cold, realistic, emotionless that's the kind of man he was like. Mito I applaud you for trying to befriend her, but sometimes people just don't want anything to do with. I also want both of you to never curse again. You're both seven years old dattebayo! Neither of you should be cursing at this age. Now continue on."

"I like sushi, training and sparring. You can find me in the Uchiha compound or one of their training grounds."

"Very good. I can see two of you are very kind selfless people, those are good qualities to have, but they could get you killed."

"You don't have to worry about me, I lose all my kindness when I'm battle" said Keisuke.

"I can tell. You have all also shown talent in at least five areas of ninjutsu which is a very good thing to be well rounded. Although you have your strengths, Keisuke in bukijutsu and taijutsu, Sayuri in genjutsu and ninjutsu and Mito in medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. You all balance each other's affinities nicely. Keisuke's greatest attribute is his abnormal physical strength and quick thinking, Sayuri's is her adaptability and prodigious talent. Mito's greatest talent is her selflessness and willingness to put aside any of her personal vendettas in order to complete an objective."

He took a breath.

"I could tell that each and every one of you will succeed when you are training with me. I will encourage all of you to have some knowledge in every shinobi art. Keisuke, you're pardoned from this because it looks like you have met this requirement. I'll have you focus on working with the science department as well as training you. My only advice to you guys, is at the end of the day you can have all of these tools at your disposal, it's up to you whether you want to use them or not. Only you decide whether you succeed or fail as a student and a ninja. You'll get today off, but tomorrow will be the worst day of your lives. Come to the training ground by five in the morning. Do any of you do morning workouts?"

Keisuke and Sayuri nodded.

"What do you do?"

"I run for a little over an hour. I do two hundred push-ups, squats, dips, chin-ups and pull-ups all with about six hundred and fifty pounds of gravity on me for a little under an hour. I then do katas of kenjutsu and taijutsu for another hour" said Keisuke as if he did this normally.

"Whoa! What about you Sayuri?"

"I do thirty push-ups, sit-ups, squats all with twenty pounds of weight for twenty minutes. I then run thirty minutes and practice katas until sunrise."

"Okay, that's more normal. Then do you do workouts Mito?"

"I only run, do push-ups, squats and sit-ups; I do that in forty five minutes."

"Well tomorrow don't do any workouts because I'll be handling your workouts tomorrow. I'll adjust the workouts if they're either too easy or hard. We'll also be doing it all in the morning; it just so you guys can get prepared for it. I'll see you all tomorrow, find your friends, tell your parents what you've accomplished, brag about it; I don't really care just enjoy the day while you can."

With that said the three now official genin went off to their first steps of being a ninja to Konoha.

 **Alright guys! I finished all this on Friday and it'll go out tomorrow bright and early (well as early as I can wake my lazy butt up). I got to say, you guys do not like chapter five. I noticed that it has the lowest views (the new chapters I just posted don't count). Tell me why that is because I'm curious as to what I've done wrong and so I don't make the same mistakes when I go on to new projects. Take care guys and have a good night/day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry this is going up a little later than my past updates. I had a terrible Saturday; my dog bit my best friend, I broke a chair, flipped over something and screamed at my dog in anger. I then got swindled by some drug addicts from my school when I went for a walk. The idiots gave away that they were drugs addicts by asking me what I had on me, searching a small seven eleven bag I had, asking if I do drugs and threatening to call the police for suspicious activity and having a lighter. (I don't do drugs, I have it so I can calm down easier). I decided to give it to them because it's only ten dollars and I hoped they would get arrested or OD on drugs. I hope all your weekends aren't as bad as mine; sorry if I ruined all your days with my problems. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

Keisuke is walking out of the training ground with Sayuri and Mito when they ran into Takashi, Tobi and Tsubaki at the exit.

"Did you guys pass?" asked Tobi eager to know.

"We passed" replied Keisuke.

"Yes, I knew you would do it Keisuke/dattebane!" exclaimed Tobi and Tsubaki.

"Congrats Keisuke-kun. I knew you would do it" replied Takashi.

"I couldn't have done it without teammates" he said with Mito blushing and Sayuri beaming with pride.

"You're right, you couldn't have done without my awesome skill!" Sayuri bragged.

"You're not hot shit anymore Sayuri, Keisuke is!" said Tobi with everyone but Keisuke agreeing to it.

"I'm the second hottest shit here" she said defiantly and arrogantly.

"Yeah right, I beat you in just about everything in the academy, I even frickin won our spar we had some time ago outside of the academy!"

"Yeah that was only one time, Senju! Now I can beat you!"

"You wan-

"Let's talk about something else like how the third genin team did?" interrupted Keisuke.

"They passed, but they refused to come with us because they all hate you, especially Koinu and Kasumi" replied Tsubaki.

"Oh. So what was your test?"

"Ours was to land a single hit on our sensei without being blocked. What was yours?"

"It was to subdue him."

"Subdue? How did you have to subdue your sensei?"

"He pretended to be a terrorist to Konoha" replied Sayuri.

"Our task was to defeat him, but we ended up subduing him instead" replied Mito shyly.

"Who's your sensei?" asked Tsubaki.

"Your uncle" replied Sayuri.

"My uncle is the best sensei ever dattebane! I wish had him as my sensei again!"

"Okay. Well I better get back before my mom dies from suspense" said Keisuke.

"Wait! Don't you want to celebrate with us?" asked Tobi.

"What time are you guys shooting for?"

"Like now" replied Takashi.

"I guess my mom can wait for a little bit. Are you two coming along?" he asked to Mito and Sayuri

"I will" replied Mito.

"Sure" she said surprising everyone again.

"We're in" replied Keisuke.

"What are waiting for then!? Let's go!" said Tobi excitingly.

 **Elsewhere**

Arashi is currently walking down the street in the Senju compound. His goal is to visit Keisuke's parents. The reason for this being, is why he's so strong? Why his exercise routine is so enhanced? And why the hell did his parents allow for this to happen? He found the address of the house that was on his file relatively quickly. He knocked on the door and got a response to the door opening. He froze when he saw the beautiful brown haired and golden eyed woman. Akane had also froze when she saw a handsome young man about fours younger than her appear in her doorway. After a little bit of staring Akane decided to speak.

"How can I help you?" she asked softly and shyly.

Arashi came out of his stupor when he heard her speak.

"Yes, are you Keisuke's mom?"

"Yes, is he okay?" she asked with concern.

"He's fine. My name is Arashi Uzumaki, I'm Keisuke's new sensei."

"Oh it's nice to finally meet my friend's brother. I'm Akane Senju."

"It's nice to meet you, Akane-san. I came here to talk about your son."

"Did he do something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, I just came over for a better understanding of his abilities, personality, daily routine and I wanted to ask you a few questions?"

"Come on in."

She walked over to the U shaped couch and sat on the right side of it while Arashi sat on the left side.

"So what do you want ask me?"

"My first question is, why is Keisuke training so hard? He's doing stuff that no kid his age should be able to do."

"Keisuke likes to exercise a lot. I mean he does three hour workouts in the morning and sometimes a nightly workout of parkour for two to an hour and a half. He does it because it makes him feel good."

This had surprised Arashi greatly that Keisuke could do a lot of parkour and at his age.

"So he's not being forced to do this?"

"No, I would never force or abuse my child in any way possible. I love him more than anything in the world" she said with much parental affection in her voice which took back Arashi a little bit.

"How can he do these things?"

"His biological father and he made a lot of drugs and he took them to enhance himself."

"So he's adopted?"

"Yes he is."

"What kind of drugs did he take?"

"All sorts of drugs such as: enhanced adaptability drugs, drugs that enhance the senses, strength enhancements, endurance enhancements, bone hardening drugs, drugs that give healing factors and drugs that enhance his sensing ability."

"So what can he do with these enhancements?"

"He can hear as good as a dog, his eyesight can see in the dark and see up to ten mile and his sense of smell is better than a dogs. He's about as strong as a strongman, he's speed is legendary, his endurance is at the level of an Uzumaki, he can automatically heal from a minor to a moderate injury. He can come back to life if he wills himself to. He also has the power of the force at his side."

"From what I hear it's very powerful."

"It's powerful alright, but scary."

"How so?"

"There are two sides of the force, the light and the dark. The light side is a side of abnegation and tranquility. People are naturally very kind hearted when on in this side and use its power for good. The dark side is a side of unleashing your inner power. People in this side are full wraith, despair, desperation and sometimes madness. Keisuke is at risk for being in the dark side because of what he did last night."

"Yes, I heard of what he did last night. So are you saying he's a danger to people?"

"No! I think he just needs people that care about him and love him so that he doesn't give in to those negative emotions that he has."

"I see, one last question. Does he have a father figure in his life as of now?"

"No he doesn't; why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious to see if he has a male role model in his life."

"Are you offering to be that role model?"

"Of course, I think he would benefit from having a male role model in his life to teach him how to be an adult."

Akane smiled warmly to him and Arashi smiled back.

"Well I better get going. Take care Akane-san."

"You too Arashi-san."

Akane walked him out of the house and then Arashi shunshined to the Hokage. He arrived to find the Hokage lost in his paperwork. Arashi cleared his throat and he jumped out of his chair and looked up frightened.

"Oh kami! Don't scare me like that Arashi!"

"Sorry Hokage-sama. My team has passed."

"Good, tell me everything about the battle."

Arashi then described the entire battle that had unfolded and didn't leave out a single detail.

"Wow! That is some teamwork they showed in such a little amount of time. I feel that Keisuke kind of went on his own and sort of directed the two rather than collaborated with them."

"He did go on his own, but that's only because he knew he is too powerful for them, thus he guided me to them rather than collaborate directly with them. In a way, it is teamwork, but not direct teamwork."

"Did he get aggressive at all?"

"Yes and no. He did technically get aggressive, but it was tapered by tranquility. It's as if he temporarily used both the light and dark to try and beat me."

"It's still concerning that he would use the dark side though. There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

Minato then proceeded to tell Arashi all about the prophecy. Arashi is greatly surprised by this prophecy and starts to connect the dots on who's who.

"So Keisuke is the genius, but lonely and has great raw power, but no self-restraint. While Shinji is the other boy the kind one with the highest midi-chlorian count, but no will to use it."

"Yes. That's why it's imperative that you keep an eye on Keisuke and maybe try and guide him onto a path of good. My plan is to have both of them on the path to being good which is why I had Kushina-chan be Shinji's sensei."

"I see, because they have a strong bond to each other. Shouldn't Shinji also be making more bonds rather than be isolated?"

"He's already got a lot of friends from Kasumi and Tsubaki."

"But they're not very strong."

"I guess I'll encourage him to spend more time with some of his other friends aside from Koinu and Kasumi."

"Anyways, I'm going to go think up some morning workouts for my team tomorrow."

"Alright, make sure to challenge Keisuke, he can take just about anything."

"Okay, goodbye Hokage-sama."

He shunshined out of the room just in time for his sister to come barging in the door.

"My team passed with flying colors Minato-kun!"

"Tell me what happened."

"Well I pretended that I went insane and wanted to kill them and they fought against me in order to subdue me. Koinu mostly used his **fūton** jutsu and some taijutsu. Kasumi utilized fuinjutsu, taijutsu, various bukijutsu, ninjutsu and a little bit of medical ninjutsu. Shinji used taijutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu and ninjutsu. He also used the force only once and that was what got me in the end."

"You didn't think of substitution?"

"Goddamnit dattebane! Baka!"

"I'm glad your team did well, but need I remind you to keep Shinji from becoming the fool."

"Don't worry, I won't let my son become the fool" she said with conviction.

"Good."

"I'll see you back at the house Minato-kun!"

"Hai."

She then left the room leaving him to his thoughts. He sighed in worry of losing his son and Keisuke to madness. He wanted both of them to become the pillar of light. He knows on the inside that it isn't a reality, but an illusion that he desperately wants to be a reality. Life is highly unexpected, you're always blind to what's to come until it is right in front of you.

 **With Keisuke**

He's currently Takashi back to his apartment. They had a lot of fun with them going out to eat, swimming in a nearby spring, play war and walking around the village. They all had a good time even Sayuri. She had officially became a part of their little group that they formed much to her retaliation. She made friends with Takashi, Keisuke and Tsubaki, but still hates Mito and Tobi. She had to leave early because of family matters, then Tobi and Mito had to go and then Tsubaki had to get back. Keisuke then decided to walk back his best friend back home because he cared about his safety. They had finally arrived at his apartment complex.

"I had a lot of fun, Keisuke-kun."

"So did I; I'll see you sometime later. Take care."

He gave Keisuke a hug and nuzzled his head into his slightly muscled chest. Keisuke looked surprised by this affection and reciprocated it by giving him a light pat on the back and a one armed hug.

"Can you promise me something, Keisuke?"

"What is it?"

"Don't die. Don't die physically, mentally or emotionally, do you understand me?" he said sternly.

"I won't die" he said calmly.

"Good. I'll see you when I can."

He then ran inside and shut the door behind him and if you look at his face you'll see a bright red blush on his face. Keisuke shunshined back to his house and walked in the door only to find his mother sitting on the couch.

"There you are. Where have you been?"

"I was out celebrating with friends. I wanted to come back, but they coerced me to come with them."

"Well next time you go out that late tell me, okay?

"Okay. I made-

"Oh I know, you're sensei came by."

"He did. What did he come by for?"

"He was just confused on a few things about you and needed me to clarify for him."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to pack it up early because sensei wants us out there by five in the morning tomorrow."

"Five in the morning? I know you could do that easily, but I doubt your teammates could do that."

"Oh well, their problem. Goodnight."

"Good night sochi, I love you."

"I love you too."

He went to bed to prepare for another day, but not without setting an alarm seal to shock him awake at four thirty.

 **Four thirty**

Its four thirty and Keisuke is shocked awake. He gets up and starts his day by getting his clothes, showering, brushing his teeth and then setting out. His sensei never told them where to go, so he just he went to training ground two because that's where he said it. It turns out he's right because he saw the signatures of Sayuri and Mito there with their sensei talking to them. He arrived to see his teammates' tired faces and his sensei's energetic face.

"Who's ready for morning workouts ttebayo!?" he said as if it's the greatest thing in the world.

Keisuke is the only the one that replied by nodding.

"Okay now then here are your workouts. Mito and Sayuri you will start off with an hour of running and walking in ten minute intervals. Then you will do thirty minutes of push-ups, squats, sit-ups and we'll try to get you two into chin-ups, inverted rows, pull-ups and dips with as many reps as possible. Then we'll practice katas for an hour. As for you Keisuke, we'll be doing an hour of non-stop running at a brisk pace. Then we'll do pull-ups, chin-ups, squats, dips and we'll try to introduce to you the muscle up, inverted rows, handstand push-ups and lunges all within an hour. We will then practice katas for the remaining hour; I'll make a clone to go with you two while I work out with Keisuke."

Arashi made a **kage bunshin** and everyone had started their workouts.

 **An hour later**

They all arrived at exactly the same time. Arashi didn't look fazed, Keisuke looked a little bit fazed, the clone didn't look fazed and the girls were drop dead tired. The clone had pushed them to work harder. They then got into their bodyweight exercises. Keisuke and Arashi went right into their pull-ups and Sayuri and Mito went to their sit-ups. After Keisuke had busted out a hundred reps of dips, pull-ups, chin-ups and squats; he did all of this without stopping and in thirty minutes. He waited for Arashi because he didn't know a few of the workouts and needed direction. Arashi finished his last rep and walked up to him.

"Alright, do you know how to do any of the other body weight exercises?"

"I know all of them but inverted rows. Although, I'm rusty with the muscle up and I struggle with the handstand push-up."

"We'll first teach you how to muscle up."

He then walked over to the pull-up bar and hung from it.

"First put your grip in a false grip that means to have your thumb over the bar. Then pull your chin up to the bar while exploding your hips upward so you can roll your chest over the bar, then press up as if you're doing a dip. Let me show."

He then proceeded to rock forward while pulling himself up and rolling his chest over the bar and finishing with a dip on the bar.

"You try now. Once you get it then do ninety nine more reps in ten minutes."

Keisuke did it on the first try and kept doing it all the way to a hundred reps. While he still had time he did a hundred reps per leg of lunges to try and speed up the process.

"Good. Now it's time for the handstand push-up. You're going to want to get into a handstand position then lower your arms down to where your head touches the floor then push up. Do you need me to show you?"

"I know exactly how to do them, I just can't physically do them."

"Well let's do them and see how we do."

Keisuke then proceeded to do them all, only this time he took breaks in between. He did five sets of twenty which took a little over ten minutes. He was totally exhausted after the handstand push-ups. Arashi walked up to him with a smile on his face

"You did well. Sure you took little breaks, but don't worry about that, not everyone is amazing in their own right."

"Yeah true."

"Now it's time for my favorite, inverted rows. To do this you'll need a pull-up bar. You will have it be at waist height and then your feet will be on the ground. You will pull yourself up until your chest hits the bar."

"Sounds easy."

Keisuke then easily did a hundred of them nonstop. The hour for bodyweight exercises for him is over and then he's on to his katas which he did very easily. By the end of it, Keisuke is all warmed up, woken up and ready for the new day. Arashi dispelled his clone to find that Mito had gotten down the dip, pull-up and chin-up and Sayuri got down pull-up and the inverted row. Mito had done fifty push-ups, forty five squats and fifty one sit-ups and Sayuri had done fifty two push-ups, forty nine squats and forty one sit-ups.

"Very good my students! You've all made me proud this morning. There are somethings I'd like to improve on with you two regarding how much reps you could accomplish. I think I might also reduce your workouts by thirty minutes because you both look like you're about to vomit."

"I ate before this sensei!" they both said.

"Next time, don't eat before a workout. Take these nausea relieving pills" said Keisuke.

They took the pills quickly and found their nausea to be relieved relatively fast.

"Thanks/thank you!" they both said

"You're welcome."

"Now then, you will wake up at either five or six in the morning and do the workouts that I showed today. Then you will come here at eight past fifteen (so you have little time to eat) in order to prepare for individual training. That means I'll make two clones either the clone or myself will go with you and train you one on one. Then at twelve we'll meet up, have lunch and do some team exercises or bonding exercises. This will go on until two then will go do missions which will happen not too often, but often enough. If that doesn't happen you will train in your worst area, master jutsu, pick up a new ninja art or go to your master if you're an apprentice. Then at five you're all done for the day. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then, let's get started."

From that point on, they started their day with two **kage bunshins** being made and their training now starts.

 **Alright guys! I'm feeling much better than what I did when I wrote my intro yesterday. Sorry that this'll go up so late today. I'm still a little bit angry from last night and I'm just trying to chill out so that I have the mindset to be able to type clearly. I'm not going to post tomorrow instead I'm just going to write a chapter and post it Friday or finish if I haven't done so. I want to thank you guys for two thousand views! It's so amazing to see enough people to fill up a school wanting to read my content. I also want to thank all my new followers and people who favorited me. I appreciate everything you guys give me, you guys fuel my fire everyday (in a good way) and I'm grateful for every little click on to my story. As always guys, take care and have a good day/night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I'm writing this on MLK day; I'm going to post this Friday to keep with schedule although next week I'll be posting pretty much every day or every two days except Monday. This is because my school is doing regents' and I don't have any regents to take (their exams given out in NY State). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Make sure to grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **A week later**

It's been a week since Keisuke had started training with Arashi, he can honestly say that it's been going well. His fuinjutsu level has drastically risen, his ninjutsu is more refined especially in **suiton** , **katon** and **futon**. He is also learning the final sword combat form, Juyo. He's already started incorporating Juyo elements into his new hybrid style of all the forms. He also became much stronger and finally bumped up his bodyweight reps to one hundred and fifty reps per exercise. Although he's struggling, but he will get used to it. Right now, he's at his home and he's waiting for his mother to finish with whatever she's doing so he could talk to her. She finally notices him standing there and she turns around from cooking to look at him.

"Is there something you need sochi?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to you about something."

"Come, let's go in the living room."

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"What's on your mind sochi?"

"I want to know if you're still interested in bearing a child of your own."

"I'm content with just you, but I would love to bear my own bundle of joy. Why do you ask?"

"I found a way to make that into a reality."

"Are you sure this'll work? Your last attempts have failed."

"I'm sure it'll work. It's your midi-chlorians that are rejecting the fetus, not your body."

"I thought only those with the force have midi-chlorians."

"No, everyone has midi-chlorians inside of them; you need a certain amount of them in order to survive, and the more you have, the stronger the force you have inside of you."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take some midi-chlorians from you, reproduce them, inject them into a sperm sample that I've collected over the years and artificially inseminate you."

"Oh I see, what do you need from me?"

"I just need a few midi-chlorians from you. I'll handle the rest. Do you have a preference of what sperm I should use?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if the sperm belonged to someone strong, weak, civilian or mediocre."

"I don't care, I just want a child."

"Okay, now then I'll be taking a few midi-chlorians from you. The process shouldn't take long and I should be back with the sperm prepared in no time."

"Alright."

Keisuke then got out a syringe and injected it into Akane's hands because that had the highest concentration of midi-chlorians. He then used the force to grip the midi-chlorians and take some of them out. He also had a liquid in the syringe which would cause any midi-chlorians to enter would then multiply by two hundred. He took out sixty midi-chlorians and the liquid in the syringe was fully consumed and filled with twelve thousand midi-chlorians. He then went to his room in order to find a suitable sample. He opened up his sperm sample seal-

"Oh fuck" he said aloud.

All of the sperm samples were either stale, frozen or congealed into some slime. Keisuke had no idea what to do. He couldn't go to a sperm bank and buy sperm because he's only seven years old. He couldn't rape a guy for his sperm because that's immoral to his beliefs and a crime. He couldn't ask a person to give him a sample because no one would give to him because of his age.

"I guess I'll have to resort to myself" he said regretfully.

He knew exactly how to get the semen out and have the sperm mature to be able to reproduce. He first injected himself with a temporary sperm maturation serum. Then he injected himself with another serum which made him cum profusely into a jar. He then injected the midichlorians into a sample of semen that he isolated, he mixed is so it was all even. He then used the force to see if Akane's midi-chlorians over took hers and they did. He then got out a clean syringe and absorbed the semen sample. He announced that he has finished to Akane. He then injected it into her uterus and with a little medical ninjutsu had managed to see that the embryo has now formed.

"The embryo has formed" he said to her.

"Good. By the way, whose sperm is it?"

"You're not going to like it"

"Why?"

"…"

"Keisuke tell me" she said sternly.

"It's my own."

"What!? How could you be able to reproduce a child?"

"I used a few serums to mature the sperm and get it out."

"Never mind about the drugs! Why couldn't you use some sperm samples that you had!?"

"Because they all froze, congealed or went stale. I couldn't just ask someone or go to a sperm bank because they would never hand it over to me."

"You could have told me about it and I could have gotten it for you!"

"That's not how it works. They inject with the sperm at the bank itself, you can't just buy sperm from them as if it's a store. They wouldn't allow anyone to tamper with the sperm and they wouldn't allow minors into the building."

" **Henge**!?"

"I tried that already, it doesn't work."

"I'm very angry with you Keisuke Senju Yokaze!"

"I only did it to make you happy."

"I'm touched that you would do that for me, I really am. But I want to see you as my son, not the father of my baby. I just need to be left alone now so I can process this whole thing."

"Okay."

He left and went upstairs to prepare for tomorrow.

 **A month and three weeks later**

Keisuke has been doing relatively good in his training. He's almost mastered Juyo, but not enough to start completely incorporating the full moves into his style, only the elements. His mother had rectifyed their broken relationship after she realized his intentions were true. The team has been temporarily called for a team meeting. The call for this meet is currently unknown to the members of team Arashi. Arashi came forward with a smile on his face.

"I have good news team. I got you guys on a C rank mission!"

"Yes! Finally, I'm sick of those twenty horrible D ranks you made us go on!" replied Sayuri.

"What's the mission?" asked Keisuke.

"Only to assassinate a small time crime lord in a town nearby the fire country border."

"Sounds easy, when do we leave?"

"At twelve."

"That's forty five minutes from now!" exclaimed Mito.

"Then you'd best get going. We'll meet up at the main entrance."

They all ran or shunshined to their respective houses to tell their parents and get any supplies they needed. Mito and Sayuri got out of their houses as fast as they could and got everything they needed which was just food, water, cooking supplies, storage seals, ninja pouches, tents, sleeping bags and defense seals. Keisuke took his time because he had everything he needed on him already he just needed to tell his mother what's going on. He walked in the house to hear heaving in the downstairs bathroom.

"Kaa-san are you alright?"

"Yeah-huughuah- I'm fine, I think I'm coming down with something."

"Or you're pregnant. Anyways I'm going on a C rank mission. Expect me to be gone for a week or two, it could be longer, who knows."

"Alright sweetie-huuaaah-I'm going to see Tsunade and find out what it is. Good luck on your mission, I love you."

"I love you too."

He then shunshined to the main entrance in order to meet up with his team. He saw them appear with light gear on them, but a lot a scrolls, especially Mito.

"Keisuke where's your stuff?"

"I have it, it's just in the storage seals on my hands."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, where you guys going?" asked Tobi who appeared out of thin air.

"We're on a mission."

"Where's my oji-chan then?" asked Tsubaki with Takashi right behind her.

"I'm right here mei-chan!" said Arashi.

"Oji-chan! Is it true are you really going on a mission already!?"

"Yes mei-chan I am, they're more than ready."

"Come back safe and with my friends alive, especially Keisuke because the baka is probably going to do something stupid!"

"Don't do anything stupid Keisuke-kun or I'll find a way to bring you back to life and smack you black, blue, purple, brown and green!"

"Yeah don't do anything stupid man, I want you to be alive when I become an ambassador."

"I'll keep all of those in mind."

"Come back safe and sound imoto/Mito-san/chan and you too Sayuri-san/chan."

"I will" Sayuri said calmly with a smile on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Mito with a shy blush on her face.

"Good luck everyone!" they three said as they walked away from the village.

They walked a little bit until Arashi had started running along with Keisuke and the other. They ran for three hours straight then took a break and repeated this two more times until they arrived at the town. The town had a large white wall surrounding it and it encircled the entire village. They were stopped by a group of civilian guards and they were told to report to the hotel where they would find a man waiting for them in the top most suite. Keisuke found the hotel with his sensing ability and guided them to it. They saw various shops all closed down for the night and they walked until they came across a huge hotel.

The hotel looked to be about six stories tall and the building is very wide for an average hotel. They walked up to the mahogany desk and checked in with the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Emperor's hotel, how may I help you?"

"Yes we are here to see Mifune Hirohito" said Arashi

"Oh! You are the shinobi he hired. Go to the top floor, make a left and the room is the first door to your right."

"Thank you."

They walked to the stairs and proceeded to climb the six stories, until they reached the top where they reached the floor. They could have taken the elevator, but you know what, exercise is good for you and you can't get enough of it. Lucky the stairs are right next to the elevator so they went left and found the door very easily. They knocked and out came a square bald headed man in a pure black suit.

"Are you the Konoha shinobi that were hired?" he asked in an unintelligent tone.

"Yes" replied Arashi.

"Come on in."

They walked in to find three twin sized beds and foldable recliner that can turn into a bed. On a nice furnished chair sat a pudgy man with a round face, bushy eyebrows, upturned black eyes, short dark blue hair, a Nubian nose and large ears.

"Ah! You've arrived. I expected for you guys to show up tomorrow" said the pudgy man

"What can I say, ninja are fast" replied Arashi.

"You ninja are fast. I am Mifune Hirohito, the man who hired you to kill the local crime lord" said the pudgy man now identified as Mifune.

"What information can you give us regarding this crime lord?"

"He's called Little Dragon. His group is composed of serial murders, rapists and child molesters of all kinds. He's even worse than Big Dragon."

"I heard of Big Dragon, but not Little Dragon."

"Little Dragon is Big Dragon's little brother, although they both commit similar heinous crimes against humanity" said Keisuke.

"I'm sorry, who're these people?" asked Sayuri.

"They're slavers. They enslave anyone they find and they do heinous things to them. Big Dragon tortures and rapes men and even rapes and kills shinobi of any kind. Little Dragon is lust crazed maniac that screws anything with a hole in it. Little boys or girls, teens, adults even some animals. He also the worst of the two because he mentally and physically tortures his subjects for years unlike Big Dragon who kills them after he's done. The surviving victims are known to have gone through so much that they commit suicide after they have been sold off. If they don't commit suicide, they end up with severe mental illnesses like PTSD, depression, agoraphobia, social anxiety, schizophrenia and psychosis. He also hooks them on drugs so they stay loyal to them and it gives them a reason to not kill themselves faster. He is overall a sick man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"You know a lot about him little boy. What's your name?" asked Mifune.

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

"Ah! You're the scientist, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Wonderful! Maybe you can concoct a drug to kill him slowly and painfully."

"I prefer to use my hands."

"So where do we find him?" asked Arashi.

"He's taken over one of the major dance clubs and turned it into a massive orgy. They're probably closed for the night while they're fucking each other's brains out and drinking and drugging to OD."

"Please refrain from using foul language amongst kids Mifune-san" said Arashi with a stern tone.

"It won't happen again. There's something you should know about the new orgy club."

"What's that?"

"There's no groups allowed in."

"What!? We can't do the mission then, we're a team, we do things, accomplish and succeed together. You're going to have to ask for another shinobi for this job."

"You can't ju-

"I'll go" said Keisuke.

"No! No one is doing this mission."

"Little Dragon can't be allowed to live anymore, he must be stopped now before he takes over the town and makes this his little drug, fuck and slave trade base of operations" he said with impersonal defiance.

"He's right sensei, Little Dragon has to be stopped as soon as possible" added Sayuri with Mito nodding her head with a determined look on her face.

"Ahhhhh" Arashi sighed.

"Alright, we'll stay. If something bad happens to you Keisuke, I'm barging on in there" he said with conviction.

"I got this. Espionage isn't my forte, but I think I can make it work."

"You better goddamn it/dattebayo!" shouted Sayuri and Arashi in unison.

"This is your hotel room, use it to your hearts content. It's all paid for three nights by me. Good luck!" said Mifune as he left the room and brought along his guard with him.

The three had packed up for the night because of the ten and a half hours of being on the road had worn them out greatly. They went to sleep some with worry and another with a look of calm on his face.

 **Elsewhere**

Back in Konoha, Akane has come to the house of her clan head in order to see Tsunade. The reason it's so late is because she got more and more symptoms coming in that she couldn't avoid. Such as a missed period, tender and swollen breasts, fatigue and increased urination. She knew all of these were signs of pregnancy, but she couldn't believe that her son got her pregnant. She just couldn't for the life of her which brings her to her visitation now. She arrived at the door and knocked, the door got answered very quickly by a mildly irate Tsunade.

"What the he- Oh Akane! I didn't recognize you for a minute there. You seem ill, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I think I might either have something or be pregnant."

"Pregnant!? I thought you can't bear children!"

"Keisuke-kun wanted to try something with me and I let him. He thought it was the midi-chlorians inside my body that wouldn't let me get pregnant, so he simply took some of my own midi-chlorians and injected it into the sperm."

"I see, well come lie down on the couch so I can take a look."

Akane had entered the wooden home and walked down the beautiful wooden hall until she came across a big living room. The room had a brown couch, a matching brown chair and an ugly green chair. The walls were a yellow color and it had a painting of the Senju head line. It showed various people like Tobirama, Hashirama, Tsunade and even Tobi and Mito. She lied on the couch while Tsunade ran a few handsigns and placed her palms outward.

" **Karada bunseki no jutsu** (body analysis jutsu)" she said.

Her hands had glowed white before she started moving her hands all over Akane's body. Eventually they stopped at her uterus and her eyes widened in shock. She removed her hands and covered her mouth in shock. Akane is completely confused and is scared by her look of shock and mistakes it for horror.

"What is it Tsunade?"

"…"

"Tsunade tell me."

"…"

"Please Tsunade, you're scaring me!"

"You're pregnant" she whispered.

"What?"

"You are pregnant" she said a little louder.

This had taken Akane completely by shock and she started crying both in happiness and sadness. She's happy because she finally gets to have a baby of her own. She's sad, because the baby is her sons. She couldn't help but feel totally wrong with the whole situation going on. She wanted to accept the child so badly, but yet she wanted to get an abortion immediately. She just accept that her son be the father of her biological son. She wants them to be brothers, not father and son. She calmed down and looked at Tsunade who watched the whole breakdown.

"Congratulations. You finally did it; after years of trying, you accomplished something that's considered impossible."

"Thank you. I'm so happy that I want to cry more!"

"Do you want me to find out who the father is?"

"NO!" she shouted. She then covered her mouth in surprise while Tsunade looked shocked.

"I mean no. I don't want to know the father of my child" she said more calmly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why not?"

"Because he'll never be a part of his life."

"If you say so."

"Thank you for doing this for me. It looks like I have to tell Keisuke that it's a success."

"Have a nice night, Akane."

"You too."

She left the house and shunshined to her own home where she proceeded to cry some more about the news. She eventually cried herself to sleep where she would decide to keep the baby because she felt that she would never get this chance again.

 **Alright guys! Some gore will be coming up next chapter or the one after this (it could be both). Sorry this is a boring chapter, next chapter will be more exciting. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So sorry for not posting yesterday, to be honest, I'm getting a little lazy. I'm guessing it's because I lost that 'new hobby energy' that I had before and I'm not as determined. Don't worry though, I will NOT get too lazy. I will just do either one a week rather than three. This way I can still exercise (which I haven't been getting enough of lately) and still write for you guys. That way I stay healthy, you guys are satisfied and then I'm satisfied because you guys are satisfied. I'm issuing a warning in this chapter; I won't say what it is, but it is a trigger warning. Please read at your own discretion; if you do get triggered, I'm deeply sorry and I hope you are safe. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **The next day**

We are currently in a very dark basement. Standing there are a few figures in the darkness. One is unidentified man sitting in a throne with another man to his left. The man had stood at about six feet exactly and had big muscles. There's another man cowering on the floor in fear of what's about to happen.

"So do you have my money?" asked the man in the throne.

"No, I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I went bankrupt and I can't pay back the thirteen thousand ryo I borrowed from you. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll pay you back when my business gets back in the black."

"That's alright Fuji-san!"

The room then got flooded with light. The man on the throne had a wide smile on his round tanned face, his upturned black eyes shined with acceptance and understanding. He had messy dark hair a greek nose and small ears. He also dressed in a fine black suit with a gold chain around his neck. The muscled man to his left also gave off an aura of understanding and acceptance. You couldn't see his face or body for that matter as it is covered with black skin tight clothing. The cowering man stood up at five four and he looked relieved but wary. He had an oval pale face, with green almond eyes, a hawk nose, medium sized ears and straight brown hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go right ahead. Pay me back when your business succeeds, it's all good!" the man said with charisma that worked on the small man.

"Thank you Little Dragon. I promise to pay you back."

"I know you will. Take care!"

The little man had scurried out of the room and headed back upstairs. Little Dragon then hardened his face into a cruel nasty look. He then gave a silent hand gesture to someone and that someone shunshined out of the room.

"He'll pay back what he owes" he said sadistically and cruelly.

 **With the small man**

The small man had been trying to find the elevator, but he just got lost. Eventually he found his way back when he saw a man standing in front of the elevator. The man is a tall dark skinned man with lean muscles. He has a Nubian nose, dark downturned eyes, a hat on his bald head, medium sized ears and pouty lips.

"Is there something you need sir?" asked the small man.

"Yes, I need me some booty."

"What's booty?"

"Booty is an important life needed thing. It's more important than eating food, drinking water even going to sleep. Booty is everything, it is love, it is life."

"I still don-

"A man's butt."

"A man's butt? Well I hope you find your booty."

"You're quite _handsome_ " he said sexually.

"Why thank you. If you excuse me, I need to get into the elevator" he said completely not noticing the lust in his voice.

He pulled out a kunai from the sleeve of his white long sleeve shirt.

"Now, I tell you what. I like ya and I want ya. Now we could do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours."

"…" the small man completely knew what's going on now.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"I don't want to answer" he said weakly.

"I can't hear you Dai."

"I said I don't want to answer" the now identified Dai said very weakly, but hearable.

"Oh, I see you choosin the hard way."

He then punched Dai to where he lied on the floor and the man pinned him down completely at his mercy.

 **Please skip if you're uncomfortable with this scene. I'll let you know when to stop scrolling.**

"Don't make me ruin that butt, Dai. I'm a warrior!" he shouted proudly as he took down his pant to reveal an eleven inch cock with seven eighths of girth. He then ripped off Dai's pants to reveal his big ass and small rose bud.

He just shoved his length in, completely ignoring the screaming that Dai is producing. He shoved it all the way to the hilt. Dai's insides were completely getting destroyed as he ran his big cock inside of Dai. He then proceeded to thrust in and out of him violently in the doggy position. Dai is sobbing in sadness from the mental and physical pain he's experiencing inside of him. He's already bleeding from his asshole and they just started. The booty warrior had kept this up for a while until he decided to switch positions.

He had Dai facing away from him and sitting on his cock. The booty warrior then moved him up and down while thrusting inside of him. The booty warrior is making loud grunts as he's raping Dai to bits. He picked up Dai and grabbed his legs and proceeded to fuck him while standing. This went on for a while longer until he finally started reaching his limit.

"Oh lordie loo, I'm cummin!" he shouted.

He then ran his whole length in him and came inside his destroyed digestive system. Dai screamed as he felt the hot liquid fill him up. He then sobbed as his life had been destroyed and robbed of. The booty warrior pulled out to see cum, blood, fecal matter and some meat from Dai's insides come out on his cock.

 **You can stop scrolling; it's over now.**

"That's some good booty" he said completely content.

He then brought out a collar from a pocket in his pants and put it around Dai's neck. Dai is sobbing uncontrollably, but stopped when he felt something tell him to stop. He stopped immediately and felt his neck and found a collar around it.

"What did you do to me?" he asked scared out of his mind.

"That collar right there, is what makes you mine. It has a slave seal that basically means I own you now. I will continue to own you until Little Dragon deems that you should be let go."

"But he-

"That was bogus. The moment you said those words, you had become mine. Now come on now, it's time to take you to the medic I enslaved so he could heal. I also so I could use that booty some more."

Dai wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't because of the seal on his neck. He just walked his new master in order to get healed, screwed, healed and repeat for who knows how long.

 **A few hours later**

A woman had been walking down the streets and heading over to the night club. This woman is Kimiko and she's in a black drees, black high heels and looked absolutely stunning. She walked until she reached the night club. She walked in to find an usher there guarding the door. He immediately smiled when he saw the beautiful woman and let her in. She didn't even have to pay to get in. She then found a young man inside who gave her a drink.

"It's so you can get hot and heavy quickly" he said.

She drank the brown liquid quickly and it had zero effect on her.

"Good, now I do think Little Dragon would love to see a woman as beautiful as you."

She giggled cutely which mad the young man blush.

"Thank you for thinking I'm beautiful sweetie. I would love to meet the big bad Little Dragon and ride his cock" she said sensually.

"Well come, let's go immediately."

They walked forward towards one of the private rooms. They passed what looked like the dance floor, except it was piled with naked bodies all humping each other pointlessly. They finally reached the biggest private room and they walked in to find an irate Little Dragon with a girl on her knees sucking his cock.

"Why have you di-

He stopped when he saw Kimiko there. His mind has shut down temporarily because he couldn't process her beauty. He then pushed the girl off of his cock and told her to leave with the young man.

"Well well, to what pleasure I owe a beautiful woman like you?"

"I just want to ride your cock, Little Dragon-kun" she said sensually.

He immediately walked over to her and ripped off her dress. He then proceeded to smother himself in her tits all while she moaned. She grabbed a hold of his head by both sides and pulled him out of her bosom.

"So who are you exactly?"

"Your death-

SNAP

Little Dragon's head was snapped and his lifeless body dropped to the floor. His mouth is wide open as if to scream for help and his eyes has fear and panic in them. She picked through his pockets to find a complex seal that looked to be the main seals that controlled the slaves. She channeled chakra into it and released practically five hundred slaves from that cursed seal. She then grabbed a storage seal and sealed the body inside. She then put some chakra to a seal placed near her ear.

"Mission accomplished, sensei" said Keisuke who dropped the genjutsu that he casted on himself.

"Good. Now get out of there! You don't need to worry about saving nobody because as soon they find out that Little Dragon has disappeared, all of his men will disperse and the slaves will be left behind."

"I already have clones prepared to infiltrate the basement and get them out of there as well as kill the guards in the building and free the enslaved prostitutes."

"You already thought this through?"

"Yes, I already devised a full plan as soon as Mifune mentioned Little Dragon and where he is."

"We'll praise your quick thinking later, for now, get the hell back here dattebayo! You're making me nervous with you just standing there and talking."

Keisuke shunshined out of building. He then witnessed his clones escorting out all of the slaves in the basement through stone stairs they had created and the busted down wall. Once they had allowed all three hundred slaves to escape, they then proceeded to rescue the two hundred prostitutes inside. Keisuke left the scene, knowing Arashi is getting more and more anxious the more time he spends at the club.

 **With the booty warrior**

The booty warrior had panicked. He saw a bunch of identical little kids break into the basement and start freeing all of the slaves. He's even freeing countless amounts of his collection of booty! He didn't want to fight them because they looked superior in strength, skill and intelligence. He could enslave them, but he knew that the seal was released because before they broke in, the slaves had started to riot. This is really bad for the booty warrior. He couldn't afford to go back to prison. All the men out here looked handsome then those meatheads in prison. He also couldn't rape most of them because they were more aggressive, had more experience with raping violent men and could beat him to the ground.

So he did the best thing he could which was to run for the hills. He ran upstairs, but found that some of them had managed to go upstairs and there were bodies everywhere and people fleeing. He saw four of the identical boys look at him and he squealed in terror and ran back to the basement to hopefully try and find a quiet place to shunshin from. Before he could he saw Dai and one of the identical boys standing in the stairway. The boy had a cold impersonal look in his icy blue eyes.

"Is this the one that raped you?"

"Yes he is."

"Here's my sword" he said as he handed him his sword. He then shunshined behind the booty warrior kicked down on his knee joint to make him kneel, grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. He motioned for Dai to come up.

"Now torture him like he tortured you."

"Hold on now Dai, you can't really do this, it'- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dai had cut of his dick and his balls. The clone used a small fire jutsu to cauterize the wound

"MY DICK. YOU NEUTERED MEHEEE!" he yelled as tears came out of his eyes.

"THAT, IS FOR RAPPING ME! THIS IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" he screamed as he sliced open his eyes.

"OOOOOAHOHAAA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You know what. You're not worth killing. You can live your life blind and with your man hood gone" he said cruelly."

"I think that is an excellent idea" said the clone.

They left the scene with the booty warrior writhing in pain. Although he eventually would die because another clone would take pity on him, not knowing that he was meant to live the rest of his life blind and without a booty to hump for life.

 **Back with the real Keisuke**

Keisuke had arrived back to the hotel with the two girls immediately pouncing on him and scoured him for injuries.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal?/Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" asked Mito and Sayuri while glaring at each other competitively.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well I'm glad you're safe Keisuke. I wouldn't want to lose you to some rapists, pedophiles and slavers" said Arashi.

"Yes, I too am glad for your safety scientist; do you have the body on your person?"

"Yes I do."

He took out the scroll and proceeded to unseal the body. Mifune had widened his eyes with how the body was mostly intact except the neck.

"How were you able to snap his neck?"

"I knew he has high sex drive. So I cast a genjustu on myself and into the most beautiful woman I know which my mother is."

"Your mother is Kimiko Yokaze, right?"

"Yes."

"Indeed, she is by far one of the most beautiful women out there. He couldn't resist one of such beauty."

"It was hard to pull off because I needed to cast a genjutsu to mask my scent like her, appearance, her voice and how she walked in case he knew who she is."

"But, you pulled it off. Well done scientist, you never cease to amaze me. What about the slaves?"

"Hold on a second."

He activated a seal on his arm which dispelled all of the clones and their memories came rushing back to him. He had gotten dizzy from all of the memories, but he still stood on his own two feet.

"It's a success, all of them are freed and the slavers are all dead, including the booty warrior" he said in a tone.

"Well done! You knew you would be able to pull this off. As an added bonus, I'll give each of you pay for an A-rank mission!"

"You'd do that!?" asked Arashi.

"Yes, I would! Do you know how much terror the booty warrior has caused in this town? Also I'm happy that Keisuke is able to free them all and kill the rest of the captors. Think of it as a token of gratitude for being heroes of the valley pass village!"

"Thank you so much, but there-

"Nonsense! I will NOT take no for an answer! Our hero and his comrades should be rewarded for saving us from being taken over by slavers. I'll leave you four to rest; I'll have the money ready by then."

He then left their room for them to celebrate. The girls were going crazy that they're receiving so much money, Keisuke looked indifferent to the whole thing and Arashi looked shocked at the man's kindness.

"Good job Keisuke. You really hit it home today, I'm very proud of what he did and I'm proud that you're my student" he said in a fatherly proud tone.

"Thank you sensei" he said touched by what he said to him.

"Now let's get to bed. As soon as we get the money, we're out of here."

They then went to sleep to prepare for what's to come tomorrow.

 **The next morning**

The team woke up to her screaming and the sound of a small tremors forming all around them. They all woke up and bum rushed outside to see what was going on. They went outside to find a man who looked a little like Keisuke and a huge muscled seven foot man. The man had practically inhuman amounts of muscle mass; he looked like one of those body builders that took it way too far. His head had some brown hair on it, he has round hazel eyes, is tanned, has a round face, a snub nose and abnormally small ears.

"Hello Tou-san" said Keisuke shocking everyone except Kagami.

"Hello Keisuke" he said impersonally, but he didn't look like he is there to just meet his son. No, he came for something else and he looks determined to get it.

 **Alright guys! I'm sorry if I triggered some of you with that rape scene. I personally despise rape of any kind; I only did a rape scene this time is because the booty warrior makes me smile. If you don't know already, I mimicked the scene to play out like the boondocks scene of the booty warrior. I did it solely because it makes me smile, not the rape part though, it's just what he says his funny. I'm really sorry if you didn't find enjoyment of me writing that scene. This will probably be the only scene of rape that I'll write about. Take care guys, I hope all of you are surviving the blizzard of twenty sixteen and don't forget to have a good day/night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting like I promised to post. I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with myself because I'm a senior in high school right now. I've been really looking at my values and I what I really want to do with my life. I'm also learning the bass guitar (even though I'm not even close to being a liberal arts/music guy). My teacher wants me to learn it so he could oust this moron from the school band. Because I'm such a quick learner, he put me in charge of learning bass on my own and being able to play good enough to oust Huffer (that's his name(not really, but I call him that anyway because he's a moron)). Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

The six people stood off with each other in the middle of the street, outside of the hotel Arashi and his team were staying at. His entire team currently had looks of shock on the revelation of this mysterious man is Keisuke's father. The muscle man had big psychotic grin adorning his face as he looked at Keisuke. Kagami looked as impersonal as ever, despite not seeing his first son for three years.

"So why are you here tou-san?" asked Keisuke.

"I'm here to see Little Dragon to test on his slaves", he replied back as if he did it every morning.

"What tests are you going to conduct on them?" asked Arashi with some anger in his tone.

"I'm going to test a fluid that is supposed to light on fire when it enters the human body. It's a torture drug and a slow execution method I came up with."

"You're sick!" yelled Arashi with disgust.

"No, I'm a man of science", he replied in a calm tone.

"Now stop wasting my time and let me go back to finding him."

"He's dead; I killed him with my own bare hands", said Keisuke.

"Oh? How exactly did you kill him?" asked Kagami with interest.

"I used his lust against him by casting a genjutsu to look like kaa-san, then I snapped his neck while he was playing with my tits in the genjutsu."

"A very effective way of killing somebody, but I could of thought of better methods."

"So how's kaa-san doing? Does she miss me?"

"I keep forgetting you have no idea what I did to your mother?"

Keisuke froze at this. His mind went all over the place to thinking thoughts of her dying from one of his experiments to the bloodlines in her body going out of hand and killing her.

"What do you mean what you did to her?" he asked with horror.

"I killed her", he said in a serious cold tone.

Keisuke had tears coming out of his eyes that his father would kill his mother. The man didn't even seem fazed by his own words. Anger, frustration and sadness are the main emotions that coated his face.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!? SHE LOVED YOU, SHE WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED AND DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU", he screamed in rage.

"That's exactly why I killed her. She's too nice and she would have never given birth to the perfect Yokaze with her plaguing your minds with her kindness and giving you her big heart. So I killed her and used the clone that you made of her to produce the perfect Yokaze. Because she is the definition of the perfect Yokaze, she's impersonal, cold, brutal and has no conscience like me. In fact we have a son already named Ryu. He's not as smart as you, but he's even more gifted in ninjutsu then you are. He's the perfect Yokaze, you were never meant to be a perfect Yokaze because you are just like your mother."

Keisuke is so mad at the revelation of what happened to his mother. His form was covered with pure chakra for a minute before it flashed and so did he. He then reappeared and got ready to punch Kagami in the face he a-

BOOM!

A strong punch to Keisuke's face by the muscle man sent him flying through a building.

"I could have handled it, Muscles", Kagami said calmly.

"I don't care if you got it or not. I want to punch him because he's the closest thing to you and I want to fight you, but I know I can't win", he replied with a dumb meathead sounding voice.

"He's not my son anymore."

"Whatever, it's still your blood running through his veins like it or not. You can deal with them, I want to kill him and-

"Over my dead body you huge muscle headed meat headed freak!" yelled Sayuri.

"You're asking for it little girl you. If you want you can join your boy-

Muscles was interrupted by a controlled force push to the face. He then got punched with a force enhanced punch to the stomach which sent him back by ten yards. He was about to get drop kicked in the face before he grabbed his foot and threw him away into the next street. He then chased after him.

Arashi took the time to charge Kagami and try and slice him apart until he saw a sword block his strike with great force behind it. Arashi smirked and some seals lit up around his body and he was able to break through Kagami's iron guard. Kagami jumped away from and proceeded to try and land a strike on Arashi, but it was blocked.

"I'm guessing Keisuke told you about the drug use he'd gone through while under me?"

"Yes he did. Invented this enhancement seals in order to overpower him and you if I ever met you."

"Well done, but you're not even close to my full strength yet."

Kagami then did hand seals behind his back which no one had noticed because of their speed, he finished the fourteen hand signs in a matter of seven seconds. Arashi and the rest of his team then froze in place. In their minds, they're seeing themselves being pierced by a thousand spears that are all over their body. There are demons surrounding them with big bloodthirsty smiles across their faces and they could hear the dead bodies on the floor around them laugh. Their laughs sounded so psychotic that you could mistake all of them as completely insane men/women. The girls were in such fear that they forgot how to get out of the genjutsu. Arashi couldn't get out of it because of his lack of skill in genjutsu. This genjutsu is about an A rank judging by the realism of the sights, smell, taste, sounds and even the pain they felt is all so real. Kagami snuck away to search for the body in order to see if his former son is really telling the truth.

 **With Keisuke and Muscles**

Muscles had arrived to the street that he threw him into to find him gone from the scene. He only found a small crater that was there. He then got kicked in the back hard by two force enhanced kicks. He flew through a building stopping by a thick metal wall that happened to be there. Keisuke bum rushed him and kicked him, but it was blocked by his fist. Muscles went for a punch; Keisuke went to block it, but it broke through his guard and he ended up winded by the blow. Muscles then proceeded to beat Keisuke with five punches and two kicks before Keisuke could finally retaliate by stopping him with the force. He then force pushed him back into the wall and Muscles fell down.

He got back up as quick as lightning preparing to lay down a beat down. He started with a punch which was blown away by the force. Then a round house kick, but that just froze before it hit him and got blown away. This little game of punch/kick and get blown away lasted for a little bit, until finally with a force enhanced punch and a force push at the same time. Keisuke had managed to crack all six ribs, made him cough up a lot of blood and sent him a good distance away. Keisuke went over to finish him before he got punched hard enough to send him flying almost making him go through a building.

Keisuke didn't seem affected by the hard punch that cracked some of his ribs. They ended up healing pretty quickly anyways. He got up to see Muscles popping a white pill with a red capsule on the top part of it and a bright pink. He knew that the first pill is a pill meant for rapid regeneration very quickly, but he never seen the pink one before. Although Keisuke immediately noticed a spike in his chakra, muscle mass, bone density and his muscles are becoming tougher and firmer. Muscles suddenly vanished with astonishing speed he never knew that he had.

Muscles had then kicked him back to where he originally was then axe kicked him to the ground. Keisuke bounced up where Muscles then kept punching repeatedly. Each punch had created more and more cracks in his bones until his bones were damn near shattering. By the end of it all, Keisuke is nothing more than a bloody mess on the floor. Muscles then left, but not before some of those pink pills had dropped without him noticing. Muscles had decided to pay back that raven haired girl for calling him a meat headed freak, which is why he left to deal with her.

Keisuke's bone cracks had healed completely and he walked over to those two pink pills on the ground. As far as he could tell it increases speed, strength, restores endurance, increases chakra, muscle mass increase, bone density and the muscle becomes firmer and stronger than before. He knew that his mother would kill him for taking drugs that she didn't approve of, but he had no choice. He's not strong enough to take down that man or his father. So he unsealed three tablets of his newly enhanced adaptation drug he made and two of the bone strengthening pills. He took the pills along with a small water jutsu he made to swallow them easier.

Keisuke immediately noticed that he became lighter so he bumped up all the seals on his body and swords to five hundred despite being only on a hundred and thirty per seal. He felt even heavier, but his body adapted to the weight and he could feel all of his muscles exploding outward. He screamed because it so painfully to have your muscles get larger and larger and larger by the second. As they grew, so did his anger. Eventually the pain had gone away and when he looked down. He found his shirt is in tatters and his headband is extremely tight on his arm. He took off the head band stored it away and jumped off to find muscles. He's right now in an extreme rage and he just wants to release all of that on the man who hurt him badly.

 **With Muscles**

Muscles had arrived to where the rest of Keisuke's team is at and he freed Sayuri of the genjutsu she was entrapped into. She looked up at him wide eyed and in terrible fear.

"What's the matter little girl? You don't want to _play_ with the big boys now?" he asked cruelly.

"I'm not scared of you", she said in a failed attempt to be courageous.

"Oh? You will be after I'm finished breaking all of your bones, except for your neck! HeheheheheHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH!" he said as he laughed maniacally.

Sayuri started to cry, but she found herself someplace else-

BOOM!

Aloud sound erupted to her left and standing in her place is a completely muscled version of Keisuke. He looked like a child gone body builder. He has washboard abs, and abnormally big biceps and chest size, he could almost pass as a short and mid seasoned body builder. Muscles got up and in a rage.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST- did that?" he asked as he couldn't believe what the hell he's seeing in front of him.

"What the fuck are you? How did you get this fucking muscled in five minutes?"

"Reasons", he said angrily.

"Well you know what kid? You may have gotten big in five minutes, but I can get even bigger and better then you are in half that am-

Muscles realized that there isn't a weight in his pocket anymore. He searched it and found that the muscle building pills he took are gone.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Keisuke as he hung the pill bag right in front of himself mockingly.

"How did you-

"When I punched you, I had a clone sneak up behind you while you were in shock and awe about my new body."

Keisuke then disappeared in order to reappear in front of Muscles then punched him so hard in the chine that he flew high up in the air. He then kicked him half way across town. He landed and turned to Sayuri.

"Get them out of the genjutsu, then go to Mifune. I sense that he's in danger."

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm going to kill him", he said in a deep rage.

He then shunshined in very fast shunshin because she then heard another loud bang in the center of town. She proceeded to free Mito and Arashi from their genjutsu prisons.

"Very good Sayuri. Now tell me what happened and why am I hearing loud booms go around town?"

"That meat headed guy broke me out of the genjutsu to torture me, but Keisuke saved me and he told me to get you out of the genjutsu and take you to Mifune because he sense's he's in danger."

"The booms?"

"They're probably being caused by Keisuke."

"How are they being caused by him?"

"Something happened to him when I was out sensei. He gained so much muscle and he's superhuman strong, even his chakra and his control have gone up drastically since I last I saw it."

"You're a sensor?"

"Kind of. It's extremely under developed, but I have it."

"We'll take about it later, but for now we need to go and stop Keisuke's father from getting to Mifune."

They then ran off to try and find Mifune.

 **With Keisuke**

Keisuke is currently destroying Muscles. All around them are craters everywhere, property damaged, many bruises and broken bones on Muscles and a pool of blood underneath him.

"Plea-

SLASH

His head was bisected from the jaw from a blade of blood coming from Keisuke's hand.

"Interesting. You've evolved into a much better ninja than before. Your chakra control has improved drastically, your affinities have increased, your reserves have grown exponentially and your physical abilities went up exponentially. I must say that I'm impressed that you managed to evolve off that drug; that drug is actually an evolutionary drug, but it only altered the physical abilities and the reserves. If you want, you can come back to me and we can work on this together like father and son", asked Kagami with fake charisma.

"No! Not after you disowned me and killed mother. I hate you! I swear on my life THAT I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR PERFECT YOKAZE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs in rage.

"That's exactly why you'll never be a perfect Yokaze", he said harshly.

Keisuke charged him, but got kicked so hard that he went through a building in front of another ninja squad.

 **With the squad**

Takashi and his team have just finished escorting a person of interest from the hidden sand back to here. Right now, they're on their way to get their money and get back to the village in time for Keisuke and his team to get back. Takashi is currently day dreaming about spending time with Keisuke. He had a thought of them playing together and th-

BOOM!

The person he was just thinking about came flying through a building half naked and with muscles a seven year old boy shouldn't have. Then came a man who looked a bit like Keisuke come out of the hole and start beating Keisuke to the ground. He then put a very heavy weight seal on his chest in order to pin him to the ground. He then looked at them, but he was mostly staring at Takashi. Takashi immediately became nervous when he looked at him.

"What's your name?" he asked curiously.

"Who are you and why are you attacking a shinobi of Konoha?" asked Hitoshi sternly.

"I'm Kagami Yokaze, Keisuke's former father. Now tell me what your name is before I force you to tell me the hard way."

"Takashi Hanako, Keisuke's best friend".

"Ah! I thought that bloodline was extinct. I'm guessing you've unlocked your kekkei genkai by now?"

"Kekkei genkai? I don't have one; am I supposed to?"

"Yes, everyone in your clan has a kekkei genkai of some kind. Because the Yokaze experimented on your clan and turned you into natural breeding blood liners."

"So you and your clan are the reason why I am a freak of nature in my own village?"

"No, you Hanako always had weird characteristics. We only gave your clan power. If you want, I can unlock your kekkei genkai right now?"

"How?"

"I have a serum on me that unlocks any dormant kekkei genkai your body has. I was going to give it to Little Dragon, but you'd be more interesting. What do you say?"

"Don't do it! He'll own you and throw as-

"Shut your mouth Keisuke", said Kagami as he increased the weight on his seal.

"So what do you say?"

"I'll do it."

"NO!" shouted everyone except Kagami and Takashi.

"Come on man, you don't need no fancy bloodline in order to be strong. You're already strong, you're just young is all", said Tobi.

"Exactly, you're one of the most gifted ninjutsu users ever. I mean no one has all five affinities, but the sage of the six paths", rebuked Tsubaki.

"You are a truly gifted student Takashi. You're more unique and valuable than any of the other genin in ninjutsu alone. Your taijutsu and bukijutsu are also very above average and you have good genjutsu skills."

"I'm not doing this because I'm jealous of you all. I'm doing this so I can protect Keisuke-kun from getting hurt and resorting to drugs to turn himself into that", he said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care what your reason is, we're doing it right now. Roll up your sleeve", demanded Kagami.

Takashi rolled up his sleeve and Kagami got out the syringe. Keisuke tried desperately to force his way out of it. He pumped more and more blood with his new found **chiton** (blood release). He became even stronger and managed to get his arms to move and he clawed off the seal on his chest. Although it was too late, Kagami had already stuck the syringe inside of him and pushed the blue liquid inside of him. Keisuke went over to him and had his stomach slit open by a quick horizontal slash to his stomach. Keisuke had started bleeding profusely and his organs had even started coming out. Takashi watched in horror as his best friend had his stomach cut open and he's dying.

"So shall we go?" asked Kagami.

"Go where?"

"Back to my base of course. Did you think I had just give this to you out of the kindness of my heart? I have no kindness and like Keisuke said, you're mine now until I decide to let you go."

"I'm not going with you!"

"Yes yo-

STAB

Five blood tendrils had pierced Kagami in his body by Keisuke.

" **Chiton: naibu tsukisashi** (blood release: internal impalement)"

What looked to be five hundred small tendrils had pierced Kagami everywhere. His arms, legs, chest, and stomach even his face wasn't spared. He went from fine to a bloody mess real quick. Keisuke released all the tendrils and walked over to finish him off when the clone of his mother appeared. She swept up Kagami and quickly laid down a teleportation seal that Keisuke used to get out of his base. They went through the portal together, but not before the clone gave Keisuke a look that promised death if he were to ever harm Kagami like that again. Keisuke just gave back a look that promised a torturous death to her and her whole family.

Arashi, Mito and Sayuri arrived at the scene to find Keisuke healing a giant cut to his stomach. They also found Hitoshi's teams there.

"Arashi! What are you doing here?" asked Hitoshi.

"We're on a mission that we finished. What happened here? Why is my student healing his sliced open stomach and why and how did he get those muscles!?"

"My father had beat the crap out of me, he gave Takashi a serum which unlocks any dormant kekkei genkai, I tried to stop him, but got my stomach cut open. I then used my new found **chiton** abilities in order to impale him with blood. The muscles I got from an evolutionary drug that my father made that's supposed to increase strength, speed, chakra reserves and make my muscles more stronger. It also restores your endurance completely. Although I took these with three of my newly enhanced adaptation drugs and two bone strengthening pills. This caused me completely evolve as a ninja. My affinities became stronger, my control got better and everything else improved drastically. I think my sensing ability had gotten slightly better."

"You realize your mother will absolutely maim both us to death if she found out about this?"

"I think telling her would be better than not saying anything at all. So what happened to Mifune?"

"He's alive, but scared out of his mind. He gave me some money for a C rank mission. I'm guessing it's for you, right Hitoshi?"

"It's for us alright."

Arashi handed the money over to them and they each divided the forty thousand ryo up into ten thousand per person. Arashi then turned to his students to find them by Keisuke pestering him for injuries asking if he's okay.

"Alright team, let's go get our stuff and get out of here."

"Permission to speak sensei", asked Keisuke.

"What is it?"

"Can I go run all over fire country?"

"What!?" shouted everyone else.

"Why do you want to run all over fire country!? That's a long distance ttebayo!?"

"The drugs I took ended up making me really angry and full of energy. I also want to be able to control my body and I think doing it on the run would help keep me from destroying everything I touch."

"Okay, I see. You may start and meet us back home."

"Wait, you just had your stomach sliced open. Running will open up your wound", said Mito

"I've healed it good as new."

"Let him go guys, he needs to do this, I can see it in his eyes", said Tobi.

"No, I'm not letting you go!" said Takashi as he stood in his way.

Keisuke used his rapid fire shunshin to get past Takashi then he sprinted off out of the village while leaving craters in the ground as he left.

"He's probably angry at you Takashi", said Tobi sagely.

"What did I do?"

"You allowed yourself to be pretty much owned by his father. He was very hurt when you got injected because he wants to be able to protect you and not let you live a life of drugs", said Tsubaki.

"I was hurt even more when I saw him look like that. I care about him so much more than you all realize and I don't see him destroy himself with drugs anymore. They've already taken so much away from him and I don't want to lose him completely", he said now sobbing with the thought of losing him.

"You're not going to lose him, he'll be very different, but his personality will always remain the same", said Sayuri.

After Takashi calmed down, they all had decided to run back to Konoha much to Takashi's dismay because they had been running and walking a bit before then. He kept up anyway with eagerness to see Keisuke back at Konoha.

 **Eleven hours later**

It's been eleven hours since they had started their trek to Konoha and they have arrived at the front gate. They checked in with the two chunin gate guards and asked if any other ninja came back and they said no, it's so far just them that came through. They also found Akane waiting at the front gate for them. She walked up to them eager.

"There you are, I was getting worried that you'd never show up again", said Akane.

The two girls went wide eyed completely getting the wrong idea from what she said.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ARASHI-SENSEI!" they both shouted which drew the attention of Hitoshi's team.

Akane went wide eyed for ten seconds-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-uhaaahhh- you girls are funny! I'm Keisuke's mom, Akane Senju."

"I'm Sayuri Uchiha", she said as she extended her hand which she shook willingly.

"I'm Mito Senju", she said shyly and also extended her hand out and it was shaken as well.

"It's nice to meet both of my sochi's teammates. He's spoken excellent things about both of you and I quite frankly agree with what he said about you two."

"What did he say about us?" asked Sayuri.

"Well he said that you are very gifted in ninjutsu and genjutsu, you're very caring person once they broke that cold exterior around you. He also says it's an honor to get to know someone as strong as you."

Sayuri blushed lightly with the praise that she was given.

"As for you Mito, he said you have by far the biggest heart he's ever seen. You truly do care about everyone in your life and he would like to be get to know more about you. You're also a natural in medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. He's blessed to have such a good hearted person by his side."

Mito also blushed a dark red at the praise.

"So, where's my sochi at?"

"About that he-

"Right behind you", said the boy in question.

Akane turned around in order to find a muscled up and drenched in sweat version of Keisuke right in front of her. She gasped in shock at the shocking turn of events that have happened.

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze! Explain. Now."

Keisuke then explained to her the whole events that transpired today and how he did in order to gain the strength to defeat his muscular opponent. He even mentioned how he completely evolved into a stronger human than before in chakra, physically and affinity wise.

"I understand why you took it. I won't punish you, but I am very cross with you. I'm also pregnant."

This had shocked the whole team except for Keisuke.

"So it worked. I knew it would work all along", he said.

"What would work?" asked Arashi.

"I artificially inseminated her with sperm from my father and put her midi-chlorians into the sperm."

"What's sperm?" asked Sayuri while Mito blushed heavily because as a medic, she had to know what sperm is.

"It's what helps create babies", he said calmly.

"Oh, well congratulations Akane-san", she said along with Arashi and Mito.

"Thank you guys, well let's get going Keisuke."

"Wait there's someone I want you to meet. Takashi!" he shouted to the walking form of Takashi.

He looked surprised, but he regained his composure and walked over to him.

"Takashi, I want you to meet my mother Akane Senju. Kaa-san, this is Takashi Hanako, my best friend."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I've been pestering Keisuke to meet you ever since he first told me about you", said Akane.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Akane-san."

"Please, call me Akane. You've earned the right to call me that. Well it was nice meeting each and every one of you, but I'm afraid I must go and so does Keisuke."

"I must go too. Onee-chan is going to kill me if don't go to her soon. I'll see you three tomorrow bright and early", he said as he shunshined from sight.

"I'll see you two tomorrow and I'll see you whenever I can Takashi. Take care you three."

Keisuke then shunshined away with Akane following suite and then Tobi who waited patiently for his sister to finish walked home with her. Takashi and Sayuri said there goodbyes and left to prepare for what's to come.

 **Alright guys! So this is a long one, I hope you guys enjoyed and leave a comment on how the fights were. If I need to improve or if I'm alright, let me know; it'll always help make me a better writer. I want to thank all of you for three thousand views. This is amazing and I want to thank any new followers and favorites that I've accumulated over the week. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I'm going to try and get this out by Friday or Thursday so I can keep my promise to you guys of trying to post pretty much for most of this week. I hope you guys like the new change I made to the dialogue; I personally think it looks cleaner to do it that way. I don't know if it's exactly correct, but whatever I guess. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **The next morning**

Keisuke had done his early morning routine, but made some changes to it. The first change is his running and that's with him running a little over a hundred miles of laps around the village. This is because of his exponential increase in speed and endurance. Last night he had to run a thousand miles to twelve hundred miles around fire country to get him out that anger and excess energy he had. He realized during that run that he's traveling a hundred miles in an hour. The last change is the body weight exercises. He went up to two hundred reps for each exercise and included the Aztec variation of the push-up. This involves the performer to explode upwards as they're coming up and touch their toes.

Keisuke then consumed a bit more calories than usually does by adding more peanut butter and chocolate into it and even more milk then usual. He'd been taking the news of him being a father quite well. He accepted the fact that the child's conception is a crime in of itself and that he should have never had done it in the first. Although he did it anyway, and now he must accept that his child will never call him father in his life, but brother. So shall he be a brother the best brother he/she could have asked for.

He said goodbye to his mother and told her he loved her while she reciprocated that to him. Keisuke then left to test out his new found strength and maybe work on making that new taijutsu style he thought of a reality.

 **With Takashi**

Takashi woke up with a very weird feeling inside of him. He felt like something is ready to explode out of him at any moment. He wants to find Keisuke so he could examine him, but he didn't know where he lived or even where his team trains. So he decided to go to the training ground try to release it with some jutsu. But anything he tried just didn't work. He tried all the little jutsu he knew of every element, but still no getting rid of that feeling. He then decided to call upon that feeling and he felt relieved as he felt it leave his hands. Then he felt something heavy on his left hand and something cold on his right hand he looked down and froze.

His left hand has metal coming out in beams while his right has ice coming out. He stopped calling upon the feeling and the metal and ice fell off his hands. It took him a minute to recall that it was the serum that Kagami gave him that caused this to happen. He then cheered as he can now hopefully protect Keisuke.

"What are you doing?" interrupted Tobi.

"You look a crazy man cheering to yourself", said Tsubaki.

"I unlocked my kekkei genkai!"

"No way! Show me!" said Tobi

Takashi then called upon that feeling and out came metal and ice from the same hands. The two were practically gaping at what they're seeing.

"That's **kinzokuton** (metal release) and **hyōton** (ice release). I can't believe that serum actually worked. Keisuke and his father are something indeed."

"We'll get to work on training those kekkei genkai of your immediately", announced Hitoshi who came out of the blue, but they knew he saw the whole thing that transpired.

Unbeknownst to Takashi, there would be major hell for him for a while.

 **Two months later**

Keisuke and his friends were currently hanging out in the training ground together. With them is their respective sensei's, Tsunade and Akane were there as well. The adults were mostly talking to themselves and letting their kids/students play with each other. With Akane you could clearly see that she is close to being four months pregnant judging by the small bump forming near her stomach. It's just barely noticeable, if you knew her or met her, you could easily tell she's pregnant versus a stranger.

Keisuke's right now looking at the sunset with Takashi by his side. They haven't had a private moment to themselves, so they decided to go off into a secluded part of the training ground so they could talk.

"So how's it going with training?" asked Keisuke.

"Everything's going very good for me. I've managed to separate my kekkei genkai and use them separately. I then got down multiple metal techniques that I've created with the help of Tobi and Mito. My **kinzokuton** can actually absorb up chakra and restrain people, but at a faster and more aggressive pace. My **hyōton** is not accelerating as fast as my **kinzokuton** ; I still managed to learn several techniques, but I'm a far cry to where I'm at with my metal."

"There are less techniques to learn in **hyōton**. Metal is limitless in techniques as its very versatile like **mokuton** , but stronger than it."

"Thanks. What about you? What have you been working on?"

"I've been working on mastering my **chiton** , a new taijutsu style, more powerful genjutsu, advanced medical ninjutsu techniques, mastering the Juyo sword combat form and polishing on affinities."

"I see, you've got a lot on your plate. By the way, have you asked Tobi for help in your **chiton**? I know he has it and unlocked it when he was three. He could give you help."

"No thanks. How did Tobi unlock it? You're supposed to have an affinity with **suiton** even higher than the Nidaime in order to effectively use it."

"Tobi told me his affinity is even higher than the Nidaime's. They're not sure why except that the gene containing the **suiton** affinity was mutated causing him to become stronger in **suiton**. Why won't you ask him for help?"

"That makes sense. I don't want to ask him because I'm pretty sure I could effectively learn it without anyone's assistance. Besides, it's more fun to learn things on your own, because you get different results when you do it on your own."

"I see. You have a lot on your plate, are you sure you can manage?"

"I'm sure. In fact I should be able to finish all those things by the time the chunin exams come by next month."

"They're happening already!? Where are they being held?"

"In Suna. All of the five great nations are going to have at least some genin attending the exams, so it's going to be a high pressure exam where we need to stand out at the top of them all."

"I'm going to be training even harder then. Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah, everyone knows except you."

"How do they know about it and I don't?"

"Ninja parents."

"Why didn't nobody tell me about this?"

"We all found out about a month ago and we thought Hitoshi-sensei would tell you because he said he would. I guess he didn't do his homework."

"You still could have told me once you knew about it."

"He told us only he'll do it and no one else will tell you but him."

"Hey! Get over here you two, quit being so isolationist and join us already. We miss you both!" yelled Tobi.

"Yeah, I want you both already!" shouted Sayuri.

The adults got drawn in by the yelling and decided to watch.

"Keisuke, go back to your friends! Takashi isn't your only friend in the world ttebayo!" hollered Arashi.

"Well, I guess we better get back to them", he said to Takashi.

"Yeah, we should."

They walked back to the group and sat with them.

"Keisuke, I'd like for you to meet my mom", said Tobi with Tsunade right next to him.

"We already met each other Tobi-chan", said Tsunade.

"Really!? When!?"

"We met ever since I first came here."

"How though!?"

"Through an annual physical", said Tsunade.

"Well, why didn't introduce me and imouto to him ages ago."

"Doctor/patient relationship reasons."

"Oh."

With that said the little hang out went on for a while until the sun went down. The kids were all happy to speak and see each other again after four brutal months of training and missions. The adults were equally happy that their kids/students were happy as well. They all had been discussing the upcoming chunin exams and the training regimes each of them would go through. The all were at their homes each one determined to make it through the exams or help them get through them

 **Three and a half weeks later**

"Alright everyone listen up!" said Arashi

The nine genin that graduated early had stood to attention. Arashi, Hitoshi and Kushina were all standing in front of them with Arashi in the middle, Kushina to the left and Hitoshi to the right.

"We are now heading out to the chunin exams in Suna. We are not traveling together when we go there, we're only following the same path. I want you all to push yourselves to go as fast as you can and as long as you can. It takes two days to get to Suna on foot and the exam is three days away. Stick with your respective sensei because we are going at thirty minutes apart from each other. My team will leave first, then nee-san's and then Hitoshi's team. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good; my team, we're leaving right now."

Keisuke and the girls had made their way to the front and they-

"Good luck sochi! Please come back safe and sound. I love you so very much", said Akane.

"Thanks kaa-san. I'll make sure to come back safe and sound. I love you too."

And so they left the entrance.

 **Six hours later**

The team has been running incessantly and with their current speed they ended up reaching the border to Kaze no kuni. The girls had been channeling to increase chakra through their feet along with Arashi while Keisuke used his good ole muscles to keep ahead of them. The girls had been using a chakra transfer seal that's connected to Keisuke and Arashi so they could get chakra from them.

 **Four more hours later**

They ended up reaching the gate to Suna by six in the afternoon. The girls were exhausted at the end of it and Keisuke carried both of them into the village. Arashi wasn't stunned at all by the two hundred mile or more run they had. So they checked in with the guard on standby and she told them to go to The Windy Hotel so they could sign in and get a room. And so they walked past many sand stone and sand houses. They also passed a big market place which sold all types of herbs, spices and even some fancy swords which caught Keisuke's eye. He'd been looking to replace his two swords because one doesn't even belong to him (it's a spare from Akane) and the other is cracking all over the blade.

They arrived at the hotel to find that is a relatively short hotel, but very wide and long in size. The outside is completely of made of sandstone. Its four stories with ten windows on each story in the front. From Keisuke's perspective the sides were also made of sandstone and had twenty windows per story. They walked in the building to see a small light tan lobby in front of them. It held a jonin from Suna and the receptionist. The jonin looked ready to leave when he saw them and he groaned a little before approaching them.

"Hello. May I have your names please?"

"I'm Arashi Uzumaki. These three are my students. The one with the black hair covering her eye is Sayuri Uchiha, the other girl is Mito Senju and the boy is Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

"Are your students participating in the chunin exams?"

"Yes, they are."

The jonin scribbled down some notes about them.

"Okay. Thank you for answering my questions. Please go to the receptionist to get a room. I believe they're serving dinner at this time. This will be the only place that you and anyone else participating in the exams will stay at. Since you're Konoha, you may travel anywhere in the village. But, do not start any fights with any our shinobi or our visiting shinobi. If you are caught fighting with a shinobi by one of our personnel, you and your team will go home and so will the other person and their team. Please be responsible about your belongings. If you lose your belongings, oh well, it's not our problem. Although if someone steals it, the thief and their team will be arrested and sent home. If you cause trouble for any of our citizens here, they will report you and you will be sent home. We will heal each of your injuries as best as we can if you are injured by someone in the exam or if attacked outside of the exam. Lastly, you may NOT kill anyone unless you're permitted to by the instructor. Do you understand these rules and will you pledge to follow these rules to the best of your ability?"

"We pledge to follow your rules to the best of our ability", they all recited.

"Any questions?"

Keisuke raised his hand.

"Go ahead."

"Why are there so many rules in place?" asked Arashi

"Because there's going to be two hundred and forty of you participating in these exams. Which means we have teams from all over coming here. The most important piece is we have teams from all five of the great nations participating in these exams. So we need to be strict because some of them are our enemies and we need to be harsh. Even with our allies so that it's fair for everyone. Did that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. I wish you all good luck with your exams and enjoy your stay in Suna".

The jonin left with a shunshin and they walked over to the receptionist. They were each given a key to room two fifty nine. They then were escorted by the receptionist and taken to a building behind the hotel and there they found the dining hall. There's a lot of shinobi staring at them as they walked. There are some from Kumo, Kiri, Taka, Ame and the most prominent, Iwa. Killing intent flooded the room and centered in on them. Keisuke put down the girls who are scared out of their minds because they each never witnessed killing intent before. Some stopped when they saw the amount of muscle Keisuke has on him, but a large majority kept going. They immediately stopped when Keisuke started flooding his killing intent. They all saw nothing but a massacre occur when his killing intent hit them. They all stopped and continued on with their business.

"That was quite badass what you did there kid," said a voice from their right.

They looked to see a beautiful teenager standing there. She has ankle length auburn air put in a herringbone at the back, a top knot wrapped with a blue band. She has four bangs, two are long and the other two short and one covers her right eye. Her one eye is green and she is very tall. Her outfit consisted of a blue top that shows off her shoulders and blue pants along with the Kiri jonin vest.

Behind her is a muscled up teen with bandages across his face and has dark spiky hair with dark eyes. His outfit was of baggy pants that looked like Kiri's pattern. He wore arm and leg warmers and had no shirt and his head band is on sideways. The next is a girl that looked similar to the beautiful teen, but looked about their age and had her hair done like Sayuri. The last is heavy looking boy clad in black armor all around him.

"My name's Mei Terumi. What are yours?"

"I'm Arashi Uzumaki", he said as he gave the others the go ahead to say their names.

"I'm Mito Senju."

"Sayuri Uchiha."

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

She gave Keisuke a good look over as if she knew him from somewhere.

"I guess I should introduce my students then, huh?"

"Yes that would be much appreciated."

"Very well. Introduce yourselves guys."

"I'm Zabuza Momochi", said the muscled up teen.

"I'm Ko", said the black armored man.

"I'm Manami Terumi."

"Why are you being so courteous to us?" asked Arashi.

"Well for one I think you're handsome, two I think Keisuke is handsome and you three look strong. Especially Keisuke with those muscles of his", she said flirtatiously.

"Nee-san, Keisuke-san is too young for you and Arashi-san looks too old for you."

"I'm not that old ttebayo!"

"You're right imouto, but I can still compliment them on their looks, right?"

"Right", she said in a defeated voice.

"How did you get those muscles anyway kid?" asked Zabuza.

"Drugs."

"You're a fucking junkie kid!? THAT'S NOT FUCKING COOL KID, I HAD TO WORK HARD FOR THESE MUSCLES WHILE YOU TOOK SOME GODDAMN-

WHACK

"Stop cursing in front of children baka!" reprimanded Mei.

"Hai, sensei. But still, I don't tolerate junkies."

"I don't use anabolic steroids, I use naturally strength inducing drugs that I made myself. I don't even use any drugs anymore aside from a select few. Because my mother banned me from using any other drug aside from the ones she says is okay."

"Then explain those!"

"These are from an evolutionary drug that my father made. I took it in order to keep a man who's far stronger than me from destroying a town and killing my team."

"I can sympathize with you on that. How can one drug cause all that?"

"It didn't. I took five more pills in order to completely turn into this."

"You know what kid?"

"What?"

"We're going to have a little competition, right here, right now."

"Can I eat first?"

"Get yourself a plate and store it away for later. You'll throw up if you eat before our competition."

"Zabuza! Let Keisuke eat, the kid looks like he's starving", said Mei.

"It's alright Mei-san, I can take his competition and I'll bet I'll still win."

"Oh you're so on now. Let's go, you're coming with me", he said as he grabbed his arm and guided him away from a livid Mei, an irritated Arashi, an angry Sayuri and Mito, a nonchalant Ko and mildly annoyed Manami.

Keisuke made a slient **kage bunshin** in order to get him some food. The clone quickly got a huge plate of goat, beef, bits of steak, some mixed vegetable, rice, sushi, sashimi, some spicy curry and a whole fried small octopus. Keisuke and Zabuza then arrived to the gym of the hotel. The gym had about two tons of weight plates in total, a squat station, a pull-up bar, a dip bar, a bench press station and many barbells. The gym had an interior of wood on the inside. Zabuza then pulled out an Olympic barbell from one of the many barbells the gym had.

"Alright, this is a power lifting competition. There's three events to this, the bench press, the squat and the dead lift. You know what any of those are?"

"I know the bench press and the squat, but I have no clue what a dead lift is."

"We'll get to that when we get there, but for now let's do the bench press. We'll start off with a light weight of a hundred pounds, then move up from there. Try to conserve your energy and your muscles so that you can move up to the higher weights."

"Okay."

"Now come help put weight on this."

Zabuza and Keisuke put forty five pound plate and five pound plate on each side. They then locked the weights in place with a lock. Zabuza went first and did two reps while Keisuke only did one. They then put fifty more pounds on the bar and Zabuza did two reps while Keisuke did one. They would continue doing this until they got to three hundred and fifty. Zabuza only did one rep while Keisuke did one too. At four hundred Zabuza managed to push out one while Keisuke still did only one without much trouble. Zabuza then could not do the four fifty because it threatened to crush him, but Keisuke managed to keep him from choking to death on the bar. Keisuke then did his one rep with zero difficulty

"Thanks kid; it looks like you won this time, but I'll win the next bout because squats are my specialty."

"My legs are pretty strong too."

"Oh we'll see."

They then walked up to the squat station and prepped the same barbell but put two hundred pounds on it instead of a hundred. Zabuza went first again and he was able to do five reps, then Keisuke did one. Next was three hundred pounds where Zabuza did five again and Keisuke did one. This pattern continued to a thousand where instead of five Zabuza did three while Keisuke did one. At fourteen hundred he went two reps while Keisuke still did one. At eighteen hundred Zabuza dropped to one rep along with Keisuke. Then once they made it past one ton, Zabuza couldn't take the weight and Keisuke supported him and lifted the bar back to its rest post. Keisuke then did one rep with a little bit of difficulty, but not too much to really matter.

"Nice kid, but there's one more lift you have to do and that's the deadlift."

"This is the one I don't know about."

"Alright, remove the weight off of the bar and I'll teach you how to deadlift."

They then removed the thousand and fifty pounds off of the bar per side and Zabuza put the bar down on the floor.

"Alright this is how you do the deadlift. You bend your knees a little, but when your knees are passing over the bar. You then bend over to grab the bar and have your hands evenly spaced; you straighten your back. You then stand up straight while keeping your back straight and you move your chest forward. You should feel your chest getting worked on, that's how you know you did it right. One more thing, there's two types of grips you can use when deadlifting. There's the mixed grip which has one hand gripping towards you and one hand gripping away from you. Then there's the standard grip which involves both hands gripping away from you. Now show me what you've learned."

Zabuza stepped away from the bar and motioned for Keisuke to come to the bar. Keisuke bended his knees, but not passing over the bar. He grabbed the bar in a standard grip keeping his back straight and then he put stood up and moved his chest forward. He then set the bar back down while his knees are straight when he put it down.

"Not bad, you should bend your knees when you put the bar down. I made the mistake of not telling you how to set it down and for that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get started."

"Yea, let's get to it."

Zabuza and Keisuke got a hundred pounds of weight per side and Zabuza prepared to go first. He lifted it with minimal difficulty and did three more reps after he finished his first rep. Keisuke did his one rep flawlessly and even bended his knees as he put the weight down. Zabuza then added a hundred more pounds and he did it still with four reps while Keisuke did one rep. When they finally reached eight hundred is when Zabuza started doing only one rep like Keisuke. They kept this going for a while until finally reaching fifteen hundred. Zabuza grabbed the bar in a mixed grip and tried to stand straight. He managed to get the weight to rise off of the ground. Zabuza is straining against the weight. His face is completely red and his eyes are bulging.

"C'MON BITCH! LET'S GO! I'LL BE YOUR GODDAMN DADDY TODAY!" he screamed in frustration.

With a mighty roar he managed to pull the heavy weight completely upward and stood straight with his chest out while the bar started completely bending due to the sheer weight it held. He dropped the bar with a loud clang and he's breathing very heavily.

"Try and beat that kid!"

"I will", he said calmly.

Keisuke went over to the bar and bended his knees downward. He grabbed the bar in a standard grip and had his back straight. He then with moderate difficulty stood up straight and with his chest out. He then put the bar down gently.

"Kami's son kid! That junkie muscle is real strong; most people on roids can't even show for their strength. Your muscle is goddamn legit."

"It is 'legit' because it's all natural growth. It's just accelerated by a lot."

"I see. Well kid, I forfeit this event which means that you win our competition. So congratulations on beating Kiri's powerlifting teenage champion."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I must eat because I'm very hungry now."

"Oh, right. I forgot you were hungry. Let's go back and get you some food."

They went back to find Manami, Sayuri and Mito over on end of the table talking about little girl stuff, Ko just sitting there eating a big octopus and Mei unsuccessfully trying to get Arashi to ask her out. Keisuke just sat and ate in silence while conversing with Zabuza. He learned that Zabuza hopes to become one of the seven ninja swordsmen of Kiri, likes weapons, powerlifting and good fights. He despises fat people and lazy people. He especially hates bodybuilding because he thinks anyone who does it, has no self-esteem, is a total jackass or just loves to show off.

Eventually dinner service would end at eight and the teams bid each other farewell much Arashi's enjoyment and the girl's sadness. Arashi and the team then went to their room where Keisuke decided to sleep on the floor, Arashi on the sofa and the girls on the beds. Everyone then clocked in for the night and everyone went to sleep instantly with content looks on their faces.

 **Alright guys! I had plans to make this a more exciting chapter, but I'm saving it for later because reasons. Again, I'm very sorry I haven't been keeping my promise to you guys regarding uploading throughout the course of this week. I've been having major urges to drink and break my self- abstinence that I worked so hard on keeping for a year and almost nine months. I've been mostly restraining myself from drinking and it's causing me to not really do much of anything. I hope you all can understand the struggles I'm going through because of my addiction. Take care guys and don't forget to have a good day/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. So I'm starting this out on Wednesday because I'm still going through the urges to drink. It's becoming very difficult to try and write for you guys. But I promise to make a hundred and twenty percent effort in trying to write. Don't ever do drugs or drink guys and girls and if you are, please stop and find something positive or that gives long term prosperity. Because having an addiction sucks; this is coming from an alcohol abuser. The after effects are not worth it; I used to have a good memory (still sort of have), now it's spotty and I forget things I've said, read or even stuff I have to do more frequently. Then you get urges and cravings for it all the time; I've been sober for a year and nine months, all the progress I made has been on my own and I've been having these for a week straight. The worst part about it, is that you can get addicted to other things on top of that first addiction. For me it's self-harm and body weight (starving or over eating to look good).**

 **Sorry for that little rant, but I needed to get that off my chest. I'm not doing this for attention, I'm doing this to let you guys know of the dangers of addiction in general. This includes the prices you pay for that one drink, drag, snort, injection or cut that you give yourself the first time you try a drug or an addiction. I hope that if you're doing drugs, this inspires you to get help NOW while you still can. If you weren't fazed by what I said, then I hope you don't learn it the hard way like I did. Lastly, if you are not doing any of these, then much love and power to you my dude/girl and don't ever try any drugs because they'll screw up and you'll be caged by your addiction/s for life. Anyways guys, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **A few days later**

Now it's time for the chunin exams to finally begin. All the chunin hopefuls were fathered up in the middle of possibly the largest training ground of them all. It was jam packed with two hundred and fifty one kids inside. All of the senseis were in a lounge that's beneath the sandy ground of the training ground where the chunin hopefuls. There were plenty of seats and lots of seals on the walls that had the kanji for surveillance on them. The seals were surveilling the CHs. A tough looking Suna jonin with sandy brown hair and brown eyes approached the hopefuls and they all went silent when he arrived. With him were two tokubetsu jonin who had tough and stern expressions plastered on their faces.

"Listen up you little shits! My name is Fuji Yokaze and I don't take shit from nobody, I especially won't take shit from Keisuke Senju Yokaze! You little fuckers as you're told. We tell you when you eat, when you drink, when you shit and when you speak, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" he shouted.

"Yes sir", said a few hopefuls.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I SAID, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

"YES SIR!" said all of the hopefuls, not wanting to face his rage.

"Now then", he said in a calmer tone.

"You will be given a test. This test will have a person on it, your job is to answer the questions to the best of your ability. You may leave the training ground to find him, but if you're spotted and believe me, we will know if you're spotted, then you and your team is eliminated and you will go home. Your targets are coming to you as we speak."

Soon enough papers with pieces of clothing attached to them started flying out of the ground where each team is located. Everyone tried desperately to grab a paper. Everyone the successfully got their target and they studied them. Keisuke and his team had an old man with short white sliver hair, brown eyes, and multiple facial scars. He's wearing a white kimono, a brown haori, a red polo neck top and has a sword on his person.

"Alright you little turds! You have an hour to answer all the questions and come back. If you do not come back by the time the hour is up than you are a worthless fucking failure, a piece of shit and you DON'T DESERVE TO BE CHUNIN! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES SIR!" they all shouted.

"THAT'S THE FUCKING SPIRIT! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TRAINING GROUND AND GO FIND YOUR TARGET!"

Everyone left except for a hand full of people, this included Keisuke. The girls had started running then they noticed Keisuke not joining them, but in a lotus position.

"Keisuke! What are you doing!? Come one, we have to go now before it's too late!" said Mito desperately.

He then started writing and seemed to ignore her plea.

"Are you ignoring me mis-

"He's sensing out the target", said Sayuri.

"How can you tell?"

"I feel his sensing ability stretching out the max in order to find him. It looks like he's found him already."

"But he can't-

"He can! Remember? He told us that his sensing ability is like the **byakugan** , but with less range."

"That's right, I keep forgetting that crucial detail."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Mito from the sudden yelling. She then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"OH I'M SORRY, DID I SCARE YOU PRINCESS!?"

"No, I just got surprised is all", she said holding back an urge to cry very well.

"WELL ALWAYS BE AWARE OF YOUR GODDAMN SURROUNDINGS! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR DUMB ASS IF I SO WANTED TO AND YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN IT COMING! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!?"

"He's getting the information we need on him", said a calm Sayuri.

"WELL HOW THE FUCK IS DOING THAT IF HE ISN'T FACING THEM!? DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IS KAMI OR SOME OTHER ALL SEEING GOD!?"

"No, he just as a sensing ability that allows him to see him."

"LET ME JUST SEE THIS SHIT FOR MYSELF THEN. GET OUT OF THAT POSITION YOU SWINE AND LET ME SEE THAT GODDAMN PAPER."

Keisuke got out of the position, got his fully completed paper and handed it to him. Fuji looked at the paper and he was surprised, but he hid it very well (Keisuke was able to see it as plain as day). He personally made these questions as tough as possible just for them. Even some high level psychological profilers had trouble answering most of the questions on the test. To have them all be right was definitely an eye opener to him. 'Kami's son, he's definitely Kagami's son alright. Only he could answer these questions correctly' he thought to himself. He then handed back the paper to him calmly.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked calmly.

"I'm not sure yet", he replied with equal calm.

"Well whatever you want to be, you're going to be very goddamn successful. Because I made these so hard that even the best psychological profilers in Suna had difficulty answering these."

"Well, I am Yokaze and son to the smartest of them all."

"What's your IQ on the Yokaze test?"

"Two sixty eight. My father is two seventy one."

"Yep, you're definitely the second smartest of them all. Well you got plenty of time to yourselves, you may hand it in anytime you'd like, but not after the hour is up."

He then walked away even calmer than before; many of the other hopefuls stared at him in shock because of his calm nonaggressive demeanor.

"Here let's all make copies of the answers", suggested Keisuke.

"Why?" asked Mito

"We'll need them later."

"When and how do you know this?"

"I read his mind", said Keisuke as if he does it all the time.

"How can you read minds?" asked Sayuri.

"Don't underestimate the power of the force. Now quickly copy the answers now so I can turn this in."

They quickly got to copying and Keisuke turned in the paper. Time passed slowly and all of the CH's started coming in at a rapid pace. Many had failed, but the not enough to make a significant difference in the still two hundred strong CHs that made it back and turned their paper in on time. One Kusa team was a second late and they got cut. They sobbed their way out as everyone looked at them with sympathy or in a mocking way.

"Alright you little shit bags! It's time for your next order", said Fuji.

Everyone looked shocked including the jonin instructors. Even Keisuke wasn't expecting this to happen since he didn't find anything concerning the order when he read his mind. Panicked murmurs started going about and someone-

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MEAT SACKS!" screamed Fuji with chakra in his voice.

Everyone instantly shut up when they heard him scream. The kids in the front were all on the ground holding their ears in agonizing pain from that chakra enhanced scream. Keisuke seemed unaffected by it though because of years of honing his senses and intense training with loud sounds. Fuji seemed to calm down a little and regained his composure.

"Like I said, you have a new order to complete in order to pass this phase. Which is, to kill your target he proclaimed in a serious tone.

Some of the CHs looked horrified on the orders they had to complete. While others looked determined to kill them.

"But! There's a catch."

Now everyone looked very confused as to what the catch is, but Keisuke had a clue as to what it could be.

"If your target kills a teammate, defeats your team, finds help from anywhere or escapes, then you and your team are barred from ever taking the chunin exams again."

Everyone gasped at this while Keisuke sorted to wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'LL BE BARRED FOR LIFE!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! TSUCHIKAGE-SAMA WON'T ALLOW THIS!" raved a CH from Iwa.

"Your tsuchikage will allow this to happen. After all, he along with every other kage signed a contract stating that anyone who fails this test will remain a genin for life."

Everyone then started to leave quite rapidly. The number of CHs got cut down in half in just a few minutes. The girls wanted to leave, but Keisuke stopped them by telling them through the force that everything is okay. Fuji then walked over to Keisuke and his team with a look of seriousness on his face.

"So, why are you still here?" he asked authoritatively.

Keisuke remained silent and instead used the force to tell him why. He then rejected this and looked angry.

"I won't ask again, why are you still here? And don't tell me with whatever you're doing, have the balls to tell everyone around you?"

"I will not be stopped from continuing my career as a shinobi by something like this", he said calmly.

Fuji looked at him completely expecting those words to come out of his mouth. He then looked around to see determined faces staring back at him and no one else left.

"Well, I just got one thing to say to you all. You all pass", he said calmly

"WHAT!?"

"You all pass", he said with a smile on his face.

"So we don't have to-

"No, it was all a test."

"So what was the purpose of this test?" asked Mito quizzically.

"Well the first portion was to test your ability to gather information without getting caught. This part which is the most important part, is to see if you can to stay loyal to your village under any circumstances. After all, you must be willing to do anything for your village even taking missions that could get you tortured, murdered or the worst yet, raped. You all have the potential to do great things, let's if you have what it takes."

He then took off his jacket which has unidentifiable seals on it and threw it in the air. Everyone tried to run away from it, but a barrier quickly pushed them all together. They all are in a tight circle surrounding the jacket bomb and they looked terrified. Mito desperately ran some hand signs, but she was stopped by Keisuke's firm hand. Mito and Sayuri looked at him terrified wide eyes; Keisuke only gave her a reassuring look-

BOOM!

The jacket bomb exploded and all that could be seen was a blinding white light in the area surrounded by the barrier. Outside stood many Suna shinobi and Fuji who looked unscathed. The barrier seal collapsed and all that could be seen were the unconscious bodies of eighty four CHs. The shinobi then started grabbing bodies left and right and bringing them somewhere.

 **A day later with Keisuke**

Keisuke woke up to find himself in a small earthy room. The walls and floor were made out of a **doton** jutsu and the room was completely bare. It didn't even have light in it except for the small light coming out of the frame of a metal door. Keisuke immediately knew what to do and he put the copy of the answers to the door and it clicked open. He exited the room to come into another room this time with light and three other doors. He used his sensing ability to find out that two of the doors contained a CH each and the last door led the way to another room like the one he's in. He went to exit the room, but then he turned around and ran some hand signs.

' **Doton: borudā tsumemono** (earth release: boulder space filler)' he thought to himself.

The empty space instantly filled up with a massive boulder that fit the room perfectly. He then left the room to go into the next room. This room had the same structure as the last room with three other doors but two of the rooms behind the two doors had the same structure as the last room. Then there was another room that had the same layout. Keisuke then went to leave, but he turned around and used the same jutsu to keep anyone from getting out of here. He then left the room.

Keisuke entered the next room to find two kumo CH's. They both turned around to face him and they were about to attack him, but Keisuke landed two quick punches to their faces and they're knocked out cold. Keisuke made two **kage bunshins** to take the two back to where they woke up in and when they came back they both sealed off the room where they were found in as Keisuke left. They then gave back their chakra to Keisuke through a chakra transfer technique that Keisuke conceived on his own. They then popped just as Keisuke entered the last room.

This room is even larger than all the other rooms but it still had the three other doors each containing a segment of CH's and one leading to an underground arena of sorts. Keisuke thought about sealing off this area, but then he thought about his friends and how pissed they'd be if they all got eliminated. He didn't bother to check to see if any of his friends were in his segment. So he just walked up to the door and quickly used a minor **futon** jutsu to unlock the door and then he walked out to find Fuji there. He looked to be napping there in peace. Keisuke cleared his throat which woke him up with a fright and he reached for his kunai only to stop to find Keisuke staring at him.

"Oh my, don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry", Keisuke said apologetically.

"You're forgiven. Is there anyone else coming?"

"I sealed off anyone coming from my segment of the series of rooms."

"So, you mean to tell me that you're the only one coming from your part of the rooms!?"

"Yes."

"You're just full of surprises kid! Not only are you the only one to complete this section the fastest, you're going to be the only kid that made it from your section of the rooms. You are some kid."

"Thank you."

"Now go upstairs to the lounge and get yourself something to eat. The go wait outside of the lounge overlooking the arena. This phase isn't going to end for another three hours and forty five minutes."

"I will", he said.

Keisuke went to the lounge and cooked himself a nice big piece of meat he found in the fridge along with plantains, an assortment of vegetables and some fried chicken. He ate the fried chicken because you can't go wrong with more meat. He then made a quick and simple refreshment drink made with honey, salt, lime juice, lemon juice and water. He then went back outside to face the arena and he sat on the railing.

 **Three hours and forty five minutes later**

The remaining CHs had made it back to the arena. This time, the number of CH's are a fifth of the eighty four second phase contestants. This included all nine of the konoha rookie nine, Zabuza, Manami, two Iwa genin, a Kumo genin, a Suna genin and an Ame genin. They all were ushered into the middle of the arena. Fuji was in standing in front of them with a gaze of praise.

"First off, I'd to congratulate all of you for making it this far into the exam. This exam was by far the harshest that Suna has ever given and it is amazing that a good amount of you remain here. But, only eight of you can pass here today and move on to phase three, the matches. So, we will have preliminary matches to see who would be able to go on to finals. I will pick two names off the top of my head, those two names will battle each other until one gets defeated or gives in. You may kill your opponent; it is frowned upon but, it's allowed none the less. There are no rules, and anything is permitted but senjutsu and kinjutsu. Any questions?"

Keisuke raised his hand.

"What's your question?"

"Are torture jutsus allowed?" asked Keisuke as everyone shuddered in fear of him saying yes.

"No! No torturing at all. If you are going to kill, make it painless and quick. Don't make them suffer."

"Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome; any other questions?"

No one responded.

"Good, now let's have Keisuke Senju Yokaze and Boar stay here while everyone else goes up outside the lounge or on the side opposite the lounge, whatever your preference is."

They all went to the different sides of the arena while Keisuke and Boar stood there facing across each other in the center. Boar is boy about Keisuke's age, but the kid had more muscle on him than Keisuke and he's hairless all over with brown eyes and a sadistic smile plastered on his face. Fuji stood between them.

"Alright are both fighters ready?" he asked

They nodded their heads.

"Hajime!"

BOOM!

Boar punched Keisuke so hard in the face that he fell into the wall behind him and made a large crater. The punch even broke Keisuke's nose and everyone in the crowd winced at that massive hit he took. Boar then rushed over with inhuman speed and kicked him on his side into the wall to his left. He kept punching and kicking him into walls until finally when he ended it when Keisuke flew in the air and got drop kicked to the floor head first.

Keisuke was in massive amounts of pain and he felt a few bones break and his skull might have been cracked; He's completely coated in his own blood. Everyone could only watch in horror as the most prodigious one there fell to some unknown hairless boy. Fuji was about to call the police when he heard Keisuke get up. He stopped himself to see if he would get up.

"DON'T GET UP!" screamed Sayuri in horror.

"TAKE THE DEFEAT, IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" screamed Mito.

"THIS ISN'T WORTH LOSING YOUR LIFE FOR!" shouted Manami.

"GODDAMMIT KID, GET UP! DON'T LOSE TO SOME FREAK LIKE HIM! YOU'RE STRONGER AND HAVE MORE POTENTIAL THAN HE'LL EVER HAVE IN A LIFE TIME!" raved Zabuza.

Keisuke stood on his feet and stared at Boar defiantly, then he nodded to Fuji who looked worried about him.

"Continue the match", he said with uncertainty.

Boar charged at him, but a giant beam of blood came flying at him faster than he could dodge and it pierced his heart.

" **Chiton-**

SLASH!

" **Inbijiburu burakku** (blood style: invisible black)

His head was then severed from his body by a scythe made of blood. Then an orb of blood surrounded his corpse and collapsed in on himself and there was nothing left of him, but a single droplet of blood.

Everyone looked completely shocked beyond belief on the quick turnaround of the match and the brutal clean up that took place. Keisuke just stood there healing himself as everyone got over their shock.

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze is our winner, we will have a small cleanup crew come in and fix the walls and clean up the blood."

Keisuke then hopped up to the stands as Mito came checking over him, Sayuri, Tsubaki and Takashi reprimanding him, Tobi and Zabuza praising him and Manami scolding both of them. The cleanup crew worked quickly and efficiently and in time cleaned up the blood and craters in the wall. The matches then began again and everyone waited patiently for the next match,

 **Alright guys! You'll have to wait and see what's going to happen in the next chapter. I apologize for neglecting you guys for so long. I didn't do this on purpose, I was going through bad urges to drink, and they made him unable to focus on writing for you guys. So to make it up to you all, I'll write two more chapters and maybe a fourth one this week to make up for lost time. Oh, and sorry for the rant on drugs in the beginning, I was just getting stuff off my chest. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I will uphold my promise of posting two more chapters and maybe a fourth one depending on if I'll get there (I'm sure I will). I promise there won't be an alcohol rant anymore and I'm fine now, the urges and cravings are gone. It was the stupid XR med I was on that was screwing with me. I'm never taking XR again because this the third strike I've had with XR. Please forgive me if I don't put much detail and effort in the prelim fights. Because there's too many fights to go around and I don't want to really do that to you guys. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

So far the fights have been rather boring. Manami and Zabuza will also be joining Keisuke in the finals; they both flawlessly beat their opponents. Manami used a high level genjutsu to shame Koinu to masturbate in public. He was disqualified on the spot and arrested for public nudity. He's also a registered sex offender in Suna. Zabuza won his match by using **Kirigakure no jutsu** (hiding in the mist jutsu) and used **Sairento Kiringu** (silent killing) to sneak up and snap the Ame nin's neck.

Now there was an interesting match-up. It's between Shinji and a boy named E from Kumo. E looked like kind of like the Yondaime Raikage but with shorter hair and not braided. He even had abnormal amounts of muscle on him which made him look like a body builder. Shinji looked nervous simply because his muscles reminded him of Keisuke.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Fuji.

E nodded first while Shinji took a little bit, but he eventually nodded too.

"Hajime!"

They both backed away quickly and sized each other up. They circled each other completely cautious, then Shinji stopped and E froze too. Shinji started to walk again but not before casting a genjutsu on E. E then started seeing multiple copies of Shinji encircling in him. Shinji then struck from behind, but E caught his fist, head butted him, elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over. Shinji used a force push to send him flying upward and he bounced off the railing and leaving a dent in it. E countered by channeling wind chakra into his feet to push himself downward.

" **Girochin Doroppu** (Guillotine Drop)", he shouted.

The drop kick landed right on Shinji's arm block and you could hear it crack. Shinji backed away from E, but he charged forward and closed the gap quite quickly. E punched him in the face and sent him flying away. Shinji flipped over and landed on his two feet. He then used **kokuangyo no jutsu** (bringer of darkness technique) to blind E of any incoming attacks. Shinji the got to work on healing his arm; he's no Tsunade, but he is efficient and gifted so he this isn't too hard for him. He was almost-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", laughed E.

"Did you really think this would stop me, it won't. I have a unique sensing ability that allows me to sense bioelectricity, I can even sense actual electricity too."

"Then why don't you-

A kunai came flying at him at heavy speeds. He just managed to dodge, but got a deep cut on his face and his right of the head. The kunai made a small crater as it landed in the wall behind him.

"You were saying?" he asked mischievously.

He wasn't done, but he had to fight now that his opponent can see. He then charged up a swirling ball of fire in his hand. He then added **futon** chakra into his hand so the flames could increase.

" **Fūton soshite katon: Amaterasu tama** (Wind and fire release: heavenly illusion ball)

The attack then hit him dead center, but he exploded into wind which combined with the fire jutsu, it turned into a flaming explosion which gave Shinji second degree to third degree burns. E then popped out of the ground and he walked over to him. Shinji was in a lot of pain and he had closed. He then felt a hand on his head.

"It's over", said E.

" **Raiton: Suimin** (lighting release: sleep)".

A shock of lighting came out of his hand. Shinji screamed from the pain, but the screaming was interrupted by him suddenly losing consciousness and into a deep sleep.

"Our winner is E!" announced Fuji.

E then left the arena, but not before giving Keisuke a look that said I'm coming for you. Fuji then took a little bit as he decided who to send next.

"Next up is War and Tobi Senju."

They both walked up to the arena, but not before Mito whispered good luck into Tobi's ear. He smiled and walked down to face his opponent. His opponent looked a lot like Boar, but he looked very manic and unstable unlike the calm and collected Boar. They both made it to the center of the arena,

"So, you ready to die?" he asked in an insane voice.

"No, I'm not ready to die. I'm not going to lose to a maniac like you."

"I'll show you what a maniac is as I TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES!"

"BOYS! Keep the death threats and taunts to yourselves or neither of you is going to finals. Is that understood?"

They both nodded.

"Now, are you both ready?"

They nodded again.

"Hajime!"

Tobi sent out pillars of wood out of his hand instantly in order to catch him off guard. War vanished and appeared by his left side, but he suddenly got ensnared by the tendrils coming from the wood clone. He felt his chakra getting absorbed quickly and so he broke out of it quickly with his inhuman strength. Tobi ran more hand signs from behind him.

" **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha** (Water style: super exploding water shockwave)."

A mountain amount of water then appeared as it filled up the massive arena with a significant amount of water. Now it was in Tobi's territory. Tobi then started using all sorts of **suiton** jutsu to try and get him wet. He finally succeeding when he made a geyser come out of the water he was standing under. He then ran more hand signs.

" **Raiton: Jibachi** (lighting style: electromagnetic murder)"

Lightning then coursed through War's veins and he screamed loudly. The suddenly his body started to convulse and grow bigger and bigger and bigger. He then looked very muscled all over and extremely pissed.

"I WILL NOT LOSE HERE! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE BROTHER! I WILL AVENGER BROTHER BY KILLING THAT LITTLE PISSANT WHO KILLEND AND I'LL SHOW YOU A LIFE OF AGONY!" he raved to world.

Tobi channeled his **chiton** all over his body so that he could make his muscles grow even bigger and stronger as well. They then engaged into a brutal taijutsu match with War winning because of his strength and fierce rage.The engagement hardly lasted a significant amount of time because eventually, Tobi had his guard broken from the fierce strength War produced. He then started pounding him into the ground.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER!" he screamed manically.

POUND!

"I WILL SLAUGHTER!"

POUND!

"I WILL SLAUGHTER!"

POUND!

I WILL-

He stopped and backed away from Tobi's form. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but something told him to stop, and he just couldn't not listen to it. Suddenly, Tobi had exploded into a thousand blood spikes that impaled him throughout every point of his body. He then turned around to find someone punching him in the face and knocking him out cold.

"Our winner is Tobi Senju!"

Tobi then collapsed to the ground as medics came to pick him up. He was didn't suffer from any serious injuries because his **chiton** had softened all of the blows that came his way.

The next few fights were interesting to the least. The first fight was between Kasumi and Sayuri. The fight was very one sided from the beginning. It was mostly because Sayuri used genjutsu and long range jutsu against Kasumi who is a close range fighter. She wore out the fight for so long that eventually Kasumi had a fit and so she forfeited out of anger. The next fight was between Tsubaki and Mito. Mito ran the fight in the beginning, but she didn't have Tsubaki's endurance. Tsubaki then ran the fight from that point ended up defeating her in the end simply because Mito mostly used her specialties rather than her own powerful abilities. The last fight is by far the most interesting. It was between Takashi and Suna genin name Fei. Fei has dual kekkei genkais like Takashi. He utilized **shakuton** and **jiton** (magnet release). He had the advantage from the beginning because of his kekkei genkai. Takashi never experienced anyone that could overpower him, so forfeited because he thought he's be defeated in the end.

After the matches were over. A box had appeared in front of them.

"Now then, I want for each of you to come up and pick something from the box. Then I want you to look to unfold it", said Fuji.

One by one, everyone picked up a slip of paper and they what it said.

"Now tell me what your number is. We'll start with Manami and go to her right."

"3."

"2", said Sayuri.

"1", said E.

"3", said Zabuza.

"1", said Tsubaki.

"4", said Fei.

"2", said Tobi.

"4" said Keisuke.

"Th0se are your opponents. Remember the fights they had, they're weaknesses, strengths and special abilities. You have one month to train and succeed in your fights. Good luck to all of you, and I hope you all succeed in whatever you do. You're all welcome to use our training grounds, you can return home or just train somewhere else; just be back here in a month. Now get out of arena and go train! The stairs are right behind you."

Suddenly stairs had appeared out of nowhere. They all walked up the steps to find their sensei's waiting for them. They congratulated all of the ones who passed and said better luck next time to those who didn't. Arashi is in a predicament though; two of his students have passed and he doesn't know what to do. Sayuri has no family that can train him, and Keisuke's mom is too restrictive on him and thus hinder or even set him back. He couldn't train both of them or they would know each other's skills. He just-

"Sensei. Can I go train on my own?" asked Keisuke.

"You want to train on your own? Why!?"

"Well, it's in order to get a sword and work on something in secret."

Arashi definitely knew that whatever he wanted to do, he specifically wanted no one else to do it or copy it.

"Alright Keisuke, you may train on your own. But be back here by the time the month is up, or your mother will kill us both."

"Hai sensei."

"Good luck on your training Keisuke!" said Mito.

"Yeah, I'll see you next month and hopefully I'll defeat you by then!" said Sayuri.

"Thank you. I'll see you both soon, take care."

He then dashed out of there faster than anyone could follow him with their eyes. Unfortunately, poor Takashi was frantically looking for him and he found his teammates and sensei, but no Keisuke.

"Where'd Keisuke go?" he asked.

"He left to go train", said Sayuri.

Takashi looked down and sad because Keisuke didn't say goodbye to him.

"Hey, Keisuke does care about you a lot. He just caught up in thinking about the exams that he forgot all about you. It's nothing personal, he just tends to be caught up in the moment that he forgets somethings", said Sayuri reassuringly.

"I know he does, it still hurts me when he leaves and says nothing to me about it."

"He'll remember to do so at some point. You're his best friend, you mean a lot to him", she said in a sisterly tone.

"Come on now Sayuri. We have to get started."

 **Seven hours later**

After running many miles at non-stop sprint speeds, he finally made it a mountain in Tsuchi no Kuni. This mountain contained two legendary swords that no one was able to access. Keisuke had the sole intention of getting those swords. Getting the swords is simple, bust the vault located at the top of the mountain. In order to do this, you need godlike strength to punch open the vault that's located in the dead center of the mountain then rip it open. Keisuke thought about using the force, then he realized that the vault was created by force users. Which means they would have thought of this already and put in something to disable him from using it.

And so now here's Keisuke with copious amounts of equipment. This included barbells, lots of weight, in humanly heavy dumbbells and even more extremely heavy weight. That competition with Zabuza inspired Keisuke to pursue weight lifting in order to get the results he needs. His plan was to do lots of extremely heavy reps in the deadlift, back and front squat, farmers walk and hold, bicep curls, chest press and the most important piece, weighted punches. He even planned on incorporating some strong man lifts such as: circus dumbbell press, barbell push press and eighteen inch deadlifts. All this was to strengthen his punch (along with the aid of permanent strength and adaptation enhancers).

Unfortunately, Keisuke would not have much time to do anything else as he would be doing all those lifts, his morning workout and the parkour. But, he expected this and got everything he needed to complete for the exam a while ago. It really isn't worth all the valuable time he could have spent learning new jutsu, building up his knowledge, strengthening his weak areas or even coming up with strategies to defeat everyone. It's not even worth fighting Iwa over for. Keisuke just didn't care, because he felt that this was indefinitely worth it no matter what he had to give.

'I'd better get started, or I will not make it to the exams on time', he thought to himself.

 **Three weeks later**

After countless tons of weight being lifted, punched, curled, pressed, deadlifted and held; Keisuke had finally had the strength needed to bust open the vault. Keisuke has gotten a bit more muscular, he made sure to take some specific medications in order to keep off the extra muscle and convert it to strength. He made it to the vault room. It is a very large room able to fit twenty people, it was mostly made out of ancient looking stone that looked like it didn't even exist. It had a huge vault door that was made out of metal. It had no such way to open it, so you literally had to make your own opening in the door.

Keisuke walked up to the vault door with conviction. He is going to get what he wants, and there will be nothing to stop him from getting it. He then turned his body so that his left side faced his target, he got his fist ready and deactivated any weight seal he had on then he-

BAM!

His fist flew and made a giant crater and a fist sized hole. He then quickly fit both of his hands inside the hole (because it regenerates and strengthens itself) and he ripped the hole further apart. He then ripped the hole downward to reach the bottom of it. He then pulled the block of metal off of its hinges and tossed it far away from the vault. He then turned his gaze over to the two swords that stood there. They are abnormally thick katanas with a curved, but sharp point. The blades are very dark sliver color along with a white hilt and no guard. It had a small blood red chain on the end of the hilt that looked like it was broken off. The other had a longer white chain that isn't broken off. It was long enough to wrap around Keisuke's arm ten times over.

There was other things like gold, jewels, scrolls on rare fighting styles and books on combat, history, ancient math, science and medicine books. Keisuke just made clones to make a storage seal for the books, scrolls and money, but none of that mattered to him, only the swords matter now. He grabbed the blood red and white scabbard. He put the blood red one on his right shoulder and the white one by his left hip. He then grabbed both swords off of their pedestals and held them in awe.

STAB!

The sword with the red chain was wedged into his chest by a blood red hand. It then snuck into his chest, but there was no exit wound. The blade didn't stop until it reached the hilt. It then got sucked back out of his chest, it left no sign of any wound that was inflicted upon him. The blade is now blood red and the chain grew long enough to wrap around his arm. An insane bloodcurdling laugh could be heard throughout the vault. Then the white chained one had its chain shrink enough to where it could also wrap around his arm. The blade remained a dark sliver color and the bloodcurdling laugh ceased. This made Keisuke stop for a moment and the clones also stopped.

"You okay there alpha?" asked the clone holding the books.

"Yes two, I'm fine; I just got taken aback by that is all."

"That's some scary crap; I thought for sure you were dead", said the clone holding gold.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Let's finish up here boys so no more surprises ends up happening."

They then accelerated their pace and in no time the whole vault was cleared of anything inside. Keisuke then walked out of the vault and-

CLANK!

He heard a noise and checked behind him and it was nothing, so he moved on.

CLANK!

He heard a similar noise and checked behind him again. This time he checked the front to find the metal door flying at him. He threw a senbon that went past the metal door and he substituted with it without hand signs. The door then lodged itself back into place and Keisuke heard screaming. The screaming was of a woman's voice and she sounded terrified and angry. It was so loud Keisuke's ears started to bleed and his vision went to black and he collapsed to the ground.

When he came to, he found blood and corpses everywhere. All the corpses looked in the middle of screaming. He then looked the metal door which was covered in the most blood, but one thing was visible. A message. When his eyes were trained onto the message he heard something recite the message.

" **Never come back, for you have awakened a beast that you cannot tame. You have made a grave mistake, and we shall not save you from this. Never comeback with that sword, OR ROT AWAY IN HELL, WITH ALL THE MEN THAT TRIED BEFORE YOU FINALLY DESTROYED THE WOOOOOOORRRRLLLD!"** announced the corpses.

Keisuke ran out of there with so much fear that it was completely out of character for the young Yokaze. As he ran the passage had collapsed, completely sealing off anyone from coming back in. Keisuke finally made it back outside and panted hard. He then got on his knees and cried. He was so scared out of his mind that he couldn't cope with it anymore. He sobbed very hard and for a long time. It was nightfall by the time he stopped and calmed down. Keisuke drank copious amounts of water and he left the mountain and he would heed those warnings and never return.

He decided he had enough for one day, despite only doing his morning exercises. So he set up camp very far away from the mountain, but still in Iwa. He didn't eat a whole lot, but he didn't really want to force himself especially after today. He had trouble sleeping, eventually he slept, but not without being plagued by nightmares.

 **Alright guys! So I made this a little bit of a horror scene. I'm sorry if you don't like horror, but I couldn't resist not including my creative juices into this scene. I might or might not do this again, simply because I don't see where else to include this in to. I hope you guys enjoyed that, and thank you so much for four thousand views. Let's try to get this to five thousand by Sunday of this week coming! Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So I'm still holding strong on my promise and I think I might make the fourth chapter sometime in the weekend or so. I have been neglectful to you guys, and I am truly sorry about that. I hope this'll make it up to you all. All the people viewing my content means the world to me and I hope to make you guys happy. Because if you're happy, I'm happy. Now grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **With an unknown individual**

A woman is sprinting quietly on a path in Iwa. She had an objective and that was to find her family at any cost. The woman had blood red eyes, bright red hair that reached her hips, an angelic heart shaped face, round eyes, an upturned nose and her ears were covered by her hair. She stood at five nine and a quarter, had a medium sized ass, but an E cup bosom. She also looked rather young maybe in her late teens. She stopped when she saw a boy lying on the ground. The dark haired boy looked terrified as he was sleeping. He was panicking, and it was killing her to see such a young boy look so panicked and scared.

Stepped up slowly, but then he suddenly flipped upward and armed himself with a blood red blade and found icy blue eyes staring her down.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll strike you down", he said coldly.

"Relax, I only wanted to see if you were okay. You looked terrified and panicked while you slept and I only wanted to help", she said in a kind and caring young voice.

Keisuke analyzed her twice and found no deceit before he set down his weapon, but he didn't put it back in his holster. He only leaned it onto his right shoulder.

"Sorry, there's not a lot of kind people out here these days."

"Yeah, you're right on that. Several men tried to rape me once; if I wasn't practically anbu level, who knows what they could have done."

"Hmmm."

"So what exactly are you doing out here and waving around a konoha head band? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I came for these swords."

"Those swords don't look that special."

"They are. These are the Emperor's swords, **Shiro Hime** (white princess) and **Tamashi no Chi** (blood of the soul)."

"You baka! Don't you know that one of those swords are cursed!?"

"I'm guessing I wasn't told about it. I just heard it-

"It will destroy the world dattebaya!" she exclaimed then quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"So you're an Uzumaki?"

"Yes", she said fearfully.

"Good, I know some of your clansmen that will be happy to see another one of their clan has survived."

"You know some of my clan!? Who are they!? You have to tell me!"

"Arashi and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Kushina's alive!? Oh, I knew she was alive!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know Arashi as well? That's her younger brother."

"I don't know of Arashi. But I'd love to meet him as well as meet Kushina."

"Alright, I'll take you to them as soon as I finish my training."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days. I'd do it longer, but now I have you traveling with me, so we'll have to leave earlier in order to make it back."

"Why can't we just leave when you want to leave?"

"I don't look it, but I'm very fast. I made it all the way from Suna over to the farthest part of Tsuchi no Kuni in just seven hours."

"That's impossible! I don't believe you!" she said strongly.

"Don't."

"Are you ever going to put away that sword?"

"Sorry, it's not that I don't trust. I just suffered from a scary experience and I broke down and cried about it for hours yesterday. So I'm not in the best mental state right now."

"I see, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, you didn't know. So what's your name? My name is Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

"You're a Senju!?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh! My name is Kurahime. Oh and what do you mean by complete your training?"

"I'm training for the chunin exams in Suna. I made it to the final phase."

"Oh, good for you! I didn't make it the final stage until I was nine, and even then I had to try again in order to become chunin. I can help you train if you want. I know all types of bukijutsu, various taijutsu, I have mastered my affinities in **katon** , **doton** , and **fūton** , I'm a fuinjutsu master and I'm anbu level in medical ninjutsu."

"I need help in making a barrier fuinjutsu that can withstand over ten thousand pounds of force, a nintaijutsu form and a genfuinjutsu."

"Why the hell do you need all that?"

"To show off my talent and skill."

"Well, that's a lot to do in a few days."

"Then let's get started."

"You're right, we should get going."

So they got to work quickly because they were wasting daylight. They both made **kage bunshins** in order to get the jobs done faster, by the end of the day they were exhausted, but made progress. They got both seals done, and now just had to finish the nintaijutsu form.

 **A few days later**

They finished up everything that they worked on and were now traveling over back to Suna. They left sometime at around four in the morning because the trek would likely be very long. It was very long indeed. It lasted fourteen hours which was a strain for Kurahime, but for Keisuke, it only fazed a little bit.

"You really are fast", she huffed out.

"Thank you."

They walked up to the gate where they're stopped by two chunin.

"We need your names and why you've come to Suna", said one short chunin

"My name is Keisuke Senju Yokaze and this is Kurahime Uzumaki. I'm here to participate in the exams and she is here to meet the Yondaime Hokage's wife and brother in law as well as watch the exams."

"Okay, you're both good to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's family right?"

They were both taken aback by it, but Keisuke caught himself quite quickly so he wouldn't blow it.

"Why yes, she is family to Kushina. They're cousins."

"Yes, she and I are cousins. I just never got the chance to meet her because we got separated when we were younger."

"You two are still good to go then. I wish you luck on meeting your cousins and I wish you luck with the exams", said the taller one with a smile.

"Thank you, have a nice night", said Kurahime.

"You too", said the shorter one.

They both walked away from the chunin and when they were out of ear shot, the chunin spoke.

"Do you think it was wise to just let them walk in?" asked the short one.

"Yeah, Keisuke has a good heart and we had to let him in. Whoever that was, she obviously has good intentions too."

"Man, you are seriously very good at reading people! You should join the interrogation corps."

"Thank you, I consider it a great gift that not that many people have."

"Amen to that."

 **With Keisuke**

"That was a great save on your part", said Kurahime.

"They obviously knew it was a lie. I think the taller one knew that we had good intentions anyway, so that's why I got you threw."

"Well, thank you anyway. I deeply appreciate you helping me."

"Anytime. After all, you helped me, so I'll help you."

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to the Hokage to see Kushina and get you citizenship at Konoha."

"Citizenship!? Why would I want citizenship to Konoha?"

"So you could be with your clan. Isn't that what you want?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Well yeah, but I want to meet them and see if I want to remain with them. Also they're only two people."

"Well either way, you're going to see him. Because you need to get through him, to get to Kushina. And there's five Uzumaki. Six if you count the one that's adopted."

"There's four more Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, Kushina and Hokage-sama have four kids. Three of them are blood related to Kushina."

"Well, I still consider that one kid an Uzumaki, despite him not being blood related."

"Here we are."

They made it to the hotel that Minato is staying at. It's very small and it's more like a house than a hotel. Keisuke then stopped and turned to Kurahime and gave her very serious look.

"Whatever you do, do NOT cause trouble! The Raikage and the Mizukage are here too; they will attack you if they deem you a threat. Stay close to me, no sudden movements and don't. Seem. Threatening to them. Understood?"

"Very understood."

They walked up to the building when suddenly, a Kumo anbu showed up in front of them.

"Identify yourself."

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze and this Kurahime Uzumaki. We're here to see Hokage-sama."

"I don't think I'll let you pass."

"Why is that?" Keisuke asked sternly.

"Because want some of her ass!" he said lecherously.

Kurahime looked ready to attack him, but Keisuke gave her a stern look and used the force to tell her to let him handle it. She thought she went insane when she heard him use the force, but Keisuke reassured and she calmed down.

"Too bad. Go buy yourself a prostitute if you're that horny, now let us pass."

"You're not going anywhere, and if you order me around again, I'll kill you, kidnap her and rape her."

"This is your final warning. Let. Us. Go", he said with a tone that could freeze water.

"That's it kid, you're fucking-

" **Corruption**!" he exclaimed as he clenched his right fist.

The anbu froze and stopped speaking.

"You will let us pass, then commit suicide in front of the Raikage."

"Very well, I'll do that", he said impersonally.

He then walked off to the second floor leaving behind a bewildered Kurahime.

"What was that!?" she asked bewildered as they are walking upward.

"That, is my most powerful power. I told him to commit suicide, because no man should ever take advantage of his own power like that. Shinobi are meant to protect people, not invoke fear and use their power for selfish desires."

"That still doesn't excuse that behavior."

"It doesn't, but I did it anyway. Just go along with any lie I give, if the Raikage blows it out of proportion; I'm certain he will do it."

"Fine", she said with disapproval.

They made it to suite and knocked on the door. Then an anbu with silver hair answered the door.

"Oh, Keisuke! How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama."

"Why is that?" he asked kindly.

"I have here Kurahime Uzumaki, and she's eager to meet some of her clan."

"Oh, well come on-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" bellowed a voice from downstairs.

Marching can be heard from downstairs, Keisuke and the anbu came out to the top of the staircase to find an irate A, who's covered in blood.

"WHO THE FUCK'S RESPONSIBLE FOR ONE OF MY ANBU HAVING CUT HIS HEAD OFF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND MY SON!?"

"What is going on here!?" asked Minato who hurried out here.

"MY ANBU JUST CUT HIS OWN HEAD OFF IN FRONT OF ME AND MY BOY!"

"Do you have to yell Raikage-dono!? You're probably scaring Hokage-dono's kids", said the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura from a floor below him.

"I guess that anbu took my scolding about him threatening to kill me and to kidnap and rape my friend here too-AACCK!"

The Raikage had his large hand squeezing down on Keisuke's neck and he had him pinned to a wall.

"What. Did. You. S-

He then got force pushed away and he landed into a wall opposite the staircase. He then unceremoniously fell onto the staircase below him. Yagura then shunshined to the top of the staircase to see Keisuke coughing while holding his bruised throat. Yagura is livid with rage, as he quickly pieced together that he just tried to kill him.

"I do NOT tolerate you putting your hands on children A! If I see you lay a finger on a child again, I will personally fight you myself!"

"Like you could take me", he fired back.

"Don't you dare-

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kushina.

"My babies are becoming terrified from all of this damn yelling and threats and noises you're all making. CUT IT OUT, OR I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU ON MYSELF 'TTEBANE!"

They both shut up after that. The Raikage just thundered down to his room and slammed the door. Minato walked up to Keisuke with a stern gaze.

"Mind explaining?" he asked coldly.

He then told him about the rude anbu and how he gave him a scolding and he took it personally (he made sure telepathically tell Minato what really happened since he didn't want the Mizukage to know his powerful ability). He also told him about Kurahime and how she helped him train and that she wants to meet the rest of her clan.

"Okay. That was very good of you defending her and trying to keep civil, but next time, don't scold him too harshly."

"I agree with Hokage-dono that was too harsh. You should have called for help if you felt your life was in danger and my anbu would have gladly helped you."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama."

"You're welcome. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

"Ah! So you're the famous scientist that I heard so much about. Especially from Mei and her team."

"They talk about me?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mei keeps going on about your potential and how badass you are. Zabuza keeps saying that you're strong, gifted, has a strong will and never gives up despite the odds. Manami goes on about how interesting, strong and smart you really are."

"I didn't know they thought so highly of me."

"I didn't know someone could get such good praise either until I heard you push away the Raikage and not be pulverized by his strength. You truly are an impressive kid to be that smart and strong."

"Why thank you, Mi-

"Please, call me Yagura, and don't include any honorifics either."

"Thank you Yagura."

He smiled at that and he turned to Minato.

"Well, I'll see you in two days. Good luck Keisuke!"

He then shunshined back into his room as he felt his anbu getting very worried about him. Minato then turned to Kurahime.

"Hello Kurahime, my name is Minato Namikaze. I'm also Kushina's husband."

"It's nice to meet you Hokage-sama."

"You too. Kushina!"

"WHAT!"

"I have someone you'd like to meet."

Kushina then stomped over with an irritated look, but when she saw Kurahime her look had melted and turned into a happy giddy look.

"Oh my kami! Another Uzumaki! What's your name!?" she asked excitedly.

"Kurahime."

"Well Kurahime, I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. It is SO nice to finally talk to another Uzumaki aside from my brother. How did you find me!?"

"I found you through Keisuke."

"Keisuke, Huh", she said as she looked at him.

"Do you have a problem with him?" she asked dangerously.

"He nearly killed my son, and he's made him scared to fight", she said with an edge.

She looked shocked that someone as nice as Keisuke would do such a thing. She then looked angry which scared Kushina a bit.

"That was then, this is now. He looks like he's changed from the person he was before. Have you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have."

"I'll believe till I see it you little mon-

SLAP!

Kurahime had slapped Kushina across the face. She nursed her face all while looking shocked that someone would do dare this to her, the Hokage's wife.

"Don't you ever insult Keisuke like that again! He is a very kind boy with a heart of gold! He has helped me get here, and I'll be damned if I let you badmouth him and put him down!" she said defiantly.

Kushina ran off in tears while Minato tried to grab at her, she just hit him away with some force.

"Thank you for standing up for Keisuke", said Minato.

"Yeah, I appreciate you defending me."

"She's been holding onto the past for a long time, it's been affecting her relationship with my daughter Tsubaki and my son Naruto. She's also divided up the kids to be practically against each other, all because she can't let go of what Keisuke did to my eldest son Shinji."

"Tou-chan. What's happening?" asked Tsubaki with Kasumi, Shinji behind her and Naruto who's being carried by Tsubaki.

"It's nothing. Come, meet our newest addition to the Uzumaki family, Kurahime."

"Oh! You're an Uzumaki dattebane!?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I am. You must be Tsubaki, Keisuke has told me a lot about you."

"He has?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he keeps going on about how you introduced to so many great people, how you're the reason he has a good group of friends and that you're a very warm hearted person."

She blushed at the praise while Kurahime giggled softly.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I must get going before Arashi-sensei shows up."

"Why are you hiding from Arashi?" asked Minato.

"I want my new weapon to be a surprise to everyone."

"What do you mean new weapon if you have two new weapons?" asked Minato.

"I'm giving one away to Shinji."

"Why are you giving one to me?" he asked before Minato could.

"It's as an apology gift, and I'm not letting you refuse it."

"You don't have the-

"It's alright Kasumi, I'll take one of your weapons."

He took off both of his weapons and held the blood red one in his right and the white one in his left.

"Pick any one, and take your time", he said kindly.

Shinji reached out for the blood red one, but suddenly it wrapped its chain around Keisuke's arm. He knew it wasn't Keisuke doing it, but the weapon doing it, so he grabbed the white one. He immediately felt good when he picked the blade and the chain wrapped around his arm. It than shrank until it could wrap up to his shoulder.

"It likes you", he said.

"Touché, so does your blade."

"You're right, it has gotten attached to me in such a short time. Well, I better get going now; I'll see all of you when the chunin exams start in two days."

"Where will you be?" asked Tsubaki.

"In hiding and resting."

"You know no one is going to care about a stupid-

"That sword is actually a really big deal. I understand why you're hiding and I think it's smart that you're doing so. I wish you luck on the exams, I know you will do very well and make everyone proud."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome; now get going, I feel Arashi is going to come soon."

"Alright, see you guys in two days."

With that he vanished with a shunshin. Tsubaki looked a bit hurt that he didn't directly say goodbye to her, but he's getting better on saying goodbye. She then turned her attention to Kurahime.

"Now to introduce to my brothers and sister", she said happily.

It took a long time, but eventually Kurahime met all of Kushina's children and her; Arashi never showed up in the end which saddened her. She had to say, she did not like Kushina one bit. It was mostly because of her cruel comment towards Keisuke, but she also found her too turbulent for her taste. Sure, she's turbulent too, but Kushina took it to a whole new level. She did like Tsubaki and Naruto, but Shinji and Kasumi didn't make a good first impression on her. She just didn't like either of their personalities; Shinji seemed like a coward and Kasumi seemed like an overprotective sister. Overall, she did not want to go with them to Konoha. Then again, she won't make her decision until she meets Arashi which she hopes to be soon, but she knows he has a student to train so she would remain patient.

She went to a very wide hotel and booked a room for a few nights. She then plopped on to the bed exhausted by the day's events (especially the running that took place). She then fell asleep immediately and dreamt of what this Arashi would be like.

 **Alright guys! So I'm still holding strong to our promise. I'm getting so back into the groove of things real quick. I hope you guys enjoyed; don't forget to favorite or follow if it's good, if I'm doing something wrong or you have question, leave a review and I'll answer it or fix what I'm doing wrong. I'm definitely going to post the fourth one by the end of this week and a fifth one by the weekend, or Sunday. Take care guys, and have a good day/night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So, I plan on writing the fourth chapter and posting it sometime at the end of this week and possibly a fifth one by the weekend. I have definitely gotten back my work habits and I'm proud to say, that I'm back in business. I don't think I'll be having the long of a break anytime soon, unless I'm put on an XR med, than in that case anything come out of it. I hope you guys and girls enjoy what I'm putting down for you all. You guys keep me going with all of the views and favorites and sincerely and from the bottom of my heart appreciate you guys for viewing this story. Now with all the emotional stuff aside; grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

It's been two days, and today is the final phase. All of the nobles, civilians and shinobi had arrived in order to watch these spectacular exams. After some of the children of many big named shinobi kunoichi are competing in these exams. Because of this, security has been heightened even more than before. Suna shinobi had littered the exits and entrances and stood at the spot where the Kage would watch the exams together.

The arena was the biggest yet where it looked like it had two arenas in one. The only way you can get this image, is from a line separating the huge rectangular arena into two still huge square arenas. It has still the beginning, but all competing genin had to arrive by ten in the morning sharp or they'll be cut. The first to arrive was both Manami and Zabuza. Manami didn't look different, but she radiated power as she walked. Zabuza is definitely different because he had a giant executioner's sword on his back. His muscles looked even more ripped and bigger than before. Big cheers were given off by the Kiri crowd of civilians.

Next to arrive is Fei who shrunk from the loud cheering he got, but you can tell he trained significantly. Then came E who waltzed in to the arena confidently and paid no mind to the large crowd before him. He donned a white robe with a wife beater under it and white pants along with matching white ninja sandals. Then came Tsubaki and even more people started cheering her on unlike any other. She got taken aback by this; she may be extroverted, but not to this extent.

Sayuri then came after her and not many people cheered her own, but she still got some recognition regardless. She's dressed in baggy black pants, a royal blue Uchiha top along with her headband tied around her waist. She then donned black sandals as opposed to her blue ones. She shied away from small cheers and just gave a small and very shy wave which caused the crowd to 'aww' at her cuteness. She blushed and just settled to stand there. Then came Tobi, even more people were cheering and Tobi seemed energized by this and just waved, blew kisses and waltzed on over to the rest of the genin. He wore all Senju garments that included a white jacket with the Senju emblem. Grey pants and black sandals to compliment his transition from light to dark from top to bottom.

The clock kept going through the minutes and Keisuke still hasn't shown up. It was one before ten when lightning struck the arena. Everyone gasped at this and look over to find Keisuke in a small glass crater at his feet. He's dressed in all black and it was all skin tight. That wasn't what grabbed their attention though, it was how skinny he is compared to the huge muscles he had before the one month period. This had caused all of CHs to do a quintuple take on what they were seeing before them. What also grabbed their attention is the blood red sword that screamed murder. Which is why no one cheered to him, because they are all in fear of his blade.

Suddenly someone shunshined onto the arena and this was Fuji and one other jonin who stood to his left.

"Alright, this how it's going to work. We are going to split you all up. We'll have the first two matches be taken place to the square to my left by Hachi; say hello Hachi", Fuji said.

"How's it going?" he asked in a laid back voice.

"Then to my right, I'll have the last two matches be taken place here. Then the victor of those two matches will face each other at once. Then we'll have the victor of those matches fight against each other in the combined arena. It's the same rules as the prelim matches, except killing isn't frowned upon. I understand that many of you are the children to some big names, that doesn't matter to me or to Hachi. If you die, then that is on you and the person who killed you, will not be tried for doing so or sued. Is that understood?"

"Hai!" they all said.

"Good. My side will start with Zabuza and Manami Terumi's match."

"I plan on starting the match with E and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze", said Hachi in that chilled tone that could calm down a mad man.

"One more thing I forgot to mention. You may NOT use area effect jutsus or weapons while you are in this arena. If any goes off, you will be charged with crimes such as endangering the welfare of the people or endangering Suna. These weapons include poisonous gas, mass destruction bombs, massive area effect jutsu or bloodlines with these jutsu and jutsu with range that goes past the arena walls. But, if you point downward or upward, then you are fine and you will not be eliminated. Any questions?"

No one replied.

"We start immediately. All teams not fighting will go to the box in the center of the wall surrounding the arena. It's too your right."

Every one of the non-fighting shinobi looked, found it and walked to the staircase that had been shown to them. Meanwhile Manami and Zabuza headed forward while E and Tsubaki turned around and walked to the center of their square. The matches were about to start.

 **With Manami and Zabuza**

They both got to the center of their square rather quickly. While Fuji stood between them and he gave them a hard stare

"Are both of you ready?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"Hajime!"

Zabuza moved in quickly and ready to commence a taijutsu brawl. One of his strengths because of all that lifting and Manami's ultimate weakness. He started off with a hard left straight and Manami dodged to her left. Zabuza then did a tiger claw aimed to her stomach. The attack hit, she coughed up saliva and is sent flying into the wall. The crowd gasped and started booing at Zabuza; he didn't bother to acknowledge the crowd and went into finish her.

He only found a hole in the ground. Suddenly lava came pluming out of the ground and little bits of it started burning some of Zabuza's skin. He got it off him quickly to avoid it getting seriously burned. He then saw lava bullets coming at him from behind him. He dodged the first few and then ran some hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki** (water release: water wall)"

A water came out of Zabuza's mouth and the bandages around his mouth came off to reveal sharp teeth coming from inside of his mouth. Manami gasped in surprise which irked a lot of the crowd.

"So you're one the seven ninja swordsmen now!?"

This surprised everyone and a lot of the kage were looking at Yagura for answers.

 **With the four kage**

"How could you make a genin like him a ninja swordsman!?" asked A.

"He made the cut to be a swordsman long ago. Mei (his sensei) as even told me herself that he is worthy. He has one of the best kenjutsu skills out of all chunin, genin, most jonin and even some of the anbu. He's even practically anbu level as of right now given most of his skills. So I think he is more than qualified of being a swordsman" said Yagura.

"It's Mizukage-dono's choice Raikage-dono", said the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Fine I'll let it be."

 **Back with Manami and Zabuza**

"Yeah kid, I got to be one of them. I made the requirements a long time ago, but I kept getting denied it over and over again. It was a long time coming Manami."

"So these exams mean nothing to you now?"

"They don't mean anything, but I would love to go toe to toe with Yokaze."

"I don't think so. I'm going to go through this match and then I'm going to fight Keisuke!"

"Then you'll have to get through me first", he said behind her.

She turned around and pulled out a kunai as his giant sword came ready to bisect her. She then got in close and she suddenly exploded which surprised everyone.

" **Bunshin Daibakuha** (clone great explosion). I didn't expect her to utilize those techniques so fluidly", said Zabuza who was revealed to be at spot he was originally all along.

Then many clones of Manami then came out of the ground. He felt himself then be pulled underground. He couldn't substitute with any of the clones because it all turned out to be a genjutsu. The again, he knew this and let himself be caught because as much as he wants to fight Keisuke, it didn't matter to him. What did matter, was letting his teammate and friend get the promotion and get the chance to fight possibly the best of her generation. All the clones vanished and Manami appeared with a kunai to his head.

"Submit or die", she said coldly.

"You're a talented kunoichi Manami. I want to fight Keisuke so badly, but I can wait. I'll let you win this match for now, but next time. I won't let you win. Proctor, I forfeit."

"Why do you forfeit?" he asked.

"Because she can kill me and I'm in no position to fight back."

"A wise choice. Manami wins by forfeit."

He overheard their conversation. He didn't like that Zabuza threw the match, but he understood it was for a friend to pass. No one cheered, because they heard the words that Zabuza gave her through an amplifying seal that was situated around the arena.

"Next up, Fei and Keisuke Senju Yokaze please come up to the arena!"

 **With E and Tsubaki**

"Are you ready?" Hachi asked E.

He nodded his head confidently.

"Are you ready?" he asked Tsubaki.

She nodded her head too, but with nervousness from the crowds and E.

"Hajime", he said with that chilled out tone of his.

Tsubaki drew out her small katana and went into her Makashi stance. She then proceeded to give a barrage of light cuts and jabs. E then kept dodging while also utilizing Makashi, but he didn't use a sword; he just simply used it to dodge each light cut and jab she gave his way.

"Makashi is such a beautiful and civilized form. It's graceful in everything from attacks to defense to countering. My father didn't want me to use Makashi because it disagreed with his strong attack everything first no defense attitude. But I learned Makashi so that I can be strong defense and strong offense at once. It looks like it's even working on you, then again, I'm a Makashi master in my own right", said E arrogantly.

Tsubaki had gotten infuriated by his speech and arrogance. Her strikes become sloppy until E smacked the blade out of her hands with a cut in half bo staff.

"Observe my mastery of Makashi as I defeat you with a mere stick", he said with glee.

Tsubaki then used chakra chains to attack him and grab her sword so she could defend herself against him. He simply batted away and redirected the chains away from him and then he rushed over to her. He then proceeded to attack her with his half a bo staff. She defended herself quite well. But when E started to up his pace his when she started to have trouble. She somehow started to get cuts whenever E hit her with his half a bo staff. The cut on her face became the last straw she then switched over to a more Djem So approach.

Keisuke told her she wasn't strong enough for it, but she didn't care. She needed to defeat him and make her father proud that she defeated the Raikage's son. E knew of her intentions and so he quickly disarmed her by slitting her right wrist and kicking out her legs so she's on her back. He then held the half a staff to her throat.

"Live free or die hard. The choice is yours. If you live free, maybe you and I can hook up someday and I can make you my wife", he said coldly.

"I'd rather die hard than be your wife dattebane!"

"Oh! I like you too much to kill you. I guess this'll do."

She then got shocked by something and immediately became unconscious. The medics took this opportunity to rush out as Hachi called the match to E for knocking out the opponent. The Kumo crowd cheered wildly along with Raikage who screamed his head off at his son winning Once Hachi cleaned away the blood with a small **Suiton** jutsu, he turned to Tobi and Sayuri.

"Next up, Sayuri Uchiha and Tobi Senju."

 **With Keisuke and Fei**

They both arrived to the center of their square and Fuji stood between them.

"Are you both ready?" he asked.

They both nodded in determination and the other in eagerness.

"Hajime!"

Keisuke sprung forward like lightning and punched Fei into the wall behind him. It made a severe crater in it, but Fei was okay overall. He then got kicked into another wall and he tried to defend himself from another kick, but it became too fast for him to follow and it ended up landing in his stomach. He released some of his **shakuton** chakra from his moth in order to get him away from him. It worked and Keisuke shunshined away to safety. He then threw a kunai which transformed into hundreds of senbon laced with something. The senbon were scattered horizontally so that Fei had nowhere to go. They all stopped at once though and they all encircled Fei.

Keisuke attempted to use the force but then realized its **Jiton** , so there's nothing he could do to separate it. The senbon the started to fly at Keisuke, but he used a force shield to defend himself. Keisuke then channeled chakra into his stomach.

" **Taidana tora no hōkō** (lazy tiger's roar)", Keisuke said.

A loud tiger like roar came from his mouth and immediately all the senbon dropped and Fei felt his chakra just stop flowing and the suddenly was able to re flow. Keisuke then ran at Fei and this time Keisuke struck with a tiger claw. Fei immediately felt his tenketsu points in his hand close and his muscles tear where Keisuke hit him at. He tried to get away, but Keisuke cut his thighs, quadriceps and most of the lower leg muscles. He then cut the muscles in his other hand and arms so he didn't retaliate. He also got him on his knees.

"Now that I have right where I want, I think it's time I avenge my best friend. I have just the move to do so."

He then charged up his middle and pointer finger with the same chakra he used to complete his taijutsu style. Fei's eyes went wide when he saw this.

" **Taidana tora:** …"

"No please. PLEASE. DON'T DO THIS! I FORFEIT I FORFEIT-

Keisuke then stopped his attack as soon as he heard him forfeit because he didn't want to get disqualified. Even though he wants to avenge Takashi, he put that aside so that he could pass.

"Winner, Keisuke Senju Yokaze by forfeit."

The crowd had only slightly cheered for him because of fear. Keisuke then went to go back to the watching area, but Fuji grabbed his shoulder.

"We're starting the next match after they're done over there and a short break that we'll be taking so me and Hachi can discuss what's happening so far. That was a good choice you made on your part. I didn't mention a rule about attacking after they surrendered, but I would have disqualified you on the spot if you went through with it. I'll make sure to tell the kage of this when they decide who becomes chunin."

Keisuke nodded and returned back to the viewing are and waited for his match with Manami.

 **With Sayuri and Tobi**

They both appeared in the center of their square and gave off looks of pure determination. They are both determined to win this fight for Madara or in Tobi's case, Hashirama. Hachi saw that they both wanted to get started so he quickly got rid of his calm composure for a serious one.

"Are both fighters ready?" he asked with a serious tone.

They both nodded to each other.

"Hajime!"

They both rushed in to each other. Sayuri activating her two tomoe **sharingan** and Tobi releasing all of his weights. They both moved quickly and they both looked evenly matched in speed. In strength, Tobi had the advantage as well as in taijutsu as the style he's using completely overpowered the Uchiha fist. Tobi kept laying down kicks and harsh jabs that easily broke through Sayuri's guard. Whenever she tried to lay an attack, his focus would immediately shift to defense, then to countering and right back to offense.

Tobi then managed a hard straight right to her face that stunned her enough to where Tobi got off a kick to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her and caused to cough up spit and blood. She flew a little bit because the attack had chakra in it. She then quickly got to work and utilizing some medical ninjutsu that she learned from Mito during the one month training period and she turned off her **sharingan**.

Tobi reached her in time to see her healing herself. He laughed at the sight before him.

"So… my sister taught you medical ninjutsu huh? Well you won't be able to heal yourself from these."

He then positioned his hands in tiger claws and ran at Sayuri. He then attacked, but she blocked with her arm. She felt the muscles in her arms tear and that part of her arm lose feeling in it and go numb. She shunshined away and tried to heal it, but she couldn't heal it at all.

"What did you do to me!?" she asked furiously and in a very scared tone.

"I simply severed the nerves in the part I hit and tore your muscle."

"How and who did you learn this from!?"

"Who else do you think could devise such a style?"

She thought hard about it and eventually Keisuke crossed her mind and she knew he helped make it. She immediately felt so betrayed and hurt that her friend would devise a something against her. She also saw little hope in winning because she knew he would win. Tears streamed down her face past her closed eyes and she subconsciously channeled chakra to them. She opened them and they turned into three tomoe **sharingan** eyes.

Tobi knew that she just upped her game from zero to a hundred real quick. So he cast a quick genjutsu on her and got a wood clone and a blood clone to go underground. Sayuri dispelled in no time because of her new eyes and she ran at him and drew a tachi out of the seal in her hand. She then proceeded to try and slice and dice him with it. She fully gave into a Juyo and Djem So hybrid style. She's angry at being betrayed by one of the first people that she opened up to.

After a few minutes of dodging on Tobi's part he knocked the tachi out of her hands with an advanced disarmament technique that he saw Shinji use on him when they used to spar together. He then cut the muscles in her abdominals with a kick. He then tapped a seal on his neck and held it.

"Wood clone, restrain her."

"Roger", he said.

Wooden pillars started appearing out of the ground and grabbed at her and started sucking away her chakra. She then coated herself in **katon** chakra which burned away the branches and then she casted a powerful genjutsu that made Tobi think he was in hell.

Tobi saw that this was a genjutsu and dispelled it, but he felt cold steel against his throat.

"Admit defeat, or I'll kill y-

Blood tendrils shot out of Tobi's back and the ground and started constricting against.

"I think you should admit defeat, or I'll-

WHACK!

A clone of Sayuri appeared and had whacked him in the head with the hilt of tachi. The clone burst into wind and the blood released Sayuri from her bloody prison.

"Winner, Sayuri Uchiha by knockout", said Hachi who went back to that chill tone of his.

The crowd had cheered at her defeating him and in such a twisting way too. They all thought for sure she would lose this fight. She stood for a moment, unsure of where to go.

"You can go back to the stands. We'll be taking a fifteen minute break."

She then bum rushed over to the watching area to give Keisuke a piece of her rage she felt for him creating something to try and defeat her.

 **In the stands**

Kurahime is in the stands and she had to say, Keisuke is impressive, E is an over confident bastard, Manami is very determined and she liked Sayuri's personality a lot. She still didn't get a chance to meet Arashi, but she decided that today will be the day that she'll meet him. She already had a description from Mito (She was also told about Sayuri) who she meet yesterday and so she set out to find him.

She finally had found the man standing next to a jonin from Kiri. She thought Arashi is the most handsome man that she laid eyes on. She walked up to him.

"Those were some matches weren't they?"

Arashi turned around to find the most beautiful woman looking at him and smiling.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes, I am Arashi-kun. I must say, you are more handsome that I expected you to be", she said honestly.

Arashi blushed like a mad man which elicited a giggle from Kurahime which only added to his blush.

"You're beautiful yourself. You might you be?"

"I'm Kurahime Uzumaki."

Arashi was absolutely stunned by this and he had a happy smile on his face

"Finally dattebayo! There's another Uzumaki around! I'm sick of it being just me and my sister!"

"Who are you talki- Oh!" said Mei.

She had just realized that he was talking to another Uzumaki. Judging by the look in their eyes, they both clearly liked each other. They both hid from the other very well, but Mei could see it plain as day.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other than", she said sensually and with a grin.

She then walked off to over to the Kiri crowd leaving a confused Arashi and Kurahime behind.

"Both of your students are impressive. Especially Keisuke; the kid is truly beyond the level of a genius", said Kurahime.

"He's my prized student; I care about him like my own son. I care about all of my other students, but Keisuke is like family to me."

"I know what you mean; he grew on me too."

"You met him!?"

"He's the reason I was able to find you, Kushina and her children."

"You met everyone else but me!? Why did you hold off on me ttebayo!?"

"I couldn't find you ttebaya!"

"Oh. Well did you meet my other students at least?"

"I only met Mito, but I like Sayuri already."

"Hahaha; you're the only person aside from Keisuke that's said that about."

"Does no one like her?"

"She's just emotional about everything, and she hates the Senju with a passion that makes Guy's passion about youth look small."

"Who's Guy?"

"You don't want to know", he said in a terrified voice.

She laughed at his terrified voice and face at the mention of Guy which made Arashi smile. He truly liked her laugh. She stopped and had tears in her eyes which she wiped away.

"So, what do you-

"ARASHI UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!" yelled an angry pregnant Akane.

She stormed up to him and he immediately turned white with fear.

"WHY IS MY SON A FUCKING STRING BEAN!?"

"I don't know; he trained by himself-

"YOU DIDN'T TRAIN HIM DURING THE ONE MONTH PERIOD!?" she asked and screamed at the same time.

Kurahime knew his answer immediately, but decided to jump in and save him.

"He want-

"He trained with me for a brief time", interrupted Kurahime.

"WHO'RE YOU!? AND WHY IS HIS STORY CHANGING!?"

"I'm Kurahime Uzumaki. He did train on his own so that he could acquire a powerful sword and I found him sleeping. I approached him and we became friendly with each other. He offered to take me here to find the rest of my clan and in return I trained him very briefly."

Akane gave her a hard look and detected no signs of lying. She calmed down a lot after hearing that, but one question wasn't answered.

"Why is he so skinny? What happened to all of his muscle?" she asked with concern.

"It's all a part of his plan. He's fine; trust me on that."

"Okay. Sorry I yelled at both of you and got so angry. Kami; I hate being pregnant."

"Why did you get pregnant then?" asked Kurahime.

"Because I would like a baby of my own to continue my legacy. I love Keisuke to death; he's the one that allowed for a woman like me that's not able to have a baby, be able to even have one."

"Hmm. He really is an amazing boy."

"He certainly is."

With that, they ended sticking together throughout the rest of the matches.

 **Back in the watching area**

Sayuri charged into the watching area, grabbed Keisuke by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Why did you devise a taijutsu style that could defeat me!?" she asked with her **sharingan** flaring on.

"I didn't; I simply gave Tobi an example, and he created his own style based off of my style."

"HEY! UNHAND HIM RIGHT NOW!" yelled Fuji from the arena.

"Why did you create it!?"

"In order to have it be better than the Hyūga's **Jūken** (gentle fist)."

"Let go of him genin, or you'll be disqualified", said Hachi with a serious tone and with KI flooding the room which made her and Manami turn white.

She let go of him and backed away from him.

"The kages are going to know of your little outburst towards your comrade", he said with seriousness.

He then left leaving behind an even more frustrated and angry Sayuri behind.

"Sayuri. You're my friend, I would never go against you for someone else. Tobi had reasons for using it against you, but his actions don't reflect on my actions. I made this style to be better than the Hyūga and have my style be more superior to **Jūken**. You and the rest of our team are like my second family; I would never betray any one of you for somebody else."

Sayuri smiled at him and they made up by hugging each other. Fuji had a feeling something was going on, but when he turned around he found them hugging and making up. He smiled and turned back to his and Hachi's conversation.

This went on for about seven minutes later when Hachi and he finally stopped.

"The exams… are back on. Can Manami and Keisuke go to my left and E and Sayuri go to my right."

The four remaining CH's went to their respective sides in order to finish off the chunin exams.

 **Alright guys! I hope my fights aren't too long or too short. I think that's my weakest point in writing is prolonging the fight scenes and lemons I write. Maybe I'll do some research next week so that I can study up on how to prolong my fights I still intended on posting that fifth chapter sometime on the weekend. Expect Sunday to be the day I post it, because REASONS! Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	19. Chapter 19

**With E and Sayuri**

The two got situated out in their square with the great granddaughter of Madara keen on defeating cocky overconfident son of the Raikage, E. Hachi had erased his laid back attitude after Sayuri's stunt and became as serious as Fuji.

"Are both fighters ready?"

They both nodded, one in arrogance and another in determination.

"Hajime!"

They both stood in place, but then E started to encircle her and soon multiple Es started to encircle her; all while a cocky grin plastered his face. She then dispelled it with her **sharingan** after much difficulty to find E rushing to her eight o clock with a knife hand with **raiton** chakra coating it. She turned around and activated a chakra scalpel and severed all the muscles in the hand with the chakra on it.

"Damn it! I really hoped to have been the one to assinate Madara's kin and be adored and become famous across ALL of the nations!"

"What are you, delusional or grandiose!?"

"Mix of both", he said as someone had pulled down Sayuri in the sand.

He then coated his hand in **raiton** chakra again and this time aimed it at her throat.

"Now… do you choose to live free, or die hard?"

"Die hard!"

She then repulsed everything around her with **fūton** chakra. E flew back and even all the chakra on his hand had been dispelled. E looked like shocked on finding out she's a wind user. He thought she just used **fūton** to try and look impressive; in addition, he assumed she had no affinity to it whatsoever.

"This is going to be interesting now", he said to himself.

"Who the hell are you talking to!?" she asked in righteous fury.

"Myself", he said calmly.

"That's the first sign of insanity."

"Whatever; you won't be able to defeat him with this thing I've been hiding up my sleeve", he said with that overconfident tone of his.

His whole body than became coated with **raiton** chakra.

"R **aiton no Yoro** (lightning release armor)", he said with an overconfident smirk.

"Hn" she said with a smirk on her face as she coated herself in **fūton** chakra.

" **Kaze no Yoro** (wind armor)".

They both charged at each other and everyone is at the edge of their seats. Because of the ambitious battle that all four of the remaining contestants are giving to them.

Sayuri and E ended matching each other up evenly. E obviously had a stronger affinity in **raiton** that Sayuri in **fūton** , so it allowed him to pierce through and lay down some damage. Sayuri too was still able to do some damage because of the excess piercing power she got from her affinity. Although E is stronger and faster, she's laying down more damage to him because he can only do so much damage with his disadvantage. That disadvantage, is that she's more superior to him in her elements at the moment. Of course he could pierce through, but it's only temporary because she's starting to channel more of her affinity into it making her armor stronger against his.

Sayuri knew that this has to end soon because she's already on the verge of breaking her expected limit of thirty three minutes in the form. That's also with her max amount of chakra available. So she then decided to add some **katon** chakra just turned her into a person on fire. She did the job of making her defense impenetrable and her offence very deadly. She managed to burn E very badly on his right arm and chest.

E had ceased his chakra flow, ran some hand signs and prepared a massive jutsu that caused a major dip in his chakra.

" **Suiton:** **Fukusū no kanketsusen** (water release: multiple geysers)", he said in panic.

Water than coming out of the ground. There are about fifteen geysers that surrounded and even hit Sayuri. E made sure to reduce the range it went so it didn't hit any civilians, but he heard Hachi call the match to a halt. Hachi then came over and everyone had eyes on him; except for Keisuke, Manami and Fuji.

"Due to violation of the rules. I give the match over to Sayuri because of area effect jutsu used by E."

The Kumo and Iwa crowd booed at him, the Konoha and Suna crowd cheered. Shouting could be heard from the kage stand. The Raikage was being talked down by Darui to not kill Hachi. Speaking of the calm man, he walked over to E who looked down in anger.

"Are you mad?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but I think I see my fault. I did too many of them right?"

"Exactly. I know that you want to fight Keisuke very badly, but a shinobi must be aware of their surroundings. What if this is a real battle and your attack hit your comrades or distracted them and got them killed? How would you feel about that? That is exactly why he made that rule. I hope your not sour about this."

"I'm not sour. I know of my faults; I'm angry at myself for making that decision."

"Never regret your decisions. Maybe you just aren't ready to face Keisuke yet. You have a lot of potential and I can see that. You could have easily defeated your opponent, but you let arrogance get in the way and you ended up getting beat by yourself. Remember this day well and grow strong from it."

"I intend to do so. Thank you very much for all your advice."

"Don't mention. Shake hands with her; she deserves that much from you after all your arrogance and you mocking her comrades."

"I will."

He walked up to Sayuri who sneered at him, but once she saw a look in his eyes and him extending his hand out, her sneer got erased.

"That was a good match. I'm also sorry for offending your comrades and being too arrogant", he said truthfully.

"That was a good match. I appreciate you apologizing. You're doing a very mature thing by doing this, but I think you should apologize to Tsubaki too. Especially the part about you making her your wife was kind of messed up."

"You're right I'll do that as soon as the match is called for them, and the break sta-

Fuji had called the match as soon as he was about to finish his sentence.

"Then let's go find her then", she said as she grabbed his hand and took him somewhere.

 **Earlier with Manami and Keisuke**

"Are both of you ready?" asked Fuji.

They both nodded their heads

"Hajime!"

Manami instantly went to the offensive and shot a plume of lava out from her mouth. Keisuke then simply gripped it telekinetically and it suddenly solidified and grew cold. It almost froze in her throat, but she managed to spit the last of it out in time. She looked bewildered, but didn't have time before Keisuke telekinetically threw the rock hard magma at her. She dodged it by going under it, but then met with a thick serrated tachi with a black handle aimed at her throat.

"Submit, or die", he said coldly.

She then substituted with the big giant rock as Keisuke sliced at it and cut it in half. He then ran to her at speeds she didn't expect for someone so skinny. He attempted to slice her in half with that serrated sword of his, but she substituted again for a log that just happened to be there. She then got out a child sized blue chokuto from a seal on her hip. They then got into a fierce kenjutsu duel. Thankfully Manami had Zabuza as her teammate so it made her kenjutsu skills blossom while being his teammate that trained her. She would be probably about jonin in technique and genin in power and speed.

Keisuke laid down powerful blows and he deliberately eased up to be about the same level as Manami. This enraged her and this cost her costly mistake as Keisuke knocked the blade to the side and did a big and shallow cut on her bicep.

" **Mmmm, delicious!** " said a voice.

"What did you just say to me Yokaze!?" she asked in terror and anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said as if she's crazy.

Before she could retort he then started to attack again. He then laid a hit on her sword with his serrated one.

" **Hey stupid! It wasn't him, it was me.** "

"Keisuke cut it out", she said now angry and then went for a strike that was blocked by him.

" **I keep telling you! It's not him, it's me**."

"Who the fuck's me!?" she said as the crowd looked at her like she's crazy. Even Fuji thought she'd gone an insane and he almost actually stopped the match right there had he not remembered the name of that sword. **Kyōki no ken** (insanity sword), the sword that causes the person to be cut to go into a state of madness. The victim can start to hear voices that aren't there, see hallucinations, paranoia, become manic and the most extreme which is to go psychotic. There was no rule to not have a weapon like that, so he allowed the match to continue. This had made the crowd and Hachi who briefly looked at the match to question the man's sanity.

" **Me! The sword in Keisuke's left hand! Hello!?** " said the sword manically.

"The sword?" she asked as she got another cut on her forearm.

She then realized that the sword is doing something to her so she fought off the urge to yell at it. This had gone on for about twenty minutes, but do to the swords constant "I like your blood" or "Hello!?". She had finally had enough and decided to try and melt the sword with **yoton** (lava release). The crowd can only look on in confusion as she tried attacking the sword rather than Keisuke himself. She did everything from channeling **yoton** chakra to her sword to just plain shooting plumes of lava at it. This went on for about seven minutes straight before finally Keisuke stopped channeling chakra to the sword. Immediately she noticed the voice had stopped, even though she was littered with cuts, she didn't care so long as that talking had stopped.

She decided to show case some **suiton** jutsu. So for then went on for seven minutes of trying to pin him down with at least one jutsu, but he kept using a variety of **doton** jutsu to block them. He occasionally used some other **suiton** and **futon** jutsu which had impressed the kage significantly. Manami had enough of it and so she resorted to her plan B of beating Yokaze.

She started to cry. Many shinobi then looked at her in disgust, but then they saw it was a way to trick Keisuke into conceding.

"Please Keisuke-kun! I care about you too much to hurt you anymo-ore! I beg of you!" she pleaded as she bowed with tears in her eyes and acting skills that would have most jonin on their knees.

Keisuke then sheathed his sword and walked over to her kneeling form. She looked up at him when he suddenly cupped her face and kissed her! The crowd couldn't help but aw at the scene in front of them, but one person looked at the scene with envy. Manami was in a state of deep shock and blushed when Keisuke put his lips one her hers, she then decided to change the tide of the battle by taking out her sword, but her arm went limp and so did she. She then drifted into a state of unconsciousness as Keisuke laid her down softly.

Everyone was silent except for one voice which yelled bloody murder.

"Winner, Keisuke Senju Yokaze by knockout. There will be an hour of respite for Sayuri and Keisuke. If either one of them is late, then the other wins by default", he told the fleeting form of Sayuri and Keisuke.

 **In the kage stands**

"WHAT THE FUCK!? FIRST MY SON GETS DISQUALIFIED THEN YOKAZE KNOCKS OUT A GIRL FROM A KISS! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" yelled the boisterous Raikage.

"Would you cut it out with that yelling Raikage-dono!? My ears can't take it anymore! Besides, I think his plan is actually really good. I mean it's simple, but it involved so much trickery and deception that it was beautiful! A capture mission would be easy for kunoichi against a shinobi or shinobi against a kunoichi", said Yagura.

"I see the ingenious methods behind it, but it still kind of cruel if you think about it morally", said Minato.

"Mizukage-dono is right and so are Hokage-dono. But I think this should be utilized by hunter nin as a takedown", said the Kazekage Rasa.

"Let's just hope Keisuke doesn't get killed by Mei and Manami before his next match", said Yagura.

"Let's hope, I'm off to see my family", said Minato.

"I'll do the same", said Rasa.

"Yeah I want to see my boy!" said A.

"I guess I'll go somewhere other than here."

"Why don't you stay here?" asked Rasa.

"I don't like being alone", he said.

 **With Keisuke**

"WHAT WAS THAT KISS THAT YOU HAD MISTER!?" asked an angry Akane.

"It was nothing kaa-san, I just kissed her so that I could showcase my knowledge of medicine", said Keisuke with no fear in it.

"IS THAT ALL WOMEN ARE TO YOU!? JUST SOMETHING TO SHOWCASE TO PEOPLE YOUR POWER!?"

"No."

"I just- I just wanted you first kiss to be when you're older!" she said as she had a hormonal meltdown.

Zabuza had approached the two and just looked at Akane like she's bipolar.

"Nice job on getting your first kiss kid! Terumi women are said to be beautiful people in the end."

"WHY YOU- yelled Akane who was being held back by the two Uzumaki that were also there.

"Maybe you two should go somewhere else", said Kurahime.

"We'll do that."

They then left behind a now fully angry Akane and they walked until they walked into Mei who was smiling.

"Nice job on giving my imouto her first kiss! I think she might have liked it too. Oh and you have my blessing if you choose her as girlfriend, or as a wife" she said with a big smile

"She was ready to get out her sword on me and I don't like her that way", he said.

"That was because it was the chunin exams, you were her opponent. My imouto blushes and gets shocked whenever she likes something that is also romantic. Oh well, I still approve of Keinami" she said excitedly.

The person in question came out of the door behind Mei and she only could stare at Keisuke before she blushed and looked embarrassed.

"You're the last person I want to see now", she said while blushing badly to Keisuke.

"Oh stop it! You totally enjoyed that kiss!" teased Mei.

"Nee-chan; you're not helping! Next time you want to try that again Yokaze, I'll melt you!"

"Noted."

"You could have verbalized that you had feelings for me rather than kissed me!"

"I don't even like you, I simply used that as a way to subdue you."

She looked a bit hurt by that and she stormed off, but not before telling Keisuke this.

"I don't like you either Yokaze and don't ever forget it!"

She then went away to somewhere else. Takashi came walking up to them and waved at Keisuke. Zabuza could only look at the multicolored iris boy with interest. This had caused him to be a little shy from the stare.

"Takashi… What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and the rest of my friends fight. I don't have a TV at home remember so I had to come here in order to see yours and everyone else' matches."

"That's right. Oh that's right. Takashi this is Zabuza Momochi; Zabuza, this Takashi Hanako; my best friend."

"Nice to meet you kid. You really have amazing eyes kid!"

"I do?"

"Hell yeah, having quadruple colored eyes is badass! Especially having them be the rarest colored eyes of them all. Why don't you take pride in them?"

"Because I've been bullied for them", he said timidly.

"Who's causing trouble for you!? I'll beat them up for you!"

"I appreciate the offer, but-

"FIFTEEN MINTUES LEFT OF RESPITE!" yelled Fuji.

"I better get going or I won't have time to prepare myself."

"What do you mean-

"Take care you two and I'll see both of you real soon."

He then shunshined over to the arena leaving behind a hurt Takashi. Zabuza looked at the boy for a brief moment.

"You really care about him do you?"

"Yes, he's my first and best friend."

"I see. Come! Let's get good seats so we can cheer him on and he'll hear us."

 **Earlier with Sayuri and E**

They both had finally managed to track down Tsubaki after twenty minutes of searching the coliseum for her. She was by her family and the Hokage. She saw them approach and she glared at E and congratulated Sayuri on making it so far.

"Now why is he here dattebane!?" she said as Minato and Kushina turned to the unwelcome vistor. They only stared because they both sensed he had good intentions.

"I've come to apologize", he said truthfully.

"I'm sorry what!?" she said as she couldn't believe him.

"I've come to apologize", he said a little louder, but still very truthful.

"Go on", motioned Sayuri.

He collected his thoughts for little bit until he finally spoke.

"I am sorry for being very arrogant to you and mistreating you and your brother in both of your fights. And for threatening to kill you and making lewd comments about you becoming my wife if you lived."

Tsubaki walked up to him, hugged him and the pecked him on the cheek. He blushed at the contact as he wasn't used to being kissed or hugged by a person. He enjoyed it greatly when it happened. She then moved away from him with her hands on his traps.

"I forgive you. I just want to know why you made those comments."

"Because I like you and I wanted to scare you into conceding so that I didn't have to kill you like my father wanted me to."

"Well that is very kind of you for not killing me. I think you're a cool person now that I'm speaking to you normally."

"That's all an act I put up to scare my opponents. I'm really just a nice person, but tou-san wants me to seem prideful, proud, over confident and strong; especially in front of people from enemy villages."

"I kind of see the point", she said with understanding.

"HOKAGE! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY SON WITH YOU AND WHAT ARE HER HANDS DOING ON MY BOY!?"

"Must you shout dattebane!?" said both Kushina and Tsubaki as Naruto started to cry.

"I have a question for you A. Why did you try and convince your son to kill my daughter in their first match?" asked Minato with a tone colder than ice.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"I told them tou-san. There's no use lying about it", said E as he looked at his father to tell the truth.

A glared at him for a long time before he finally broke it off. His son is just too nice and he would play along with him just this once.

"I did tell him to do that. Not because I hold a grudge against you, but because I wanted E to seem strong for Kumo, for me and for himself."

"He's already very strong Raikage-sama! Everyone here and everyone watching the exams at home knows that E would have possibly been Keisuke's opponent if not the victor of this stage. E is already very strong, you don't need to make him seem more powerful than he already his. Besides, he will grow stronger with time and have plenty of more chances to prove himself to be strong", said Tsubaki.

"Haaa… you're right on everything you just said. I guess what I really wanted was for everyone to see that E can be the strongest Raikage there ever was. Maybe not the strongest shinobi in the world after seeing Keisuke's potential, but one of the strongest six shinobi nonetheless."

"I understand. I forgive you and I won't wage war on you because of what you tried to do."

"Thank you. You can stay with them if you want E; the choice is yours."

"I think I will stay here for a little bit if you guys don't mind."

"I don't", said Kushina.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES LEFT OF RESPITE!" shouted Fuji.

"Crap! I better get going", said Sayuri.

She then ran off to make it to the arena and A followed her out while E stayed with Tsubaki.

 **With Fuji and Hachi**

So far only Keisuke seemed to hear his warning as he arrived immediately after he said it. Keisuke then started to remove his jacket and shirt leaving his bony chest out to show. Keisuke then started fiddling with some seals on his chest and Fuji could sense Keisuke's reserves filling up at a quick rate.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Hachi looked on at curiosity.

"I'm unlocking the rest of my reserves", he impersonally.

"Smart idea."

It really was a smart idea. Keisuke would be pretty much near fresh while Sayuri would still be exhausted. This had gone one for ten minutes and it was then that Sayuri finally managed to arrive. She could only stare in shock as her teammate and opponent's reserves have filled up significantly to near full. Keisuke only looked at her as he finally finished his reserves.

"Good, you showed up. I would love for you to see this next part", he said ecstatically although his face was far from ecstatic.

Keisuke then put his hand towards his heart and a seal appeared.

"Kai!" he said.

The seal then started swirling and very slowly did Keisuke's muscles start appearing. The crowd went silent and looked on in horror as Keisuke's muscle slowly started to come back. When the process was finally done, he has all of his muscles completely back. Some of the crowd noticed that he gained a little more muscle than before. This had caused Akane to cry out in rage, again. Keisuke just ignored her though and focused on Sayuri's face as she slowly deemed the fight impossible.

"Do you still want to fight him?" asked Hachi.

"No. I would like to forfeit the match. I don't have the chakra to deal with him and he's just too strong for me."

"Very well. You have made a wise choice", he said sagely.

"No ladies and gentleman, kages and civilians; let us co-

Fuji was interrupted by Hachi whispering in his ear. He then nodded in understanding.

"Unfortunately, there will be no finals match. Because Sayuri has conceded due to her knowing that the match against Keisuke Senju Yokaze is beyond hopeless for her. So I conclude this semesters chunin exams by deeming K-

Suddenly something dropped down into the arena hard and then sent Sayuri, Hachi and Fuji out of the arena with the force and then a barrier showed up around the entirety of the arena. The crowd had looked horrified as did the kage and especially Akane. Keisuke looked around and saw advanced barrier seals on the walls to his left and right.

"I was hoping you and I can have a talk, Yokaze. Or should I say thief", a voice from the dust that got kicked up when he landed.

Keisuke narrowed his eyes and prepared to strike as soon as he found out what he wanted from him.

 **Alright guys! I didn't bother including an intro this time simply because I wanted to get right into it as soon as possible. I hope that the ending fight wasn't too disappointing for you. I did it for reasons that you should see in the later chapters, but for now, you're going have to wait till Friday! Hahaha, sorry to make you guys wait, but I got school and stuff to do. Take care guys and don't forget to have a good day/night!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Four days prior to the final phase of the exams**

A young Iwa chunin had been running for hours straight. She has very important news to share with her leader. Someone had broken into the Emperor's Vault and had sealed it shut. Her squad managed to break into the vault, but they all got devoured by some demonic souls. She's the only one that managed to survive and get out alive before it sealed shut again and this time being permanently closed. She finally made it to the village and quickly checked in with the guard. He knew that something happened so he didn't bother to ask questions so that she could go the Tsuchikage. She then rushed over to the building where he's working at, rushed up the stairs, barged past the secretary and broke into the room of her kage.

Standing there is the infamous Kagami Yokaze and Kimiko Yokaze; both looking emotionless and tense until they realized it was one of the Tsuchikage's men.

"Oi! Why have you barged in on an important meeting I'm having!?" asked Onoki

"I'm sorry Tsuchikage-sama, but I have important matters regarding the Emperor's Vault."

"Tell me then!"

"It's been broken into sir… and all of the items have possibly been taken."

"Who did this!?" he asked angrily.

"It's unknown who might have done this, but I guess it's someone with great physical strength. Judging by the tracks we found, the person who stole it heavy for their age, short or young."

"Keisuke", said Kagami.

"What?" asked Onoki.

"Keisuke did this. He has a desire for power that is equal to my own. He had to be the person who stole those swords."

"How can you be sure? And who is this Keisuke?" asked Onoki.

"Keisuke is my son that I disowned when he was four. Although he's gained a lot of strength expecially when I last saw him at seven years old. He managed to evolve himself and increase his chakra control, strength, muscles mass, reserves, endurance and even his healing ability by a hefty majority."

"I know who you're talking about now; I sent a hundred ninja in order to go get him and they all wind up dead. So you're saying he turned into a super human!?" asked Onoki as he's ready to put a bounty on him.

"Yes, and he's affiliated with Konoha now. I think his new name might be Keisuke Senju Yokaze, don't hold it to me though."

"How do you know his new name?"

"Sources that I will not disclose."

"I see. Then I'll send one of my best bukijutsu and taijutsu expert in order to defeat him. JUUZOU!"

A man suddenly appeared before them. He has white hair that goes to his chine, red eyes a feminine face, a small nose, small ears, pale skin, round eyes and a Greek nose. He looked very wiry, but you can tell he has immense strength behind that wiry body. He wore a multicolored shirt, has red stiches on his right hand and arm, has black pants and has a beautiful sword strapped to his left hip. The sword is all sky blue and it radiated an aura of peace and tranquility.

"You called Tsuchikage-sama?" he asked innocently.

"Yes I did. I want you to find Keisuke Senju Yokaze and get the Emperor's Swords from him. This a double S rank mission because once you do this, you cannot come back to Iwa."

"Why can't I come back?" he asked sadly.

"Because if you come back, then our enemies will know you attacked a member of the Senju clan and war will break out. Don't worry, you will still support Iwa from the shadows with the power of those swords and your talent, nothing will stand in our way ever again."

"What happened if I don't get the sword?"

"You still won't be able to come back, so you'll have to train hard enough in order to make sure you get it. All while you support us by kidnapping any missing nin and killing our enemies on the field. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do", he said with determination.

"Good, then you leave here today to pursue him."

"Here's a hint. Go to the chunin exams in Suna; I heard that he's made it to the final portion of the exams", said Kagami.

"Thank you Kagami-san. I'll head over to Suna then, I'll be sure to get the swords too."

He then disappeared off with a shunshin.

"That's smart of you to send a force user after another force user."

"He has the force!?"

"Why do you think he's so skilled in bukijutsu and taijutsu?"

"I don't know. Never mind that, let's get back to our deal."

They then proceeded to hash out a deal that Kagami would give any plans for medications that could be used to enhance his forces, while he officially make Kagami affiliated with Iwa. He won't be a ninja of Iwa, but an ally.

 **Back to the present**

The dust cleared to reveal Juuzou out for all the world to see. The crowd and the shinobi are all shocked that Iwa's best taijutsu and bukijutsu expert had come for Keisuke of all people. Hot rage swept into Minato's system at the thought of Iwa wanting to start a war with them.

"So the Tsuchikage has finally decided to do something about the Emperor's Swords", said Keisuke.

"No, I came for them because I want power. The Tsuchikage didn't want me to come, but I came anyway. Now give me the swords."

"I gave away the other sword to someone that I won't give away to you and I don't plan on giving mine away to you."

"Then I'll beat you the ground until you-

Keisuke rushed at him to attack with **Kyōki no ken** and he blocked with his own sword. Juuzou got moved back a little bit, but he eventually stopped and got a hold of himself.

"You are strong for your age, but-

Keisuke got punched in the face and got sent flying into the wall behind him. It made a giant crater in it and the barrier shook from the impact. It even shook the stadium! The crowd is surprised by his strength and the shinobi could only fear for Keisuke's life.

"You're a far cry from being stronger than me. Hehe", he giggled menacingly.

Keisuke then threw some senbon laced with a deadly poison but they were deflected back him which he knocked over to the side. They then proceeded to do a kenjutsu duel which Juuzou dominated. It was mostly due to his powerful blows, but he didn't have Keisuke's speed. Keisuke is obviously much faster than Juuzou, so in order to even the tide he took off all of his weights which made him faster. Juuzou responded by bumping up his speed which did make it harder for Keisuke, but he still beat him in speed. Although this had caused Juuzou's strength to go up as well which sent him careening in to walls and overall giving Keisuke a tough time.

By the end of it Keisuke was a bloody mess all over with bruises and deep cuts everywhere and he could barely stand. The crowd was shocked that possibly the best of all the CH's was getting brutalized so easily. The shinobi were desperately trying to get in there to apprehend him, but they had no success. This ranges from Minato trying disengage the fuinjutsu to **doton** users trying to burrow under the barrier to Akane, Zabuza, E and A surprisingly enough to try and bash it down with their strength. No success has been made with either of these so far, but cracks were being made in the barrier. It's mostly from inside, but its cracks nonetheless.

"Fool. You can never defeat me with that sword. After all, this is **Poisedon no seifuku-sha** (Poisedon's conqueror). Nothing has defeated this blade yet; the only chance you'll get to defeat me is by taking out that Emperor's sword you have on you."

Keisuke then decided to take out the sword and it suddenly screamed in his mind and then the chain stabbed into him and malicious red chakra started to get pumped into him. His wounds instantly started to heal at a very rapid rate. Keisuke only looked upon him in anger and suddenly Juuzou's sword started pumping in blue chakra which made his veins blue. Everyone in the coliseum had turned white from the amount of fear the swords were producing from them.

"This chakra is so immense!" cried Minato.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted Juuzou in an animal like voice and with his veins turning ocean blue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Keisuke in a voice that isn't his or even human. His veins turned blood red and his eyes had blood red lines going through to his iris.

Everyone had cringed from Keisuke's screech because it was unlike him, wasn't his voice and it didn't sound human by any means. Akane especially grew worried by her son's loud screech as did Takashi, Arashi, Sayuri and the Senju siblings.

The enhanced Juuzou and Keisuke charged at each other one in a determined calm, another in a maddening berserkers rage. They're swords collided and Keisuke seemed to be dominating this time with his now increased strength. He then proceeded to wipe the floor with Juuzou for some time until finally Keisuke became disarmed by a relentless Djem So barrage. Keisuke then used the force to disarm the weapon from him and send it far away from him. They then went into a taijutsu battle with Keisuke clearly winning as he is someway retaining his enhanced strength while Juuzou lost his enhancements. He then started beating him into submission with his new Juyo inspired taijutsu style along with some aspects from his Djem So taijutsu style.

Keisuke was a maniac as he kept on beating Juuzou, slamming him into walls and stomping on him whenever he could. Keisuke then got him on his back and held him down. He then did a few single handed hand signs until his arm up to his elbow is coated with blood red lighting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH **DAGEKI O KOROSU AKUMA** (devils killing blow)!" Keisuke screamed in a mix between his own voice and someone else's.

The attack then got released on him and it became repelled by Juuzou's use of the force. A loud sound then erupted as the barrier broke and Keisuke's attack went to the sky. Keisuke's arm was getting burned up by the attack, but he kept going so that he could try and pierce the attack reflecting his. Eventually the attack vanished, but so did Juuzou. He ceased the attack as he turned the ground into glass from the intense heat occurring from it. He smelled brunt flesh and he turned to his right arm which became burned to black from the elbow downward.

He had no time to dawdle as he stretched his senses to find him. He ignored all the people running to him and focused on finding him. He found him on the roof of the highest floor attempting to escape and he had puncture wound that became burned to a crisp on his stomach. He grabbed his sword with the force and did a long distance substitution with an anbu guard about to intercept.

Juuzou turned around to find Keisuke behind him still in that state. He weakly attempted to block which worked to hold him off. Keisuke then proceeded to slowly digress him to nothing as he slowly picked him apart. Juuzou switched his sword from his left to his right in order to catch him off guard and he-

SLASH!

His left arm became severed from the shoulder down ward. This became the moment that he had to run away, but he then got punched off of the roof and Keisuke charged up another one of those **chiton** and **raiton** fusion attacks this time only in his right hand. He released it to completely pierce Juuzou in the back and go completely through his stomach. Juuzou coughed up blood as he fell down, but someone caught him and they both disappeared in a portal that opened up as the person laid down a seal which burned up as soon as they both went in.

Keisuke huffed and puffed for a little bit, he knew the man is still alive somehow and he'll be sure to look for him again in the future. Keisuke jumped down as a bunch of people swarmed him. They're mostly reporters asking him questions; they all shut up when Akane came bustling through and shunshined away with Keisuke with her. They arrived to Tsunade and Mito who both just stared at the arm and rushed over to him.

"What did you do to your arm?" asked Mito.

"I had a **chiton** and **raiton** fusion attack be repulsed back. I have no idea how it hasn't pierced through my arm."

"It must be that sword, it's healing your arm right now along with your regeneration. Can you move it at all?" asked Tsunade.

Keisuke moved his arm a little bit, turned it and flexed his fingers then closed them.

"Okay, it looks like the nerves are just fine. The skin seems to be the problem though; don't do anything risky or get that arm scraped by something. It could lead to infections if it gets scraped and disinfect it as soon as possible."

Arashi and Kurahime arrived on the scene and they both looked shocked and Arashi also looked very worried.

"Why would use an attack that can cause harm to yourself!?" asked Arashi in a fatherly and protective tone which made Akane and Kurahime smile at him.

"I didn't think it would be repelled back-

"It doesn't matter what you think you would have happened! Don't do something if it has risks; I don't want to see you hurt like this ever again, do you understand me!?" he asked in seriousness.

"I understand."

"Good, now come with me. Hokage-sama and Mizukage-sama are worried about you."

"Why would-

"I have no idea. I guess the two had meet beforehand or something", he interrupted Akane.

They the shunshined over to Minato and Yagura's position which was by Juuzou's severed left arm. They walked up to him and they both looked caught off guard by the arm. Yagura looked very angry when he saw Keisuke's arm. Minato noticed this and got suspicious about it immediately thinking that he's the one that sent the assassin.

"I know what you're thinking Hokage-sama, he's not the one who did it. He's angry over the person that did this to my arm", said Keisuke.

"Yes you misunderstood greatly Hokage-dono. I've taken quite a liking to Keisuke so far and I would never do anything to harm him in anyway."

"Thank you two for putting me at ease. Keisuke, I know he's a famous Iwa ninja renowned for his taijutsu and bukijutsu skills. Did you get anything from him when you two fought? Such as: if Iwa plans to start a war or why he attacked you?"

"He wanted the swords. Both of the Emperor's swords; I'm not sure what his purpose for getting them were because he had his mind closed off. This means that I couldn't read what he was thinking at all. I suspect the Tsuchikage did send him to try and get the swords back and make him a powerful man. Then he would support Iwa from the shadows, but he told me that he defected Iwa in order to get the swords."

"I suspect that too, but to other people, they will see it as that he really did defect. If he did attack Iwa, the Kumo would come in and then Suna would jump in too because we're allies. This would then lead Kiri to choose or stay neutral. Another World War will start if we do anything, so for now we'll just wait and see. Do know if Juuzou is still alive?"

"I suspect that my father or the clone of my mother had come to save him from that fall. I gave him a lot of wounds and he's suffered a lot of blood loss. Although my father and mother are both better medics than even Tsunade herself; it would not surprise me if he were to show up again in the future."

"How long do you give him before he comes back to full strength?" asked Yagura.

"I'd say… two to three years to be recovered and another year to be back where he was before or better than before. He's probably going to be much better than before given my father's tendency to over prepare someone and my mother's ability to follow my father's orders to her last breath."

"I see. While I have you two here, I would like to bring something up to both of you", asked Yagura mysteriously.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"I would like to join the alliance between you and the Kazekage."

"Why?" asked Minato seriously.

"Because I think it'd be wise to start forming relationships again. This time with the right people."

"What can you offer to us and Suna?"

"I can offer Suna some much needed water, produce, swords, some **suiton** jutsu scrolls, kenjutsu and taijutsu instructors, some hunter tracking techniques that's used by our hunter nin and better sealing methods for sealing a talied beast. For you I offer exotic produce only found in Kiri, kenjutsu instructors and sword techniques, assassination techniques, **fūton** techniques and even a clan of kekkei genkai users that want to defect and come to Konoha."

"Really!? What clan wants to defect?"

"The Hanako clan."

"There's still some alive? I guess they'll be glad that Takashi is alive and want to kill me too", said Keisuke.

"Why would they want to kill you?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well… let's just say that the Yokaze, experimented on them and caused to be so divergent in their kekkei genkai."

"Oh. That might be an issue, but whatever we'll deal with when he cross that bridge. Now what would you be expecting in return?" asked Minato.

"Well… we need someone preferably with a wide knowledge on surgical procedures, medical procedures to teach to our hospital staff, because ours isn't that advanced. Then someone willing to invent newer and advanced medical technology. We overall have weak taijutsu based shinobi and we would like someone to teach some of our men their moves. Our economy is then going downward, I would like some economists to help us out."

"Is that all? No money, land, shinobi?" asked Minato surprised.

"Nope, we're good on money, we have plenty of land and we have a strong and diverse shinobi system."

"That actually sounds very reasonable. I'll talk to the Kazekage about this, by why did you need Keisuke to hear this?"

"He wants me to be the one to invent the medical technology and teach their shinobi medical procedures", interrupted Keisuke.

"I actually wanted you for taijutsu because of your strength. But you'll do just fine in that tier too, after all, you are the scientist."

"That's right, I keep forgetting you're the son to doctor of death and his wife", Minato said with a chuckle.

"I would also like for you to be the temporary ambassador until a permanent one can be established", said Yagura.

"I accept on training your hospital staff and inventing newer machines for you, but I know of someone that would like the ambassador position more than I will."

"Who would that be?" he asked.

"Tobi Senju is his name."

"Oh, I met Tobi just today. He's got a few quirks in his personality, but he'll do well with what he's going to be dealing with. He's extroverted to the max, has an irresistible charm that captivates most people he meets and he has a way with words that I've never seen before. He is a lot more qualified than you are, and you're needed at the hospital for most of the day anyway. My only concern is his parents say on the matter."

"I can convince his parents to let him go. I too think he's qualified to do this. The kid lives for a chance to be able to do this as his career", said Minato.

"I'll go get him and his parent's right now-

Keisuke then shunshined away then came back with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Tobi along with two clones of himself which dispelled as soon as he arrived.

"Hey! Why did you- what the hell happened to your arm!?" shouted Tobi with shock on his face.

"That's not important right now. What is important, is the proposition that Yagura has for you."

"Really? What's your proposition Mizukage-sama?" he asked curiously.

"Me Hokage-dono had just settled on an alliance between Kiri and Konoha. Basically people are being sent over from Konoha to Kiri to temporarily stay there in order to help us out. We would like for you to oversee them and be the temporary ambassador between our two nations", he said with a smile.

"I accept you this position Mizukage-sama!" he said excitedly.

"I won't allow this", said Tsunade.

"But kaa-san-

"Don't but kaa-san me! You're not going, it's not safe for a person of your standing to be risking themselves in another country. You can get assassinated over there and I won't be able to protect you!"

"Hime you have to let the boy go at some point. You can't keep him caged in he's an adult. You have to let him get some experience and this'll be the perfect opportunity to do so", countered Jiraiya.

"He's going to be going with me, possibly Gai and a few others. He'll be more than safe under our protection", added Keisuke.

"Why are you going?" she asked roughly.

"To help out the medical program and invent newer medical technology."

"What!? Why did you choose him over me or Mito!?" she asked angrily to Minato.

"Because both of my parents are the best medics in the world, I've been learning medicine ever since I was one and I've studied all medical procedures and enhanced them further", stated Keisuke in a matter of fact tone.

"Please! Your medical ninjutsu isn't even that good!"

"That's combat medical ninjutsu. Medicine wise, I'm just more superior to you. Because that all comes down to knowledge, which I have more of because I'm Yokaze."

"So what if you're a Yokaze!? I'm older and more experienced than you and I'm more gifted in medical ninjutsu than you'll ever be! My grandfather was beyond renowned for his expertise in medical ninjutsu skills! I think you should send me and my daughter out instead of Keisuke", she said to Yagura and Minato.

"Your daughter I can send out with Keisuke, but not you. I need you running our hospital program and training future Konoha medics. You around would only make them a bigger target to someone more powerful than you or to Iwa which we can't have", said Minato sternly.

"UUUUUGGGHHHH! Fine. I'll agree to him going, only if Mito goes too!"

"Why would-

"Because! He at least has family near him and she can help support Keisuke in the combat side of medicine training. They should know how to fight on the frontlines at least and how to help others in the midst of combat."

"You're right Tsunade-san. I could use every little bit of help I can get, so thank you for agreeing to this", said Yagura with true sincerity in his voice.

"Your welc-

"ATTENTION! WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A SEAT AND KEISUKE AND SAYURI PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!" shouted Fuji with chakra in his voice.

"Well I better go."

Keisuke then shunshined down to the arena along with Sayuri who stood in front of Hachi. They walked until they stood in front of both Hachi and Fuji.

"Like I said before. Keisuke Senju Yokaze is the victor of the final phase of the exams. I congratulate him and Sayuri Uchiha on their work on getting here today. Give them a big round of applause, especially to Keisuke for that fight he had with that nin!"

The crowd then applauded and cheered for both of them. Sayuri blushed madly and Keisuke just waved which caused them to cheer louder for him.

"Now to all of the chunin hopefuls that have come today. Please report back here at ten in the morning sharp. You could be given your chunin vests tomorrow, so please come to these. You could have made it; victory does not always mean you've made chunin. You only make it based upon what your Kage and the other Kage have talked about. You are all dismissed."

With that said, everyone filed out of the stadium and arena to prepare for tomorrow.

 **Yeah I didn't include an intro again because reasons. I kind of made the fight a little bit short; I'm still not really that strong on producing a fight scene yet. Maybe I'll read over some fight scenes from some of my favorite stories and see what I'm doing wrong. I hope all of you enjoyed that, there's always going to be more to come. I'm back to uploading on Saturdays and Sundays so stay tuned for that. As always guys take care and have a good day/night!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A day later**

Everyone has returned back to the stadium to see who made chunin. The audience all made bets on who made chunin and who didn't. The only person that wasn't betted on is Keisuke because everyone knows he will make chunin today. The participants of the final exam were in the arena along with the Kages that came. The Kages stood with Yagura to the furthest right, then A, Rasa and Minato to the far left. A chunin stood in front of each of their select Kages carrying chunin vests in their hands. Fuji and Hachi shunshined to the arena and everyone stopped talking to listen.

"Before we get started, I would like to say that it was been an honor being your examiner for the past few exams. All of you are very gifted to have come to this final phase, and I think all of you can make chunin. If you don't make it today, then you can definitely make it the next chunin exams. I give it to you Hachi", said Fuji with sincerity.

"I would like to say that it has been an honor being your proctor. I share the same thought as Hachi that all of you can make it today, or the next time you compete in the exams. I wish you all the best of luck with your exams, and I hope you all strive to be your very best. I give it to you Mizukage-sama."

"Before I get started I would like to say that these has been the most diverse and the most promising chunin exams by far. There are many prodigies that stand before me today, but only a couple of you have shown true promise. That is because these prodigies have just completely out matched some of you and thus limited your potential to show true promise. Now I would like to go on to Fei."

Fei perked up at the mention of his name.

"Fei you have good potential with your kekkei genkais, but you abated your other skills and you focused primarily on your kekkei genkai. You could barely fight back against someone who has been weakened, though he's a very talented shinobi; we expected much better from you. You also cowardly screamed mercy which is unacceptable. Shinobi are meant to have control over their emotions and not show weakness. For those reasons you haven't made chunin and we recommend that you take the one after the next one coming up."

Fei wanted cry to badly, but he didn't want to show weakness. Instead he settle for glaring at Keisuke who just shrugged off his glare.

"Zabuza you're a talented shinobi by far, and everyone knows that you should have make chunin today. Especially since you saw all attacks coming your way and you deliberately let yourself get defeated by your teammate. Which by the way is a very sincere thing to do, but sincerity could get you killed in a battle. You have not made chunin today based on what you have shown, but you can definitely make it next chunin exams", said A.

Zabuza didn't really care at all. He knew he didn't show a whole lot of stuff and he knew he wouldn't make it

"Tobi you by far a very promising shinobi to say the least. You have shown proficiency in both of your kekkei genkai's as well as in taijutsu, nintaijutsu, genjutsu and in fuinjutsu. It is also quite amazing how you devised a style that's able to sever nerves, but able to also tear muscle. This shows quite a bit of how advanced your medical ninjutsu really is. You have definitely made chunin today, but I would wait a few years before trying for jonin", said Rasa.

Tobi had a huge smile on his face and raised his hands out to the crowd and they all cheered for him loudly. He caught the vest and put it on. It's a little big on him, but it shrunk just to fit his size.

"Tsubaki unfortunately you have under-performed the most out of everyone here. You have only shown that you could use chakra chains and some kenjutsu styles which one of which is incomplete. You have allowed your emotions to get the better of you in combat and that is why you have failed today. Even though what your opponent did is harsh, you still should have kept a cool head regardless. You didn't make chunin today and we recommend you'll make it on the third exam from now", said Minato.

Tsubaki knew all of this beforehand and it hurt a lot that she under-preformed the most. She would just try harder on the third exam from now.

"E you are one of the few prodigies that truly out shone some of your competitors. Your skill in the Makashi style is fluid and masterful. You have also managed to completely copy a jutsu without the need of the sharingan which is impressive in of itself. You have also shone masterful usage in **Raiton no Yoroi** , **sution** and **doton**. I think you should have been the one to have made it to the final two, but you let a fatal mistake get in the way. You have also shown the most maturity and honesty out of everyone when you apologized to Sayuri and my daughter. You also realized your mistakes which is a very good skill to have. So today you have made chunin and we recommend you take the jonin exam sometime late this year or early next year".

E only smiled and waved to the crowd as his vest got thrown to him. The Kumo crowd cheered loudly for him and so did some of the other crowds. His father gave him a proud smile and an air fist bump which E reciprocated back to him.

"Manami you have shown a lot to us yesterday. You've shown that you do not become immersed into your kekkei genkais. Yes we do know of your second one, and you have done well in not showing it as it is an area effect jutsu and you have would have been disqualified. You have shown your immense endurance and stamina to us and that you're a well-rounded shinobi in taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. You have also shown great acting skills which is good for espionage and for maintaining a cover. Although the way you were defeated is much uncalled for, but the fact that you didn't let it get to you and that you tried to win is amazing. You have made chunin and we recommend you try for the jonin exam within the next year", said Rasa.

Manami just smirked and caught her vest and raised up high as the Kiri crowd and even some of the Konoha crowd cheered for her. They mostly cheered because they thought she was Keisuke's girlfriend. Keisuke sensed this from them and gave no outward reaction and just shrugged it off.

"Sayuri you too are a talented kunoichi. You have shown new skills and improved skills. You have shown a good use of medical ninjutsu, two types of nintaijutsu and kenjutsu. You're also well versed in skills like taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. You have also shown an excellent ability to plan ahead and see all possible outcomes and you have beat the odds that were against you. Although you did have a minor emotional outburst when you rammed your teammate in to a wall because you thought he betrayed you. Although you did make up with him rather than hold it against him which is a plus. You have made chunin today, but we recommend you wait two years and some emotional training in order to make jonin."

Sayuri accepted the vest that was thrown at her and put it on. The crowd didn't cheer because of what she did to her comrade, but they did applaud for her.

"Keisuke you are by far one of the most promising shinobi that we have seen in these exams. You have masterful skills in mutliple forms of ninjutsu as well as shown a masterful use of four elements. We did watch your fight with Juuzou and we've taken that fight into account as well. You are one of the best with the use of a sword and taijutsu. You have also shown to be an S class sensor and have an ability that has never been seen before. You have shown to pick apart the chakra scalpels and the **jūken** style and combine them both which shows an amazing aptitude of taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. You have the shown the ability to show restraint and not be ruled by your desire for redemption of your friend. You have also shown an S class technique which is beyond legendary and could destroy armies and possibly tailed beasts. You have definitely made chunin and we expect you to try out for the jonin exam as soon as possible", finished Yagura with a smile on his face.

The whole crowd cheered for Keisuke even though some became silent when he raised his still blackened arm to catch the vest. He put it on without acknowledging the crowd or giving out any sign of emotion whatsoever. Rasa then raised his hands up to silence the crowd for him to speak and they all did so.

"Before we conclude today, I would like to announce something", he said loudly for all to hear.

The crowd had become silent and alert at his message.

"I would like to announce that Kiri is now a part of Konoha and Suna's alliance."

The crowd had this time cheered except for the Kumo crowd who became silent.

"So we are celebrating this momentous day here in the coliseum. The Kage of this alliance are automatically invited as well as the now promoted chunin of the three countries and their families. The newly promoted chunin and Kage can bring one person with them who can come in for free. Anyone else wanting to come in will cost ten thousand ryo. Any attire is acceptable for everyone attending. There will be enough food to cater everyone who comes and enough wine for all to come. I hope you can all join us for this great day. Now you are all dismissed, the party starts at seven tonight and goes one through to twelve in the morning."

Everyone flooded and shunshined out of the coliseum in order to get ready for the party.

 **An hour before for the party**

Keisuke was in the hotel room with his mother and he got on the attire he's going to wear. He's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, his green chunin vest, black anbu pants, black sandals and his head band on his left shoulder. He didn't bother to hide his blackened hand from the world. He turned to his mother who lied on the bed asleep; he didn't bother to wake her up and instead just walked out of the room quietly. He walked over to the room where Takashi was staying with Hitoshi because he didn't have enough money to stay on his own. He knocked on the door and Takashi answered it.

"Keisuke, what are doing here? Don't you have a party to get ready for?" he asked.

"I'm already ready. I just came by to see if you wanted to come with me."

"That's flattering, but Tobi already asked me to go with him."

"I guess I'll go ask Ara-

"He's going with Minato and Mito us going with Tobi."

"Sayuri?"

"She might be bringing Fugaku, Mikoto or Itachi with him."

"Oh well, I guess I'll-

"Keisuke!"

He turned around to find Manami running towards him and stopping juts in front of him. She wore all blue clothing and had he chunin vest one along with her headband around her neck. She sported a hug blush on her face.

"Would you like to come with me to the party?" she asked.

"Sure", he said simply.

"Great! Where should I meet you?"

"How about at the front entrance of the coliseum in thirty minutes?"

"Can you do twenty? There's going to be a big line and I don't want to be waiting for a while to get in."

"Sure I can do that?"

"Thanks! I'll see you there."

She then shunshined off to her sister and prepared to meet with him.

"Well it looks like I got someone to come with me after all."

"You sure do, I'll see you at the party."

"You too."

 **Twenty minutes later**

Keisuke stood in front of the huge line by the entrance and in front of the usher and some security that stood there. Keisuke then spotted Manami and Mei who both wore blue attire and had their vests on.

"You're early. How long have you been waiting there for?" asked Mei.

"Not too long, I just got here two minutes ago."

"Ah man! Look at that line! It's huge!"

"Well let's see if we can get to the front."

They walked up to the usher and she immediately recognized Keisuke and Manami and she assumed that Mei is Manami's sister.

"You can all move up to the front of the line. Oh and I definitely approve of you two dating each other. You're both so cute together!" she gushed.

Manami blushed while Keisuke had just shrugged which Manami assumed was a sign that he didn't care that she thought they were together which made her blush even further. She then held on to his arm as security had come over to escort them to the front. Everyone started to aw at the two as they walked up to the front. They even heard some Manisuke's or Keinami for life as they passed through the line of people. They finally arrived at the front where they saw Minato, Shinji, Tsubaki, Kasumi, Arashi and Kurahime.

"Oh. Hello Kurahime", said Keisuke.

"Hello Keisuke, I see you chose to go with Manami. Why didn't you go with Takashi? You know want to meet him", she said.

"I know you do, but he's going with Zabuza."

"Oh, well you better introduce me to him at some point ttebaya!"

"I will don't worry."

"There you are!" said Arashi.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well you have me now."

"I just want to say that you've made me so proud to be your sensei dattebayo! You've done awesome in all of your matches even in your fight against Juuzou. Although I'm still angry with you over the arm, you've still done amazing and I know you'll surpass me someday", he said with pride in his voice.

"Thank you sensei, it's been an honor being your student."

"Just don't forget about me kid. I still want you in my life as a friend or even as a son."

"You think of me like your son?"

"Yes I do", he said with hesitancy.

"Good, because I think of you like my father."

Arashi then got on his knees and gave him a big fatherly hug which Keisuke accepted and reciprocated back to him.

"Keisuke, just the person I wanted to see- oh am I interrupting something?" asked Minato.

"Go ahead Hokage-sama", said Arashi who got off the sandy ground.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the plan to go to Kiri. You'll be leaving in a week from now and you'll be taking with you Guy, Mito, Tobi, Takashi and one of my students Kakashi which you know as Inu. You're also taking with you four squads of jonin which will defend the Hanakos and Takashi as they came back. Those two are some of the best taijutsu experts around they'll be more than capable of teaching them. Although they may ask you to help because you are a prodigy when it comes down to taijutsu. You can also develop plans to build up their strength the most and maybe give them so of your drugs you made."

"That's smart of you, but I already have a lot on my plate when I get there. How long will I be gone for?"

"You'll be gone for about four to three months. It will mostly depend on how fast you are with teaching them your procedures and for creating those machines. It's pretty easy to mass produce a load of taijutsu users, but it's hard to be teaching medicine. Especially to most of the hospital staff. I don't get why you just could have let Tsunade handle that difficult task."

"Because she's a great doctor and medic, but I'm simply better when it comes to anatomy, physiology, procedures, psychology, clinical chemistry, surgery and pretty much everything else in the medicine side. I don't know all there is to know about medical ninjutsu, I am definitely better in the medical side. Besides I could surpass Tsunade at some point in medicine. I've already develop a medical taijutsu style that's more superior to her chakra enhanced strength and her **Byakugō no In** (strength of a hundred seal) taijutsu."

"She could mean be better help for you than Mito."

"She's needed to ensure the village is safe and to help with her own medical program."

"You're right it is."

"It's for th- it looks like Sayuri, Tobi, Takashi, Mito, Tsunade, Jiraiya and some unknown Uchiha are coming our way."

Soon enough the four of them have arrived. Sayuri dressed in a royal blue Uchiha shirt with her clan emblem on the back with black pants along with her chunin vest. Takashi wore a green shirt and blue pants, Tobi still wore the same attire he had on for phase three but he had his chunin vest on too. Mito dressed into fancy Senju garments along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. The unknown Uchiha had a black shirt with the Uchiha emblem, black pants and he had the eyes of someone who lost all emotion.

"I knew you'd be expecting us", said Sayuri.

"Of course I would. Did you get over your hatred for Senju?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking. Oh by the way this is Itachi Uchiha the son of my clan head. Itachi, this is Keisuke Senju Yokaze."

"It's nice to meet you Itachi."

"It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance Yokaze-san."

They extended hand out to each other and when they touched Keisuke had a vision of an older Itachi getting with a maddening grin on his face and he's killing an unidentified child and woman. Keisuke didn't give out any response, but he looked deeply into his eyes and scoured his mind for anything about any sign of madness. He didn't see anything, but he sensed him to be a grave danger someday.

"Can you let go of my hand now? Your grip is starting to hurt me", said Itachi with fear in his voice.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for my moment", Keisuke said with mock sincerity (not that anyone noticed).

Mito and Tobi looked at him weirdly and Sayuri and Takashi narrowed their eyes at him because he doesn't get 'lost in his thoughts'.

"Hey it looks their opening up the gates", said Kurahime.

"Oh that's right before I forget. Takashi that's Kurahime Uzumaki my sensei for the past month, Kurahime that's Takashi Hanako my best friend."

"It's so nice to finally meet my former student's best friend. You really as unique as Keisuke says you are", he said sincerely.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

"Oh I believe we haven't met before. My name is Tobirama Senju, but I prefer Tobi please", he said with confidence.

"You have such a strong and sociable personality, but I do know your name Tobi, especially that entrance you made. There's no way I will ever forget that entrance you made how you basically thrived off the crowd itself. It's quite amazing even in itself how you just got so energized by that crowd."

"Thank you, I love people. Especially meeting people and seeing all new faces that gets me really energized and happy."

"I bet you want to be Hokage don't you?"

"I actually want to be an ambassador for either Kumo, Iwa or Kiri."

"That's some dream. But I know anyone as gregarious and extroverted as you can definitely make it as an ambassador for either of those countries."

"I appreciate your compliment very much", he said with a smile.

"Let's get inside guys before he get trampled over by the crowd or they start to riot", said Keisuke.

They all got inside and had a wonderful time. Many people came up to Keisuke and congratulated him on getting a girlfriend, but many of those people had to run from an angry Manami as she chased them all over. This caused Mei to laugh every time someone compliments them and she keeps remarking that they look very cute together much to their dismay. Someone kept getting extremely jealous from whenever someone brings up the kiss and compliments them on dating each other. Not even Keisuke can find out who exactly is getting jealous from this.

The three Kage all got drunk together and they all got escorted to their homes by their ninja because they were disturbing the peace and acting too wild. With pretty much the three lives of the party gone everyone decided to disperse, but not before taking all the food and wine so nothing goes to waste.

Keisuke decided to just head home and sleep despite most of the group wanting him to stay, but they all knew he was going to take up bright and extremely early to carry his mother all the way to Konoha. He went to sleep and the got up at four in the morning and found his mother ready to go. He got ready quickly, made two **Kage bunshins** and three Keisukes then proceeded to sprint all the way home. They arrived back at six in the morning because they did go at top speeds.

He then got himself to a training ground and proceeded to train for the rest of the day. The remaining five days will be like that because he will be going to Kiri and he can't really take missions. Because A, Minato won't let him and B, he could not finish them in time of when he needs to leave.

 **Alright guys! I just want to let you guys know that I appreciate the twenty people that support my stories. I saw a review that got posted that said I'm idiot and I need to stop writing. Well to that person that wrote that, I'm sorry that you don't like my stuff. There's no need to insult me and say to stop writing. There's twenty people who like this story and many more that want to see more.** **You might also want to check your grammar because "your and idiot", is not correct. It's "you're an idiot", so please do not insult my intelligence like that again and this the only story I wrote. You can message me and we can talk about why you insulted me like that or what I can do to fix myself and not seem like an 'idiot' to you. Don't forget to like my stuff if you think it's good, leave a review if you have a question or want to talk about something. Take care guys and have a good day/night!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Six days later**

Keisuke is standing at the Konoha main gates and ready to leave to Kiri. He didn't bring any belongings because he had it seals that he stored in the seals on his palms. Standing with him are the stern anbu, an eager Tobi, a nervous Mito, a youthful Guy, a "cool" Kakashi and a very excited Takashi. Also standing with him are Arashi, Sayuri, a woman named Mikoto, Kushina and Kurahime. He had learned from Arashi that they're going to Suna in order to help the Kiri group and to renew the alliance with them. He turned to Arashi who gave him a fatherly smile.

"Well Tou-san, I'll see you in a few months from now", said Keisuke.

"I hope to see you unscathed sochi."

They then hugged which brought smiles all around at the parent son bond they formed between each other. Although Kushina looked enraged at him calling Keisuke his "sochi".

"You think of him as your sochi!?" she asked angrily.

"Yes I do", he said with an edge and a glare that said "drop it".

"How could you-

"Because he can! Now leave Arashi/sensei and Keisuke alone!" shouted both Sayuri and Kurahime.

"I will not-

"LET MY SOCHI BE AND LET HIM CALL TOU-SAN TO WHOEVER HE WANTS TO!" shouted the six month pregnant Akane.

Kushina just huffed and looked away to talk to Mikoto.

"Good luck on training the Suna shinobi on how to deal with **katon** techniques Sayuri", said Mito.

"Hai, good luck on teaching people Mito. You too Keisuke and try not to get too bruised up if you get into another fight or if Juuzou shows up again."

"I'll try to promise on that. Good luck to you as well."

"You better come back unscathed for your brother young man! I don't need you to make a bad impression on my first born child!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt Keisuke-kun!"

"I don't want to have to heal your wounds or revive you back to life. If I do have to, I'm going to do it then kick your ass!" said Mito.

"You're not getting hurt on my watch Keisuke! I will not allow it as a ninja under my charge, and as your friend!" exclaimed Tobi.

"You better come back alive dattebayo!"

"No way, I will not allow you to get hurt any further especially after you introduced me to my remaining family dattebaya!"

"If you get hurt, I'm killing the person who hurt you then I'm going to smack you!" said Sayuri.

"I'll keep all those in mind, if I get into a fight that is", said Keisuke with some hint of truth in it.

"Well, we should head out now Tobi. We have a long road ahead of us", said Keisuke.

"You're right! Prepare to move out guys!"

"Goodbye sochi! I'll miss you so much! Try to be back by the time I have your brother!"

"I will try, but obviously things can get in the way."

"THEN TRY HARDER! I WANT YOU TO MEET YOUR- BROTHER!" she said almost saying son instead of brother.

The others aside from Keisuke got confused by her little slip up, but they thought nothing of it and went on to prepare to leave.

They then shortly started to leave while Keisuke, Tobi, Mito and Takashi finished their goodbyes with everyone. The other group left shortly after Keisuke's group started to leave.

 **Two and a half days later**

It's nighttime and the group heading out to Kiri is literally just a few hours away from their destination. The group had traveled slowly because Takashi isn't used to high speed travel and its good practice when they're escorting the clan back home. Well to most of the party members that is. Most of the party is asleep at the moment except for Takashi who's very nervous. He had many thoughts about meeting his new clan such as: "would they like me?" "Would they accept me for being friends with Keisuke-kun?" and many more such thoughts concerning them. Keisuke had woken to hear sounds of heavy breathing and he realized it was Takashi making that breathing.

"Why are you still up Takashi?" he asked tiredly.

"I can't stop thinking about my clan. I mean would they accept me for being your friend? Would they hate you and try to kill you? Would they accept as one of them? Would they-

"Enough. Don't think about the future, think about what you're going to do now. Worry about them when we get there. I think they'll love you to be honest. You're very kind hearted, honest and I'm sure they'll be amazed by what you can do. Just don't worry about all that now", he concluded honestly.

Takashi instantly calmed down and was suddenly grabbed and pulled down into Keisuke's arms.

"You can sleep with me tonight because I know your tent is far away from mine."

"O-okay", he said shyly as he wasn't used to the contact before.

He enjoyed the little embrace by Keisuke and he fell asleep instantly in his arms.

 **Several hours later**

Everyone was up and ready to move on. They all teased Takashi about him being in Keisuke's arms, but Keisuke shut them and said he just offered himself up like any normal best friend will do. They all walked along because they're close to their destination. They then finally made it the front gates and they saw Yagura standing their along with a man with purple, green, red and blue colored hair. His eyes had heterochromia and one is like Naruto's eyes and the other is grey. His face is oval shaped along with a snub nose, almond eyes and small ears. He wore the standard Kiri anbu uniform with some additional multicolored garments on his chest and waist.

They then approached them and Yagura shook hands with Tobi and Keisuke while he waved to Takashi, The multicolored hair man then approached Takashi.

"So you're Takashi Hanako right?" he asked in a proud macho voice.

"Yes", he said shyly.

"No need to be so shy! You're family kid! You have the Hanako looks, the awesomely weird hair and the super cool eyes. The name's Akihiro, now where can I find the Yokaze kid?" he asked curiously.

"I'm-

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! ICAREABOUTHIMVERYMUCHANDIDON'TWANTYOUTOHURTHIM", he rambled and pleaded while getting in front of him with his arms raised out in defense.

"HAHAHAHAHA you thought I was going to hurt? No I don't want to hurt him because I heard that he's an amazing kid and has done many good things for the world. Besides, I don't hate people that I haven't met, and I encouraged my whole clan to not hate someone before you meet them. Although there is still some people who hate him and wish him dead, but they've either been exiled or left the village so no worries. Now where is he?"

"I'm right here Akihiro-san", said Keisuke pointing to himself who's behind Takashi.

"My my you definitely have your father's handsome face, but you have your mother's beautiful eyes."

"You met my parents?"

"Yeah I did, they're total monsters," he said cruelly.

Takashi was just about to retort on him insulting his parents until Keisuke cut through.

"I can definitely agree to that. He killed my mother who's the only parent that truly loved me and he replaced her with a clone that I made all while kicking me out because I wasn't the "perfect Yokaze"."

"You're mother isn't that sick of a person. She just did it because she truly loved your father to death; I bet she loved you just as much as she loved him."

"I think so too. She was hysterical when I left."

"I figured she would be. A mother's love is more pure and strong than any kind of love possible. Not even a father's love can compete with that", finished Akihiro.

"Now back to more pressing matters. We are ready to leave immediately and they would all love to meet you Takashi."

"Everyone else aside from the anbu please come with me. I would love to meet the great Kakashi Hatake, the "youthful" Maito Gai and the lovely Mito Senju", said Yagura in a friendly way.

Mito blushed, Gai screamed about how youthful the Mizukage is and Kakashi just stood there aloof. Keisuke, Tobi and the rest of them left leaving the anbu and Takashi there with Akihiro. They then saw about thirty people march up to the gates. They all had hair of various colors and heterochromia in their eyes. Some of them recognized Keisuke and gave him high five, fist bumps or pats on the back. One guy even said "thank you scientist for all that you've done for humanity!" Keisuke smiled and replied "it's my pleasure to help those in need". They also said good things about Gai, Kakashi and some even complimented the Senju siblings.

They then walked a short distance until they arrived at a small building next to the Mizukage tower. The building had the standard Kiri colors and the unique architecture that's familiar to them. It had to be about two floors and it looked to also be a small home of sorts.

"This will be the building that you'll spend the majority of the day in Tobi. It's the temporary embassy that he have until we can provide a better embassy building for you to work in. The first floor are your office as well as the offices to your assistants. It also holds a conference room that you'll have with any citizens or ninja that want to speak to you about any matters concerning Konoha. Any major issues will be spoken to with me present, but we'll do that in my office or conference room. Upstairs you have your personal living space. It has everything from a personal office, living room, bedroom, 2 bathrooms, kitchen and a dining room. Here are your keys; your assistants will show up tomorrow. For now settle in and I'll be sure to send over someone to take you to your sister's temporary home", said Yagura.

He gave him his keys, and Tobi unlocked it and ran inside, but made sure to lock it on his way in so no one intrudes on his new living area and office. The rest of the group then walked into the more urban area of Kiri. You could tell that they're in the poorer neighborhoods, but not the poorest neighborhood there is. They stopped outside a crummy and small apartment building. It probably only held about ten apartments or so and it just looked like total crap from everyone's perspective.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get all of you the best quality living arrangements. You all have to bear with me on this. There has been more vacant houses and a vacant compound, but they're filing up with people faster than I imagined. There was only two vacant houses left, and it was either I leave a homeless teen mother who has been raped by a drunk shinobi out on the streets. Or to leave one of the two groups another home to live in so-

"Hold on! Why can't you just give the apartment to her?" asked Kakashi rudely.

"How un youthful of you Kakashi! The poor woman has had a hard life and the least we can do is give her a home that she can raise her child in peace and quiet!" raged Gai.

"Thank you Gai. The reason I didn't give her the apartment, because one, the manager of the apartment won't allow her to stay unless she paid up and two, she's had rough life and this isn't the place to raise a kid."

"I understand, but you can't possibly let family to the ambassador and the daughter to two sanin possibly live in-

"I see where you're going with this. Which is why you and Gai are staying here, because the house that's available is closer to the hospital, while this is much farther away."

"Fu-

"We accept this establishment Mizukage-sama in THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Thank you for understanding Gai. Here are yours and Kakashi's key."

They both accepted it willingly although Kakashi was a bit hesitant, but he ended taking the thing anyway because he didn't want to anger his sensei and Hokage at all. They then walked quite a distant until Yagura stopped just in front of the hospital. It's much bigger than Konoha hospital by a large majority and building is painted all white.

"This is the building where you will both be working at for the duration of your stay. You both have about eleven hours of work that you must put in for six days of the week except Sundays. You will also have a lunch break for about an hour so you'll be at the hospital for twelve hours. You will both be teaching eleven classes and you will both mostly likely have the same students in ten classes. Keisuke, you'll be teaching medical procedures, common medicine, surgical procedures (for a certain class) as well as anatomy, physiology, clinical chemistry and psychology. That seems like a lot, but don't worry because some of your classes will have more knowledge in one area than your other class. I trust that you'll find a way to make time for building our technology as well as with Kakashi and Gai?" he asked curiously.

"I can just make clones to do those things, and maybe I'll have a clone teach my classes one day so I can help out Gai and Kakashi with their remedial students. I won't be able to take a student under my wing, but that doesn't mean I won't help out the weakest links."

"I would prefer if you could do more than just help 'the weakest links'. **Kage bunshins** aren't good sparring partners, I wouldn't really care if you decide to just make clones and have them teach. I think that might be the best option to be honest."

"Well, I would like to get to know my students. I want to really engrain my teachings into them as best as I can and I can only do that if I form bonds. I'll tell you what, I'll try out my new **chi bunshin** (blood clone) on the taijutsu students. It's supposed to be able to last longer, sustain more damage and even has similar reserves of the originals. The only downside is that it is literally another human copy of me, it sleeps, eats, drinks like a normal person and it lasts for months on end."

"How much damage can it sustain?"

"It can survive punctured organs, deep scratches, severed limbs it can basically survive anything I can survive and it comes with any attributes similar to the host. It can even regenerate chakra and overtime, its reserves can expand up to my size."

"How do you know all this?" asked Mito.

"I tested it, but I believe we are getting off subject."

"We are. Mito, you will be teaching medical ninjutsu techniques and surgeries and procedures requiring the use of chakra. You will be training your students in refining their chakra control, how to act in a deadly situations, medical ninjutsu combat techniques. You will encourage them to be versed in other ninjutsu arts such as: genjutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu and teaching them the basics in those areas. It's just to inspire them to learn more about it."

"I won't let you down Mizukage-sama."

"The last thing I want to say, is that you will both be getting a hundred and thirty two students each and a hundred and twenty of them will be the same students that you will both teach. Only twelve of them will be different for each of you and they'll be in your last class. Make sure to arrive there bright and early so that you can get a lay of the land and find your classrooms. These students that you're teaching are the brightest medical students we have and I encourage you to have them pass on your teachings. Now let's get to your new home."

They walked an even shorter distance over to the house. It was literally two blocks away from the hospital which is very convenient for the two of them. It looked to be about a two story house with a blue paint covering it and two windows on the top floor of the house along with two smaller windows on the bottom floor.

"This is your new home. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, basement, laundry room and two office spaces. The neighbors here are very nice people, there's no crime as of yet and everyone here helps each other out. The supermarket is just a few blocks east along with a clothing store, utilities, ninja weapons store, a few restaurants and most of our training grounds. Oh that reminds, you are all allowed to utilize the training grounds here (even Tobi). We will not have ninja watching you and you are free to use our library as normal chunin, unless you're a genin. The library is just west of you and nearby the Mizukage tower. I'll be sure to tell Kakashi, Gai and Tobi this as I make my way back. Here are your keys and good luck to both of you. Please come to me if there's any concerns or if your students have reached the level of mastery that you are satisfied with."

With that said, Yagura gave Mito and Keisuke a key each and shunshined away to go tell the other three what he just told them. Mito was about to walk in until Keisuke said something.

"It looks like both refrigerators are empty. I think I might go food and spice shopping, is there anything you want me to get for you?" asked Keisuke.

"Get some grapefruit juice; it wakes me up very well. Also get milk, natural vitamin tablets, a wide range of fruits, cookies and cream protein bars and cookies and cream and chocolate fusion whey protein powder."

"Alright I'll get those. I'll be back in a few."

Keisuke then left Mito alone outside as he shunshined away to the store. She walked to the front porch and turned the key until a voice had stopped her. She turned around to find a beautiful young teenager that looked a lot like Keisuke's biological mom from the photo that he showed her and the rest of the team.

"Are you new here?" she asked warmly and with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes I am."

"Well hello then, my name is Kimi Tatsumaki. What's yours?"

"Mito Senju."

"Senju!? Are you from Konoha?"

"Yes I am, I've been sent here to help with the medical program along with my friend and former teammate Keisuke."

"You two must be awfully bright to be able to help in the medical program."

"Keisuke is bright, I'm just gifted in medical ninjutsu."

"I'll have to meet this Keisuke sometime."

"He'll be back soon if you want to wait for him. He just went food shopping."

"How does he know to get food if he hasn't even been inside the house?"

"What can I say? Keisuke is a truly gifted person with many talents. He's one of the best sensors that I have seen in a while. He can top my brother Tobi in sensing easily."

"Really? Didn't your great granduncle have a very good sensing ability?"

"Yes he did and Tobi inherited that and surpassed him in everything. The only thing he hasn't surpassed him in is the **Hirashin** (flying thunder god). That's only because he doesn't have the level of fuinjutsu in order to surpass him yet."

"I see. How about we go inside and talk more?"

"Sure."

With that said they went inside the house to talk until Keisuke came back.

 **With Keisuke**

He's currently at the supermarket and he has a cart full of various vegetables, meats, the items that Mito wanted, his stuff for his protein shake, condiments, cheeses and various herbs and spices. He even took a rare fruit that he found in fruit isle. It was the only one there so he decided just to take it. He made his way to a young looking cashier and started-

"WHO TOOK MY BLOODY ORANGE GRAPEFRUIT!?" yelled a voice.

He then heard thunderous steps making his way towards him and he turned around to find a muscular six three man with green oval shaped eyes, brown curly hair that went out into an afro. A round face, a hawk nose, tanned skin, large ears. He looked like a heavyweight bodybuilder especially with that sweat pants and tank top he wore that did little to hide his nipples.

"Give. Me. That. Fruit", he said seriously.

"No. You should have gotten their first."

"WHY YOU-

"Easy Rai. Now why don't you pl- Oh hey! Keisuke how's it going?" said Zabuza as he approached the two.

"Hey Zabuza. I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"I'm good. How was your trip? Was it safe all the way through?"

"Yeah everything went on smoothly. I just got here today and I went to go food shopping for my new home."

"Yeah I'm here food shopping with my friend Rai here. By the way, can you give him his fruit please? He loves that stuff to death."

Keisuke handed over the fruit and Rai took it from him quickly.

"Thank you", he said in a much more calm tone.

"You're welcome."

"Wooo. I thought you two were going to fight for it."

"Can you please move on with putting your groceries on the conveyor belt? There's a big angry line forming behind you."

Keisuke didn't bother looking at the line and just put his groceries on the belt. He made a **kage bunshin** to make a seal and put the groceries inside that seal. He then paid the cashier a hefty sum of ryo and left where Zabuza and Rai waited for him.

"You guys didn't have to wait", said Keisuke.

"You're my friend. Why wouldn't wait for you?" asked Zabuza.

"True. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well right now I'm working on trying to get into anbu."

"But you're not even a chunin yet", said Rai.

"They made an exception for me since I'm one of the seven ninja swordsmen now. Although, if I chose to quit anbu, then I'd be a chunin versus a jonin like most anbu that get demoted are. So where are you staying Keisuke?"

"I'm staying at a house about two blocks away from the hospital. Here I'll show you", he said as he walked with them to the house.

They arrived at the house in no time while Rai was eating his fruit rather hungrily.

"So this where I'm staying at."

"Alright not bad. What time do you get off work? Because I still want to spar with you as I gave my chance away to Manami."

"I'll spar with you soon, I can promise you that. My only off day is Sunday and I'm working at the hospital for eleven hours with only an hour of respite, so make that twelve hours at the hospital. Combine that with me making new technology, and making a **chi bunshin** to teach my taijutsu students. So I'll be very busy and popular for the majority of my stay here."

"Well figure something out. Maybe I'll come by on this Sunday to spar with you."

"Why do you want to spar with him so badly Zabuza? He's bulky, but that doesn't mean he's strong."

"Oh he's strong; he defeated **tsuyoi ude Juuzou** (strong arm Juuzou)."

"You defeated Juuzou? Now I want to fight you! Juuzou was my prey and no one defeats my prey without going through me!"

"Alright. I'll verse both of you on this Sunday and I'll do Zabuza first, then I'll verse you Rai."

The three shook hands with each other in solidifying the deal and Keisuke walked inside the house. As he walked in he looked over to find Mito sitting with a teenager that is the spitting image of his dead mother. He stared at her for little bit and she seemed unnerved by the stare, he snapped out of it when he heard Mito's voice bringing him back from the painful memories of when she was alive.

"Sorry, you're the spitting of my biological mother", he said to her.

"I do. In what ways?" Kimi asked.

"Through the eyes, hair, face, looks, presence and even your voice sounds very similar to her, but there's a big difference."

"What's that?"

"Her voice was even more sincere and every bit of affection that she had for me flowed through her voice and out to me. It was like me and my biological father meant everything in the world to her and that we always will be no matter what."

"Well, at least you have an image of your mother whenever you're here or back at home."

"She was killed by father after he coerced me into leaving and going out into the world", he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry", she said quickly and apologetically as Mito glared her.

"It's fine. How could you have known? Don't blame yourself."

"Well I lost my mom too to my father and then I was raped by him. He then burned down the house and tried to kill me with him. I then ended up homeless with my baby boy for two years. I still love him more than anything in the world despite the man that conceived him."

"I see. I take back what I said about my mother and yours voices. They're exactly the same, except you have a different center of your universe compared to my mother's."

"I could you know about that?"

"From your voice. It flows with all of your affection and love except it's towards your son. My mother had the same voice like yours whenever she talked about me or my father. You would make excellent parent just based upon your voice alone."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone thinks I'll be a good parent; my name is Kimi Tatsumaki. You're Keisuke right?"

"Yes, I'm Keisuke Senju Yokaze. You even have a similar name to my mother. Her name was Kimiko."

"Is your mother a Senju and your father a Yokaze?"

"Both of my biological parents are Yokaze. I only have Senju in my name because my adopted mother is Senju and I refused to give up the Yokaze name."

"Why? Especially after your father betrayed you like that. Why even bother bearing the same name as him?"

"Because I want to change the way people say our last names. Instead of sneers and angry faces, I want people to smile and remember us for being great people who changed the world for the better. I want to make a good name for the Yokaze and not have it instill fear or anger in people's hearts", he said with a determined tone.

"With your talents, kindness and determination it shouldn't be impossible for you to reach."

"Thank you."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" he yelled.

He opened the door to find someone pouncing on him, taking him to the floor and giving him a hug which he reciprocated back. He looked up to find Mei, Tobi, Gai, Kakashi and Manami on top of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome to Kiri!" Manami said happily.

"Thank you, welcome to my new home."

"Hehehehe, thank you. Do you guys want to come with us so we could show you around our village?"

"Sure, you want to come Mito and Kimi?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll-

"Are you sure? You're welcome to come even though he don't know you", said Mei.

"Sure", said Kimi.

"Whose going to put the groceries away Keisuke!?"

"The seal automatically refrigerates if its produce, meat, sauces, condiments and dairy or stores it in a dry place for herbs, spices, bread, fruit and miscellaneous stuff."

"I'll go then."

"Why don't you get off your boyfriend there and lets go out", said Mei slyly.

"Nee-chan!" she said while blushing furiously as Mei laughed at her face.

She got off Keisuke who said nothing and they went out. They walked over to the entire village with Mei pointing out the library, training grounds, academy, residential area, Mizukage mansion and a nice restaurant. The restaurant served everything spicy from curries to spicy sushi which Keisuke loved because this was his first time eating something spicy and he loved it. Tobi also loved it, with Mito liking the moderate to mild spicy stuff, Mei and Manami eating all kinds of spicy food. Kakashi didn't really enjoy it that much, but Gai loved it death and ate even more spicy foods than everyone else combined.

Keisuke had to buy everyone out because he still had a lot of money from his days of helping people out and they all made sure to pay him back whenever possible. Keisuke then went home with Mito and made the **chi bunshin**. It took a lot out of his reserves, but he knew it'll come back to him soon. He then went to bed in order to start the day tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put up an outro yesterday. I was kind of trying to just get it down because I am very behind schedule right now. I'm trying to cram in two chapters on the same day so I can post bright and early tomorrow and get the max amount of people viewing my story. As always, grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

It's the next day and Keisuke was up bright and early at four in the morning. He couldn't do his full morning workout because he had to be at the hospital by seven (that's when classes start when he read his class schedule left in the house). He woke up Mito at five thirty so that she could get up and have time to clean herself up much to her annoyance. They then left the house at six fifteen and made it to the hospital five minutes later.

They were approached by a young nurse who guided them to the classrooms and then guided four shadow clones of Keisuke over to where the hospital wanted the new and improved medical tech. Keisuke walked in his classroom which had thirteen operating tables/desks where his students will be taking their notes. He put a silencing seal and an alarm seal that will go off at seven sharp in the room. He then had a good twenty minutes to kill so he focused on meditating and trying to regain his chakra all while putting a genjutsu seal around himself to hide from his new students.

They all started to file in at six fifty five and all of them looked disappointed to find their sensei not present. He analyzed each of them with his sensing ability as they talked about how lazy, incompetent and downright rude of him not to be present. Seven o clock struck and the alarm went off which scared the living crap out of all his students. He then got up from his meditation seemingly unaffected by the noise and undid his genjutsu fuin.

"Greetings my pupils!" he said with a smile.

They all looked shocked and turned to find a little boy standing on an operating table. One male nurse was about to shout at the boy-

"My name is Keisuke Senju Yokaze. I will be your sensei from now until three to four months. Before any of you retort that 'I'm a little boy, what do I know about medicine.' My father is the doctor of death and my mother is his wife. They are both some of the most skilled doctors of their time. I've been doing surgeries since I was two and a half and studying medicine for even longer than that. So in a way, I've had more experience than all of you in the medical arts. I've studied countless subjects and I'm proficient in all of them. If any of you do still wish to retort, then I will knock you, dissect you for all to see and replace all of your organs with primitive machines that are very painful. Am I understood?" he asked with a smile that held killing intent behind it.

The whole class shook and nodded their heads fearfully of the small child that seemed to spell out doom.

"Good. Now let's start with my favorite subject, anatomy. The best way to study anatomy is to actually dissect a person, skin them and analyze the organs that you take out. Then draw a diagram of the human body and all of its bones, organs, muscles and tissue. Now I'll put twelve seals on my desk each containing an intact body that I've gathered among my travels. These bodies are very well preserved and are in their best quality. Then all put another seal that you'll use to contain the organs. In order to get out the appropriate organ just think of the organ that comes to mind through image or words. Now come on, let's not waste any valuable time!" he said as he put his seals on his table.

Everyone grabbed a seal each and they went back to their tables. Keisuke then placed a seal down on the table which had the kanji for 'corpse' on it and a corpse of a fit teenager appeared on his table.

"Now if you can all pay attention here, I will perform the opening cut that you'll make on the body. The key to a solid cut is to be firm, but gentle at the same time. Be patient if the scalpel doesn't slice through and don't make it to deep. Because if you plan on being a surgeon, then you will have to make shallow cuts because you could pierce a major organ and that would not be good for your patient."

Keisuke then took out a scalpel from his seal and then put on gloves and then he made a gentle cut below his diaphragm and made a precise, straight and quick cut down to his belly button. He then brought the scalpel over to the sides swiftly. He then cut the skin just below the ribs and cut enough skin until he could peel back the skin and did so with the other side just as quick and precise.

"Come look at my work everyone, I want you all to see my mastery at the art of dissection."

They all came over and looked in order to be amazed, he performed the work a master surgeon. There was not cuts on the organs as far as any of them could see and they all instantly knew he's good at this.

"Now I want you all to try. You will find gloves, scalpels and face masks at your stations. Please go back and get started."

They all went to their stations and got started. Many of them have done very well except for the male nurse that nearly shouted at him and one shy female doctor. He made a long laceration from the abdominals to the intestines. He then continues to lacerate the organs on the left side of his body. These lacerations weren't serious, but they could be very painful on the patient if it was a real surgery. The shy female doctor's hand was unsteady and you can tell she was nervous. Her cuts were never straight and some became all zig zagged and jagged. Although she never lacerated an organ, she cut into a bone as he hand made a violent shook and the scalpel pierced the bone. If that person was alive, she could potentially die from a bone fragment that made its way to the heart through the blood stream.

"All of you have done very well, except two of you. You have made lacerations on the organs from the abdominals to the intestines and lacerated the organs on the left side of his body. Those aren't serious, but they could be painful and potentially wake up the patient causing him to get up and get unintentionally stabbed by your scalpel. Do not cut so deep, cutting too shallow is better because you can adjust. A deep cut you cannot adjust", he said sternly.

The male nurse just nodded his head as he knew exactly that he'd been in the wrong. Everyone else looked at Keisuke like he's crazy because he hadn't even gotten up to look at their work.

"As for you, your cuts are jagged or zig zagged all over the place. You even had a violent shake of your hand and you pierced the rib on the right side of your body. That could been very serious you could end up waking him up and jolting upward killing him unintentionally. Or he could wake up and start panicking and freaking out and then he'd go into shock which would not be a matter you want to deal with. If neither of those happen than the boy will die from have a bone fragment enter his heart through blood stream and killing him."

The doctor in question only shook from his words.

"You need to steady your hand and not freak out. You're still shaking even now, count ten and take deep breathes."

She didn't register his words.

"I know it's hard to for you to do, but breathe."

"Breathe, breathe, breathe", he repeated.

"Can you ask me a question after you're done with your yoga class?" replied a smart ass student.

"No I cannot!"

She started to breathe in deeply and the shaking was still there, but it lessened significantly.

"Good, remember that technique. It seems to work for you very well. Next time you get like that, think of a place that you're most calm in and try taking those deep breathes. They will help, trust me and sooner or later, you won't even need those skills in order to make cuts because you'll be used to it."

"Now let's go on to taking out the organs and putting them in the seal."

 **Four hours and thrity four minutes later**

The last class had left and it as time for his lunch break. He walked over to Mito's classroom to have lunch with her and ask about her day. He walked into find a tired Mito standing there as she wasn't used to all the hard work.

"Why don't we sit down and eat together? You look like you could use the break", he said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on by a table that had a dead fish on it.

She walked over to the chair and slumped on to it. He then took out his lunch which was just a super stuffed chicken wrap with lettuce, tomato, cheese and some salt and pepper. Mito took out a small salad with a bit of dressing on it that was mixed into it.

"So how was your students?" he asked.

"They're very decent people to be honest. They completely understood that I had more knowledge than them in medical ninjutsu and took my teachings very seriously. What about you?"

"Well… A few called me a freak of nature because of my muscles, someone tried to shout at me, a couple had left the classroom and someone outright refused for me to teach her anything. Eventually they warmed up to me and took my word seriously, especially when I showed them my skill in surgery."

"That's good. Let's eat now, I'm hungry."

So the two ate their food in silence for the rest of their time.

 **Several hours later**

The final class had just left for the classroom with their body seals and Keisuke had walked out with them, locked the door and went to Mito's classroom. He found her very groggy and unable to stand. She's had a very long day and it'll take a while before she gets used to it. He decided to just pick her up and carry her home. His clones had dispelled and they have made some progress. They made a few portable x-ray machines, but nothing too serious at the moment. He walked home and ran into his blood clone on the way there. The clone looked exactly like him, he even had the same brunt and now skin peeling right arm that's been kept under bandages like Keisuke's own arm.

"So how did it go?" asked Keisuke.

"It went horrible. Most of them didn't even have the proper conditioning or strength required for their rank. With this batch, we're going to focus primarily on getting their strength and endurance up, because most of them have good form for their styles. There's just no punch in their blows."

"So what are you having them do?"

"Gai is making his group do a thousand squats, one legged squats for each leg, military push-ups, two hundred yard bear crawls and crab walks, a thousand tricep dips, inverted rows and chin-ups and push-ups. Then running for a hundred laps around the training ground."

"Can any of them do that?"

"They'll be able to thanks to your adaptation pills."

"I didn't know the Hokage even allowed for them to even administer the pills."

"He did. Any Kakashi's group is primarily doing two hundred reps of dips, pull-ups, chin-ups, push-ups, handstand push-ups, inverted rows and muscle-ups. Then two miles worth of laps around the whole village."

"Okay, that sounds more reasonable. What are you doing for them?"

"I'm doing weighted calisthenics with the same reps as Kakashi and workouts except I excluded the dips and I'm encouraging them to go to the gym and do a weight lifting regime on top of the calisthenics."

"What's the regime?"

"Clean and presses, incline bench presses and bench presses, squats both ways, deadlifts, bicep curls, overhead presses, farmer's walks and holds, weighted punches, barbell rows, T rows and weighted kicks. These are all going to be down with ten to fifteen sets of three to five reps, so that they build strength rather than be overly muscled."

"That's smart. What days are you going to be doing the weight lifting regime?"

"I'm having them do the weighted calisthenics on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays the weight lifting is on every other day that's available."

"That is very reasonable. What's the cardio?"

"Weighted sprint running on weight days and long distance runs on calisthenics days."

"Now what gym are you guys going to?"

"We're not going to a gym. We're using a seal that Jiraiya and Tobi made at some point."

"What's the seal?"

"It's basically a gateway into a manmade dimension where you could mold anything you want inside and imagine anything that comes to mind."

"Oh I see! You basically can create anything that your mind thinks of. That's a highly creative and intuitive seal if I do say so myself."

"It's very creative indeed. It'll be a very useful tool for getting kids to have their first skill, try new torture techniques, and execute them in unique ways or even to train in stealth and assassination techniques."

"The opportunity is limitless indeed. I'm hungry now, let's got eat."

They then unlocked the front door, went inside, cooked themselves a quick meal and made sure to wake up Mito in order to eat. Then both of them and the clone went to sleep for the next day.

 **Six days later**

Today is Sunday and Zabuza and Rai showed up at Keisuke's front door at nine in the morning. Zabuza knocked on the door and answering the door is slightly tired, but ready Keisuke.

"Are you ready for our spars?" asked Zabuza who looked eager.

"Yes I am, let's get going."

They turned around to leave and started to-

"Keisuke! Where are you going?" asked Kimi who stood a couple of feet away from the steps.

"I'm going to go spar with my buddies. Do you need something?"

"I do. I need someone to look after my son while I go out."

"I'll make a **kage bunshin**. By the way, the tall tanned and muscular guy is Rai and the tall, muscled guy with the large sword is Zabuza. Guys, that's Kimi my neighbor."

"I don't a **kage bunshin** to protect my baby! I want a human being that will physically look after and protect my son from harm!" she said with a harsh overly protective mother tone.

"Well, I'm sure he can handle it anyway. But you need your strength and all the chakra you can muster if you're going to go up against one of the best swordsman and bodybuilder taijutsu specialist around", said Zabuza.

"Oh yeah, give away all your specialties to me so I can analyze them and plan a way to defeat you two. I'll be right back, play nice you three."

He then shunshined away and ended up in Mito's bedroom he quickly shook her awake as quickly as he can.

"Keisuke. It's Sunday!" she said tiredly and grumpily.

"I know, but Kimi needs someone to look after her son and I'm going out to spar with Zabuza and his friend."

"Why can't you make a **kage bunshin** or have the **chi bunshin** watch him?"

"Because he still has to train his group today and she specifically wants a human being to watch her boy because they're fragile and not good for protection."

"Okay, fine. I'm getting up. Tell her to bring her boy over here; I'll be good to go once I get my grapefruit juice."

"Okay, I'll go tell her."

He then shunshined back out to find a little toddler in Kimi's arms and she was laughing while Rai and Zabuza were gushing at how cute he is. He has white spiky hair, Kimi's eyes, a roman nose, Kimi's ears, a cleft chin and her face. The boy looked at Keisuke curiously and Keisuke looked at him thinking about what his little brother would look like if his mother or her clone had a child.

He then had a vision suddenly come to him. He saw a young boy that looked like the boy in Kimi's arms except he had Keisuke's father's eyes and what looked like Mei's auburn colored hair, but spiky. He looked about seven, and he's total emotionless. He stood over a body along with Kagami and the Kimiko clone. Kagami had his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done my son. Now kill him and become the zenith of perfection that you were always meant to be", he said impersonally.

A screech is heard and blood paints his vision and he comes back to reality to feel hard ground at the back of his head and to see Zabuza shaking him violently. He stopped when Keisuke shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you kid!?"

"The force happened. I got a vision of the future."

"Vision of the future!? Do you think I'm sup-

"Never underestimate the power of the force Rai. He can do many extraordinary things with the force alone", said Mito who approached the scene in front of them.

"What was your vision about?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother and didn't tell me!?" asked Mito angrily.

"Little brother; I didn't know about him until right now. I guess I'll meet him sometime in the future and he'll kill someone that I'll probably know."

"You have the power to change that. With a great power like that, you can definitely change that and not make it a reality", said Kimi sagely.

"You know what, I think today has been a crazy day. We'll be back next Sunday for a spar", said Zabuza.

"But Zabuza! I wan-

A stern glare from Zabuza had shut him up and they walked off to go somewhere else.

"I wonder what that was about. Oh well, I actually feel better with you watching him Keisuke. After all, Tobi told me that you're one of the strongest from aside from Gai and Kakashi. And I don't know either of them and I certainly don't want my boy screaming about youth when he's older."

"He did it for me. He knew I wasn't going to be on my A game and he wants me to be in top condition both physically and mentally; just like the chunin exams."

"I see. Well, I'm off to go do business. Be a good boy Yoshiro-kun! I'll be back before you know it. Keisuke and Mito are both good people and will defend you their last breath, so be good to them and do as they say."

"Hai", he said cutely which made Mito start gushing at him.

Keisuke didn't look effected by his cuteness which stunned both women. They then wrote it off because of his father and what Keisuke had to do when he was two.

She left and waved everyone goodbye and gave Yoshiro a kiss goodbye which he tried, but failed to reciprocate back. Keisuke who was carrying Yoshiro walked into the house with Mito and he set him down on the floor of the living room and he sat down with him while Mito just stared at him.

"What are you doing Keisuke?"

"I'm watching him."

"But why in the living room?"

"He can run around and have open space."

"He's two! How is he going to run around!?"

"That's right; I keep forgetting that normal children don't actually walk for a while. I guess I was just a fast learner because of my Yokaze genes."

"You Yokaze are quite extraordinary."

"Yeah we are, but sometimes in- oh my. He's getting up."

Yoshiro got up off of the floor and started walking towards Keisuke. His posture is near perfect and he it looks like that he's quite a natural at walking. Either that, or he's done it before which was Keisuke's assumption.

"I'm testing his IQ", said Keisuke.

"Wait! He isn-

Keisuke had already done it as he took out a seal with the kanji for 'IQ scanner'. He put it on his neck and the kanji then changed to show that he had about two hundred and thirty four points.

"He's a Yokaze. I guess there are more Yokaze out there than I thought there are. Although he would be considered mentally challenged in my clan."

"Really!? That's a high score! Why would they consider him retarded!?"

"Typically it goes like this in my clan. Anything from two hundred and thirty to two hundred and thirty nine is considered mentally challenged. Lesser than common people are two hundred and forty to two hundred and forty nine. Common people are two hundred and fifty to two hundred and fifty nine. The elites are two hundred and sixty to two hundred and sixty nine. Purebloods are two hundred and seventy and beyond. So far only my father has reached that point of being a pureblood while I'm not a far cry away with my IQ of two hundred and sixty eight or sixty nine. I kind of forgot it over everything that's happened."

"Then do your IQ again. It could have gone up the last time you checked that."

Keisuke got a new seal and applied it to his neck. He felt himself being scanned by the seal and eventually it stopped and he took it off to find that his IQ is two hundred and seventy.

"Well he's not the only pureblood now."

"What is it!?"

"Two hundred and seventy."

"How high is your father's IQ?"

"Two hundred and seventy or two hundred and seventy two."

The conversation had ended their and they went back to paying attention to Yoshiro. When Kimi came back, they both told her about his Yokaze lineage. He even showed her his IQ score that he held on to. She wasn't happy that Keisuke did this test on her son with her permission, but she was overjoyed that her baby is going to be just as smart and possibly as powerful as Keisuke is. Although she didn't want him to have Keisuke's oversized muscles; although, she never said that to his face. They went back home and Keisuke and Mito enjoyed their respite from work. Because tomorrow would be back into the hell that is "teaching a bunch of morons" as Keisuke puts it.

 **Alright guys! So I totally forgot to do an outro last chapter. I totally apologize for that by the way. I was too focused on just getting it out there**. **I hope you guys enjoyed the little snippet I put about the debate that happened last Thursday between "Lying Ted" and "Big Donald". I got to say, that was the funniest part about the debate where Ted was trying to give Trump therapy on the stage, twice. Then with Marco butting in about their "yoga class". That was hilarious by far and I still re watch that scene sometimes. I'm sorry if you're not into politics or even just the GOP in general. I thought I should share the hilarity of three grown men acting like bickering children. Take care guys, have a good day/night and vote for the right candidate! Vote for someone that isn't a child like Trump or a slimy snake like Ted or even a childish bully like Marco. I'm personally more conservative, but I think I might vote for a democrat. Alright, take care now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So I'm back with the intros because there isn't anything that's majorly important going on in the story that needs to be addressed. I don't think you guys are going to like what I'm going to do with the Zabuza and Rai spars so I'm just going to explain myself right now. I would like to move this story forward so that I can move on to bigger, better and possibly more entertaining. I already had thoughts about doing a Berserk crossover with Naruto. If you don't know what Berserk is, then check out because it has a good anime and manga, and it's one of my all-time favorite anime/manga. This especially goes out to all my sadists, fellow gore lovers and all around lovers of pure violence and misery. You're all going to enjoy that story the most out of everyone here. So grab yourself a cold one, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

 **One months, three weeks and a day later**

It's currently the Konoha group's second month anniversary of being in Kiri. Mito has gotten used to the harsh work hours that she is going through, all while keep her training strong and alive. Her students respect her deeply for her passion to help people and passion to spread to as many as she can. Tobi loved his job to death, so did the people working for him and the people that came to him for business. All of his assistants had opened up to him a little under a week after he took office. He's master at diffusing angry people when they come into his office. He and Yagura's personal and business relationship had blossomed. The two are now hitting it off very well and it showed in their positive and upbeat attitudes after and during their meetings they would have together.

Keisuke had been doing his part and invented dozens of new and advanced machines, although he wasn't quite at the quota yet, but he did take a sizeable chunk out of the quota. Now he only has thirty percent of the quota left to complete and they're easy stuff. Teaching wise, all of his students love him for all the great inspirational advice to the cold and true knowledge that he seemed to always give. He inspired his students to always learn new and acquire new tools in their training. This had caused many of them to increase in combat efficiency, intelligence, speed, strength and learn new ninja arts. Combined with Mito already teaching most of them new ninja arts, many of them had become even more inspired and driven by the genius and the abnegated seven year old children.

Kakashi and Gai had made leaps in bounds in their training of the taijutsu experts. They already produced almost three hundred strong new taijutsu specialists. The quota for them was to train at most five hundred (exact) shinobi of any rank. They would probably reach that quota next month given how they have an even bigger roster of shinobi this time around. Although many of them have vowed to take the sword, they also vowed to keep up their training, conditioning, form and strength in taijutsu and to train their students in what they've been trained to do. It also helps them out a lot that there's a third pair of hands teaching them and one that's literally the best at strength training and conditioning.

As for Keisuke's spar between Zabuza and Rai, he won Zabuza's and got into an agreed draw with Rai. Zabuza had mostly used his sword for the majority of the fight, then he used the **Kirigakure** jutsu to get rid of Keisuke's sensing ability, sight and hearing through noise makers he developed on his own. He then kept attacking him with his sword, but Keisuke kept dodging every anbu level speed blow. Keisuke took out his own sword and disarmed him and held it to his throat while a clone shut of his chakra.

With Rai, it was basically and all taijutsu fight as Rai declared a challenge that absolutely no chakra be allowed, not even in Keisuke's **Taidana tora** would be allowed for this fight. Rai also declared that he limit his strength, otherwise, Keisuke would automatically win. Rai's blows were a lot like Juuzou's but nowhere near his level of power. Rai ended up in a bloody mess, while Keisuke became bruised all over. The whole fight lasted four hours before Zabuza stepped in and declared it a draw which both sides had agreed to in the end. Although all three knew that Keisuke came out victorious in the end and he would have been anyway had the fight gone on any longer.

Keisuke is currently reading a letter from Akane that he received from Yagura personally. It read:

 _Dear Sochi,_

 _I truly miss you from the bottom of my heart. It pains me very dearly when I don't have someone to help me whenever I get nauseous, have swollen ankles or having little kicks and jabs that hurt dearly. But don't worry, I'm staying at Jiraiya-sama's house in order to get support from him and Tsunade. I wish you could be here for our Sochi. I'm sure he would love to see his tou-san, even though he'll never know that you're his father, but see you merely as a brother. I miss you so very much, and I hope you're safe and not getting into any serious fights. I really don't want to see you become more scarred than you already are, it would break me to pieces to see another severe injury like your arm be inflicted upon you. Well I better get going, the baby needs his sleep after all. Oh, the baby is a boy as identified by Tsunade. Just so you know and so you don't argue with me about calling the baby a them instead. I love you so much Sochi and please come home safe and sound._

 _With lots of love,_

 _Kaa-san_

Keisuke noticed some tear marks on the paper and that the ink is blurred in circles that are still moist. Keisuke then began to write his own letter back.

 _Dear Kaa-san,_

 _There's no need to worry about my safety. The worst I got was some bruises and that was from sparring against Zabuza's friend. You remember right? The one you yelled at quite angrily, then you tried to attack him and Kurahime and Arashi were holding you back while I dragged him away? That's him. I would love to see our son very much, but I think if I am too eager to see him, people start being suspicious. Then they would start to question and if he turns out to look like me, they would put the pieces together very fast. I hope you understand this. I miss you as well, and I'll I can't promise I'll show up unscathed, I can promise that I'll be alive at the end of the day. I hope to see you soon._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Keisuke_

With that done, he sealed it into an envelope and made a mental note to go to Yagura to pass this on to. With that done he tucked in for the night as it's getting late.

 **A month later**

Keisuke had done it, he finished all the quotas he needed to make. The taijutsu group would finish today, the machine building had finished two days ago and Mito and he had finished teaching. Although his first period class to come anyway as he had one final thing to teach them. He ensured they weren't behind, he just wanted to give them a special lesson. Mito would just wait at home, while Keisuke would later go to Yagura to talk to him about meeting his quotas. The class had showed up on time and all of them had attended. He got on his operating table/desk to see them all.

"I'm glad you can all make it today. I know I told everyone else that they finished, but they weren't worthy enough to hear these final two pieces of information that I have for your ears only."

The class perked up as they felt that they had been chosen for something great.

"The first piece: is that a good doctor will never accept a reward from someone after they have saved a life. The only reward you get, is that another person is alive and walking on this earth again. Praise is acceptable though. Then when you are done saving lives and help people then you must do this most important piece that every doctor must do."

The class then waited in suspense as they hung on his words.

"It is to pass on your teachings and your will as I have passed on mine to you. Now every persons will is different. It was different for my mother when she received my grandfathers will, it was different for me and it will be different for you and those that you teach your will to. My will is this: always accept and change your flaws, no one is superior to anyone, be who you are, but don't let it cloud your judgements, always help a person in need and never lose yourself to greed, pride and madness. Now, you may all enjoy this day of respite that I gave you and you can start tomorrow as doctors", he concluded with a smile.

"Thank you Keisuke-sensei, for all your teachings. But why have you passed your will to us and you're so young", said a young doctor in the very front.

"Because I most likely never be working in the hospital again. It's not that I'm a terrible doctor, I'm just needed for my important things. Such as protecting my village from invaders or going out on missions. Any other questions or comments and concerns?"

No one answered.

"Very good. This concludes my time as your sensei, I wish all of you the absolute best of luck and I hope to see and hear that you twelve are very successful people in the future. Now go enjoy your day off! You all very much deserved it", he said happily.

They all left with a deeper understanding of life and even greater respect for their former sensei. Keisuke watched them leave with a smile on his face and then he shunshined until he's right outside the Mizukage tower. He then felt a chakra signature right above Yagura and he didn't recognize it as his anbu, but an Uchiha's signature. He also saw dead bodies that threatened to fall down. Keisuke immediately substituted with the nearest corpse to the Uchiha then punched the man as he hopped down behind Yagura.

BOOM! SPLINT!

The man then went flying away by the sheer force of Keisuke's punch. Yagura looked startled and turned around to find Keisuke had made a man sized hole in his office.

"No time to explain. That man was going to do something to you, and I stopped him. I'm going to apprehend him now."

With that said he bolted out of the hole leaving Yagura stunned that Keisuke had just saved his life. Yagura's secretary along with Mei and some anbu had busted down the door.

"Mizukage-sama, what happened? Why is there a hole in the hole in the wall and are you alright?" asked the secretary in an alert tone.

"Keisuke had just saved my life from a man that was going to do who knows what to me."

"Where did they go?" asked Mei.

"I don't know. Keisuke punched him through this wall and he leaped after him to apprehend him."

"Dammit Keisuke! Anbu you're all coming with me to aid Keisuke in capturing this man! Who knows what he's capable of seeing as he just assassinated four anbu without alerting Yagura!"

"Why should-

Mei walked up to the anbu that spoke to her with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Shut up or I'll kill you! Now are you all going to follow me or what!?"

The anbu were scared, but knew not to take orders from someone that isn't the Hokage so they looked to Yagura.

"Do as she says. She's right, Keisuke cannot handle this on his own. I'll join you out as soon as I get my bearings."

"Mizukage-sama! Let these-

"I will not hear it Mai! Keisuke has saved my life and the least I can do is save him from death."

Mei then took the anbu and went off to find leaving Yagura to get a grip of himself so he could help too.

 **With Keisuke**

Keisuke is rushing toward the fallen man now in a crater and struggling to get himself out. He got himself out and looked at Keisuke as he threw a punch at him. The punch never connected and instead went through him. Keisuke then tried punching and kicking him, but they never connected. The masked man then punched Keisuke, but did nothing to him. Keisuke then casted a genjutsu on him that numbed his delayed visual processing, pain sensors and auditory processors. He tore off a piece of cloth leaving his skin bare and left a seal on it. This seal would seal his kekkei genkai and then be burned into his skin until he willed it to disappear. Obito had made the punch and thought he succeeded, but suddenly the image froze and he heard nothing. He then felt an unimaginable pain on his fore arm. He even grunted and then got punched in the face and his scarred right side of his face had appeared as he flew into a wall.

He got up quickly and tried to use his kekkei genkai, but couldn't. He then looked down to see a seal on it that would seal away his kekkei genkai. He then proceeded to be sent flying multiple times, but thankfully not through anything. Obito felt multiple ribs break, some bones break and he had some blood coming out of his mouth. He was about to be sent flying, but a young teenager seemingly popped out of nowhere to defend him. There was nothing specific about her other than she looked like Sayuri except less like Madara than Sayuri. She looked to be about Obito's age and she is dressed in all black too.

She had coated her hands in the **chakura no mesu** (chakra scalpel). She made a slight cut on Keisuke's left cheek and proceeded to lay down a barrage of blows that never ceased to hit. Although Keisuke is getting overwhelmed so he quickly charged up some chakra into his stomach. Then he released to from a tiger's growl that sent her back into a nearby building. It temporarily sealed her tenketsu points then unsealed it.

Deciding real quickly, that she is a grave threat to him. He decided to knock her out as quickly as he could, but she kept getting back up after every swift hit to the head. She unleashed a **katon** jutsu and coated herself in **katon** chakra. Deciding that he had enough games, he quickly started using **taidana** **tora** to slowly seal off and tear muscles in her arms, back, stomach, legs and hands. He then got her on her knees and stood on her legs. He charged up his index and middle finger with chakra in them and put them to her head.

" **Taidana Tora: KO burō** (lazy tiger: KO blow)"

The shot then got released into the young teen's body. She screamed in absolute pain as she felt all of her muscles (excluding the heart, lungs and brain) and all tenketsu points be painfully sealed. She then passed out from shock and her face looks absolutely stupefied. He then took out a scroll and sealed her unconscious body in it then sealed it into the seals in his hands. He then walked over to Obito where he lay still in severe pain.

"It's over Uchiha. I have your friend and there's nowhere for you to run. Just in case, I think I'll paralyze you, but still keep able to speak. Because you have a lot to answer for."

He then charged up his two fingers with that same chakra, but this time he prepared it to go long distance.

" **Taidana Tora: Mahi dageki** (lazy tiger: paralyzing blow)"

PHEW!

SLUMP!

He fired the shot, but at the Kimiko clone that was behind him and ready to knock him out. She didn't scream out at all, but she did make a huge grunt in pain as she felt all her muscles be torn and her tenketsu points sealed. She couldn't even get out of the ridiculous position that she found herself in which is her poised to knock him out and her legs had a spasm which put her legs all over the place.

Before he could react, Keisuke got brutally kicked in the side which sent him flying through two buildings, then kicked down to the ground to form a huge crater. He then proceeded to be beaten by his father until he became half dead and covered in his own spit and blood. People were running frantically away not even bothering to help as the scientist was being beaten by the doctor of death.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Kagami said hatefully.

"I guess you're not so perfect *cough* after all."

Kagami took out his katana and stabbed Keisuke in the neck which ended his life right there and then.

"Now you can sleep with your mother", he said with hate and anger in his voice.

SLASH

Kagami's right arm had been severed from the elbow downward then that Keisuke had blown up leaving a giant crater and even more panicked people and a panicked Yagura and Mei who saw that. They both rushed over to that position, but they found Obito and who looked like Kimiko Yokaze. They decided to go after the two of them, but suddenly a man with one arm and a tourniquet around the cut off one had appeared. He then made a **kage bunshin** without any hand seals and one grabbed Obito while the other grabbed the Kimiko look alike. He laid down a seal which opened up a portal which took them away, but not before a large axe sunk into the real Kagami's back. Keisuke then revealed himself right in front of the portal and slumped down to the ground breathing heavily.

"Keisuke!" shouted Mei and Yagura.

They ran over to him and looked at all of his bruises and broken bones that littered him.

"Kami kid! Do you know the meaning of 'don't get yourself killed'?" asked Mei.

"I don't know that meaning."

"Well know it damn it!" shouted Yagura with tears in his eyes.

Keisuke then got out four seals and put them over his body. He instantly began to be healed and he set all of his bones back in place as it healed him. In thirty minutes he became fine and he could stand and walk although they insisted they take him to a hospital. He assured them that he is okay and they ended believing him because he's a doctor and they aren't. More ninja had showed up on the scene including Zabuza and Rai along with Tobi and Mito.

"What happened here!? Why is my fellow ninja and friend covered in blood!? Whose blood is it? And why is everything destroyed!?" raved and asked Tobi and Zabuza.

"Some Uchiha had tried to do something to Yagura. I stopped him, fought him, fought and knocked out his friend, paralyzed the clone of my mother and I severed my father's arm after he left me half dead."

"Oh. But who is she?"

"I don't know. Judging by her chakra, she's definitely Sayuri's sister. Let's bring her back to Konoha."

"No. She has information on him and we need to extract who she is, who he is, why they defected from Konoha, why they attempted to do who knows what to Yagura, if there's anyone else who left and if they'll try again", said Tobi in an authoritative way that scared everyone but Keisuke.

"Tobi is right Keisuke. You can't bring her back to Konoha just yet. We need to find out everything we can about her and do it now incase Yagura is in danger."

"I don't think they'll try it again. Especially how he just lost his man power, Kagami has lost an arm and the Kimiko clone will be paralyzed for months, maybe a year at most. Even if she did recover, she will be handicapped for the rest of her life."

"How will she be handicapped?"

"Her muscles will be delicate, so it could tear easily, her tenketsu point will randomly open or close if she uses too much chakra and she'll have spastic and uncontrollable movements for life."

"Kami's sochi. How did you create a jutsu like that and what's it classification?" asked Zabuza

"It's a labeled A rank kinjutsu because of the risks involved for both the user and the victim."

"I see. I'm guessing you have her trapped into a seal, right?" asked Yagura.

"Right."

"Let's get her to an interrogation room. You can do the interrogation Keisuke since this is your village's traitor."

With that Yagura had walked away with Keisuke in order to show him the interrogation rooms while the rest just scattered away to go do something else.

 **With Kagami**

Kagami has been changing his tourniquet and taking in blood pills in order to restore his normal blood levels. He then sealed the wound with a small **katon** jutsu. He then went over to his lab and picked out a heavy piece of metal that resembled an arm. He then attached it his stump of an arm and the machine stuck something big in his arm stump and then it sealed again. He moved around his new arm and it was totally clumsy. He had more to choose from that are more durable, flexible, refined and overall better, but he is saving them for Juuzou when he came to.

He then walked over to Obito and started to set his bones in place and he screamed in pain all the way through. He then took care of the seal in his arm by putting a counter seal on it and the seal disappeared. Although, it will reappear once he takes it off and he told him this. Then walked over to the clone. She didn't give any sign that she is in pain, but she really is in the worst pain of her life. It was far worse than her memory of giving birth to Keisuke and birthing her son. Kagami noticed that she's pain and only did one thing to show his emotions.

"Damn that boy to the same rotten pit his mother now sleeps in."

"Tou-san, what happened?" asked a young voice.

The boy is Kagami and the clone's son together. He had Terumi hair, Kagami's eyes (including shape) and the rest of his features looked like the clone's especially the face.

"Keisuke happened. He cut off my right arm, paralyzed your mother and mad her pretty much useless for months if not a year and badly injured the boy Obito that I've been working with for the past few years."

"Oh nii-san did this. Why would nii-san-

"DON'T. Call him. Your nii-san. He is beneath you and he is no longer a part of this family. You're the prime example of the perfect Yokaze, while he is a failure and can never be as perfect as you. Never forget that Ryu-kun."

"Hai tou-san. I'm going to go do conditioning now."

He then left, he didn't even shed a single tear about the abuse that got laid down by his father and to the brother that he still loved despite his father and mother's hatred for him.

'He may not be as smart as Keisuke, but he is still an elite with an IQ of two hundred and sixty. He will surpass Keisuke in ninjutsu, genjutsu and in medical ninjutsu while Keisuke can surpass him in the other three. Having both the control and the reserves will make anyone very powerful. Especially with all the great reserves that he was blessed with while Keisuke didn't have the level of reserves that Ryu has. Ryu will surpass him, and Ryu will kill him and defeat him no matter what happens.'

'Oh great! Healing Juuzou will take longer than expected since I no longer have my dominant hand and I can't flow chakra through it just yet. The Obito won't be good for months on end and his friend Aya had been captured by Keisuke and Konoha. Hehe, this will be far more annoying than it already is.'

And so he set off to get to work on building a new arm that could transfer over chakra and then get to work on hopefully getting the clone back on her feet so she could teach their son.

 **Alright guys! I got this done on Tuesday and this going out on Friday. I'm finally not behind and I think I can post all three days of the weekend. So yay! I done did it and got good! By the way any adults on here, leave a comment stating who you want to win, and who you don't want as president. Personally I want Bernie or Kaisch as** **president, and I don't want Trump or Cruz. I won't say why I don't want Trump or Cruz, because I don't want to get into a fight with another Trump or a Cruz supporter. That fight ended with me frustrated and me being called retarded because of a disability that I have overcome. I'm sorry if I did make a whole political debate involving two different people or another person and me. Take care guys, and have a good day/night!**


	25. Chapter 25

CLACK

Aya awoke to the sound of a large clacking of a door. She looked around and found herself in a dark room with a blood red lights in the room which made it look like hell itself. Standing in front of her is the boy that managed to seal all her tenketsu points and tear all of her muscles in one blow. She looked down to find herself strapped to a chair and chains all around her.

"Comfortable?"

"Very", she said with a rude and sarcastic tone.

"Haha, no matter. Why don't we start with names, I'm Keisuke. Now who are you? I certainly know that you're an Uchiha and that you're related to Sayuri, but I would appreciate your name please?"

"It's go fuck yourself you midget!"

She then felt a huge wave of KI that she was not prepared for. She started to hyperventilate from all the KI coming at her. She suddenly broke from all the pressure.

"Aya Uchiha!" she shouted frantically.

He then toned down the KI significantly and smiled.

"Good. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Hmmph, you got me when I was weak. I'll never tell you anything else."

"I'll see about that, Aya-san. Who's the man in the mask and what were you two planning on doing with Yagura?"

"I thought I said-

Suddenly massive centipedes came out of nowhere and starting biting her. She screamed in fright as the creatures were swarming and biting her. She started to cry from fear.

"OKAY! Stop! I'll tell you just get them off!"

"Or you will tell me now."

"We were planning on controlling him so that we can have a base of operations with Kagami, weaken Kiri significantly and possibly to have our own country to ourselves."

The centipedes then faded away and she looked around her to find no bite marks.

"How are you using genjutsu on me!? I'm an Uchiha elite, I shouldn't be falling for genjutsu!"

"I'm not. Now why did you align yourself with Kagami?"

"Obito wanted him in order to bring back a dead teammate. I was just following him because I love him", she said the last part while blushing.

"Obito is the one with the scarred face?"

"Yes. That's him."

"Now why did you two leave Konoha?"

"Obito was reported as dead in a mission and he was revived by a man. Then when he finally was able to stand on his own two feet, he went out to find his teammates. He then found the girl he loved dead and killed by his best friend. He then went on a rampage and killed all the nin there and that's where me and family had found him. We then decided to defect after we saw the man that revived Obito.

"Who is the man?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Who is the man?"

"I told you. I'm not answering that question."

"You will tell me. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Suddenly six men came into the room and they each have massive boners on them. Keisuke undid all her bindings and threw her to them.

"I told you so", he said darkly.

"Have fun boys."

 **Warning: you are about to read a disturbing scene**

The men then stripped her completely leaving her bare naked and two of them sucking on her c-cup breasts while they held her arms. Then two men held her legs apart while one got by her vagina. He then took his pants down and gave her a lecherous grin. He then penetrated her roughly and heard her scream, then to be gagged by the sixth man. They then laid her on the ground as the man kept rapping her over and over again. He then came inside of her and switched until he did the same.

The process was long and painful until finally they all finished. Only to turn over and do it to her asshole. It had bled so much, but they didn't care and just kept going. Aya could feel that both of her hole were being abused by these beasts. They finally finished ejaculating in her asshole and they took her away.

"Now you're going to meet our friends. There you will be raped and have to bear all our babies heheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I SAY IT KEISUKE, I'LL SAY IT! PLEASE JUST NO MORE!"

She then found herself back in her chair and completely unharmed. She looked around frightened as she felt all around for her rape injuries, but felt none whatsoever.

 **Rape scene is over**

"Are you ready to answer my question!?"

"Yes. The man is Madara Uchiha, and we abandoned the village because of his plan of infinite Tsukuyomi around the whole world", she said crying.

"So basically this 'Madara' wants everyone to live in a dream world."

"Yes! Because only then true peace will reign around the world."

"What's required for this plan?" he asked seriously.

"We need all nine of the tailed beasts to be sealed in the Gedo Mazou or the ten tails' husk as it's called."

"Thank you for cooperating", he said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! I have something to say."

He stopped and waited patiently with what she has to say to him.

"You're sick!"

"My father is worse than me. Trust me", he said coldly that she felt as if she froze over.

"I forgot to mention. I managed to talk Yagura out of executing you. Instead you'll be coming with us back to Konoha to meet your sister again, and to be punished for going AWOL from Konoha."

"You should have killed me!"

"That would just make things easier for you and harder for the remaining family that you have left. So I suggest you take this opportunity and allow yourself to get reacquainted with your sister."

He then left, but not before hearing that she'll never go back there. After Keisuke left, she cried very hard and for a very long time.

 **With Keisuke**

He arrived at Yagura's office through a shunshin and knocked on the door to make sure he wasn't interrupting. He heard a muffled "come in" and decided to come into the office. He found Tobi there sitting on a chair to his left.

"Come sit Keisuke-kun. Tell us about what happened with your Konoha friend", said Yagura.

Keisuke sat down and proceeded to tell them everything including the tortures he used upon her.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could be so sick Keisuke", said Yagura with a disturbed face.

"I'm not sick. I just simply targeted a fear that most shinobi have of people and abused it for my own gain. It's the best method of torture yet, is targeting a person's fear or traumatizing them severely in order to get you to talk."

"It is a good method of torture, but it's sick and it'll disgust anyone who hears of this. I wouldn't be surprised if Hokage-sama punishes you for this."

"He probably won't give me the anbu promotion until I'm twelve or ten."

"He thought about inducting you into the anbu program this early!?" asked Yagura.

"Yes, but let's talk about when we're leaving. Because I would love to be back in time for my baby brother to be born."

"Well… you might have to stay for a week. Because we need to come to a decision about punishing Aya."

"I thought you said we could handle that!" said Tobi.

"You can, but damages still need to be paid for and someone has to answer for this. Seeming as Kagami has left and can't be found, we need someone to blame and to be punished for this."

"Then blame her and let me pay for all the damages. Because I looked through all of her stuff and she has no money whatsoever. All she has is a priceless tachi that's been stolen from Nagi's weapons vault in Yuki no kuni. How she got it is beyond, but I do know that it's worth half of Gato's business alone. But I might choose to keep it and give it to Sayuri because she likes Tachis anyway."

"Do you even have money to pay for it?" asked Tobi.

"Yeah I do. I still have a lot of money left over from my days of helping people. I also have plenty of money from all the work I've done for the past three months or so."

"Then pay me thirty six thousand now."

He then got out a seal and took out thirty six thousand and left a bonus two thousand in there. Yagura counted the money and he gave back the two thousand extra which Keisuke just decided to accept.

"Alright. Now that it's settled, you can all move on to bigger and better things. You may leave once your all ready", said Yagura kindly.

"You want to leave tomorrow?" asked Keisuke to Tobi.

"Yes! We should get back as soon as we can. Even though I love this job to death and I don't to let it go!" said Tobi dramatically.

"Believe me Tobi, we don't want you to go either. No one has that level of passion for that job than you. Konoha hasn't sent a permanent ambassador like we have, but we requested that you come back sometime."

"I would be more than happy to! I enjoy working here and seeing all the people here. It just gets me going!"

"We know buddy. I'll be waiting at the front of the gate for you so we can see you guys off and see off Manami."

"Manami is the ambassador? Why did she pick up the job?" asked Keisuke.

"I think your kiss with her might have wooed her your way. Hahaha!" he laughed at Keisuke's possible predicament.

"Oh well. It happens", he said acceptingly.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow morning at nine?"

"We'll see then", they both said.

The two boys then left the office and went to their homes. Tobi had broken the news to his assistants and they're all sad to him go and they made him promise to return again and he said he would. With Keisuke he went home to find Mito and Kimi along with Yoshiro chatting. Kimi looked at Keisuke ran up to him and kissed him on the head and then she slapped him across the face.

"Why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's for coming back alive and the slap was for you risking your life in the first place."

"That's reasonable. Mito we'll be leaving tomorrow morning at nine."

"You're leaving!? Who's going to watch Yoshiro when I have to go out!? Or teach him about the Yokaze and science, math, medicine and-

"Relax", said Keisuke with a calming voice as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have many more friends that you call upon and you always make friends with the new neighbors that'll be living in this house next."

"Yeah I guess right. I just hate change! Especially when it involves my two friends."

"Change is inevitable. You can only accept it and change yourself so that you can adapt to it", said Keisuke sagely.

"You're a wonderful person Kimi-chan. You're bound to make more amazing friends sooner or later."

"Thank you guys. I'll leave you two to pack, but I'm going to see both off tomorrow no matter what!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow then", said Keisuke.

"I you better show up and say goodbye!" said Mito

"I will don't worry. Ja ne!"

She then left and let them pack for the night.

 **Elsewhere**

A woman has been crying in pain for six hours straight. She is in labor right now and Tsunade and Jiraiya have been telling her to keep pushing as nurses came over to help. She then gave off one final scream-

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The baby had started to cry as it came out of the womb. Tsunade cut the umbilical cord and rinsed it of all the blood. She then wrapped the baby up in a blanket and gave it to Akane. The baby is a boy and he had most of Akane's features except he had Keisuke's face, eye shape and the same spiky hair. Although many of the nurses and Jiraiya and Tsunade got curious.

"He sure has Keisuke's face", said Jiraiya.

"Oh that's because Keisuke used his father's sperm", said Akane tiredly.

"How did he get a sperm sample and manage to maintain long enough to still be fresh?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know Tsunade. He has his ways, now can I please enjoy the moment with my son?"

"Sure, we'll leave you alone."

They then walked out of the room and that's when Akane broke down. She started crying because he would never truly know who his father is and he'll be living in a lie until the day he dies. Because if anyone found out that the father is Keisuke, both of them will be taken away from her. Because it's forbidden for son and mother or father and daughter to have a child together. The baby also cried again because his mother was crying. She calmed down enough and so did he, and he looked up with both of their golden eyes looking into each other. She can see that he radiated intelligence; it was that radiant level of intelligence that drew her to Keisuke.

"Hello Kana-chan!" she said childlike.

The baby smiled and gave off a little giggle which made her giggle cutely at.

"Well Kana-chan, you'll never get to know your tou-san. I promise though that I'll be the best mother for you yet and Keisuke will be the best big brother you ever had."

With that the conversation had finished and Kana has been officially born on July seventeenth. Just two weeks away from Keisuke's birthday.

 **The next day**

Everyone prepared for their journey back home. A large crowd had gathered in order to see them off. It mostly contained students of Gai, Kakashi and the Keisuke blood clone which dispersed itself last night. The memories had been stored away in a seal so that Keisuke's head didn't explode. He would look at it later when he came home. Yagura as promised, had been there along with Mei, Zabuza and Rai.

"Thank you ninja from Konoha! We will remember the day that you have helped our ninja system and the day that you Keisuke Senju Yokaze, saved me from the hands of that man!" announced Yagura.

The crowd cheered wildly for this, after they toned down Tobi started to speak.

"Well it has been a great honor of working in Kiri. You are all such nice people, and it has been a pleasure working for you all and I promise to return here someday!" said Tobi charismatically.

The crowd had cheered on this as well and Tobi looked like he was ready to say more, but was cut off by Keisuke.

"I would also like to say that it has been a pleasure and a deep honor of coming here. I would like to thank my neighbor Kimi Tatsumaki for always being there for us, and just overall keeping us company. I would like to thank Yagura for allowing us to come here and experience such wonderful people. We will dearly miss all of you, but you will all be remembered in our hearts. I would also like to say to the twelve students that I gave that extra lesson. To remember the words of my will, forge your own will and pass it own to those that you deem worthy."

The crowd cheered the hardest from Keisuke's speech. It's as if he knew just what to say to them. Finally Yagura had come over and just gave him a big hug which he reciprocated back. He then proceeded to hug everyone else as the crowd awed at this touching moment. Aya who had been standing there beside Kakashi and Gai in chains of course only sneered at this.

"You don't even mean your words Yokaze! You're just pathetic like everyone else in this village and in-

CHOP!

"UEW!" shouted the crowd

Keisuke stood over the now unconscious body of Aya. He had struck her in the back of the head which knocked her. He only applied enough force to knock her out for the duration of the trip. Which would take possible just a day and a half because they could all travel at jonin level speeds. The crowd then cheered again possibly the hardest yet at Keisuke knocking out of the "assassins" as they call her. In addition, for silencing her from ruining the little moment they were having together.

"You realize Sayuri will kill you if she finds out about this right?" asked/stated Mito.

"She's going to kill me anyway once she finds what I did to get the information out of her."

"So true", she said as she already was told about the torture.

She did not agree with Keisuke's methods and she did see them as sick like Tobi. But she did understand that ninja must always exploit a weakness and capitalize on it. So she wasn't too harsh on him when he told her, but she did say to never put someone through that again. Whether it's a civilian or the worst criminal ever. Manami had finally been let go by Mei after she hounded her whether she had all her things and if she forgot anything. But Manami and Zabuza assured that everything is alright and she would write them every week.

They then marched off while saying their final goodbyes. Keisuke had the duty of carrying Aya since he knocked her out, not that he really cared anyway. A little extra weight isn't going to slow him down the slightest. Many people are sad in Kiri as they had lost quite a few good people such as: Keisuke, Manami the heir to the Terumi clan, Mito and Tobi. They would miss all of them very dearly; the crowd had then dispersed leaving Yagura there alone with his anbu guard watching him. He then went back to his office and back to work.

 **Two days later**

Konoha had not received any word that their group they sent to Kiri is coming back, so it wouldn't come as a surprise that the gate guards on standby are freaked out of their minds.

"HALT!" shouted a female guard to the group in front of them.

"What is your-

"We are shinobi from Konoha returning from an assignment in Kiri. We were gone for three months and several days", said Kakashi.

"Who are you supposed to be? And take off that mask!"

"I'm someone who is above you in all levels of rank and power. I'm an anbu of Konoha, if you couldn't tell already. My codename is Inu and with me is Maito Gai, Keisuke Senju Yokaze and Mito and Tobi Senju. Now step aside before I go to Hokage-sama and demote you to a genin!"

She shrunk in fear, then stepped to the side to allow them passage. Kakashi walked passed her and stopped just in front of the gate.

"Now who's going to come with me to Hokage-sama so we can tell him about our success?"

"I'll go since he needs to know about what nearly happened to Yagura, figure out what we should do with her and to inform him of the success of the medical program", said Keisuke.

"I have to go. He told me I needed to see him as soon as possible when I get home", said Tobi.

"I have to come in order to introduce myself to Hokage-sama", said Manami.

"I guess I'll go to my parents."

"I'll let you handle telling him our success my youthful rival!"

"Alright then, Keisuke and Tobi come with me and the rest of you relax. But be on the lookout for a summons from him."

The group then dispersed into three separate groups, Mito went one way, Gai went another and the rest of them stuck together and pushed forward to the Hokage tower They made it to the tower in good time and without bumping into anybody thank goodness. The last thing Keisuke wanted to do was to explain to Sayuri that her sister got brutally knocked out on the way here. They walked through the building and climbed the stairs and walked past the secretary which looked happy at seeing the last group come back. She gave them the go ahead to walk in, and they did. Kakashi decided to knock first and everyone heard a panicked skittering and someone throwing themselves in their chair. He then heard a come in and so he walked into the office.

Minato instantly brightened up when he saw his student, the star prodigy of his son and daughters' age, and the son of his sensei. Although he instantly got curious when he saw the body on Keisuke's left shoulder, a face he saw at the chunin exams and why Mito and Gai didn't come with them.

"It's great to see all of you back, but where's Gai and Mito, why is there a body on Keisuke's left shoulder and why is a girl from the chunin exams come here today?"

"Gai and Mito decided to go home since they/we felt they weren't needed and decided to relax. I did tell them to be on the lookout for your summons. The girl is Manami Terumi, she's the permanent ambassador from Kiri. "

"Why would they send someone so young to come?" asked Minato.

"I wanted to come Hokage-sama. Besides, when my Nee-san becomes Mizukage I figured this would strengthen or relationship."

"That's very thoughtful of you Manami. Well… I would like to hear all of your stories, but I guess it just doesn't matter right now I suppose. I will summon them later to get their stories. Now why is there a body on Keisuke's shoulder?"

"First, let me tell you about the incident that happened during our stay", said Keisuke.

"You have my full attention", he said sternly.

Keisuke then explained everything, from someone nearly doing something to Yagura, the fight with Kagami, the torture and even the mention of Obito, Madara and their plan.

"That's some heavy stuff right there", said Minato.

"Now did you have to show her that terrible illusion?" he asked.

"Yes I did have to. Mental and emotional trauma is the best method to get someone to talk. I did it for the good of Konoha, it may be monstrous, but I did it to protect my friend, ally and both of our nations from Madara, Obito and my father."

"That talk you're giving me is exactly what Danzo would say to me. You're a human being first, that is not acceptable behavior for anyone to do! If I hear you do that kind of torture to anyone else, I will personally make you work in the hospital for the rest of your life! Am I understood?" he said with a fierce heat in his voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"No leave the body on the couch and get out! I call you back when I'm calmer."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

He then laid the body on the couch and walked out of the room. Kakashi turned to him.

"Sensei, was that really necessary? At the end of the day, he was doing his job there should be no reason to blow up on him for that", said Kakashi.

"You're right Kakashi. He's a bright kid, and I don't want me to stray on a dark path like his father. I'm only doing it because he needs some morals in him. He has a lack of moral values and I' trying to teach him some morals that should get him on the right path. Although I still MIGHT give him the induction to anbu."

"Sensei, we need a mind like his in anbu. You should definitely consider him for anbu because he has all what it takes to be an anbu. He has kept his emotions in check, he has a fierce loyalty to our village and he's perfect at finding ways to take down enemies even when it seems impossible."

"How do you know all this?"

"I talk to Arashi, and I'm one of many anbu that want him inducted into the program."

"I'll consider your opinions. Because you are my student, and you are a renown prodigy even when you're so much older than your younger self."

"Of course I know what I'm talking about sensei. And I know that he could surpass me and the sanin if given a chance."

"Hmmm. Anyway tell me about your times in Kiri."

Kakashi had explained how he hated it there and that he and Gai lived in a crappy apartment with so much crime and violence around. He then talked about how his students had been reluctant to learn under him, but they all opened up and he was able to make their potentials shine. Tobi went over how he absolutely loved being the ambassador and would love to go back again. He also said that all of Kiri would love him back as well. He then talked about Manami how she is wonderful and she'll make an excellent ambassador which she responded by giggling at his cuteness which made him smile more.

"Now what are we going to do about Obito, sensei?"

"I don't know what to do. Maybe Keisuke can shed some light on the situation. KEISUKE!"

Keisuke bolted into the room and walked slowly to Minato's desk.

"Now what do you think we should do regarding Obito and Aya?"

"What I really want to do, is kill them both."

They both looked ready to shout-

"However… we should try and make peace with them. Maybe get them back to our side if it's possible. Obito seems like a lost cause. He's too absorbed in his hatred for the world over Rin's death. Even if we were to cure him of this, then he would be too much of a risk to keep him alive. He's in state of great loss, and he can be brought back to that state at a moment's notice. So my final analysis, is that we keep her alive and possibly get her to integrate back into society. Kill her if she resorts to terrorism, or has thoughts about siding with one of our enemies. Then Obito we just straight out kill; on sight is preferable."

"Why kill Obito? He is just going through something and we should be there to help him!" said Kakashi.

"There are many reasons why. He can't guarantee that we can contain him. He's already committed a crime against Konoha."

"Like what?" asked Minato.

"The nine tails attack. That was him; before you retort, I do have his memories of the event and I assure you. He did do it."

"Show me", said Minato.

He then used the force to telepathically show Minato the memories of the nine tails attack that he stole for him. He then showed it to Kakashi in order to get him on his side.

"I feel so hurt", said Minato tearfully.

"I know you do. That is who Obito is now, that will be his personality for the rest of his life. So we must kill him, because a strong willed man is a dangerous man, but a man that's lost everything can make hell freeze over. That is the state is in right now, and I'm willing to bet that he will grow even stronger from just being with my father."

"You're right Keisuke, Obito must not be allowed to live", said Minato.

"Thank you-

"NO ONE IS KILLING MY OBITO-KUN!" yelled Aya who now woke up.

"Oh shit", said everyone in the room except Manami who didn't know what that meant.

This is going to be quite a dilemma on their hands.

 **Alright guys! So it became another important chapter again today. So yeah, I shrekt my quota for this week. I can probably take it easy this time around, which I think I might end up doing. Especially if I end up finishing Sunday's chapter, which I will definitely finish in two days. Enjoy this gift of three chapters this weekend; I guarantee you it will not come again. That's simply because I'm going back to the gym because I'm getting and I don't like being fat! I was fat for years and I hated it and I still hate it dearly! Take care guys, and have a good day/night!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Now why don't you calm d-

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU SICK FUCK!" yelled Aya to Keisuke.

"You will calm down and address Hokage-sama and my fellow shinobi with respect or I'll sedate you right now."

"YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME YOU PSYCHO! YOU CAN-

"I didn't want to have to do this", he said solemnly.

He then walked over to her and restrained her by pinning her down to the floor and got a **kage bunshin** out to prepare the sedating drug. The drug was to sedate her enough to where her emotions wouldn't get the better of her and would cause her to appear literally drugged. It wouldn't knock her out fully, only sedate her to where she wasn't herself anymore for twenty four hours.

She screamed loud and hard until he got the-

"What is going on here?" asked Sayuri who walked through the door.

Keisuke didn't appear shocked or scared but he just knew that this was going to be "troublesome" as a certain Nara would say. Someone had sneezed somewhere in the village and muttered "troublesome, someone's talking about me and stole my catch phrase". Sayuri looked at Keisuke, saw the needle and looked down to find her Nee-san.

"Nee-san?"

"Hello imouto", replied Aya.

"What are you- Keisuke! Don't you dare stick that needle in her and get off her right now before I scar up your other arm with burns!" she said threateningly.

Keisuke got off of her and put away the syringe for later in case he needed it for later.

"What are you doing back!? I thought you all left for good!" she said on the verge of tears.

"We went to aid Kakashi Hatake, but we found Obito. He's a member of our clan that had apparently died on a mission, but he turned out to be alive. He was revived by our ancestor Madara."

"That's impossible!"

"It's not impossible, the ten tails husk kept him alive for some time. He eventually died later on and our parents had wanted to go back to Konoha because they missed you and the clan."

"Why didn't they?"

"I killed them so that I can achieve the **Mangekyō sharingan** (kaleidoscope copy wheel eye)."

"You killed them for power!?" she asked horrified and with tears streaming down her face.

"I killed them for power and so everything could be kept a secret from Konoha."

"You know what… it doesn't matter to me, because I have my family back and that's all that matters", she said tearfully.

"She's a traitor and you're going to let this slide!?" asked Keisuke with anger.

"Yes I am! Don't judge me Keisuke! I know you do the same for Akane and the baby if they were traitors!"

"No. I would turn them in and let them be punished or even killed for their treason."

"You're heartless!"

"No I'm loyal to the place that gave me protection from Iwa that would turn me into a breeding stock."

"Enough!" said Tobi.

They both stopped talking to the other and waited for Minato to speak.

"Thank you Tobi. Now I will not do anything to you just yet Aya, but the chakra seals and the strength limiting seals will remain on you until I say so. You can take the next few days to talk to your sister and catch up, but then you will be brought in order to find a punishment against you for going AWOL and killing your parents. You will also have an anbu on you at all times and you shall not attempt to break the seals that Keisuke put on, or you will be sentenced to death on the spot. Is that understood?" said Minato.

"I understand Hokage-sama", said Aya in a weird way.

"Thank you. Now all of you leave, but Keisuke."

They all left and Minato made a hand gesture for one of the anbu to follow her around. He then turned to him with a serious look.

"I have a feeling she is going to break out of those seals somehow, and I think she's going to try to take me out."

"I read her mind, I know she has plans to kill you. She said it through everything. Her eyes, body language, thoughts even her voice even said it loud and clear."

"Keisuke, I want you to keep an eye on her. Then when the time comes for when she is going to act against me and Konoha, I want you to kill her."

"I will kill her, don't worry."

"What if Sayuri is there?"

"I'll still kill her even if Sayuri is there or not", he said with a determined voice.

"I'm putting my life in your hands Keisuke. I could die if you hesitate even for a second."

"Her life will be forfeit no matter who is there. That I can promise. If Sayuri is also a terrorist… then I will kill her too", he said with strain.

"I don't think she'll ever turn against us no matter what happens. Besides, I will never ask of you to ever do that to her. Because I know she's your friend, and I know it'll be cruel of me to ask that of you."

"I'm just letting you know that the option is open."

"I appreciate you willing to take a burden like this on your hands, but you're just too young at ask this of."

"Alright, anything else I need to know of?"

"I think she'll strike in three days when I summon her to see me. I don't think she'll use any direct combat, but I do think she will try some very desperate and underhanded measures."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"The last thing I want to say, is that you are to tell no one of this mission and you are to deny the existence of this mission. It's an S class secret mission with no reward and plenty of backlash. Good luck."

"I accept the mission Hokage-sama. I'll defend you no matter what."

"I know you will Keisuke. You are dismissed."

Keisuke then left the office and went for a stroll around town. He's in deep thought about Sayuri becoming a terrorist to Konoha. The idea sounded easy to do, but in reality it wasn't easy one bit. He reply various scenarios of killing her and he just felt so off about it. He then heard some stamping feet and someone hugging him. He didn't to turn around, but he did anyway to find Takashi hugging him and having a big smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Keisuke-kun!"

"I'm glad to be back", he replied back warmly.

"So tell me about your time there, and don't leave out a single detail."

He then told Takashi on a bench nearby Heaven's Place supermarket everything that's happened. From his students, having Obito nearly controlling Yagura, Keisuke's fight with his father and the torture he gave to Aya.

"Why would you be so cruel to Sayuri's nee-san?" he asked sadly

"Because she's a traitor; she deserves that and worse."

"No one deserves that kind of torture you gave her Keisuke. How come you didn't keep your promise to me about not getting hurt?" he asked angrily with tears threatening to spill.

"I didn't technically promise anything. I might have promised something about coming back alive, or was that to Yagura? I forget."

"Regardless, you should have TRIED to keep your promise! You know I don't like you getting hurt, especially if you end up almost dead or dying!" he said with tears now spilling out.

He cried on Keisuke's shoulder as Keisuke just hugged him and hoped it would help calm him down. He also did some circles on his back to help him which it did. Takashi then calmed down and got off of him and wiped the remaining tears on his face.

"Hey! You're finally back" yelled Akihiro from a distance.

He ran up to the two of them and instantly noticed that Takashi had been crying.

"What happened here and why was Takashi crying?" he asked Keisuke in a fatherly protective tone.

"He was just sad that I got hurt badly during my time in Kiri and tortured someone with something I shouldn't have used."

"Oh yeah, I know about that already."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me and how did you get that information?" asked Takashi.

"I have sources everywhere Takashi. I've been labeled the spy master of Kiri and in Konoha because of my various sources all around the world."

"Will you tell me who they are?" asked Takashi.

"I don't give away my sources, not even to you."

"I thought I'm like your son!"

"You are. I just can't give away my sources t-

While they were arguing away, Keisuke went back to thinking about Sayuri being a traitor. And how to prepare himself to kill her when the time comes. He thought and thought and thought and thus he came to the conclusion that he would use that alternate dimension seal that Tobi gave him. He would spawn copies of Sayuri and kill her until he became dull to it. 'I will fulfill my mission to you Hokage-sama. Even if I must kill my teammate and friend. I will be your sworn sword and kill anyone in your way' he thought darkly, but in a determined way.

"Keisuke?" asked Takashi in a worried tone.

"What is it?"

"You didn't see yourself shut off and your killing intent spike up?" asked Akihiro.

"Oh sorry, I just got into deep thought."

"About what?" asked Takashi.

"Obito possibly becoming stronger and killing me the next time I see him."

"Don't let it cloud your mind. You obviously kicked his butt when you fought him, so I don't think he will try and fight you again."

"You never know; how about I treat you guys to lunch?" asked Akihiro.

"I can't. I have many people to see, training do; you know what I mean right?" said Keisuke.

"Okay… what about you Takashi?" he asked Takashi and he knew Keisuke totally lied to his face.

"Sure I'll go, are you sure you don't want to come Keisuke?"

"I'm sure. Have fun you two?"

He then shunshined away leaving the two alone.

He arrived at a training ground that was desolate so he decided to walk in so that he could place the seal down somewhere. He found a desolate tree in the far corners of the training ground and so he put down the seal on the bark of a tree and entered the seal. He then found himself in a large room that looked fitted to be a gym of sorts. He got rid of all of the gym equipment and made the room smaller. He then thought of an image of Sayuri.

She then came to fruition and she started talking to Keisuke animatedly. Without warning Keisuke had shoved his hand into Sayuri's chest and pulled her heart.

"Keisuke", she said in a dead and sad tone.

He crushed her heart and then he broke down into tears at him killing his own friend and teammate. I got a hold of himself, deleted the body, but kept the blood on his hand and conjured up another Sayuri. He stuck his hand in her chest as soon as she materialized and didn't feel as bad as the first time, but it still stung. He then decided that it would be better if she said something as she died. He did it again and this time waited for her to freak out from the blood and then he killed.

He kept on with this cycle of conjure, plunge, take out heart, crush heart, repeat. He did this a quintuple amount of times and he just started with the plu-

"Hello!? Is anyone in here?" yelled Arashi.

Keisuke ripped out the heart and crushed it fast and then deleted the body, but the blood remained. Arashi turned his head to his right to find his son by bond with a bloodied right hand and numb dead eyes.

"Keisuke? When did you get back and why is your right hand covered in so much blood? I doubt that is even healthy for you hand after it's just been burned to a black crisp."

"I'm training in an assassin's technique that I learned during my travels as a doctor."

"Why don't you show me?" he asked curiously.

Keisuke then conjured a child about his age and plunged his hand into his chest, ripped out his heart and crushed it mercilessly. Arashi looked surprised and ran over to try and stop him, but it was already too late.

"You can't be killing kids Keisuke! Even in here, it's not cool! If I ever see you doing that again, I'm taking this seal away from you and I'm not going to give it back no matter what you say to me! Is that clear!?" he asked angrily and completely losing his cool.

"Clear."

"Now let's get out of here. You're done for the day."

"But-

"I'm not hearing any excuses sochi! Now come, before I really decide to take it away from you."

Keisuke then got out of the seal with Arashi and he grabbed the seal and put it away in his storage seal in his hands. Arashi turned and gave him a cold hard look.

"Killing children is wrong on all levels. How would you like it if your brother was killed at a young age?"

"I would beat myself up that I couldn't protect him."

"What else?"

"I would feel horrible."

"Exactly. Think about that every time you kill a child how they're siblings or parents would feel if their kid was killed."

"I may have to kill a child someday tou-san."

"What are talking about? Is Minato putting you up to this!?"

"No I thought up all on my own."

Arashi didn't believe that in the slightest. He had a feeling he was telling the truth, but he knew there's something deeper to this. He decided to just play along with it for now and hound Minato about it later.

"Never think that way Keisuke. Sure many ninja recruit children into their ranks, but they're mostly genin or academy students. They don't have your potential and drive. So you'll never face off against anyone that's your age unless it's a spar. I'll make sure you never have to do that, I promise. Kurahime and I have something to announce to you. If you could please come with me?"

"Sure", he said with interest.

He followed Arashi over to the new Uzumaki compound that they had made with the help of an unknown **mokuton** user that isn't a part of the Senju clan. It only had about five houses that are all in red and they walked over to the biggest one there. He knocked on the door and they both heard a "come in!" so they walked in to the house and over to a big kitchen where Kurahime was cooking.

"Oh Arashi-kun is that you? You know you don't have- oh my god you're back!" she exclaimed to Keisuke.

She gave him a hug which he reciprocated back to her then when she got up Arashi gave her a look.

"You want to tell him?"

"Of course, he's like my son. I would want him more than anyone to know of this."

"Know of what?" he asked curiously.

"Well you know how there's friends right?" asked Arashi.

"You're both dating each other aren't you?"

"How did you figure it out so fast?"

"Well the "Arashi-kun" and the "you know you don't have to" which would have finished into knocked. Which then implies that your relationship has become deeper and thus you two are dating."

"You're too smart for your own good. I hope your brother doesn't become as smart as you."

"Wait she told you!?"

"Yeah she told me that you impregnated her with your father's sperm, right?"

"Yeah you're right. Anyways, I've always "shipped" you two as Mei said once upon a time. I'm glad for both of you and I hope your relationship lasts for a lifetime", he said honestly.

"Thank you Keisuke. We both hope this lasts for a long time too. Just don't say anything about us dating, because Kushina hates Kurahime and she would blatantly disapprove of the both of us."

"I'll keep it a secret for now. But when you two decide to get married, tell me and I'll defend both of you from her."

"Haha, you're too many steps ahead Keisuke", said Kurahime.

"I can see you two getting married. Then I would have to call you kaa-san as well."

"No way! I don't want to feel old dattebaya!"

"But it's a sign of deep affection."

"Too bad! You're not making me feel like an old lady and that's that!"

"What if you have kids of your own?" he asked smartly.

She had blushed a very deep red at the thought of little Arashi's running around and Arashi did the same except he thought of little Kurahime's mixed with his own genes running around.

"KEISUKE-BAKA! DON'T PUT AN IMAGE IN MY HEAD ABOUT THAT DATTEBAYA!"

"What? I feel unconditional love coming from both of and I know one of you have had it on your minds. I won't say who because of privacy."

"Can you quit embarrassing us dattebayo!?"

"I'm only- you know what, it's futile. I'll be heading back home because I'm positive that my mother will start looking for me soon."

"Why would she be looking for you?" asked Kurahime.

"Because kaa-sans have powerful intuition when it comes to their kids. You'll have that someday when you bear kids Kurahime."

"I thought you were done!"

"I am done, I'm just stating that as a fact."

"Well don't state anymore facts concerning me mothering people!"

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"You better be! Now go home before your mother storms after you", she said the last part calmly and in a more joking matter.

"Alright, bye tou-san and Kurahime."

"Goodbye sochi."

Keisuke then left the couple together to eat their dinner in peace. He made it to his home and knocked because his mother might smack him if he just walked in. He heard some shuffling and the door opened to find Akane back with her fit and not pregnant body and with a baby in her arms.

"OHMYGOD YOU'RE BACK!" she squealed in delight.

"Hello kaa-san and otouto-chan."

She gave him a big one armed hug and kissed him on the temple repeatedly. She then brought him inside and he saw baby toys littering the living room.

"Excuse the mess. I didn't know you were coming, but I just had a feeling that you would show up today. I was about to go over to Mito or Sayuri's house to see if you were back."

"Yeah I just got back today. I would have seen you sooner, but I wanted to get some training in and then I ran into Arashi and he took me to see Kurahime."

"Do you know about them dating too?"

"Yeah how did you-

"Kurahime and I are good friends now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah she came by one day and we talked about you for a little bit and then she helped take care of me for a little bit until I went over to Tsunade's so that she can deliver the baby and be close when need be."

"That's smart and nice of them."

"Yeah that is! So tell me about your stay in Kiri."

"Okay."

He then told her everything about his journey In Kiri and did include the fights, Obito and the torture he inflicted onto Sayuri's sister.

"Wow. That's some journey. I'm not angry with you about nearly getting killed, because I know that no matter what you will come back alive. I disapprove of you giving her an illusion of rape, but I understand that it was for the village and Yagura's safety. I would like to meet Manami since she is the girl you went to the party with and the girl you kissed, right?"

"Yeah that's her."

"Do you know where she's staying?"

"I don't know."

"Well tomorrow you're going to find her! Because I need to talk to my first sochi's kiss."

"I'll go get her tomorrow."

"Good. Now let's eat! I'm starving I have udon on the stove that's probably ready."

They both ate in silence with the baby who was quiet, but gurgled and giggled at Keisuke which he smiled back at him. He really did look a lot like his mother, but he can see the traits of himself in there too. The rest of the day had went on relaxed and he went to sleep early.

 **Three days later**

Keisuke is looking over Sayuri's house in the Uchiha compound He was hiding in a bush and with a genjutsu active to keep him blended in. He couldn't see inside or he would risk detection so he opted to stay put outside until the two came out. He couldn't look in the house with his sensing ability because Sayuri will know, and he can't because there are seals that prevent dojutsu from looking in. This had included Keisuke's sensing ability. Keisuke is ready to kill Sayuri IF she's a terrorist. He had been training for three days straight on just killing her over and over again until he became numb to it.

He overall had a good few days; his mother LOVED Manami to death. They hit it off as soon as she walked through the door. She even told Keisuke that she would approve of her if he dated her when they're older of course. Manami blushed at this and gave off a remark that she could see himself dating him later on. This got Akane hooked onto the Keinami ship and Kana also liked Manami which she took into account as well.

The two had walked out of the house with an anbu escorting them. Keisuke decided to take a peek at Aya and found a suicide seal that would blow up anything in a thousand yard radius drawn on her back. He wanted to kill her right then and there, but he knew it would scar Sayuri for life if he chose to kill her right in front of her and her house. So he opted for tailing them until they reached a good point and to see if Sayuri would move away.

They walked for a fairly good distance until Keisuke picked up on Aya's thought.

'Hmmph! She's pathetic, I played her so good into coming with me to die. She deserves to die like mother and father had died. I hope the whole of Konoha curses her for what she has had 'done' to Konoha. By thinking that she freed me from my chakra seals and allowing me to kill the Hokage! This will be glorious to-

Her thought was interrupted by seeing cold dead icy blue eyes looking downward. Keisuke's right hand had veins popping out. He was mad beyond belief and his eyes had shown that if you look hard enough. Sayuri was about to reply when Keisuke had plunged his hand into Aya's chest and ripped out her heart. She got on her knees and stared into those cold dead and angry eyes reached out for her heart in his hand, only for it to be crushed and then she had died. Her face was in a dead looking pose as if she was trying to breathe, her mouth wide open, eyes wide and a lone tear coming down to signify her failure.

"Ke-ke-isuke. You kil-killed my sister", she said quietly and in a horrified tone.

"She was a terrorist and she would have killed you and herself in the process in order to take down Hokage-sama", he said coldly and with anger.

He then ripped off her shirt to show her the seal on her back and so the anbu won't kill him outright for killing her.

"She was my family! My only family and you took her away from me-heh!" she said no getting louder and with tears coming down her face.

The anbu then made a shunshin and after a few minutes of seeing Sayuri cry on her body. Minato had come with a few squads of anbu with him. Civilians and shinobi alike then gathered around at the murder, but when the shinobi saw the seal on her back. They all knew that she mostly likely was going to do something dangerous, but they didn't cheer as to not irate the young girl crying over her.

"What happened here?" he asked sternly.

"I killed a terrorist that was going to blow up your office, you and anyone and anything within a thousand yard radius."

"How do you know all this?"

"I used my sensing ability and I sensed it on her back. I'm also familiar with many fuinjutsus because of my tou-san and sensei."

"Do you know why she wanted to do this?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry, I only got her final thoughts and thus I acted on those."

"What were her thoughts?"

"Something about how Sayuri's pathetic, she got played so good, how everyone will hate her for allegedly 'releasing her from her chakra seals' and about it being glorious when Aya kills you and her with the bomb."

"I see. How did you come across them?"

"I wanted to apologize so I went to her house after I did some shopping at a grocery market and then I tailed the two for a little bit until finally the thought that she had made me snap. And so I killed her to protect you, a person who's like my second family and Konoha in general."

"How am I your family if you killed my own?"

"I did it for your protection."

"You did it because she's a traitor! I HATE YOU KEISUKE SENJU YOKAZE, AND I ALWAYS WILL UNTIL I DIE!" she screamed as she punched him over and over again.

Some anbu had gotten her off and they both escorted her to her house so that she could cool off and calm down. This was perfect for Minato as he wanted to make the promotion without her presence.

"Anbu, dispose of the body, SAFELY."

"Hai Hokage-sama! Would you like one of us to stay behind?"

"That won't be necessary because I'll have a anbu with me."

"Who might that be?"

"Keisuke."

"You're accruing him into anbu?" he asked.

"Yes I am and I have the perfect mask for him too."

"Hai, good luck Keisuke."

"Thank you parrot-san."

Parrot then left in order to bring the body over to be disposed of. Minato then **hirashined** with Keisuke over to his office and he picked out a white wolf mask from his desk. He then **hirashined** to what looked like the anbu barracks and a man gave him a uniform that he had to wear at all times without a mask. Minato then took out a tattoo seal and placed it on his shoulder. It burned for a little bit until it finally ended in showing the anbu tattoo that everyone gets when they are a part of it.

"I hereby accrue you into the anbu corps. For now on, you are Wolf. When you put that mask on, no one must know your name and you are our sword and shielf. You will defend Konoha to your last breath and you follow every order give you. You will suppress all of your emotions and kill anyone and anything we say to kill. Do you accept these terms?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"You will meet me here tomorrow and then we'll introduce you to your platoon and squad."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

With that he **hirashined** off and Keisuke opted for a shunshin out of the building. He then put his mask and uniform away and walked back home. He ran into Arashi and he told him about his accruement into anbu and he even showed him the mask and uniform as proof. He gave him a huge hug and then he had somewhere to be so he left in a hurry. He then went home and told his mom and she congratulated him and stated how proud she is of him.

He then went to his room and took out his mask and just stared at it for what seemed like a life time. H even wore it and checked himself out in uniform and he looked good in it. He then heard a knocking on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a very sad Sayuri. She looked terrible with her tear marks all over her face, her hair in a mess and her clothing having tear drops in it. She walked over to Keisuke and gave him a hug and he guided her to his bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Keisuke", she said.

"It's alright."

"And I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. It was just all in the heat of the moment. I was so sad that my sister died on me and I was angry because you took away my only family."

She then sobbed on to his shoulder and they laid on the bed with her on top of him. He comforted her as best as he could by rubbing her back.

"I know you miss your family. But you're not alone, and you have family here."

"What are you talking about?" she asked sadly.

"You mean you forgot about your second family? Our former team. You don't see us as family?"

"I do but-

"But what? You love me like family right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're not my blood family."

"So? You don't need to be related to someone by blood. Sure it's nice to have them, but sometimes it's worth having a family even if they aren't blood. It's all the same anyway, the same affection in their eyes. Same "you're the center of my world" feeling you get and the same bond that can never be severed no matter what you do to them."

"I guess."

"Besides you can always make a family of your own someday."

"Yeah I can, but I don't know who I'm going to marry."

"You're seven. You're not supposed to know yet until you're in your twenties or thirties."

"That takes too long! I want a family now!"

"In all due time. Besides why would you want to be a mom when you're so young anyway?"

"Because I want to be able to have my own blood with me."

"Would Mito, sensei and I settle as your family for now?"

"Yeah, I love you three to death. Of course I would be okay with three amazing people in my life, as my family."

"That's what I'm talking about."

PECK!

Sayuri pecked him on his forehead and she had a smile on her face.

"Thanks Keisuke", she said happily.

"That's what family is for. You can come out now kaa-san."

Akane popped out of the doorway and walked in the room.

"I'm glad you two have made up over that thing he did to your sister", she said happily.

"What is she talking about Keisuke?" Sayuri asked him.

"Why did you have to bring that up kaa-san?"

"I'm sorry honey, it's just she looked scarred so I brought her up to you to settle it with. I didn't know she didn't about that."

"About what!?" she asked with minor fury.

"I kind of interrogated your sister and I put her in an illusion where she was being gang raped", he said calmly.

"You WHAT!?"

"UUUGGGGGHHH! YOU'RE SICK TO BE DOING THAT TO MY REMAINING BLOOD FAMILY NO LESS! YOU RILE ME UP IN MORE WAYS THAT I CAN'T IMAGINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

She then sucker punched him in the face and Akane looked ready to do something, but she just chose get out of her way for now. She walked down the stairs angrily opened it wide and slammed it close on her way which made Kana cry.

"Thanks for killing a family moment kaa-san."

"Well excuse me if I can't read minds like you! Now I'm going to go to the baby, so leave me be."

"Great. Oh well, she'll get over it because the bond will never be severed no matter what you do to your family."

He then decided to sleep so that he can be prepared to meet his platoon and squad tomorrow.

 **Alright guys! So hey I just got an idea for a new story that I really want to do. I think what I might do is that I'll post one chapter and I'll wait one week to see the response that it gets. If it goes over my total first week of viewers for this story then I will put this story on hiatus and maybe continue after wards. I don't like not completing something, but I also don't like getting ideas and then losing them. Besides this story is going to take a while to finish, while the other one will not have a very long past as this one. It also will be less OC centric and more geared towards the beginning in Naruto. I mean there's still some past that I give away, it just won't be as long. Take care guys, look out for that new story to come soon and have a good day/night!**


End file.
